Digimon Crack
by Nightmon
Summary: Dares, silly questions, singing, dancing and more for the digimon characters to do in Digimon Crack. Parodys and funny fight scenes. Might have characters from other anime. Characters will be from all seasons. Sucky summary but eh.
1. Introduction

Nightmon: Hi everyone! Welcome to Digimon Crack!

BlackWarGreymon: What the hell is that?

Nightmon: Good question. This is where fans can ask questions to the digimon characters, make them do dares, sing, dance, whatever. I got inspired by reading D. Gray-Man cracks. ^^

BlackWar: Yeah cuz you're brain ain't that smart enough to think of something like this.

Nightmon: *pulls out a tazer and tazers him*

BlackWar: OW!

Nightmon: Shut up or I'll put you in the crack too!

BlackWar: *growls* Pathetic human.

Nightmon: What you call me?!

BlackWar: Nothing~

Nightmon: These are the characters I will be tortur-I mean-bringing in for the digimon crack: Tai, Matt, T.K, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Henry, Rika, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Marcus, Thomas, Taiki, Kiriha, Yuu, along with their partners, Myotismon, Lucemon (child version), Beelzemon and Calumon.

BlackWar: This might be interesting…

Nightmon: So we have a total of about 30 characters.

BlackWar: At least you got virus digimon.

Nightmon: Plz leave reviews on what you want them to do. If you want someone you wanted in this, tell me and I will give them a quick appearance and hey, I might include for some other shows. Plz help me with this and if you have some ideas for future shows please tell me.

BlackWar: And if they don't review?

Nightmon: Then it's a good thing I came up with a few ideas, but I can't come up with any good dares and questions.

BlackWar: Whatever. Please leave reviews. Nightmon will come back with the next show of Digimon Crack in a few weeks. She doesn't own Digimon. I guess that's it, so, later.


	2. Let's get this started

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Tai, Matt, T.K. and their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Ken, Kari and their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika and their partners**

**Frontiers: Takuya, Koji, Zoe**

**Data Squad: Marcus, Thomas and their partners **

**Xros War: Taikia, Kiriha, Yuu and their partners**

**Regulars: BlackWarGreymon, Beelzemon, Lucemon, Myotismon and Calumon**

**Extras: None**

* * *

Nightmon: Hello and welcome to the first official show of Digimon Crack! BlackWar, get your ass over here!

BlackWar: Don't order me around! *reads paper given to him* Thanks to all who read and reviewed. People actually reviewed?

Nightmon: Yeah some people did review. I got 3 reviews.

BlackWar: Only three? That's hardly anything.

Nightmon: *hits him* It's more than zero!

BlackWar: Ok ok. So now what?

Nightmon: Huh, oh yeah let's bring in the characters! First from season one is Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., and Patamon. *all said characters come from the ceiling and drop on the floor*

Tai: OW! Get off me!

T.K: You're squishing me onii-chan!

Nightmon: Season two: Davis, V-mon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, and Wormon. *come crashing down on top of the others*

Gatomon: OW MY TAIL!

Davis: Kari, are you ok?

Nightmon: Next from season three is Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon. *crash in the pile of humans and digimon*

Takato: OW! That hurt.

Rika: Get off of me, goggle-head!

Terriermon: M-momentia...

Nightmon: Season four are Takuya, Koji, and Zoe. *usual*

Koji: Where are we?

Zoe: Get off me!

Nightmon: Next are Marcus, his Agumon, Thomas, and Gaomon. *same as the others*

Marcus: Get off me, Agumon!

Gaomon: Are you alright, sir?

Nightmon: Taiki, Shoutmon, Kiriha, Greymon, Yuu, and Damemon. *they all land in the big pile of dumbasses that don't even move*

Shoutmon: You ok, Taiki?

Kiriha: Get off me, Taiki!

Damemon: Dame dame…

BlackWar: Glad I'm not one of them.

Nightmon: And finally Myotismon, Beelzemon, Lucemon, and who can forget the cutest of them all, Calumon! *all land in a separate pile with Myotismon on the bottom and Beelzemon on top. Calumon comes flying in and lands on Beelzemon's head*

Calumon: That was fun! Can we do it again, culu?

Beelzemon: No creampuff.

Nightmon: Now that that is done, let's continue with the show

*Everyone is moaning and groaning because of the fall*

Nightmon: GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES!

Matt: Where are we?

Renamon: Are you alright Rika?

Rika: Yeah I'm fine.

Davis: You're not hurt right Kari?

Kari: No Davis. I'm fine. Thanks.

Tai: Kari?

Kari: Tai?

Greymon: Kiriha?

Kiriha: I'm fine.

Agumon: *notices Myotismon* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MYOTISMON?!

Davis: MYOTISMON?!

Henry: CALUMON! BEELZEMON?!

Takuya and Koji: LUCEMON?!

Myotismon: Damn digidestined.

Lucemon: YOU!

Beelzemon: Hello kiddies~~

BlackWar: Nice. Some action.

Nightmon: *Get in between them* STOP! You guys are not here to fight each other. You are here for entertainment.

Myotismon: Get out of the way, weak human.

BlackWar: Oohh, you're dead.

Myotismon: Wha-?

Nightmon: *tazers him*

Myotismon: OW!

Nightmon: You guys don't want to get me mad!

*everyone back away*

Nightmon: Good. Now let me explain. All of you are here for Digimon Crack. It's where you people do dares and answer silly questions from fans. Ok?

Terriermon: So, we're in a show?

Nightmon: Yep.

Rika: This is ridiculous. Renamon, walk all over her.

Nightmon: Not so fast. BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWar: She may be crazy but I won't let you hurt her.

Beelzemon: Tch, like any people would make us do dares and s***.

Nightmon: Oh but some did. *sinister smile* We got three reviews and one PM. So let's get started. First one is from Raccon Girl:

_Hey Ken if you have to choose a date will it be Davis, Yolie, Kari or T.K._

Nightmon: So Ken, who would you choose?

Ken: Um…well obviously I'd choose a girl.

Beelzemon: That narrows it down. Come on choose. I wanna get outta here.

Nightmon: He's right. Choose.

Ken: Well…Kar-*looks over at Tai*

Tai: *ready to beat him to a pulp*

Ken: Um…Yolie.

Nightmon: Well that's a disappointment.

Davis: I knew you were going to say Yolie.

Nightmon: Let's bring her in, shall we?

*Yolie falls from the ceiling*

Yolie: Ow! What's going on? Davis? Kari? Ken?

Davis: Hey Yolie. Ken did a dare and said he would go on a date with you.

Yolie: *blushes* REALLY?!

Nightmon: Yeah so now you can go on a date with him.

Yolie: Yay!

Ken: Wait, what?

Yolie: *drags Ken away to go on their date* Thanks!

Nightmon: Just bring him back at the end of the show!

Yolie: OK!

Nightmon: Ok next one is from Digi-fanCapp. Beelzemon, you're gonna love this one.

Beelzemon: Really? Why?

Nightmon: Because this is what Digi-fanCapp wrote:

_I dare Beelzemon to flirt with any one of the girls, not form his dimension *evil grin* and Kari to shout "I love you" when all the boys (her world) are in front of her._

Nightmon: Yay! Two dares!

Calumon: Yay, yay, yay, yay, culu~!

Beelzemon: It ain't funny Calumon. *hears the guys from his dimension snickering and giggling* At least I don't giggle like a school girl.

Lucemon: C'mon Beelzemon. Choose a girl *sinister smile*

Beelzemon: Ggggrrrrrrr!

Nightmon: *whines*

Zoe: What's wrong Nightmon?

Nightmon: I barely figured out because of the dare that I hardly have any girls in this.

Gatomon: That's good, no?

Nightmon: Then who will he do his dare on?

*All girls shrug their shoulders*

Kari: Then maybe he won't do it.

Nightmon: He has to.

Beelzemon: Yeah sweetie, I have to.

Tai and Kari: Huh?/What?

Beelzemon: There are a few girls but none of them look as beautiful as you. *sly smirk*

Tai: Why you- Agumon get him!

Gatomon: Get away from her, demon!

*Agumon digivolves to WarGreymon and Gatomon to Angewomon*

Beelzemon/BlackWar: Oohh~~ a fight. It's on!

*Beelzemon takes on Angewomon while BlackWar takes on WarGreymon*

Nightmon: *eating popcorn*

Yuu: You're not gonna do anything to stop them?

Nightmon: Nah, unless they hurt Kari for the next act then yeah. Want some popcorn?

Yuu: *sweatdrops*

*fight goes on for a few minutes*

Nightmon: Ok people, enough.

*still fighting*

Nightmon: *ticks marks* Gggrr… *tazers them* I SAID ENOUGH!

*They all stop fighting*

Nightmon: OK and now for Kari do to her dare. *gets all the boys from her dimension in front of her*

Kari: Um…do I have to?

Tai: Yeah I don't trust any of them, especially him. *points at Davis*

Nightmon: She has to do it. *to Kari* Go on.

Kari: Alright then…*takes deep breathe* I LOVE YOU! *blushing*

All the guys: *blushing*

Davis: *faints*

Nightmon: See, it wasn't that hard.

Kari: *still blushing*

Nightmon: Next is from someone who PM me, Emperorgreymon, so here it goes:

_I would like to dare Takuya to kiss Zoe on the lips for two minutes._

Takuya and Zoe: What?! *blushing*

Nightmon: It's just one little tiny kiss that lasts for two minutes.

Takuya and Zoe: *blushing mad*

Lucemon: Mmmhhh…maybe I can use themselves to destroy each other…

Koji: No way, Lucemon!

Nightmon: C'mon Takuya kiss her.

Takuya: No way! She'll kill me!

Nightmon: Beelzemon, a little help?

Beelzemon: Whatever. *pushes Takuya towards Zoe*

Takuya and Zoe: MMPPHH!

Nightmon: *quickly tapes their heads together and body*

*Two minutes later*

Nightmon: Ok times up. *takes the tape off of them* Good thing they are wearing hats.

Takuya and Zoe: NIGHTMON!

Nightmon: *tazers them that knocks them out*

Everyone: O_0

Nightmon: What? They are still alive. I think.

Kiriha: Is this almost done? I have a few zones to conquer and beat Taiki.

Shoutmon: Like you'll ever beat us.

Kiriha: You wanna bet?

*Kiriha and Shoutmon get in a glaring match*

BlackWar: Yeah I think there is only one dare left.

Nightmon: Yeah there is only one left. *to Marcus* Marcus get your ass over here!

Marcus: What?!

Nightmon: Wanna fight?

Marcus: Against your digimon? Yeah! Let's go Agumon!

Nightmon: Not BlackWar, let me read the dare. This is from a Guest:

_Marcus punches Myotismon and Lucemon until they explode, and then doing it repeatedly until Forvever!_

Nightmon: Yeah, why not do it like ten times.

Myotismon and Lucemon: Are you crazy?

Nightmon: A little bit. *chains Myotismon and Lucemon to the wall* *to Marcus* Go on, Marcus.

Marcus: Alright! Get ready to digivolve Agumon!

Agumon: Ready, Boss!

Marcus: *punches Myotismon and Lucemon. His DNA soul comes and quickly goes away* What?

Nightmon: I ain't letting you beat them to as pulp. They are my favorite villains!

Marcus: Agumon, again! *tries more than 20 times*

Nightmon: Okay Marcuis give it a rest.

Marcus: *continues*

Nightmon: *gets mad and tazers him and knocks him out* There. *takes the chains off of Myotismon and Lucemon*

Myotismon and Lucemon: *ready to attack her*

Nightmon: *tazers them and knocks them out*

Everyone: O_0

T.K.: *look up to BlackWar* If she has a tazer, then how come she has you?

BlackWar: I'm her favorite digimon along with Beelzemon and Calumon.

Beelzemon: If I'm her favorite digimon then why is she making me do dares and not you or Calumon.

Nightmon: Cuz you're a jackass, Calumon is way too cute and BlackWar is badass.

Beelzemon: No fair *pouts*

Nightmon: Well I think that is it for today.

Everyone: Finally!

BlackWar: Until the next show.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Nightmon: So plz send in more dares, questions and other ideas of what you want them to do. Sorry if the chapter was too long.

Lucemon: You don't own us!

BlackWar: No but she can "borrow" us.

Nightmon: Thanks BlackWar. Later.


	3. Too much love

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy and their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, T.K., Kari and their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika and their partners**

**Frontiers: Takuya, Koji, Zoe**

**Data Squad: Marcus, Thomas and their partners**

**Xros War: None**

**Regulars: BlackWar, Beelzemon, Lucemon, Myotismon and Calumon**

**Extras: Yolie, Ken, Wormon**

* * *

Nightmon: Welcome back to Digimon Crack! Thank you to all who read, reviewed and send me dares and questions. I really appreciated.

BlackWar: *reads paper* 'Today we will have some different characters.' Why?

Nightmon: Some people wanted to dare on other characters, which is fine. I don't really mind. Just means we get more action in here. *mischievous grin*

BlackWar: I don't care either, so whatever.

Nightmon: These are the characters that will still be here for this episode: T.K., Kari, Davis, Takato, Henry, Rika, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Marcus, Thomas, their partners, Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Culumon.

BlackWar: These are the new characters for the chapter: Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy and their partners. *all come falling down from the ceiling*

Joe: I think I broke a bone.

Tentomon: I think I broke my wing.

Mimi: I think I chipped a nail. Oh, now my outfit is ruined. *whines*

Biyomon: You're crushing my wing!

Izzy: Can you please get off me?

Myotismon: *sarcastic tone* Great the child of sincerity, reliability, love, and knowledge are here.

T.K: What happened to Tai and onii-chan?

Nightmon: I don't know. Probably in the Digital World.

T.K: *start crying*

Nightmon: Oh crap. *makes T.K. in his older version* I don't want two whiners.

Wormon: And what about Ken-chan?

Nightmon: Yolie didn't return him so I guess they are still on their date.

Yolie: Hi Nightmon! *drags Ken in*

Wormon: Ken-chan!

Nightmon: Yolie, you were supposed to return him during the first show!

Yolie: Sorry, I lost track of time. *to Ken* Let's go on another date later, ok Ken? *leaves*

Ken: No! *mopes*

Nightmon: Don't worry Ken. You can go home and rest.

Ken: Thanks. *leaves with Wormon*

Rika: How come he gets to leave?

Nightmon: He had a hard time with Yolie.

Myotismon: We had a hard time here with you!

Nightmon: Yeah but he looks like he was used as a punching bag.

Lucemon: We were used as a punching bag too! *refers to last time*

Nightmon: Oh yeah. I forgot. *nervous smile*

Zoe: Hey Nightmon, what happened to Taiki, Kiriha and Yuu?

Nightmon: Oh they left to save their digital world. Jerks.

Sora: Where are we?

Izzy: Why are we here?

Mimi: Who are you? *points at everyone*

Nightmon: I am Nightmon and you guys are here for entertainment. You're in my mansion.

Newcomers: Huh?

Nightmon: Let's get started, shall we? BlackWar, would you do the honors?

BlackWar: Sure, whatever. This is from Veemon fan683:

_Ok TK time to get yours. Spend ten minutes defenseless against every virus type present in their highest forms (Malomyotismon, Lucemon dragon mode and Gallantmon)_

Everyone expect the ones from season three, Nightmon and BlackWar: Guilmon is a virus type?!

Takato: Y-yeah.

Beelzemon: But he is a goodie-too-shoe.

Terriormon: So calm down about it.

Rika: Cuz he acts like a baby.

Nightmon: Right now we need him to act like a mega. So Takato, digivolve.

Takato: Biomerge Activate!

*Gallantmon comes out shining*

Nightmon: Mmmhhh...You can be the new Edward Cullen with all your sparkles.

Kari: Who's Edward Cullen?

BlackWar: A vampire that sparkles.

Myotismon: Why the f*** would a vampire sparkle?

Nightmon: Ask the author. *to Myotismon and Lucemon* Now get in your highest forms.

*Myotismon digivolves to MaloMyotismon and Lucemon to Dragon Mode*

Lucemon DM: RROOOAAARRR!

MaloMyotismon: Now to destroy you all!

Nightmon: *tazers them* Stop or I'll knock you out!

MaloMyotismon and Lucemon DM: *mumble curses*

Nightmon: Good now TK, get over here. *drags him*

TK: No! Patamon help me!

Patamon: TK! *digivolves to MagnaAngemon*

Nightmon: BlackWargreymon!

BlackWar: You and I still have a battle to finish.

*They both get transported to a desert*

V-mon: What happened to them?

Nightmon: I transported them to a desert. *places TK in the middle of the virus digimon*

TK: *gulp* For how long does this has to be?

Nightmon: Ten minutes.

MaloMyotismon: C'mon let me kill the child of hope.

Beelzemon: The child of hope? More like the child of despair. *all virus start laughing except Gallantmon*

Kari: This is not good.

Nightmon: You're right. This is boring! Let's make things more interesting...*evil grin*

*Gallantmon's symbol starts glowing*

Henry: Uh-oh.

Thomas: What's going on?!

Nightmon: Action.

Renamon: Trouble.

*Gallantmon changes to Megidramon*

Megidramon: RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! *wraps tail around TK*

TK: AAAAHHHHH!

Kari: Nightmon stop!

Nightmon: Just a few more seconds.

*Megidramon gets out of control*

Gatomon: Now!

Nightmon: It's not me you have to stop!

Rika: You have to stop Megidramon!

MaloMyotismon: Then let's destroy him. *ready to attack him with full power along with Lucemon DM*

Beelzemon: Sorry but the human kid is inside of him.

MaloMyotismon: So what?

Nigthmon: So I'll kill you if you kill Takato and Guilmon!

Megidramon: *starts destroying the place*

*things start falling down on them*

Mimi: *a piece of wood is about to crush her* AAAAHHHH!

Joe: Mimi!

Takuya: Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! *grabs Mimi before the wood land on her*

Joe: Whew.

Nightmon: Joe move!

Joe: Huh? *looks up and sees wood falling on him* AAAHHH!

Nightmon:*pulls him out of the way*

Joe: Thanks.

Nightmon: Stop looking at Mimi all the time, will ya?

Joe: *blushes* I don't look at her all the time!

Nightmon: Yeah right. Tell her you like her.

Joe: No way.

Nightmon: C'mon, I'll help you.

Joe: You sure?

Nightmon: Yep.

Joe: Ok.

Nightmon: *mischievous grin*

Marcus: A little help here!

Season Three people: Destroy his symbol plate!

Agunimon: Got it!

Koji: Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!

Thomas: Gaomon!

Gaomon: Yes, Sir! *digivolves to MachGaogamon*

*Agunimon, Lobomon, and MachGaogamon attack Megidramon's symbol plate*

Megidramon: *roars in pain* *dedigivolves and turns into Takato and Guilmon*

Takato and Guilmon: *unconscious*

Nightmon: Hehe, woops. *sweatdrops* No one got hurt, right?

Zoe: No I think we're all fine.

Kari: Please don't do any more surprises like that.

Nightmon: Alright, alright. *mumbles* Kill joy.

Tentomon: Glad that's over.

*Everyone who digivoled dedigivoles*

Agumon: Where are BlackWarGreymon and MagnaAngemon?

Nightmon: Oh crap! *transports them back to the mansion*

BlackWar and MagnaAngemon: *look like they got the hell beaten out of them*

BlackWar: What *pant* happened *pant* here?

Nightmon: I was having fun then it got out of control.

BlackWar: *raises eyebrow*

MagnaAgnemon: TK *pant* are *pant* you *pant* alright?

TK: Yeah I'm fine. You?

MagnaAgnemon: I'm *pant* fine.

BlackWar: Yeah *pant* right *pant* weakling.

*Glaring match between these two*

Nightmon: You guys can rest. *they both dedigivolve to Patamon and BlackAgumon*

BlackAgumon: Not this weak form!

Nightmon: Rest, will ya?

BlackAgumon: Hmp.

Beelzemon: Can we move on?

Nightmon: Yeah. This is from the same person who PM me, Emperorgreymon:

_I dare Joe to hit on Mimi._

Nightmon: Make a good impression Joe.

Joe: This how you are going to help me?!

Nightmon: Yeah. What you think? Give you two some alone time? No way.

Joe: Wha-? In front of everyone?

Nightmon: Yeah.

Joe: Can we go somewhere privately?

Nightmon: No.

Joe: F-fine…um…Mimi?

Mimi: Huh? *blinks* What is it?

Joe: R-remember when you were with the Gekomon?

Mimi: Yeah…?

Joe: A-and you sang?

Mimi: Yeah…?

Joe: Y-you sing really g-good and e-ever since I-I couldn't stop thinking a-about y-you…

Mimi: *blinks then blushes*

Joe: *blushes*

All the girls except Rika and Nightmon: Aaawww!

Rika: Ew.

Nightmon: Awkward. And ew too.

Sora: It's love.

Zoe: It's cute.

Kari: It's romantic.

Nighton: It's disgusting.

Koji: C'mon, we don't have all day.

Nightmon: Next one is from shinkuso77:

_I would like to ask Rika who did she like? Takato or Henry and I dare them to give a special yet ridiculous present to them_

Takato and Guilmon: *starting to wake up*

Nightmon: Good, they're waking up. The only problem I got is to who the present is to? Rika or to each other? …oh well. So, Rika who did you like?

Rika: Neither of those boneheads.

Kari: C'mon, you had to like one of them.

Zoe: Or maybe you liked both of them.

Rika: Like I'll ever say who I liked.

Sora: So you did like one of them.

Rika: *thinks on what she said* Crap! I mean like I'll never say who- I mean like I'd ever like one of them! *blushes*

Davis: Hoho, so she did like one of you guys.

Takato and Henry: *blush*

Takuya: Trouble in paradise.

Nightmon: Since when did they take over my job? *pouts*

Kari: Just one name.

Zoe: Or two.

Sora: Real quick.

Rika: *mumbles something*

Sora: What? *all girls lean in to hear her more clearly*

Rika: *mumbles*…both of them…

Zoe: So it's a love triangle!

V-mon: What's a love triangle?

Nightmon: Where two people like the same person and that person likes them both.

Takato and Henry: *blush even more*

Guilmon: Takato is turning into a tomato.

Terriermon: So is Henry. *laughs*

Nightmon: Now for the dare. *hands a box to Takato and Henry*

Takato: What's this for?

Nightmon: Give it to Rika.

Henry: No way!

Nightmon: It's just a present.

Takato and Henry: But she'll kill us! If not her Renamon!

Nightmon: Give. It. To. Her.

Takato and Henry: *reluctantly give it to her*

Rika: *reluctantly takes it* Here Renamon.

Nightmon: Why don't you open it Rika?

Rika: 'Cause it may have a bomb from you.

Nightmon: Sadly I didn't put one.

Renamon: *opens present from Takato* It's a box of chocolate hearts.

Rika and Takato: What?! *blush*

Terriermon: Now Henry's.

Renamon:*opens it* A light blue dress.

Rika and Henry: What?! *blush*

All the girls: Aaaawwww!

Nightmon: This is why I hate anything that has to do with love.

Lucemon: This is getting weird.

Beelzemon: Yeah, I prefer Nightmon in charge.

Myotismon: I sadly agree.

Nightmon: *thinks of an idea* Calumon can you please come over here?

Calumon: What is it, culu~?

Nightmon: *whispers something to him*

Calumon: Yay fun, culu~!

Nightmon: But you gotta wait ok?

Calumon: Ok, culu~!

Beelzemon: *sees Nightmon and Calumon* What are you doing?

Nightmon: Nothing.

Beelzemon: *raises eyebrow*

Nightmon: This is the last dare from a Guest:

_I dare Kari to kiss Davis, and Tai NOT to kill him afterwards. Or beat him up either._

Kari: *blushes*

Davis: Yes a dream come true!

V-mon: Good thing Tai isn't here.

Nightmon: But then there's no fun. Maybe I'll tell him later.

Gatomon: *serious tone* Nightmon.

Nightmon: Alright then. I won't tell him. You guys are ruining my show.

T.K: Maybe they shouldn't do the dare.

Nightmon: No exceptions T.K.

T.K: Hmp.

Biyomon: T.K. is jealous~.

Nightmon: Maybe T.K will beat Davis up.

Gatomon: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What? It said Tai not TK.

Myotismon: Are we going to move on or what? *getting annoyed*

Nightmon: Hurry it up. Too much love isn't good for me.

BlackAgumon: Yeah cuz then you want to see yaoi.

Nightmon: *blushes* Shut up BlackAgumon!

Izzy: See what? Yaoi?

Tentomon: What is yaoi?

Nightmon: Nothing! *blushing* Hurry it up, you two! Or I'll do the same thing to you guys like Takuya and Zoe!

Kari and Davis: *gulp*

Kari: *leans in, blushing*

Davis: *keeps still, blushing*

*they quickly kiss*

TK: Now that that's over, let's go. Kari. *grabs Kari's hand*

Kari: *blushes*

Davis: Hey wait!

Everyone: *ready to leave*

Nightmon: Hold up. *gets in front of all of them* Who said this was the end of the show.

Everyone: Huh?

Koji: But you said this was the last thing.

Nightmon: 'Dare' not 'thing'. Hit it Calumon!

Calumon: *spot light shines on him holding a microphone* *music turns on*

Season Three people: Calumon?

Everyone else: Huh?

Calumon: *sings*

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how_

_Come and try, Caramell will be your guide_

_So come on move your hips_

Everyone except Nightmon: *start dancing the caramelldansen* WHAT THE HELL?!

_Singing woa-oa-oa_

_Look at youtube clips do it oh-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

_(Owa-o-wa-wao)_

Nightmon: *laughing her ass off*

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramell Dancing! _

Beelze, Myo, Luce, Koji, and BlackAgumon: *tick marks*

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_

_Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong_

_They have heard, this meme all around the world_

_(Owa-owa-ao)_

All the girls: *blushing*

_So come on move your hips,_

_Singing Woa-oa-oa_

_Look at youtube clips_

_Do it la-la-la_

_You and me, _

_Can sing this melody_

All female digimon: *uncomfortable face*

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! _

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! _

All the boys: *bushing from embarrassment*

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

All male digimon: *sweatdropping*

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

Calumon: *finishes*

Everyone: *stops dancing*

Nightmon: Yay Calumon! *throws flowers at him*

Calumon: *laughs* Yay culu~! *playing with the flowers*

Nightmon: He's so freaking adorable.

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL NIGHTMON?!

Nightmon: What? That was a 'thank you show' to all who read and reviewed.

Everyone: *ready to murder her*

Nightmon: S***! I'm outta here! *runs away from the angry mob*

Angry Mob: *chases her*

Calumon: Huh? Yay more fun culu~! *flies after them*

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Nightmon: *runs back in* Crap what do I do, what do I do?

Angry Mob: *runs into the room*

Koji: Where'd she go?

*Look at the window which is open*

Myotismon: The window.

Angry Mob: *go out the window and into the forest*

Nightmon: *peaks through the closet door* Whew! A few quick announcements before I get killed: I may take some time writing the Digimon Crack. Latest is three weeks and soon is one week. I'm almost out of school so I might update more frequently. Please keep sending dares and questions.

Calumon: *comes in* Culu~. Where'd everyone go, culu~?

Nightmon: *points at the window*

Calumon: *goes to the window* Nightmon, I see them, culu~!

Nightmon: Quiet Calumon.

Calumon: Nightmon is over here, culu~!

Angry Mob: *runs back in*

Nightmon: Crap! Calumon! *runs for dear life*

Angry Mob: *chases her*

Calumon: Bye minna (everyone) ~!

_**Song used: CaramellDansen (English lyrics)**_


	4. Fighting Time!

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Kari, T.K and their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, and their partners**

**Frontiers: Takuya, Koji, Zoe**

**Data Squad: Marcus, Thomas and their partners**

**Xros War: Taiki and his partner**

**Regulars: Beelzemon, Lucemon, Myotismon, BlackWar, Calumon**

**Extras: Barbamon, Olegamon, Dynasmon**

* * *

Nightmon: *hiding in a closet*

Everyone: *looking for her since last chapter*

Nightmon: _Crap! I am so dead!_

Calumon: Are we playing hide and seek, culu~!

Beelzemon: No creampuff.

Terriormon: Actually we are.

Rika: *catches on with the idea* If you can find Nightmon, you'll get a big present.

Calumon: And everyone plays with me, culu~?

Everyone: Yup.

Calumon: Nightmon, where are you, culu~? *flies around*

Nightmon: *sweatdrops* _Thanks a lot Culumon._

Everyone: *looking around the mansion*

* * *

**Kitchen**

BlackAgumon: *puts some chocolate desserts out*

Davis: Oohh, sweets~. *reaches for a brownie*

BlackAgumon: *smacks hand away* Those are for Nightmon so she can come out.

Koji: How's that going to work?

BlackAgumon: She loves chocolate.

Nightmon:*hiding inside the cabinets* _Damn__ Black. He knows I love chocolate._*drooling*

* * *

**Living Room**

BlackAgumon: Hey, Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: What?

BlackAgumon: Put your guns somewhere so Nightmon can get them.

Beelzemon: What for?!

BlackAgumon: She loves guns and adores yours.

Beelzemon: Ok but if something happens to them, I'll absorb you data. *places his Berenjena on the couch*

BlackAgumon: Like you'll ever beat me in my mega form. *confident smile*

Nightmon: *hiding behind the couch* _For that he ain't digivolving soon. _*checks the hallway for anyone* _Great, no one here._ *runs through the hallway quickly and quietly*

Rika: Where is she?

Izzy: Don't worry. We'll find her.

Nightmon: *hears them and runs into a random room*

Tentomon: Let's check over there.

Nightmon: *hears them pass by* Whew. Now where am I? *sees she is in the library* Great. Maybe Barbamon is here.

Barbamon: *mixing potions in the back of the library*

Nightmon: Hi Barbamon.

Barbamon: What do you want, human?

Nightmon: Are all of you Demon Lords this rude?

Barbamon: What do you want? I'm busy.

Nightmon: Do you, by any chance, have a potion that can erase part of people's mind?

Barbamon: Why?

Nightmon: I got myself into trouble. -.-

Barbamon: Maybe. What's in it for me?

Nightmon: Man, you really are greedy.

Barbamon: I'm waiting.

Nightmon: How about some chrondigizoit and a part of Olegamon's treasure?

Barbamon: Mmhh...sounds good. *hands her the potion*

Nightmon: *takes potion* How does it work?

Barbamon: Make them think of what you want them to forget of.

Nightmon: Thanks. Here's your part of the deal.

Barbamon: *a pile of chrondigizoit and part of Olegamon's treasure appear in front of him*

* * *

**With Olegamon**

Olegamon: *goes into his cave of treasure* Now to count my precious treasure, hahaha!

*part of the treasure disappears*

Olegamon: Hahah-huh! WHAT?!

* * *

**Back in the mansion**

Nightmon: *exits the library* _Now to get everyone in one place and make them forget. Mmmhh...got it._

* * *

**In the living room**

Calumon: Nightmon, where are you, culu~!

Nightmon: I'm right here Cuaumon.

Calumon: Yay now I get my present. *runs out to get everyone else*

Nightmon: This better work or I'm dead.

Everyone: *enters the living room* YOU!

BlackAgumon: Digivolve me back to my mega!

Nightmon: Fine. *digivolves him*

BlackWar: I'm back motherf****s!

Nightmon: Ok I surrender but before you do anything to me, what is it exactly that you guys got pissed off at me?

Myotismon: You made us dance!

Lucemon: An embarrassing dance!

Nightmon: Thanks. Now forget. *throws potion at them*

Everyone: Huh? *coughing*

Calumon: *comes in* Does Calumon still get his present, culu~?

Agumon (Marcus): What present?

BlackWar: What happened?

Kari: I don't know. Everything feels foggy.

Nightmon: You guys don't remember?

Everyone: *shakes head*

Nightmon: _Yes! _Don't worry. Nothing much happened. Here Beelzemon, you dropped your Berenjena. *hands him his guns*

Beelzemon: I dropped them? Huh, thanks kid.

Davis: *comes back from the kitchen holding the dessert plate* Mmmmhhhhh, these brownies are delicious.

V-mon: Yep.

Guilmon: Yummy!

Nightmon: Hey those are mine! *takes out tazer to tazer them*

BlackWar: *holds Nightmon back* Calm down, Nightmon, we need them alive for the second show-thingy.

Nightmon: "Second"? But we already-*read the label on the potion* _"Whatever you make the victims think of will erase everything that happened that day." _...Imma kill that asshole...

Lucemon: Kill who?

Nightmon: No one, so let's continue with the chapter-show-thingy.

Everyone except BlackWar, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Izzy and their partners: NNNOOO!

Mimi, Joe, Sora, Izzy and their partners: What?

Nightmon: *lazy to explain* I make you do embarrassing things.

BlackWar: *reads the dares* These aren't the ones for the chapter Nightmon.

Nightmon: Oh, um I changed them. We got new dares. *nervous smile*

BlackWar: Ok but they are only two.

Nightmon: I got everything covered. *evil grin* This is from Guest:

_Could the Olympus Twelve or some Royal Knights show up? Make Myotismon wear Rika's new dress..._

Nightmon: Yeah the question is for me.

Myotismon: No fair, you get a question for your show and I get the dare.

Nightmon and BlackWar: Suck it up, vampire!

Myotismon: *growls*

Nightmon: Yeah I will include some OT and RK but that will be later on. I need time to think for what they are going to do.

Rika: *thinking* What new dress?

Nightmon: _Crap! _Your mom brought it in for you last chapter, so you can look nice. *nervous smile*

Sora: Your mom?

Rika: She's a model.

Nightmon: So Myoitsmon, wear it. *holds dress in front of him*

Myotismon: Like hell I'm wearing that ridiculous dress. *crosses arms*

Nightmon: Wear the damn thing before I tazer you.

Myotismon: Go ahead; you can't do anything to me. *sly smile*

Nightmon: *ready to knock him out*

Rika: Yeah Myotismon, wear it.

Night and Myo: Huh?

Rika: With his size, he might be able to rip it apart.

Nightmon: True...then I'll make a dress big enough for him. *goes out to wherever the hell needs to go*

Rika and Myo: NNOO!

Mimi: How come you don't want the dress?

Zoe: Yeah it's a nice shade of blue. Matches you perfectly.

Renamon: She isn't that type of girl like you.

Nightmon: *come in* I'm back~~! *hands Myotismon the dress*

Myotismon: I am not wearing the dress.

Nightmon: You better before I tazer you with 1,000 watts. *tazer in hand*

Myotismon: *gulp* Damn brat.

Nightmon: *pushes him into a changing room* Come out quickly or else I'll dress your ass myself!

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Myotismon: *comes out in blue frilly dress*

Beelze and Luce: *snickering*

Myotismon: *mumbles curses*

BlackWar: Aww you look so...ugly.

*Black, Beelze and Luce burst out laughing*

Nightmon: *takes out phone and takes a photo*

Myotismon: What are you doing!

Nightmon: Calm down. No one else will see the picture. *puts phone away*

Myotismon: Can I get outta this?

Nightmon: Yeah sure go ahead. Now on to the next dare. BlackWar.

BlackWar: This is from shinkuso77:

_Could I ask who would win in the fight between all the leaders (Takato, Daisuke, Taichi, Marcus and Taiki) and the winner gets to do what they want or punish the loser but if it is a draw then Nightmon gets to punish all those leader or other embarrassing idea you've got._

Nightmon: Tai, Taiki! *said characters come from the ceiling along with Agumon and Shoutmon*

Tai: Ow not again.

Taiki: Something broke my fall.

Agumon: Yeah, me.

Shoutmon: Now what?

Nightmon: Instead of answering the question, let's test it out. *mischievous grin*

Takuya: Huh, it didn't say my name but I'm the leader...yes I don't do this one!

Nightmon: Too bad I'm adding you in there.

BlackWar: Can I join in the fight?

Beelze, Luce, and Myo: I want to join too! *ready to fight*

Nightmon: *tazers all four of them* It said leaders not virus digimon!

All four: *mumbles curses*

Nightmon: *sighs* I'll let you guys have a fight of your own some other time, yeah?

All four: Sounds fair.

Nightmon: Good, now *to the leaders* whoever wins doesn't get to come back for a chapter or two

Leaders: Really?

Nightmon: Yep. Now get in the middle, will ya?

Leaders: *get in the middle of the room*

*Ground starts shaking and their spot lowers down to an arena*

Nightmon: This is where you will be fighting. Begin.

Tai: Agumon, digivolve.

Agumon: Agumon warp digivolove to WarGreymon!

Davis: V-mon!

V-mon: V-mon digivolve to...EX-Vmon!

Takato: Biomegre activate!

*Gallantmon comes out with his sparkles*

Takuya: Execute! Fusion Evolution! Aldamon!

Marcus: Uh, I need to punch something first.

Nightmon: Macho-head.

Marcus: *DNA soul appears* Yeah, now we're talking! Agumon!

Agumon: Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode!

Beelzemon: My mode's better.

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Shoutmon: Shoutmon chou-shinka...OmegaShoutmon!

Marcus: Let's end this quickly.

Tai: I agree.

Taiki: Ready, OmegaShoutmon?

OmegaShoutmon: Ready!

Davis: You up for this EX-Vmon?

EX-Vmon: Don't worry Davis. I can take them.

Gallantmon: We shall not loose!

Aldamon: SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!

Gallantmon: SHIELD OF THE JUST!

OmegaShoutmon: OMEGA THE FUSION!

ShineGreymon BM: FINAL SHINING BURST!

WarGreymon: TERRA FORCE!

EX-Vmon: V-LASER!

*power knocks them all out*

Nightmon: C'mon that's all you got?! Weaklings! *throws tantrum*

Beelze, Luce, Myo: O_0

BlackWar: Hey, at least she ain't girly

Nightmon:*mumbles* Damn assholes knocked themselves out...*evil grin* Just means I get to do something to them~.

BlackWar: Dang, those hot-headed-goggle-heads really did knock themselves out.

Beelzemon: You call that a fight? I've seen better.

Myotismon: But have you been in that "better fight"?

Beelzemon: What's that supposed to mean? *tick marks*

Lucemon: Means you're weak, Impmon~.

Beelzemon: Don't call me that, Lucy~.

*Beelze and Luce get ready to fight*

Nightmon: *tazers them*

Beelze and Luce: Ow that hurt!

Nightmon: Then shut up! I'm trying to think.

BlackWar: Got any ideas?

Nightmon: No but-

Myotismon: If they knocked themselves out with their own attack, how did they ever beat us?

Nightmon: *thinks on what he said*...mmmhhhhh...*light bulb* Tai, Davis, Takuya and Takato will fight against you guys. *to Myo, Beelze, and Luce* Let's see if you can get your pride back.

Beelze, Luce, and Myo: *think of my idea and grin* Ok then, wake them up.

Nightmon: *goes over to Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya and tazers them*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: *get electrified* OW, NIGHTMON!

Nightmon: What? *innocent smile*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: What was that for?

Nightmon: You guys get to fight them. *points to Beelze, Luce and Myo*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: Why?

Nightmon: Cuz it ended in a draw. Now get outta here. *transports Beelze, Luce, Myo, Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya and their partners to the jungle*

* * *

**Jungle**

Beelzemon: Let's get this started! *cracks knuckles*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: *gulp*

* * *

**Back at the mansion**

BlackWar: What about them? *poitns to Marcus and Taiki*

Nightmon: I'll think of something for them later. How about we watch how the others are doing in the jungle.

*a TV screen appears in front of them and shows the battle in the jungle*

* * *

**In the Jungle**

Davis: How'd it come down to this? *panicked look*

Beelzemon: You guys lost your fight, so we get to fight you. *murderous grin*

Takato: We defeated you once.

Guilmon: We can do it again.

Takuya: Yeah!

Lucemon: If you hadn't noticed, you only have one element.

Beelzemon: Let's get this started. *pulls his guns out and shoot them*

All four leaders and partners: AAAAHHHHH! RUN! *run around the forest*

Myotismon: I get the child of courage and the child with the V-mon. *runs after Tai, Agumon, Davis, and Veemon*

Lucemon: I get the fire element. *flies after Takuya*

Beelzemon: And that leaves me with pineapple-head. *whistles and Behemoth runs to him and gets on* Let the hunt begin. *rides into the forest*

* * *

**Mansion**

Kari: Nightmon, that's my brother out there!

Nightmon: Don't worry. He has Agumon and he isn't fighting Myotismon alone. Davis is with him. *eating popcorn*

BlackWar: Yeah. And he isn't the only one fighting his enemy. *eats popcorn with Nightmon*

Nightmon: So chill.

Sora: *to Rika, Henry, Koji and Zoe* Aren't you guys worried for your leaders?

Rika: Nope.

Henry: Not that much. Takato and Guilmon beat him once. I think they can handle it this time too.

Koji: No.

Zoe: How can you say that Koji? Takuya is all alone!

Kouji: He can handle himself.

*Marcus and Taiki start waking up*

Marcus: My head hurts.

Taiki: Mine too.

Agumon: What happened?

Nightmon: Oh, you're awake. Come and watch the show.

Shoutmon: What show?

*all walk over to the TV screen*

Taiki: Where are they?

Izzy: In the jungle.

Shoutmon: Why?

Patamon: They lost the fight.

Marcus: I don't get it.

Nightmon: Dumbass. They lost at their own power and Myo, Luce and Beelze wanted a rematch.

Agumon: Oh. I still don't get it.

Nightmon: *tick marks*

Taiki: We got to help them!

BlackWar: How do you intend to do that?

Taiki: …I don't know…

Shoutmon: Wait, so they lost?

Nightmon: *nods head*

Shoutmon: That means we won!

Marcus, Agumon, Taiki and Shoutmon: YES!

BlackWar: You guys lost too.

Marcus, Agumon, Taiki and Shoutmon: WHAT! *horrified look*

Thomas: Yeah, Marcus. Looks like using brute force didn't win you this fight. *grins*

Marcus: *ready to punch him*

Nightmon: So for your punishment….

*all look at her*

Nightmon: You guys get to fight BlackWar. *point at BlackWar*

BlackWar: Finally! A fight! *fighting stance*

Marcus, Agumon, Taiki and Shoutmon: *gulp*

Nightmon: *tazers BlackWar* Like hell you guys are fighting here! *transports them to the jungle*

* * *

**In the Jungle**

BlackWar: Imma get her for that later…*rubes the place where Nightmon tazered him*

Agumon: What do we do, Boss?

Marcus: Fighting time! *runs towards BlackWar to punch him*

BlackWar: Huh? *gets punched in the stomach* GGGRRR!

Marcus: Agumon, digivolve!

Agumon: Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!

Marcus: Let's go! *gets on ShineGreymon and fight BlackWar*

Taiki: *watches them*

Shoutmon: What do we do, Taiki?

Taiki: Help the others first.

Shoutmon: Right! *run into the forest*

* * *

**Mansion**

Nightmon: Damn BlackWar! How did you not see that punch coming!

Thomas: Marcus has his ways.

Nightmon: And how did he let Taiki get away! I gave him two leaders to kill!

Everyone: Kill?!

Nightmon: I-I mean fight. Hehe.

Kari: If they die…

Rika: We are going to kill you!

Zoe: And BlackWarGreymon won't be here to protect you.

Nightmon: But you'll have to catch me first. *sly smile* Now back to the fight!

* * *

**Jungle**

Beelzemon: Where are you, pineapple-head~? *hears footsteps* Gotcha…

Gallantmon: Lighting Joust! *hits Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: *gets thrown back* That tickled. Double Impact!

Gallantmon: *gets hit and runs deeper into the forest*

Beelzemon: You can run but you can't hide!

* * *

**With Myotismon**

Myotismon: Grisly Wing! *bats go after Tai and Davis*

Tai and Davis: AAAHHH, GET THESE THINGS OF ME!

Wargreymon: Tai! *goes to help Tai*

EX-Vmon: Davis! *goes to help Davis*

Myotismon: Don't ever turn your back on the enemy. Crimson Lighting!

Wargreymon and EX-Vmon: *gets tossed around like a yo-yo*

* * *

**With Lucemon**

Aldamon: SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!

Lucemon: *moves to the side* It'll take more than that to beat me, human! Paradise Lost Punch! *throws Aldamon in the air and brings him back down with brute force*

Aldamon: _I'm gonna die. _*passes out*

Lucemon: Mph. What a waste of power. *carries Takuya, who de-digivolved, to the place where they first arrived* Looks like I finished first.

OmegaShoutmon: Omega the Fusion! *hits dead center on Lucemon*

Lucemon: What! *looks to see Taiki and OmegaShoutmon* What are you doing here?

Taiki: Nightmon.

Lucemon: It had to be that b****. *fights OmegaShoutmon*

* * *

**Mansion**

Nightmon: That's it! Imma kill his ass and Barbamon's!

Henry: Barbamon? Who's that?

Renamon: Babramon?!

Tentomon: As in the Demon Lord of Greed?!

Nightmon: Oops. *covers mouth*

Thomas: Why are you going to kill Barbamon?

Nightmon: No reason.

Gaomon: But he isn't here, is he?

Nigthmon: Maybe…

Koji: Explain.

Nightmon: No.

Gatomon: Yes!

Nightmon: No!

Sora: YES!

Nightmon: NO!

Kari: How about if she explains it to us after the whole fight is done? *worries expression*

Nightmon: Maybe.

* * *

**5 hours later ****In the Jungle**

*everyone is back to the place where they were transported from with the leaders and their partners knocked out*

Beelzemon: Well that was easy.

Lucemon: Yeah only because you fought one enemy.

Beelzemon: You fought one too!

Lucemon: I fought the fire spirit and the child who has Shoutmon.

BlackWar: In case you didn't know *pulls Lucemon face-to-face* he was my second leader to fight. *growls*

Lucemon: Then your little mouse got away into my trap. *indifferent face*

Myotismon: Since I fought my own two enemies, that makes me the most strongest out of all of us.

BlackWar, Luce and Beelze: WHAT!

BlackWar: *drops Lucemon who lands on his ass*

Lucemon: Ow. *gets up* You are not the most powerful out of us!

BlackWar and Beelze: Yeah!

Myotismon: Oh, do you want to prove that? *gets in a fighting stance*

BlackWar: Let's. *gets in a fighting stance along with Luce and Beelze*

*they get ready to fight until they are transported back to the mansion*

* * *

**Mansion**

*leaders and partners are transported back, knocked out, and virus digimon ready to fight*

Nightmon: *tazers the virus digimon*

Virus Digimon: OW! WHAT THE HELL, NIGHTMON! *rub their sorry asses*

Nightmon: *walks to the leaders and pokes them*

Virus Digimon: DON'T IGNORE US!

Nightmon: Are they dead?

BlackWar: No, they're not dead.

Myotismon: Wait, we could have killed them?!

Myo, Luce, and Beelze: Aw, c'mon. I had the chance and it got away! *get tazered* OW!

Nightmon: If you had killed them, I would have killed you and they would have killed me! *points at the others*

Izzy: And now that they are back…

Koji: Explain to us about Barbamon.

Nightmon: No.

Luce and Beelze: What about Barb?

Mimi: How do you guys know him?

Beelzemon: Hello, Demon Lord of Gluttony here. *rolls eyes*

Lucemon: And Demon Lord of Pride.

Nightmon: They are part of a strong group of mega-lever virus digimon called the Seven Great Demon Lords, along with Lilithmon, Barbamon, Leviamon, Daemon and Belphemon.

Lucemon: How do you know that?

Nightmon: I stalk you guys. *innocent smile*

Lucemon: *raises eyebrow*

BlackWar: It means she looks up to you guys.

Rika: Ok now that the mini-lesson is over, tell us about Barbamon!

Nightmon: NO!

Calumon: Culu, culu~. *flies over to the TV screen and switches it to what happened last chapter-show-thingy* Hahaha, culu~!

Beelzemon: Watcha watching, creampuff? *walks over to the TV and sees the show* Wha-? *remembers everything*

Terriermon: What's that? *walks over along with everyone except Nightmon*

Nightmon: Uh-oh.

Everyone: *remember everything* Nightmon!

Nightmon: What the hell! I thought this thing was permanent! *reads the little tiny ass letters* "_The potion wears off when the victim sees something that relates to what they have forgotten"_

Everyone: NIGHTMON!

Nightmon: Dynasmon! *runs to look for him*

Angry mob: *chase after her*

* * *

**In the basement**

Nightmon: *whispers* Dynasmon! Where are you, you over grown lizard!

Dynasmon: *behind a potion desk in the back* Watch your tongue, human.

Nightmon: Help me!

Dynasmon: Why?

Nightmon: Cuz I did something they didn't like.

Dynasmon: How do you expect me to help you?

Nightmon: Calm the freaking mob down! Use a potion or a spell or something!

Dynasmon: …Alright.

Nightmon: Thank you!

Dynasmon: Get them all together in one room.

Nightmon: Ok.

* * *

**5 minutes later ****In the living room**

*Nightmon standing behind Dynasmon who is in front of the angry mob*

Angry Mob: Give us the girl!

Dynasmon: Calm down. I can settle this down. *pushes Nightmon in front of him to face the angry mob* She wants to apologize.

Nightmon: What?!

Dynasmon: Do it. *gives her a death glare*

Nightmon: …I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

Koji: I don't believe you.

Rika: It's going to take more than a simply apology.

Nightmon: What do you want then?

Lucemon: No more tazers.

Nightmon: No! It's my tazer! *holds tazer to her chest*

Myotismon: Yes!

Dynasmon: She won't use her tazer for a couple of her weird show-thingys.

Nightmon: What?! No!

Dynasmon: Take the deal or run for your life, forever. *another glare*

Nightmon: Fine, I won't use my tazer for a few shows.

Izzy: Then it's a deal.

Beelzemon: Give it to Dynasmon.

Nightmon: *reluctantly give it to Dynasmon* There, happy?

Gatomon: Yep.

BlackWar: Until next show then.

Nightmon: Next one will be a special show. And WarGreymon X, I'll put your dare in the beginning of the chapter.


	5. Parody

Nightmon: Damn jackasses. *moping*

Terriormon: What's wrong with her?

BlackWar: We took away her tazer.

Lucemon: So no more pain in my butt.

Nightmon: Lucemon! *ready to beat him to a pulp but is stopped by BlackWar* Let me go!

BlackWar: Calm down, Nightmon. Without your tazer, I am the one who is going to protect you for now.

Nightmon: Let me go!

BlackWar: No. Now let's get on with the Crack.

Nightmon: Fine, but I'm might kill Lucemon later on.

Myotismon: Like a weak human can kill a powerful digimon.

Nightmon: *punches him in the head*

Myotismon: What the hell! *about to grab Nightmon*

BlackWar: Woah, calm down. *grabs Nightmon before Myotismon can lay a finger on her* Just let her calm down. Now this is from WarGreymon X:

_1\. I dare Tai and Wargreymon to fight each other_

_2\. I dare Rika to kiss Renamon_

Nightmon: Let's do number 2 first.

Rika: Why us first!

Nightmon: Fun part for last, don't you agree?

Rika: I'm going to kill you!

Nightmon: Not if I kill you first.

Renamon: No you won't.

BlackWar: Ok, Nigthmon. *pushes her behind him* Rika just do the damn dare. One little kiss.

Rika: No.

Nightmon: Do it or I'll get IceDevimon so he can make himself your new partner since you don't want to show your feelings to Renamon.

Rika: …fine. *walks over to Renamon*

Nightmon: Renamon, you might want to lean down a bit so Rika can reach you.

Renamon: *leans down a bit*

Rika: *grumbles* Lets get this over with. *quickly gives Renamon a kiss*

Nightmon: See it wasn't that hard. *smiles*

Rika: I'll get you later. *walks away with Renamon following behind her*

Nightmon: Later. Now, time for Tai's and WarGreymon's fight.

Tai: But we fought last time.

Agumon: I'm tired and hungry.

Nightmon: Sorry Agumon. *gives him some food* Eat first and then you'll fight Tai.

Agumon: But I don't wanna fight Tai.

Nightmon: I'll give you more food if you do.

Agumon: …maybe…

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon: But I'm hungry.

Kari: Nightmon, this is a little bit extreme don't you think.

Nightmon: It's not extreme. Takato, Henry, and Rika fight digimon too.

Henry: Yeah but we biomerge.

Nightmon: What about Takuya and his friends turning into digimon.

Kouji: Ophanimon had something to do with that.

Nightmon: But Nene also fought digimon in the manga.

Kiriha: Yeah cuz she was forced to digxros with one.

Nightmon: Then I'll digixros Tai and Agumon in one body so that they fight each other in one body.

Patamon: That made no sense.

Nightmon: Watch. Tai digivolve Agumon.

Tai: Ready, buddy?

Agumon: Ready. Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon.

Tentomon: Now what?

Nightmon: Now this. *somehow digixrosses Tai into WarGreymon's body* See.

Tai/WarGreymon: Wha-?! *looks over his body* What happened to me?!

Nightmon: I digixrossed you into one body.

Beelzemon: Then how will they fight each other?

Nightmon: He beats himself up. *grin*

Kari: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What? All he is going to do is knock himself out.

Tai/WarGreymon: Like I'm beating myself up!

Nightmon: Do it or I'm going to make you do it.

Kiriha: How are you going to do that?

BlackWar: Are you going to use that?

Nightmon: Yep. *pulls out a video game controller*

Koji: What is that?

Nightmon: I got it from the digignomes. It controls any digimon I want to control.

Sora: Why do you have that?

Nightmon: A replacement for my tazer. Now fight! *makes Tai/WarGreymon punch himself*

Tai/WarGreymon: Ow!

Nightmon: *having fun*

Tai/WarGreymon: Ow! Nightmon!

Kari: Nightmon!

Nightmon: *is startled by Kari's scream and accidently makes Tai/WarGreymon knock himself out* Oops.

Gatomon: Oops is right. What are you thinking?

Nightmon: Hey the readers wanted this. I'm just giving them what they want.

Kari: *walks over to Tai/WarGreymon to see if he is alright* Just separate them already.

Nighhtmon: Fine. *open xrosses them*

Tai and Agumon: *groan*

Kouchi: Wow and I thought Cherubimon was cruel.

Season four people: Kouchi?!

Kouchi: Hey.

Koji: What are you doing here?

Kouchi: Someone asked for me.

Nightmon: Kouchi! *runs to him and hugs him* Yay, more virus digimon!

Izzy: But he is a human.

Takuya: Yeah but he is like us.

Zoe: He also has a digimon element.

Koji: Like all of us. I have light.

Takuya: I'm fire.

Zoe: I'm wind.

Kouchi: And I'm darkness.

Mostly everybody: WHAT?!

Beelzemon: So he is one of us bad guys?

Lucemon: No. He is the good part of darkness.

Myotismon: So he is good?

Lucemon: Yes.

Nightmon: And he is really kind unlike his brother.

Koji: He is not staying here.

Nightmon: Why not?

Koji: So he can be tortured by you? I don't think so.

Nightmon: I won't torture him. I promise. *honest smile*

Koji: Fine then.

Nightmon: Yes! Now onto the next dare. Twin Tales says:

_Make Natsu (or Nat-chan) come in and give Davis a full kiss._

BlackWar: Who's Natsu?

Nightmon: No idea. More of a reason to bring her in.*grins*

*Natsu comes in*

Nightmon: *to BlackWar* Oi, this is the Natsu we need right?

BlackWar: Yeah, I think this is the one.

Izzy: Why wouldn't this be the right one?

Nightmon: Cuz I watched something to see if this is the right one.

Zoe: What did you watch?

Nightmon: An anime. But I think it has yaoi in it. Anyway unto the dare. Natsu, give Davis a full kiss.

Natsu: Ok *smiles*

Davis: What?! I prefer it to be Kari!

Nightmon: Sorry Davis. Natsu has to give you a kiss. Now hurry it up.

Davis: You look nice and all Natsu-san but I don't want you to kiss me by force.

Natsu: It's no problem Davis. I want to kiss you.

Davis: What?

Nightmon: I don't know. In some other digimon thing in japanese I think you two have a thing but something happened.

Davis: Then how come I don't know.

Nightmon: I don't know! Just kiss the damn girl! *pushes Natsu to Davis*

*Natsu and Davis fall on the ground and kiss*

Davis: *breaks from the kiss* Nightmon! What the hell!

Nightmon: *bored expression* What? You always wanted to kiss a girl.

Davis: Yeah, Kari that is!

Natsu: So you don't like me? *tears up*

Davis: Huh?

Veemon: Nice going Davis.

Davis: Wait I mean you are cute but- c'mon! *panics*

Nightmon: Yeah I still got a show to run so go handle this mess somewhere else. *throws them into a random room*

Blackwar: Nightmon, I think you lost your touch today.

Nightmon: And whose fault is that?! I don't have my tazer!

Koji: Moving on please.

Nightmon: Fine this is from shinkuso 77:

_Could I ask and dare hmm what are Taiki, Kiriha, Davis and Takato like when they are using a maid outfit or girly outfit you like?_

Nightmon: *devil smile*

Kiriha, Taiki, and Takato: O_0 uh-oh.

T.K: But you need Davis.

Nightmon: Damn. *goes into the room Davis and Natsu are in*

Davis: Nightmon help me!

Nightmon: Ok. *takes out a baseball bat and knock Davis out*

Natsu: Wha-?

Nightmon: I'll bring him back. *comes back into the main room where everyone is* Ok Davis is here and I knocked him out so the guys will dress him.

Culumon: With what clothes, culu?

Takato: Culumon, sshh!

Nightmon: Oh right. Thanks Culumon!

Culumon: You're welcome! *smiles so damn innocently*

Nightmon: And I got the perfect dresses. *goes somewhere*

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *groan*

Rika: Good luck, boys. *smirks*

Zoe: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Rika: Yup.

Renamon: Because she is not the one being dressed up in a dress this time.

Mimi: Well at least she got to wear something. I'm still wearing the same clothes.*whines*

Nightmon: Shut up Mimi. *to Taiki, Kiriha, Takato and a knocked out Davis* Now put these dresses on. *shoves the dresses and the boys to a changing room*

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: H-hey! *look at the dresses* I am not putting this on!

Nightmon: Put it on or I'll get the virus digimon to dress you guys up!

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *gulp* *quickly change Davis first*

Davis: *groans and starts waking up* What's going on? *notices he is in a dress* What the hell!

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *push him out of the changing room*

Davis: What the hell?! *is wearing the maid dress from Kaouchi-wa Maid-sama* Nightmon!

Nightmon: Hey Davis. *grin*

Davis: Why am I in a dress?

Nightmon: Dare. Did Natsu forgive you yet?

Davis: N-no. *scratches the back of his head*

Nightmon: Then the dare might help you out. *grin*

Davis: Huh? *is pushed back into the room where Natsu is* Hey!

Natsu: *crying* Huh? *looks at Davis* AW~! You look so cute~! *hugs him*

Nightmon: Now get your asses out here Taiki, Kiriha and Takato!

Kiriha: No.

Takato: This is embarrassing.

Taiki: Do we have to?

Nightmon: Yes. Now come out before I drag you out.

*Chaging room door opens and Taiki, Kiriha and Takato come out*

Kiriha: Hmp. *wearing the Ouran High School Host Club uniform for girls (the yellow dress)*

Taiki: *face is blushing* Well this is embarrassing. *wearing the dress Ceil wore (pink dress)*

Takato: *face red as a tomato* You said it. *wearing the exorcist uniform that is Lenalee's*

Nightmon: *laughing her ass off*

Kiriha: It isn't funny Nightmon!

Nightmon: Yes it is! *continues laughing on the floor*

Kiriha: Greymon, Mailbadramon, get her!

BlackWar: *gets in front of Nightmon* Seriously Nightmon, do you want to die today? TERROR FORCE! *knocks out Greymon and Mailbadramon*

Nightmon: Well if I had my tazer, you wouldn't need to protect me.

Myotismon: You're still whining about that? Ow! *got hit in the head by Nightmon*

Nightmon: Hey I don't whine like Mimi.

Beelzemon: She's right about that.

Lucemon: She is more of a fighter than a girly-girl.

Myotismon: *mumbles*

Nightmon: Shut up Myotismon.

Taiki: Hey Nightmon, can we get out of these dresses?

Nightmon: Oh yeah go right ahead. But first, all of you get together except Davis.

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *line up together* What is this for?

Nightmon: *takes out phones and takes a quick picture* That was it. Thanks.

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: Erase that photo!

Nightmon: No. Now, change before I make you guys wear the dresses for the rest of the show/chapter.

*boys go back in to change except Davis who is still being hugged by Natsu*

Nightmon: Next dare~! BlackWar, if you would be so kind to say it.

BlackWar: Next is from Veemon fan683:

_Rika, second act Swan Lake you dance enjoy the two-two_

Lucemon: two-two?

Nightmon: As in tutu dumbass! *punches him in the back*

Lucemon: Brat.

Beelzemon: Hey you're the one who said she is more of a fighter. *smirks*

Lucemon: You're a brat too, Impy~.

Beelzemon: Oh it's on. *the two start fighting*

Nightmon: Dumbasses. So Rika?

Rika: No way in hell I'm doing that.

Nightmon: C'mon Rika. You get to wear this. *holds a pink tutu*

Rika: No way.

Mimi: How come she gets to wear dresses and we don't?

Nightmon: Cuz Rika is the one who they ask for. *to Rika* Now put it on!

Rika: No!

Nightmon: *to the girls* Can you guys help me out here?

Zoe: Sure. Why not.

Sora: C'mon. *drags Rika into the changing room*

Rika: Wha-? You traitors! *struggles to get away*

Kari: Ready, Rika? *smiles*

Rika: Huh? *gets changed* NO!

Nightmon: I am so dead after this.

Renamon: Yes you are.

Nightmon: Eh, whatever. So girls, is she ready to perform?

Girls: Yep!

Rika: No!

Girls: *push her out of the changing room*

Rika: Ah! *blushes*

Henry and Takato: *blush*

Mimi: Aw~ a love triangle!

Nightmon: Yeah, we don't have time for one.

Mimi: Killjoy.

Nightmon: Hey, it's what I live for. Oh and the dance, I think, requires more than once dancer so…*to Zoe, Kari, and Mimi* would you guys like to be the backup dancers? *holds out more pink tutus*

Zoe, Kari, and Mimi: Yes~! *takes tutus and change into them*

Nightmon: That was quick. So Rika, would you please do the dance for us?

Rika: No way I'm doing that dance.

Nightmon: C'mon Rika. I promise I won't use you for anything else.

Rika: I don't trust you. *glares*

Nightmon: Scouts honor.

Rika: ….fine. What do I dance?

Nightmon: Just the second act dance. *smirk* Good luck.

*music plays*

Beelzemon: This is slow ass music.

Nightmon: Wait until you see the dance.

*girls hold hands in line and begin to dance*

Zoe: This is kinda hard.

Kari: And hard to keep up with.

Rika: This is ballet!

Beelzemon: Ballet is slow too. Man this is boring.

Nightmon: Hey it's what they asked for. *holding camera*

Beelzemon: *raises eyebrow* What are you doing?

Nightmon: Nothing~.

Beelzemon: Uh-huh. You've taken pictures of their embarrassing moments. So what is up?

Nightmon: *whisper* This is to blackmail them later.

Beelzemon: Nice idea.

Nightmon: Thanks.

*dance is about to end*

Rika: *her feet get tangled with the other girls*

Zoe: Uh-oh. *all of the girls fall down*

Kari: Ow, that dance was difficult

Mimi: Yeah, but at least I got to change clothes.

Rika: That was ballet! I've never dance ballet in my life before!

Nightmon: *hides camera* Hey you did well until the end. So chill.

Koji: And I think that was the last dare for today.

*everyone gets ready to leave*

BlackWar: Hey Nightmon wasn't this supposed to be a special?

Nightmon: Yup! *smiles* We are going to be doing a parody!

*everyone stops and turns around*

Gatomon: "We" as in "not you" as in "torturing us more"?

Nightmon: Yup.

*Everyone groans*

Nightmon: Chill not everyone is going to be in it. And the story is liked by a lot of girls...I think.

Zoe: What story?

Nightmon: Have you guys heard of the story of Anastasia?

Zoe, Mimi, Kari and Sora: *gasp* That's is my favorite story! *squeal*

Nightmon: Ow, my ears. *covers ears*

TK: What about Anastasia?

Kiriha: I don't want to be in this stupid parody!

Nightmon: Too bad. My show, my ideas, you do what I want you to do.

Kiriha: Hmp. *crosses arms*

Veemon: Who are gonna be in the parody?

Zoe: Yeah who's gonna be Anastasia?

Mimi: And Demetri?

Kari: And Rasputin?

Nightmon: Chill, girls, I got that covered.

Sora: Patamon or Gomamon should be the little white bat.

Pata and Goma: Why us?

Kari: The little bat is cute.

Nightmon: Hey, I decide who is going to be who! And since there are a lot of Anastasia stories I chose the one that fox production made. That's the only version I saw of Anastasia and the only reason why I know Anastasia.

Girls: *start talking about the parody*

Nightmon: Shut up!

Girls: *shut their mouths*

Nightmon: Finally some peace and quiet. Now on with the story.

* * *

_**In the year 20XX, in California, lived a royal family. The family was wonderful and the King from Japan had come to visit his family.**_

**King Matt: Anastasia, could you please come here.**

**Kari: *goes over to Matt* Yes, dear uncle?**

**Matt: I want to give this to you. *holds out a pink digivice***

**Kari: It's beautiful.**

**Matt: And it will protect you from any darkness that tries to get near you.**

_**That night the family was betrayed by their wizard.**_

**King Tai: What are you doing here, Rasputin?**

**Barbamon: Why I come to the party of course. Now it is your turn to suffer. *summons demons to kill the family and everyone***

_**King Matt tried to run away with Anastasia. They boarded a plane but with all the fuss, Anastasia got lost in the crowd. She was never found and the royal family was killed.**_

_A few years later in the outside of a city_

**Kari: *wandering around* What do I do now?**

***bushes rustle***

**Kari: Who's there?**

**Gatomon: *comes out of the bush* Meow, meow.**

**Kari: Oh, hello there, little kitty. *pets the cat***

**Gatomon: *purrs***

**Kari: Do you know the way to somewhere? Anywhere?**

**Gatomon: *stares at her***

**Kari: I thought so. *walks in the direction of a city***

_In the City of California_

**Gatomon: *heads to an abandoned palace***

**Kari: Where are you going? *follows her into the palace* I feel like I've been here before...*sees parts of her memory***

**Gatomon: *breaks a huge vase***

**Ken: Who's there?!**

**Kari: *tries to run away***

**Ken: Stop!**

**Kari: *stops and turn around to face him***

**Ken: Who are you?**

**Kari: Ana.**

**Ken: Ana...nothing else.**

**Kari: *shakes head* I don't remember anything**

**Ken: Nothing at all? ...mmhhh, my name is Demetri. **

**Gatomon: *hisses at him***

**Ken: And who is this...creature.**

**Kari: She's Puca.**

**Ken: S he's feisty. So what are you doing here?**

**Kari: I don't know. I don't know who I am or who I used to be. *walks to a picture of the royal family***

**Ken: *notices the resemblance between Ana and the little lost girl* I might have an idea of who you might be.**

**Kari: Really? **

**Ken: Yeah. A relative of King Matt. He is looking for his niece so that she is to be married and is the heir to the throne. **

**Kari: What are we waiting for then?**

**Ken: But first we need to find a friend of mine.**

_Underground_

**Barbamon: Why I am not out of this wretched cell?**

**Patamon: Don't know.**

**Gomamon: Don't care.**

**Barbamon: Something has gone wrong. The spell I used to destroy the Kamiya family has not been fulfilled. Why? *looks into his crystal ball staff and sees Kari with Ken* That is why. The girl lives.**

**Gomamon: And with a guy.**

**Barbamon: Come evil dwellings and hear my words. Kill the princess and free me from this place! *evil things come out and go to the surface to look for Kari***

_Above in a hotel_

**Ken: I'm back.**

**JP: My friend you are back. *gives him a bear hug***

**Ken: Can't...breathe****...**

**JP: Sorry. *looks at Kari* And who is this lovely young girl***

**Ken: She is Ana.**

**Kari: Hello, it is nice to meet you. *innocent smile***

**JP: Hello there. *sees Gatomon* And what a beautiful cat. *to Demetri, whispering* What is she doing here?**

**Ken: *whispering* She may be the King's niece. If I marry her, we will become rich!**

**JP: That is not right!**

**Ken: Shh! *whispers* Whose idea was it?**

**JP: Mine but-**

**Ken: And who can marry her?**

**JP: You but-**

**Ken: And who will get the money?**

**JP: Us but-**

**Ken: It's the perfect plan.**

**Gatomon: Meow, meow.**

**Kari: What plan?**

**Ken and JP: Nothing.**

**Kari: *confused look***

**Ken: Let's hit the road! *ready to go out the door***

**Kari: To where?**

**JP: To Japan of course. Bright lights-**

**Ken: Music, festivals-**

**JP: You're true home.**

**Kari: Then let's go.**

_Outside the hotel_

**Ken: Let's get on an airplane to Japan. *hears men shouting his name* Uh oh.**

**Kari: What is it?**

**Ken: Nothing. Let's hurry.**

**Gatomon: Meow. *points to some men***

**Kari: Who are they?**

**Ken and JP: **_**Crap. The debt collectors!**_

**Ken: Hurry, get on the plane!**

**Kari: But we didn't pay for the tickets.**

**Ken and JP: WHO CARES! *pushes Kari and Gatomon onto the plane***

***plane takes off***

**Ken and JP: Whew!**

**Gatomon: Meow, meow, meow!**

**Ken: Shut up, dumb cat!**

**Kari: Um...**

**JP: What is it?**

**Kari: If I am the King's niece, I have to learn some manners right?**

**JP: I see what you mean. Don't worry we will teach you everything you knew.**

_Later that night_

**Kari: *sleeping* That tickles, Puca.**

**Gatomon: *licking her feet***

**Kari: Goodnight, Puca.**

***evil creatures come into the airplane***

**Evil creatures: Hehehe. *use magic to wake her body up***

**Kari: *walks to the back of the airplane***

**Ken: *wakes up* Ugh, Ana? *sees her seat is empty* Ana! *tries to find her***

**Kari: *walks to the emergency door in the back and tries opens it* **

**Ken: Ana! Stop! **

**Kari: *tries to jump off***

**Ken: *grabs her and pulls her back in* Wake up! Ana!**

**Kari: *wakes up and starts to cry* It was horrible. *hugs Ken***

**Ken: What was?**

**Kari: The nightmare.**

**Ken: Don't worry it was just a dream. *hugs her tightly* Just a dream.**

_Underground_

**Barbamon: How many lives does that girl have?**

**Gomamon: Don't know.**

**Patamon: Maybe she shares her lives with the cat.**

**Barbamon: Looks like it is time for my reappearance.**

**Random dude: Mail call!**

**Patamon: *takes the newspaper* Oh look, a festival!**

**Gomamon: And the King will be attending it.**

**Gomamon and Patatmon: Party Time! Can we go Barbamon?**

**Barbamon: Alright. **

**Gomamon and Patamon: Yes. Music and dancing-**

**Barbamon: And I'll get to kill the girl.**

**Patamon: Killing?!**

**Gomamon: What happened to the dancing?**

**Barbamon: We must make haste if we want to be at the party. *evil smile***

_In Japan_

**Ken: Now that the ride is over let's go to Rika-san's house.**

**Kari: Rika-san's? Who is she? I thought we were going to the King's palace?**

**JP: We are, but first we need an invitation to the King's palace. **

**Ken: And Rika-san will help us.**

**JP: Ah, the beautiful Rika-san.**

_At Rika's house_

**Rika: Hello. *boring look***

**Ken: Hello, we believe we have found the King's niece.**

**Rika: Is that so? *looks at Kari* Mmmhhh...are you sure this is Anastasia or are you only bringing a random girl to get the money.**

**Kari: What money?**

**Ken: N-nothing.**

**Kari: *threating tone* Ken. You only wanted me to get the money.**

**Ken: No- I mean yes but everything changed.**

**Kari: I thought we were friends! **

**Ken: Ana wait! *grabs her hand***

**Kari: *pulls hand away and slaps him***

**Rika: What a good show.**

**JP: Please is there any way we can see the King?**

**Rika: Maybe...come to the festival tonight and the King might see her.**

**JP: Thank you.**

_At the festival_

**Kari: I don't know what we are doing here.**

**JP: Just to see the King for a moment. By the way, where is Demetri?**

**Kari: I don't know. Last time I saw him he was packing his bags.**

**JP: WHAT! And you didn't do anything to stop him?**

**Kari: No.**

**JP: Ah, nuts. *runs to catch up with Ken***

**Kari: Hmp. **

**Rika: *comes in* Where did he go?**

**Kari: I don't know.**

**Rika: Well the King has agreed to see you but only for a few minutes.**

**Kari: Alright then.**

_With the King_

***knock knock***

**Matt: Come in.**

**Kari: *enters the room* Hello your majesty.**

**Matt: *looks at her* Who are you?**

**Kari: I do not know, sir.**

**Matt: What is your name?**

**Kari: Ana, sir.**

**Matt: Ana? ****Sounds like Anastasia. You look like an older version of her. *looks at what she is holding* What is that?**

**Kari: It is some sort of device. I had it ever since I can remember. *holds her pink digivice up***

**Matt: I gave this to my niece. It was a present for her. *looks at Kari again* You are Anastasia!**

***hug like there is no tomorrow***

_In a hotel_

**JP: Demetri where are you?**

**Ken: Right here.**

**JP: Come let's go back to the festival.**

**Ken: But she is still mad at me. I used her.**

**JP: Isn't that what you were doing all along?**

**Ken: In the beginning yes but now I don't want to let her go. I messed everything up.**

**JP: At least be happy. The girl we found really is Anastasia.**

**Ken: I don't think I can face her.**

**JP: Of course you can. *encouraging smile***

**Ken: Nah, I think it's better for me to go somewhere else.**

**JP: I'll see you later then.**

_In a garden maze_

**Kari: Puca, where'd you go?**

**Gatomon: Meow, meow. **

**Kari: There you are. *holds her***

***evil laugh***

**Kari: *gasps* Who's there!**

**Gatomon: *hisses***

**Barbamon: Anastasia.**

**Kari: Who are you?**

**Barbamon: You're end. *appears in front of Kari***

**Kari: You! Rasputin!**

**Barbamon: *girly voice* Rasputin! *normal voice* You damn girl! Die already! *throws a magic shot at her***

**Kari: Aaahhh! *dodges the attack***

**Gatomon: *hisses* **

**Barbamon: Damn cat. *hits her with his staff***

**Gatomon: *gets thrown to a rose bush***

**Kari: Puca! *digivice starts glowing***

**Gatomon: *digivolves to Angewomon* CELESTAIL ARROW! *aims at Barbamon***

**Barbamon: *gets hit and dies* NNOOOO!**

**Kari: *shaking with fear***

**Angewomon: Don't worry Anastasia. It was just a nightmare.**

_**Anastasia lived happily with her uncle. She lived a peaceful life. Demetri was somewhere else in America.**_

**The End**

* * *

BlackWar: Was this "her" idea?

Nightmon: Yep. Imma kill her for this.

Lucemon: Who "her"?

Myotismon: Not another one. *massages temples*

Nightmon: Shut up Myotismon!

Beelzemom: This wasn't your idea?

Nightmon: I had the parody, she asked for the story. And this parody sucked!

Lucemon and Myotismon: Yes it did.

Rika: Why was I in the parody?! You promised that you wouldn't do anything with me anymore! Scouts honor!

Nightmon: *smirks* Like I was ever a scout.

Mimi: Demetri and Anastasia got together in the end!

Nightmon: It's a parody. Anything can happen.

Zoe: There are no digimon in Anastasia!

Nightmon: How many times to I have to say it? It's a parody! Now shut up. You girls are annoying.

Barbamon: And why was I in this?!

Nightmon: This is payback for that potion that you gave me!

Barbamon: It is not my fault you got yourself in trouble!

Nightmon: OLD MAN!

Barbamon: WEAK HUMAN!

*glaring match between the two*

BlackWar: *get in between them* She will never use you again in the show/chapter, right Nightmon?

Nightmon: If I don't feel like using his old ass. *crosses arms*

Barbamon: You little brat! *ready to attack her*

Lucemon: Barbamon stop.

Barbamon: *stops and looks at Lucemon* Lucemon! *notices Beelzemon* Beelzemon!

Beelzemon: Hey.

Barbamon: What is going on here?

Lucemon: Nothing that will interest you so why don't you go back to you lab.

Nightmon: I got a better idea. You three will love it. *gestures to Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Barbamon*

Barbamon: Like I'll let myself get used by you. *growls*

Beelzemon: There is going to be a fight, isn't there? *grins*

Nightmon: Yep.

Lucemon: Maybe. Tell us about your idea.

Nightmon: Later. Let's save it for next time.

Lucemon: Alright.

Barbamon: How can you agree with this human?!

Beelzemon: You just have to deal with her.

Lucemon: You grow to like her a bit.

Nightmon: So until next time. We are going to have some very special guests.


	6. Crazy Family

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Ken, Kari, TK, their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, their partners**

**Frontier: Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Kouichi**

**Savers: Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, their partners**

**Xros War/Hunters: Taiki, Kiriha, Ryouma, their partners**

**Regulars: BlackWar, Lucemon, Myotismon, Beelzemon, Calumon**

**Extras: Barbamon and special guests**

Beelzemon: So, Nightmon, what was your idea?

Nightmon: Wait. That is going to be for the end of the chapter/show.

Lucemon: Just make it interesting.

Nightmon: Oh, it will be.

Barbamon: I still can't believe you let her do this to you.

BlackWar: You get used to it.

Nightmon: Enough chit-chat. Let's go with Albinounicorn:

_All Dats must xros their burst level partners and fight Goku from TFS_

Nightmon: *devil smile*

Agumon (Marcus): We're doing to die aren't we?

Goamon: Yep.

BlackWar: It's good that we already brought them in earlier.

Nightmon: Yup, all we need is Goku.

*Goku comes crashing down*

Kari: Are people always going to come crashing down?

Nightmon: It's funnier that way.

Goku: What is this place? Who are you people?

Nightmon: Man, this is getting annoying. *sighs* Ok you are here for entertainment and do dares from people.

Goku: Just to entertain people?

Nightmon: Yep.

Falcomon: So, what is it that we are going to do?

BlackWar: Fight Goku.

All Dats: *look at Goku*

Goku: Is that all I'm needed for?

Nightmon: Yeah.

Lalamon: He looks tough.

Agumon (Marcus): But all four of us get to fight him.

Goku: That doesn't seem fair. They are small.

Nightmon: Life isn't fair.

BlackWar: They are digimon. They can become stronger. And it's not four, it's eight.

Yoshi: Eight?

Lalamon: Who are the rest of the four?

Nightmon: You guys. *gestures to Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan*

Yoshi: What?!

Marcus: I can take this guy on all by myself. *hold fist up*

Goku: But you are humans.

Nightmon: So? You're human too.

Goku: A strong one. They are weak.

Marcus: Who you calling weak?! *ready to punch him*

Thomas: *holds Marcus back*

Yoshi: But how are we going to fight him?

Nightmon: You'll see, but first you guys need to digivolve them to Burst Mode.

Thomas: Go, Goamon.

Goamon: Goamon double warp digivolve to…MirageGoagamon Burst Mode!

Yoshi: Lalamon.

Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivolve to…Rosemon Burst Mode!

Keenan: Falcomon.

Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivolve to…Ravemon Burst Mode!

Marcus: I need to punch something.

Nightmon: Fine you can punch Goku.

Marcus: Alright! *runs to Goku to punch him*

Goku: Wai- *gets punch in the face but doesn't flinch*

Beelzemon: Woah…he didn't even flinch.

Marcus: Huh? Anyone would fall with that punch!

Nightmon: Just digivolve Agumon already.

Marcus: Let's go Agumon.

Agumon: Agumon double warp digivolve to…ShineGreymon Burst Mode!

Keenan: Now what?

Nightmon: Now this. *xrosses Marcus into ShineGreymon, Thomas into MirageGoagamon, Yoshi into Rosemon and Keenan into Ravemon*

Keenan/Ravemon: What?!

Yoshi/Rosemon: The?!

Keenan/Ravemon and Yoshi/Rosemon: Hell?!

Marcus/ShineGreymon: This is cool!

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Interesting.

Barbamon: *mouth open* This human is insane.

BlackWar: Maybe but she is tolerable.

Beelzemon: And a psycho like us.

Lucemon: Probably the only reason why we haven't killed her yet.

Nightmon: But you will never do that to me right, Lucemon~! *innocent smile*

Lucemon: Whatever. *light blush*

Nightmon: Now fight!

Goku: No way.

Nightmon: *pouts* Fine. *takes controller out* Hehehe. *controls Yoshi/Rosemon*

Yoshi/Rosemon: Huh? *lunges at Goku*

Goku: Whoa! *jumps to the side*

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Our turn! *jumps in the air* Shining Blast! *glows brightly and tackles Goku*

Goku: Hey, let go! *turns into the super saiyan form and jump in the air*

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Ha, I can fly too. *flies and tries to take control of the flight*

Nightmon: *to the rest of the dats* Aren't you guys gonna help him?

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Yeah, he'll get his brains busted. *fights Goku who crashed Marcus/ShimeGreymon into a wall*

Keenan/Ravemon: Or what is left of his brains. *goes to fight*

Yoshi/Rosemon: How did you control my body?!

Nightmon: *bored look* With this. *hold out controller*

Yoshi/Rosemon: Wha-!

Nightmon: I'm weird like that. Now go help them cuz they getting their asses beaten up real bad.

Yoshi/Rosemon: Huh? *looks at the fight*

*Goku punches Keenan/Ravemon who lands on Thomas/MirageGoagamon who land on Marcus/ShineGreymon*

Yoshi/Rosemon: This is the worst. *goes to help out*

Terriormon: Who do you think will win?

Shoutmon: Goku

Kiriha: Digimon

Guilmon: Goku

Rika: Digmon

Gatomon: Goku

Kouji: Digimon

Renamon: Goku

Matt: Digimon

Nightmon: I have no f****ing idea.

Everyone: *stare at her*

Nightmon: What?

Kouji: How do you not know?!

Matt: You're the authoress!

Nightmon: *tick mars* Hey I'm not God! Goku is powerful but there is only one of him and four digimon fighting him!

Crazyfan: *pops up next to Nightmon* Calm down, sis.

Nightmon: HOLY F****ING S***!

Crazyfan: Hey, watch your language.

Nightmon: What the hell are you doing here?!

Crazyfan: Visiting my dear sister of course. *sips coffee like a boss*

Nightmon: Get out!

Crazyfan: No.

Kari: Um…who is this?

BlackWar: This is CrazyFanGirl, Nightmon's older sister.

Zoe: Is she the one who suggested Anastasia for the parody?

BlackWar: Yeah.

Myotismon: So this is the other annoying human. *massages his forehead*

Nightmon: *glares at Crazyfan* I'll deal with you later. Let's back to the fight.

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst! *soaks up ambient solar rays through its wings and emits laser burst through its chest *

Goku: Whoa! *barely dodges the attack*

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Final Mirage Burst! *releases the energy concealed in its weapon through devoting the whole of its body*

Goku: *gets hit by the attack* My turn. Solar Flare. *blinds everyone*

Everyone: AAAAHHHH, MY EYES!

Marcus/ShineGreymon: *tries to open his eyes* Where'd he go? *looks for him*

Goku: Behind you. *throws a hard kick to Marcus/ShineGreymon's back*

Marcus/ShineGreymon: OOFF! *lands in the couch*

Keenan/Ravemon: Raikou-Issen-no-Tsuki! *thrusts into Goku like lightning with its dark purple wings*

Goku: *gets thrown to the side*

Yoshi/Rosemon: Our turn. Aguichant Lèvres! *blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that overwhelms Goku*

Goku: *crashes into the wall*

Nightmon: Can you guys finish this already? -.-

Yoshi/Rosemon: C'mon. Aguichant Lèvres!

Keenan/Ravemon: Raikou-Issen-no-Tsuki!

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Final Mirage Burst!

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst!

Goku: *takes the hit but comes out with scratches*

Everyone except Nightmon and Crazyfan: Wha-t?

Nightmon: Told you he was tough to beat.

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Ggrrr. Alright then I'll use brute force!

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Isn't that what you always use? -.-

Goku: I don't think either of us will win.

Keenan/Ravemon: He may be right.

Yoshi/Rosemon: So give it a rest, Marcus.

Marcus/ShineGreymon: B-but b-but…

Nightmon: Then I guess that's it. *smirks* Or not. *grabs control and controls Goku*

Goku: Huh, w-what!

Nightmon: *makes him launch his most powerful attack at the dats people*

Dats people: *get hit and are unconscious*

Crazyfan: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What? They aren't dead. Yet. *di-digixrosses them*

Goku: I could have killed them!

Nightmon: Technically, I would have killed them.

Goku: With my attack.

Nightmon: Chill, like I said, they aren't dead. You can go if you want.

Goku: I'll go but I'll want to know if they are alright later on.

Nightmon: Ok, bye.

Goku: *leaves*

Tai: Ok, now that this fight is over, explain to us about your sister.

Nightmon: She ain't my sister. I'm adopted. *gets hit in the head* Ow, what the hell?

Crazyfan: You are not adopted.

Nightmon: You sure cuz I act nothing like that woman.

Crazyfan: That "woman" is you mother.

Rika: Since Nightmon won't explain to us, BlackWar.

BlackWar: They are blood related it's just that Nightmon doesn't act like her family, that much.

Kouichi: How does she act like then?

BlackWar: Nightmon is more psycho-demonic while Crazyfan is more holy-p*ssy, which reminds me…Hey Crazy!

Crazyfan: *trying to hug me* What?

BlackWar: Where's p*ssy number two?

Crazyfan: He said he had to do something first, then he'll come. And don't calls us p*ssy! *continues to try to hug me*

BlackWar: Oh ok- *gets hit in the head with a staff* Ow, what the hell? *turns around* You!

Angemon: Stop culling us p*ssies,

BlackWar: Well it's true. You guys are too scared to fight, even against us.

Angemon: *smirks* Why would I want to fight a family member?

BlackWar: We are not family! Only those two crazy humans! *points at Crazyfan and Nightmon*

Everyone else: O_0

Barbamon: This is insane.

Myotismon: Not another holy digimon. Having one is already enough, *means TK's Patamon who digivolves into Angemon*

Nightmon: For the last time, what the hell are you doing here, b****.

Crazyfan: Hey don't call me a b***, you f*****ing b****.

Nightmon: *mumbles* And you say watch my language. GET OUT!

Crazyfan: No.

Nightmon: Gggrrrrr!

Kari: Hey Nightmon, didn't you say we were going to have special guests?

Nightmon: Yeah but I didn't mean them! *points at Angemon and Crazyfan* And if they were going to appear, it would only be Angemon.

Guilmon: Why only Angemon?

Nightmon: Cus he doesn't annoy as much as Crazy.

BlackWar: But he annoys me more than you.

Culumon: *flies over to Crazyfan* Hello, culu~!

Crazyfan: Aaawww, you are so cute~! *gives him a death hug*

Culumon: *whimpers*

Nightmon and tamers people: Hey, let him go!

Crazyfan: Aw. *let's go of Culumon*

Nightmon: Get out!

Crazyfan: No.

Nightmon: *lightbulb* Hey Myotismon can you do me a favor~?

Myotismon: No.

Nightmon: Please~. *puppy-dog eyes*

Myotismon: Fine. What do you want?

Nightmon: *points at Crazy* Kill her.

Myotismon: *thinks over it* Can I kill Angemon too?

Nightmon: No-

BlackWar: Yes.

Nightmon: *pouts* Fine. At least he can be revived.

Myotismon: *evil laugh* Grisly Wing!

Angemon: *grabs Crazy and flies somewhere*

Crazyfan: I'll get you later, b****!

Myotismon: *follows them*

Nightmon: Tch, she'll have to find me fist.

BlackWar: Let's just move on. Next is shinkuso77:

_Dare for Kouichi: Could I have him a nice gentle yet hot costume and like act romantic with Mimi in front of everyone maybe like in another anime or watch hmm.__.__. maybe Black Butler or something._

Kouji: No way in hell. *gets in front of Kouichi*

Nightmon: Yes way in hell.

Kouji: No you said you weren't going to make him do anything.

Nightmon: That was for last time. C'mon, it's not like he is going to die.

Kouji: No

Kouichi: C'mon it just a little dare. Nothing bad is going to happen to me.

Kouji: Mmmhhhh...fine.

Nightmon: Yes! Oh and Ryouma is right here~! Along with Astamon~!

Ryouma: So what am I here for?

Nightmon: Shinkuso77 asked for you. And to have fun I brought Astamon too.

Kari: Because human and digimon partners are always together, right?

Nightmon: No. I just wanted Astamon to come because he's hot.

BlackWar: What- *chokes on spit*

Beelzemon: Why you choking?

BlackWar: I-I just got surprised by what she said.

Nightmon: So let's move on with the dare. What should Kouichi wear? *places hand on chin and thinks* What's gentle yet hot...mmhhhh...guys can you give me some ideas.

Kari: Sebastian's tailcoat from Black Butler.

Mimi: Inuyasha's red coat.

Zoe: Allen's or Kanda's exorcist uniform from D. Gray-Man.

Gatomon: Naruto's outfit.

Nightmon: No, no, no, no. None of them fit Kouichi. And how come it's only the female suggesting?

Male: We don't know fashion.

Nightmon: Doesn't matter. Give me ideas.

Matt: ...

Davis: ...

Takuya: ...

Taiki: ...

Nightmon: Guys, help me!

Tai: Ouran Highschool Host Club male uniform.

Kiriha: Blue Exorcist uniform

Ken: Vampire Knight daylight male uniform.

Nightmon: That one! Thank you Ken! I'll be right back. *goes to wherever the hell*

Zoe: It would be nice to see Kouichi in that uniform.

Mimi: Yeah. *dreamy expression*

Lucemon and Beelzemon: Girls. *roll eyes*

Nightmon: I'm ba~ck! *hands Kouichi the day uniform*

Kouichi: O-ok then I'll go change. *goes to changing room*

Kari: So what are you going to make him do?

Nightmon: Well, the dare was for Kouichi to act romantic with Mimi in front of everyone like in an anime or something. Which anime...?

Kouichi: *comes out* How do I look?

Girls: *squeal*

Beelzemon: At least Nightmon isn't like them.

Nightmon: He looks good. *slight blush*

Beelzemon: *sweatdrops* Not much like them anyway.

Nightmon: Shaddup. So Kouichi-

Kouji: Never mind, I don't want him to do anything.

Nightmon: Let him.

Kouji: No

Nightmon: Why am I even asking your permission? Lucemon.

Lucemon: What?

Nightmon: Wanna keep Kouji busy for a while? *grin*

Lucemon: *gets the idea* Ok. *grins* Grand Cross! *attacks Kouji who lands in the battling room*

Kouji: That's it! *fusion evolves to BeuWolfmon*

Lucemon: *to Nightmon* If I manage to kill him, it's not my fault. *goes to battle BeuWolfmon*

Nightmon: Eh, I'll blame it on Takuya.

Takuya: Hey!

Nightmon: Moving on! Now the anime I choose is...let's just make it Black Butler...

Zoe: Why?

Nightmon: Shinkuso77 suggested it so let's just make it that. I got no ideas anyway.

Kouichi: So what am I supposed to do?

Nightmon: ….I forgot…

BlackWar: Act romantic with Mimi, acting like in another anime, or watch Black Butler.

Nightmon: That's what it was! Thanks BlackWar.

Barbamon: And how come you didn't know?

Nightmon: Cuz of too many interruptions! *to Kouichi and Mimi* You guys will be watching whichever episodes you want of Black Butler.

*Kouichi and Mimi sit in the couch which is in front of a big TV screen playing Black Butler*

Kouichi: Have you watched this before?

Mimi: Yeah. It's one of my favorite animes.

Kouichi: Really? That's nice. You can fill me in with what is going on, then.

Mimi: *giggles* Sure.

Zoe and Kari: *anime water tears* I wanna see Black Butler with Kouichi.

Nightmon: Sorry but the dare said with Mimi.

_Two hours later of watching Black Butler_

Kouichi: *enjoying the show*

Mimi: *wanting to get Kouichi's attention*

Barbamon: Why am I even watching this?

Beelzemon: Man, when is this going to be over.

Mimi: U-um…

Kouichi: *still enjoying the show*

Takuya: *whispers to Kouichi* Hey buddy, it'd be better if you grab her hand.

Kouichi: Oh, um…*awkwardly takes Mimi's hand*

Mimi: *blushes and giggles and smiles and does all her girly stuff*

Kouichi: *blushes and smiles*

Barbamon: This is taking way too long.

Beelzemon: You said it.

_Another two hours of Black Butler_

Beelzemon: See ya guys later. *about to walk out the door along with Barbamon*

Terriormon: Where ya going?

Beelzemon: To kill.

Barbamon: Home

Nightmon: Can I come kill too?

BlackWar: No. You're the authoress.

Nightmon: Aawww. Beelzemon, Barbamon, get your asses back here.

Beelzemon: Why?

Nightmon: I won't let you in the fight at the end of the show.

Barbamon: …fine…*sits back down with Beelzemon*

_Another two hours of Black Butler_

Kouichi: Well that was fun.

Mimi: *giggles* Yeah! *giggles even more*

Zoe: *whisper to Kouichi* Kiss her.

Kouichi: U-um...*leans in to Mimi's face*

Mimi: *blushes and leans in too*

*kiss for a moment or so*

Nightmon and Beelzemon: Imma be sick.

Kouichi: *breaks apart and smiles*

Mimi: *blushes and smiles and giggles even more*

Beelzemon: Is this over already?

Nightmon: Yeah, it's over.

Beelzemon and Barbamon: Finally!

Kouji: *bursts into the room, tired out*

Nightmon: Damn Kouji, you look like you got the hell beaten out of you.

Kouji: *panting* Whose fault is that?!

Nightmon: Takuya's.

Takuya: Hey!

Barbamon: Where's Lucemon?

Lucemon: Right here. *standing at the door, panting, in Chaos Mode*

Beelzemon: *smirks* Got your ass beaten by a human, Lucy~?

Lucemon CM: Shut up. *de-digivolves back to Lucemon*

Nightmon: Now that they are back and we are done with the dare, let's move on to the last two.

Angemon: *comes crashing through the window with Crazyfan in his arms*

Myotismon: *comes crashing in too*

Nightmon: Oh, you guys are back. *looks at Crazyfan* And you're still alive. Myotismon!

Myotismon: It's not my fault Angemon could fly so fast!

BlackWar: It's not our fault either!

Angemon: Actually it is.

BlackWar and Nightmon: *confused face and look at him*

Angemon: Because you two always wanting to fight us, I have to be able to get away from you so that we live another day!

Nightmon: Ok, we get it but you could have at least give Myotismon Crazyfan.

Angemon: No, she is your sister.

Nightmon: Killjoy.

Crazyfan: See, Angemon protects me which makes me wonder if BlackWarGreymon protects you.

Nightmon: If you were trying to insult me, it didn't work. You insulted BlackWar because he isn't doing his job. -.-

Crazyfan: Oops, sorry BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWar: Tch, it's not my fault I don't protect her. She always carries a tazer.

Crazyfan: Why do you even carry a tazer?

Nightmon: I thought it would be fun and in the D. Gray-Man Crack, the authoress' always have some kind of weapon. And I don't have a tazer with me right now because these people took it away from me. *points at the digimon crew*

Crazyfan: You're crazy.

Nightmon: Says the girl who has "crazy" in her pen-name.

Beelzemon: Looks like crazy runs in the family.

Nightmon: Shut up, Beelzemon. Crazy, if you're not going to leave, then you better be quiet for the rest of the show.

Crazyfan: And if I don't want to be quiet?

Nightmon: I'll throw you in a room with Etemon, alone.

Crazyfan: *zips her lips*

Nightmon: Good.

Takato: Being in a room with Etemon can't be that bad, can it?

Tai: Unless you like to hear his singing.

Sora: And his guitar playing.

Biyomon: You get a headache with him.

Nightmon: And she HATES Etemon for that and being the dumbest digimon.

BlackWar: Dare is from moonrose221:

_I dare all the evil idiots (not Ken) to sing and Dance to we're men in tights war nothing but lacy bikini underwear and pink high heels. (The digidestined Get to throw stuff at them.) _

Nightmon: Ha, evil idiots! *laughing her ass off*

BlackWar: And a truth question from Moonrose221 as well. We'll save that for later.

Nightmon: Good idea. *continues to laugh her ass off*

Evil idiots: We are not idiots!

Nightmon: According to moonrose221 you are! *still laughing her ass off*

BlackWar: In this case the evil idiots are Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Kouichi, Astamon and Barbamon.-

Barbamon: I'm not even part of this!

Astamon: Me neither!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon: Like hell I'm dancing again!

BlackWar: *ignoring them* In total of six evil idiots.

Nightmon: Actually seven, BlackWar.

BlackWar: Why?

Nightmon: Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon and Barbamon are evil idiots-

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Barbamon: HEY!

Nightmon: -But Kouichi is nice so in his place we will have Kouji do it.

Kouji: Why me?!

Nightmon: Cuz you're rude and Kouichi already did a dare today, unless you want him to get hurt with the evil idiots.

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Barbamon: HEY!

Kouji: Fine, I'll do it.

Nightmon: Good.

BlackWar: But that still makes it six, Nightmon.

Nightmon: Sorry BlackWar but the seventh is you.

BlackWar: WHAT?!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon: Now you know how it feels.

Nightmon: I'm sorry but the dare says "evil idiots". I don't know who that is specifically so in case I didn't include who Moonrose221 wanted, I'll just add every evil idiot I can find.

BlackWar: *mad as hell*

Nightmon: *sorry look* I'm sorry BlackWar! I'll do anything you want!

BlackWar: ….I'll do it-

Nightmon: *face brightens up*

BlackWar: But you'll have to stop eating chocolate for a while, since chocolate gives you crazy ideas.

Nightmon: *shocked face* Wha-.*mumbles* Man the things I do to keep this crack running. Fine I won't eat chocolate for a few weeks.

BlackWar: Alright then.

Crazyfan: How the hell? You just make her stop eating chocolate like that?!

Angemon: They are partners.

Crazyfan: I'm her sister and she never listens to me!

Nightmon: I care more about BlackWar than you!

BlackWar: *mumbles* If you really care about me then you would also care about my reputation.

Crazyfan: Meanie!

Nightmon: Shut up!

Patamon: What's so wrong about chocolate?

Angemon: Chocolate makes her "high" along with any other sweets. It's also the reason why she made Digimon Crack.

Everyone: *dumbfounded look*

Nightmon: Shut up Crazy or I'll put you in the room with Etemon!

Crazyfan: *immediately shuts up*

Nightmon: *smiles* Good. *turns to the ones who are going to do the dare* Are you guys ready to dance "We're men in tights"? *snickers*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: *gulp*

Nightmon: Oh, yeah and you guys have to wear lacy bikini underwear and pink high heels. *starts laughing her ass off* My God! This is going to be priceless!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: NO FAIR!

Nightmon: *dying of laughter*

Angemon: Even without the chocolate, I think she will still get high.

Crazyfan: Yep.

Nightmon: One of you two please get the bikinis. *still laughing*

Angemon: I'll go.

BlackWar: Angemon, don't you dare!

Angemon: *smirks and goes out of the room to bring in the bikinis*

BlackWar: Imma kill him!

Nightmon: Calm down, BlackWar. *trying to calm down* Oh my God, this is going to be funny.

Angemon: I'm back. *comes back in with lacy bikinis and high heels*

Nightmon: *looks at Angemon carrying the clothes* *stares and starts laughing again*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Nightmon: No, it's hilarious!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: GGGRRRR!

Angemon: Just put these on and get over with it. *throws the clothes at them*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: *grumble and go change*

Nightmon: Man, I'm going to die. *calms down a bit*

Everyone: Yes you are.

Crazyfan: Sexy, free and single I'm ready to bingo! *singing and dancing to Sexy, free and single from Super Junior* We fase we lose to win *something in Korean*

Nightmon: Shut up with your Super Junior!

Crazyfan: …Sorry, sorry, sorry *singing and dancing to Sorry by Super Junior*

Nightmon: Angemon, how can you stand her?

Angemon: You're asking me? She's been you sister since the day you were born.

Nightmon: But she's annoying.

Angemon: Calm down. Look the evil idiots are coming out.

Nightmon: *face brightens up* Yay~!

Evil idiots: *comes out in lacy bikinis and pink high heels*

Everyone: O-0

Evil idiots: This is embarrassing.

Nightmon: *takes out blackmailing camera* This is going to be good. *evil smile*

Culumon: What's that, culu~?

Nightmon: This is so we can watch them dance whenever we want, Culumon.

Culumon: Oh, ok, culu~. *innocent smile*

Nightmon: You guys ready~?

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: NO!

Nightmon: I'll take that as a yes. Oh and before I forget, *blind folds Lucemon* There.

Lucemon: What? Why am I being blindfolded?

Nightmon: Cuz one of the dancers is blind.

Lucemon: Wha- *thinks that since he is blindfolded he can't see what he is dancing so he won't dance or sing at all* Ok then. *smirks*

Nightmon: Hey Kouji, you wanna control Lucemon's body since he can't see?

Kouji: Sure. *takes controller and smirks evilly* _This way I can take my revenge on Lucemon._

Nightmon: Ok *to evil idiots* you guys will be looking at the TV *points at TV* and follow the dance and try to sing along, k.

Kouji: How can we dance wearing these? *gestures to the bikini and high heels*

Nightmon: You'll just have to, now dance!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: (singing)

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!_

_We're men, we're men in tights,_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights._

Barbamon: *trips on the high heels* I'm going to kill this human. *grumbles*

Digidestine: *throw them their clothes because of the bikinis*

Kouji: *makes Lucemon punch Myotismon*

Lucemon: That wasn't my fault!

Myotismon: Why you little-!

_[Dance number, chorus line style]_

Kouji: *makes Lucemon punch Beelzemon*

Lucemon: Who'd I punch?

Beelzemon: Me, you dumbass!

Digidestine: *throw them furniture*

Astamon: *almost falls because of the high heels*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: (singing)

_We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yeah!_

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights._

_We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights),_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights._

_When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!_

_We're butch._

Nightmon: *laughing her ass off* Ha, manly men in tights. HAHAHAHA! *dying*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: SHUT UP! *go change*

Nightmon: *dead of laughter*

Terriormon: I think this dare killed her. *pokes Nightmon's dead body*

Rika: Finally.

Kiriha: She should have died earlier.

Nightmon: I'm back b**ches! *scares everyone by the jump*

Mostly everyone: HOLY CRAP! *place their hand on their heart*

Nightmon: *laughs calmy*

Angemon: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Nightmon: Yep. *smiles*

BlackWar: *back from changing* Now for the question from Moonrose221:

_As For truth I want to know, if Taiki was a girl would Kiriha date him?_

Kiriha: No way.

Nightmon: You sure?

Kiriha: Who would want to be with someone like him?

Taiki: Right back at you, Kiriha.

*glaring match between Kiriha and Taiki*

Nightmon: Neh, Taiki would you date Kiriha if he was a girl?

Taiki: Not with his kind of attitude.

Davis: So you would date him.

Taiki: I said no.

Takuya: But if he was kind you would right? *playful smile*

Taiki: Uh….*blush*

Nightmon: But it wouldn't be Kiriha.

Tai: Why wouldn't it be Kiriha?

Nightmon: Cause Kiriha hardly shows his kindness.

Kiriha: Exactly.

Nightmon: *whispers* But they would still like each other and end up dating.

Taiki and Kiriha: Nightmon!

Nightmon: I was kidding, or was I? *smirks* You guys make a great couple.

Taiki and Kiriha: SHUT UP!

BlackWar: Last dare is from helioslude:

_Now I have a dare for Beelze, be target practice for death the kid for three min. I do this because he (Beelze) has the most badass design ever._

Beelzemon: I am not Beelze.

Lucemon: Then who are you? Impmon? *smirk*

Beelzemon: Shut up before you lose that pretty face of yours.

Crazyfan: He's like you Nightmon. Both of you get mad when people don't say your names right.

Nightmon: Shut up before all of your Suju pictures and music is gone.

Crazyfan: *shuts up*

BlackWar: You got complimented for how you look Beelzemon so shut up.

Beelzemon: *growls and mumbles*

Nightmon: Let's bring in Death the Kid. *Death the Kid comes crashing down*

Death the Kid: OW!

Kari: Nightmon, please do something about this. *places hand on her forehead*

Nightmon: Later.

Death the Kid: What is this place?

Nightmon: My mansion.

Digimon Crew: Hell.

Nightmon: *gives them a you're-exaggerating-look* Weaklings.

Death the Kid: Okay so then what am I here for exactly?

Nightmon: You're good with weapons right?

Death the Kid: Yeah. Guns to be exact.

Nightmon: Yay~! Guns~!

Digimon Crew: *look at her like she is crazy*

Nightmon: Hello, psycho over here.

Death the Kid: What about my guns?

Nightmon: *points at Beelzemon* You get to target practice with that old guy over there.

Beelzemon: Old guy?! *tick marks*

Death the Kid: *looks at Beelzemon and notices his red bandana* He's not symmetrical! *pulls out his guns and starts shooting him*

Beelzemon: What the hell? *runs and tries to dodge the bullets* Let's see how you can handle this! *pulls out his guns and starts shooting at Death the Kid*

*Beelzemon and Death the Kid fight and run around the living room*

Nightmon: Tch, dumbasses.

Agumon (Tai's): What did he say?

Terriormon: Something about him not being symmetrical.

Nightmon: He has some issue of things not being symmetrical.

Crazyfan: Who is that Nightmon?

Nightmon: Death the Kid from Soul Eater.

Crazyfan: Oh no wonder he looks familiar.

Nightmon: *tick marks* You're slow as hell!

Crazyfan: Shut up!

Angemon: Here they go in another argument.

BlackWar: I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to it.

Kiriha: Hey crazygirl!

Crazyfan: *looks at him*

Kiriha: Not you. The other crazygirl.

Nightmon: My name is Nightmon.

Kiriha: Whatever. How long is this fight going to last?

Nightmon: Three minutes.

Kiriha: Good. I wanna get out of this place.

Beelzemon: Get back here you little brat! *dodges some bullets and continues shooting Death the Kid*

Death the Kid: *dodges and shoots Beelzemon*

Lucemon: Whoa, that kid is good.

Myotismon: He might be able to hit Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: No he won't! *continues dodging and shooting*

Death the Kid: *continues dodging and shooting*

Nightmon: Beelzemon! You are supposed to be a target practice!

Beelzemon: SHUT UP! *get shot in the arm*

Death the Kid: HA! *gets shot in the leg*

Beelzemon and Death the Kid: Damn! *continue shooting*

Nightmon: Dumbasses. *rolls eyes*

Myotismon: I understand Beelzemon not getting easily injured and being able to shoot the kid but the kid is still standing.

Nightmon: Hello! DEATH the Kid here! DEATH! He is supposable the son of Death.

Gatomon: So he is shinigami.

Nightmon: I think so.

Lucemon: What do you mean you think so?

Nightmon: I never watched Soul Eater.

Crazyfan: You've never watched it?!

Nightmon: Hey you've never watched it either! And I've been trying to watch it.

Kouji: Nightmon.

Nightmon: What?

Kouji: I think this target practice has gone over the time limit. *points at Beelzemon and Death the Kid*

Nightmon: *looks at Beelzemon and Death the Kid who managed to shoot each other a few more times*

Beelzemon and Death the kid: *panting hard from running and shooting*

Nightmon: Oops. You guys can stop now.

Beelzemon: Not until I beat this kid up!

Death the Kid: I'll beat you up first!

Beelzemon and Death the Kid: *continue shooting*

Nightmon: *tick marks* See this is a good reason why I should have a tazer; to stop them.

Terriormon: Hey Nightmon, I'm still curios.

Nightmon:'Bout what?

Biyomon: Death the Kid's issue with things not being symmetrical.

Nightmon: Oh, that. I don't understand it quite enough myself. All I know is that he likes things to be symmetrical.

Patamon: But he isn't symmetrical himself. He has white stripes on his left side of his face.

Death the Kid: *hears this and goes on a breakdown*

Nightmon: Crap! He is gonna die!

Beelzemon: *laughs evilly and is about to shoot Death the Kid*

Nightmon: BlackWar!

BlackWar: *tackles Beelzemon to the ground*

Nightmon: Whew!

Beelzemon: Hey get off me you over grown lizard!

BlackWar: You're an over grown lizard too!

Nightmon: *walks over to Death the Kid* You can go home if you want.

Death the Kid: *still in his breakdown and goes home*

Nightmon: Beelzemon! You can't just kill like that!

Beelzemon: *still tackled under Blackwar* Hey you're a psycho too! Get off me!

BlackWar: *stands up*

Nightmon: Yeah but still. If you killed him in my show I would have killed you.

Shoutmon: That's all you're worried about, right? You're show?

Nightmon: Of course. All the blame would on me and you guys.

Digimon Crew: Why us?!

Nightmon: Cuz you guys didn't do anything to stop this.

Kouji: Whatever.

Kiriha: Now that this is done-

Rika: -I'm leaving. Later. *walks out with everyone else following her out*

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *about to walk out*

Nightmon: And where do you think you are going? *grabs Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Barbamon and drags them back in* You guys still need to do your fight.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: But we're tired. *whine*

Nightmon: You get to fight~.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: Against whom?

BlackWar: The Royal Knights.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *tired look is replaced with a look of devils* Ok. *evil grin*

Goku: *comes flying back in* Hey.

Nightmon: Hey Goku. Why are you back?

Goku: Came to check on the ones who I fought with.

Nightmon: Oh, they are right here. *points to the dats who have been knocked out for the whole show* Damn, they're still knocked out.

Dats: *groan and start waking up*

Nightmon: Nope, they're waking up.

Goku: Good. I thought I'd actually killed them.

Nightmon: Now that you know they are ok, you'll go?

Goku: Yeah I gotta go home. Bye.

Nightmon: Later. *looks at Dats people* Did you guys sleep well?

Agumon: Yeah that was a great nap.

Gaomon; Where did everyone go? *looks around*

BlackWar: They went home.

Marcus: Really? Sweet. Later. *leaves with the rest of Dats people*

Nightmon: *to Crazyfan* Aren't you going to leave too?

Crazyfan: No I'm going to stay here.

Nightmon: Fine, if you get killed, it's not my fault.

Beelzemon: So when are the Knights going to come? *ready to fight*

Nightmon: In 3…2…1… *some Royal Knights come crashing down from the ceiling*

*Gallantmon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, and Crusadermon come crashing down but are able to land in their feet*

Beelzemon: Alright. *makes his way to Gallantmon to beat him up*

Nightmon: Wait. This isn't going to be some boring, regular fight.

Beelzemon: Then hurry it up.

Nightmon: *sticks tongue out at him*

Beelzemon: *rolls eyes* Kid.

Crusadermon: Where are we? *looks around*

Magnamon: *notices the Demon Lords* What are they doing here? *fighting stance*

Gallantmon: Wait. *stops Magnamon* We don't know what is going on. Let's investigate first, and then we'll attack.

Magnamon: *calms down a bit*

Dynasmon: I know this place.

Nightmon: *runs over to Dynasmon and hugs him* Dynasmon! Long time no see~!

BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: *shocked face*

Dynasmon: Get off me human.

Nightmon: *lets go of him* Hmp, grumpy like Barbamon.

Dynasmon: Don't compare me to that demon!

Nightmon: Whatever.

Lucemon: *to BlackWar, Crazyfan and Angemon* What is wrong with you three?

Crazyfan: *still shocked* She hugged Dynasmon.

Beelzemon: Isn't normal for a girl to hug?

Angemon: *still shocked* Not her.

Barbamon: She hugged Kouichi when he came in.

BlackWar: *still shocked* Around that time she would hug anyone she likes. She hardly hugs anyone.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: Why? *raise eyebrows*

BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: She likes her personal space.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *puzzled look*

Magnamon: What are we doing here?

Nightmon: *innocent act* The demons over there made me bring you four here.

Magnamon: You vile demons! Taking a human as a hostage!

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: Wha? *confused face*

Nightmon: *secretively smirks*

Crazyfan: *mumbling* What is she planning? *places her hand to her forehead*

*Gallantmon, Magnamon, and Crusadermon get in a fighting pose while Dynasmon stand there, observing*

Dynasmon: *looks at Nightmon with a serios look* What do you mean they forced you? *realizes they are in the mansion* Please tell me this isn't for your ridiculous idea.

Crazyfan: Is it.

Dynasmon: Gallantmon, Magnamon, Crusadermon stop- *is interrupted by the three Royal Knights charging at the three Demon Lords*

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *notice the attack ambush coming and get ready to fight*

Dynasmon: *sweatdrops*

Crazyfan: *face palm*

Angemon: No stopping them now.

BlackWar: Damn I wanted to fight too.

Nightmon: *laughing*

*Gallantmon fights Beelzemon, Magnamon fights Barbamon, and Crusadermon fights Lucemon*

Nightmon: Let's make this more interesting* takes out controller and controls Beelzemon's body*

Beelzemon: What the-? *runs out of the living room into the hallway with Gallantmon after him*

Gallantmon: Like you are getting away easily!

Beelzemon: *walks into an unknown room* What is this place?

Gallantmon: *enters the room and the door suddenly closes* A trap?!

Beelzemon: *takes control over his body* Wha-?*looks around and sees that they are in a room filled with funhouse mirrors* Oh crap.

**Back at the living room**

Crazyfan: What are you doing, Nightmon?!

Nightmon: Nothing~! *controls Barbamon's body*

Barbamon: _What is wrong with my body?!_ *looks over at Nightmon* _That human! _*walks out and walks into another random room*

Magnamon: Get back here! *runs after him*

Barbamon: _I am going to kill this human!_ *notices he had entered a maze room* _Where am I?_

Magnamon: *follows Barbamon into the maze room* What is this place?

Barbamon: *controls his body and attacks Magnamon*

**Living room**

Nightmon: Now it's Lucemon's turn~! *controls Lucemon's body*

Lucemon: _What the hell is Nightmon doing now?_ *runs out of the living room and into the forest*

Crusadermon: *runs after him* Fight me Lucemon!

Lucemon: If you insist. *takes over control of his body and attacks Crusadermon*

**Living room**

Crazyfan: Nightmon! What is wrong with you?!

Nightmon: Chill. They are digimon. They don't die easily.

Dynasmon: Just make them stop before they hurt each other.

Nightmon: Man you guys are no fun. C'mon Dynasmon. You want to see Barbamon get beaten up don't you? *smirks as I see Dynasmon's face*

Dynasmon: That would be fun to see.

Nightmon: Alright then. *three TV screens show up showing Beelzemon and Gallantmon in one screen, ,Magnamon and Barbamon in the second screen and Lucemon and Crusadermon in the last screen*

**Mirror Maze room**

Beezlemon: *running around the maze of mirrors with Gallantmon on the mirrors* Catch me if you can~!

Gallantmon: *trying to find him with the million mirrors of Beelzemon* Fight like a digimon, you coward!

Beelzemon: I fight like the devil. *smirks and shoot at a mirror showing Gallantmon* Damn, not the real one.

Gallantmon: *sees Beelzemon's back* Found you. *thrusts his lance into Beelzemon's back only for the mirror to break* Guess it was only a mirror.

Beelzemon: *sees Gallantmon and runs to him only to crash into the mirror* Ow. Well that was embarrassing. *continues to look for Gallantmon*

**Living room**

Nightmon and BlackWar: *laughing* Dumbass ran into the mirror!

Crazyfan: *laughing*

Angemon and Dynasmon: *chuckling as they saw Beelzemon run into the mirror*

Nightmon: Let's see what's up with Magnamon and Barbamon. *laughs about Beelzemon*

**Regular Maze room**

Barbamon: Come out, come out wherever you are, you weak knight. *walking in the maze, looking for Magnamon*

Magnamon: Damn demon. Calling me weak when he hides behind his magic. *flies in the air to see if he can spot Barbamon*

Barbamon: *sees Magnamon and shoots him down*

Magnamon: *drops to the ground and heads to where Barbamon is* You'll pay for that. *sees Barbamon around the corner* Magna Blast!

Barbamon: *gets hit and slams into the wall* You little!

Magnamon: runs down a path*

Barbamon: Get back here! *follows him only to be shot again with the blast*

**Living room**

BlackWar: Look like things aren't going well for the Demon Lords. *chuckles*

Dynasmon: *chuckles at how Barbamon is getting beaten up*

Crazyfan: It's fun to watch them like this.

Angemon: You still look up to them Nightmon?

Nightmon: Hey, there are seven of them. And we still got Lucemon.

**Forest**

Lucemon: You won't be able to beat me. Grand Cross!

Crusadermon: *jumps to the side* Spiral Masquerade!

Lucemon: *dodges swiftly* Pathetic. Divine Feet!

Crusadermon: *gets hit and lands on a tree*

Lucemon: You're hardly a challenge at all.

Crusadermon: Fist of Fear! *runs toward Lucemon*

Lucemon: *steps to the side* Like I said. Pathetic. *beats up Crusadermon*

**Living room**

Dynasmon: Let go of me!

BlackWar: *holding him back* Relax. He isn't going to die.

Angemon: *holding him back too* Calm down.

Dynasmon: How can I calm down when Crusadermon is getting beaten up by that filthy demon!

Crazyfan: Aw, he cares for Crusadermon.

Nightmon: Only cuz they have a good friendship.

Dynasmon: *turns to Nightmon* This is all your fault!

Nightmon: Mine?! Ok I admit. It was my plan but you weren't protesting in the beginning!

Dynasmon: *growls and is about to go crazy when Lucemon enters*

Lucemon: *comes in carrying Crusadermon's body* What's going on here? *drops Crusadermon's body to the floor*

Dynasmon: *ready to attack him*

Barbamon: *comes in and knock Dynasmon out with a sleeping spell*And you said my spells were useless, Lucemon.

Lucemon: Hmp.

Crazyfan: Where's Magnamon?

Barbamon: I put him to sleep. *waves his staff around and Magnamon's body lands on top of Dynasmon's and Crusadermon's* He was getting annoying.

Angemon: That settles three of the Royal Knights. But where are Gallantmon and Beelzemon?

*all of them hear attacks and shouting coming from somewhere in the hallway*

Nightmon: Looks like they are still fighting. *sighs*

Crazyfan: Shouldn't we do something?

Lucemon, Nightmon, BlackWar, Barbamon: *look at each other* Nah.

Crazyfan: *mouth drops open* But Beelzemon is one you Demons.

Lucemon: He can take of himself.

Barbamon: And he is fighting Gallantmon. They'll eventually tire themselves out.

Nightmon: Let's just make preparations for next show.

BlackWar: Right, next week it will be a…singing contest?!

Nightmon: Yep! You guys can still send in dares and questions or whatever but the main event will be the contestants singing. You can also send in request to what you want a character to sing specifically.

Crazyfan: And another thing-

Nightmon: Hey you don't run this show!

Crazyfan: Well you got to tell them!

Nightmon: Bout what?!

Crazyfan: Our trip.

Nightmon: *freezes in place*

Lucemon: What trip?

Angemon: A family trip. Crazyfan and Nightmon will be going and a two month trip. Of course we have to come along. *gestures to himself and BlackWar*

BlackWar: We aren't family!

Barbamon: Two month trip means no torture for us.

Nightmon: *hits Barbamon in the head* Like hell, jackass!

Barbamon: You little!

Nightmon: Yeah we are going on a trip. But I will try to work and the Digimon Crack while I'm over there.

Angemon: You won't have time since we'll be with the family.

BlackWar: For the last time we are not part of the family!

Angemon: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Crazyfan: See ya~!


	7. Life is Shouty and Hellish

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Tai, Matt, Sora, and their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Kari, Ken and their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, and their partners**

**Frontier: Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe**

**Savers: Marcus, Thomas, and their partners**

**Xros War / Hunters: Taiki, Kiriha, Akari, Ryouma****,**** Ren and their partners**

**Regulars: BlackWar, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Myotismon, Calumon**

**Extras: Angemon, Crazyfan, Demon Lords, guests**

* * *

Nightmon: And we are back for more!

Kiriha: I thought you went on a trip.

Nightmon: Yeah and I just got back so boo-hoo for you

Digimon Crew: *groan*

Nightmon: Suck it up.

Crazyfan: You can't blame them. They're tired.

Nightmon: And what the hell are you still doing here?!

Crazyfan: Making sure you don't do anything extreme.

Nightmon: Too bad.

BlackWar: We'll do it anyway.

Angemon: That's a bigger reason why.

BlackWar: Get out!

Angemon: No.

Terriormon: Forget about kicking them out, where is Beelzemon?

Nightmon: Oh, he is still fighting Gallantmon.

Henry: Why is he fighting Gallantmon?

Lucemon and Barbamon: Nightmon made us fight the Royal Knights.

Nightmon: Tch, you guys went along with it willingly so don't blame me.

BlackWar: Today we will only be doing the dares that were reviewed.

Crazyfan: Why? What about the singing contest?

Nightmon: Do you know how many dares I got?! There won't be enough time for the singing contest.

Crazyfan: Aaawww.

Nightmon: So the singing contest will be for another time. And if you want someone specific to sing something specific tell me.

BlackWar: And on with the first dare. Albinounicorn:

_NIGHTMON: USE GOD POWERS! SMITE THOMAS!_

Nightmon: Hold the f*** up! Why do I have a dare?!

Thomas: What?! Why me?!

BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: What God powers?

Nightmon: I got powers to revive the dead, etc.

BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: From who?

Nightmon: From Albinounicorn. I'll us them. Later on. But still why do I have a dare?!

Lucemon: Just do the dare.

Tai: We were all forced to do it so why not you?

V-mon: And you got an easy dare.

Nightmon: Depends. What is smite?

Digimon Crew: Y-you don't know what smite is?

Nightmon: *hesitantly responds* No.

Thomas: Thank God.

Crazyfan: Yeah, You got lucky. She hits hard. *rubs arm, remembering the hits she got from Nightmon*

Nightmon: What does smite mean?!

BlackWar: It means- *gets cut off by Angemon closing his mouth*

Angemon: *shakes head, no*

Lucemon: Means- *gets cut off by Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: Don't you dare tell her.

Myotismon: It means to attack or hit, punch, etc.

Angemon and Crazyfan: O-0 _Damn Myotismon. _*look at Nightmon*

Nightmon: Ooohh. *thinks about it* Alright!

Thomas: Wait! But why me?

Nightmon: I don't know. Random person I guess.

Gaomon: You can't hit hard.

Crazyfan, BlackWar, Angemon: Yes she can. *rub arms, remembering where Nightmon has hit them*

Gaomon and Thomas: O-0

Crazyfan: *to Thomas* Good luck.

Nightmon: Don't worry. I won't hit you that hard.

Thomas: Fine. Just get it over with it.

Nightmon: *devil smile* Ok. *takes out tazer and tazers Thomas with a low watt*

Thomas: Ow. Hey it was a soft hit.

Nightmon: See. *looks at the Digimon crew* What?

Digimon Crew: Get her tazer! *try to get her*

Nightmon: Aaahhhh! What the hell?! *jumps on top of a bookshelf*

Digimon Crew: How'd you get your tazer back?! Dynasmon had it!

Nightmon: What you don't know can't kill you.

Myotismon: How did you get it back?!

Nightmon: Ask Lucemon, Barbamon, BlackWar, Crazyfan and Angemon. *points at the said people*

Lucemon, Barbamon, BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: Why us?

Nightmon: You guys were there when the Demon Lords fought against the Royal Knights.

Lucemon, Barbamon, BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: *think back* That's right! You hugged Dynasmon!

Nightmon: No s*** Sherlock. *jumps off the bookshelf* I don't like to hug people but I needed to hug him to get my tazer back.

Agumon (Marcus): But it has only been a few shows.

Nightmon: C'mon. I promise I won't use it that much as I did before. And to lower the shock.

Digimon Crew: Promise?

Nightmon: Promise *crosses fingers*

Takuya: We'll be keeping an eye on you.

Nightmon: Sure you will.

BlackWar: We still have more from Albinoinicorn-

Matt: There's more?

BlackWar: Yes there's more. It says-

Gabumon: Then why did you stop?

BlackWar: Because of interruptions! Now shut up! Next dares are:

_Marcus: Fight Naruto in a one on one fight to the death, if either of you die, Nightmon can use her godpowers to revive you_

Nightmon: Damn, we get Naruto in here.

Crazyfan: YES!

Nightmon: Marcus, you're one your own. Agumon, don't help him.

Agumon: I'm not worried. Boss can take care of himself, right Boss?

Marcus: Yep. And I'll be the one to win this fight.

Nightmon: Do you even know who Naruto is?

Marcus: Nope but he sounds like a little kid.

Crazyfan: But he is a fighter; like you.

Marcus: Nice! I get a real fight! *punches his fist in his hand*

Nightmon: Dumbass. *rolls eyes*

Nightmon: BlackWar, will you do the honors?

BlackWar: Naruto.

*Naruto comes crashing down on top of Marcus*

Marcus and Naruto: Ow. *groan*

Nightmon: *laughs*

Sora: I thought you were going to fix that?

Nightmon: And miss the falls? No way.

Naruto: What's going on? *gets up along with Marcus*

Crazyfan: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: Do I know you?

Crazyfan: No but I got good news for you.

Naruto: What?

Crazyfan: You get to fight that dude. *points at Marcus*

Naruto: Sure...can I ask why?

Crazyfan: To see who is more powerful. He says he is the best fighter.

Naruto: Alright then. I'll fight him!

Marcus: Get ready to fight kid. *fighting stance*

Naruto: I don't plan to lose to you. *fighting stance*

Marcus: *runs up to Naruto and punches him*

Naruto: *lands on the floor* _Whoa, that was a hard punch._*gets up and runs to punch him*

Marcus: *gets hit and almost falls but steadies himself* _Whoa, that was a good punch._

*both Naruto and Marcus continue fighting with Naruto using his techniques and Marcus punching and jumping*

Crazyfan: Looks like this fight is going well, right Nightmon? *looks at Nightmon*

Nightmon: What the hell! You don't run this show! I do!

Crazyfan: Calm down. I just did a small part.

Nightmon: Go write your Drarry stories and get outta here!

Crazyfan: Good idea. I'll be back later. *leaves*

BlackWar: *waiting for Angemon to leave*

Angemon: *standing there not even moving a muscle*

BlackWar: Aren't you leaving with her?

Angemon: No.

BlackWar: Why?

Angemon: Then she'll want to write yaoi stories of me with other digimon.

BlackWar: Too bad. You're leaving. *pushing him out*

Angemon: Wait! *trying to stop from going* If I go, she might write a story of you and me!

BlackWar: *freezes* ...You're staying here! *brings Angemon back into the living room*

Angemon: Whew!

Marcus: *punches Naruto in the face*

Naruto: *lands hard on his back* Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy!

Nightmon: Since when is people fighting nice?

*Marcus and Naruto continue fighting*

Sora: Do they have to fight until one kills the other?

Nightmon: That makes things more interesting, no? *shrugs shoulders*

Sora: *threatening tone* Nightmon.

Nightmon: *puts hands up* Ok, ok, when one of them is bleeding like hell and is about to die.

Naruto: *is covered in blood and lands a hard punch on Marcus*

Marcus: *covered in blood and passes out with the punch*

Akari: Is he alive?

Nightmon: *walks over to Marcus*

Naruto: If he is, I can fix that.

Nightmon: BlackWar, Angemon.

*BlackWar and Angemon hold Naruto back*

Nightmon: *checks Marcus' pulse* _Crap, he is dead! _

Zoe: Nightmon? What's wrong?

Nightmon: N-nothing.

Akari: Is dead, isn't he?

Nightmon: And if he is?

Digimon Crew: *flames around them*

Nightmon: *gulp* I was kidding. He's alive.

Naruto: Then let me kill him.

Nightmon: *tazers him* BlackWar, get him out of here.

BlackWar: Later, whiskers!

Angemon: Wait don't-

BlackWar: *throws him out the window*

Angemon: Throw him. *sweatdrops* Nevermind.

Nightmon: _How the hell do I revive him? _*thinks*

Sora: Nightmon, what's taking so long?

Nightmon: Nothing, I'll be right there. *lightbulb* *tazers him*

Marcus: Ow, what the hell?!

Nightmon: You were unconscious.

Marcus: I was? But I felt cold as ice.

Gatomon: Nightmon?

Nightmon: That was because of the loss of blood, dumbass. So, Thomas, take him to the hospital.

Thomas: Fine. *takes Marcus along with their partners*

Nightmon: Good luck paying the hospital bills.

BlackWar: *whispers* He died, didn't he.

Nightmon: *whispers* Yeah. Don't tell them.*normal voice* Next part of the dare:

_Takato: Biomerge with Guilmon and go to crimson mode. Fight Daemon in his super ultimate beast mode_

Takato: Let's get this over with. Biomerge activate! *Gallantmon appears in Crimson Mode*

Henry: Wait. If this is Gallantmon-

Terriormon: Then who is fighting Beelzemon?

Nightmon: A real Royal Knight.

*a blast comes from the wall*

Digimon crew: O_0

Gallantmon: *comes flying through the wall* Damn demon.

Beelzemon: *comes through the wall* I still ain't finished with ya yet!

Nightmon: Beelzemon, stop.

Beelzemon: *points gun at Nightmon's head* Why should I?

Lucemon: Because I say so.

Beelzemon: Stay out of this, blonde.

Lucemon: *holds hand out in front of Nightmon*

Nightmon: *gives him the tazers*

Lucemon: *tazers Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: Ow, what the f-! *gets pushed back by Gallantmon*

Gallantmon: I'm not finished with you yet either.

Beelzemon: *growls and gets up* You'll pay for that! *runs towards Gallantmon*

Nightmon: Bye bye. *transports Gallantmon back to the RK Headquarters*

Beelzemon: Wha-! *runs into Barbamon and crash on the wall*

Barbamon: *under Beelzemon* Beelzemon, you buffoon! *throws him*

Beelzemon: H-hey! *lands on the floor* Damn b****d.

Barbamon: What did you call me?!

Beelzemon: Nothing, you old geezer.

Lucemon: Knock it of you two.

Barbamon and Beelzemon: Stay out of this!

Lucemon: Seriously, you two act like children.

Beelzemon: Oh, yeah? Who's the one that looks like a child? *smirks*

Lucemon: I'm stronger than you!

Beelzemon: Yeah, right! Stronger my ass!

Nightmon: *sighs and tazers them*

Beelzemon and Lucemon: OW!

Nightmon: Stop fighting! We need to get on with the dare.

Beelzemon and Lucemon: *mumble curses*

Nightmon: Good. Now we just need Daemon. *Daemon teleports in a landing softly*

Daemon: What is this place?

Beelzemon: Sup, Dae?

Daemon: Beelzemon? Lucemon? Barbamon? What are you doing here?

Beelzemon, Lucemon, Barbamon: This little devil. *point at Nightmon*

Nightmon: Prefer to be the devil than an angel.

Daemon: Don't humans want to be called good things?

Nightmon: Not this human.

Daemon: *raises eyebrow behind his hood and looks at the other Demon Lords*

Beelzemon: Just deal with it.

Lucemon: You'll get used to it.

Barbamon: Eventually.

Daemon: So what do I do here?

Nightmon: You get to fight him. *points at Gallantmon CM*

Daemon: A Royal Knight?!

Angemon: No-

Daemon: *goes into Beast Mode and roars in fury*

Nightmon: Well at least _I _didn't have to get him mad at Gallantmon.

Daemon: *lunges at Gallantmon CM*

Gallantmon CM: Woah! *jumps out the way*

Takato in red orb: Nightmon! We are going to die!

Nightmon: If you do, I'll revive you. So chill.

Gallantmon CM: Nightmon!

Daemon BM: SLASH NAIL! *lunges at Gallantmon CM again*

Gallantmon: *gets hit and in thrown into the forest* Why is he so angry with me?!

Daemon BM: *jumps into the forest* CHAOS FLARE!

Galantmon CM: *gets out of the way and flies in the air* Crimson Light! *blinds Daemon BM*

Daemon BM: * covers his eyes* AARRGGGHH!

Gallantmon CM: *kicks him*

Daemon BM: *crashed in the trees*

Gallantmon: OK, can anyone tell me why is he so angry?

Nightmon: Probably cuz his sin is wrath.

Lucemon: And you remind him of a Royal Knight.

Beelzemon: Because all Demon Lords hate Royal Knights.

Gallantmon CM: Then explain to him that I'm NOT a Royal Knight.

Daemon BM: *tackles him*

Nightmon: Yeah, no way I'm getting killed to stop him because of you.

Beelzemon and Lucemon: I'm not going to help him.

Kari: Nightmon, they're going to die!

Nightmon: No they're not. *thinks for a bit* Well Takato, yes.

Digimon Crew: Nightmon!

Nightmon: God, you people know no fun!

Daemon BM: *launches Gallantmon CM into the air*

Gallantmon CM: Alright, time to get serious! Invincible-! *changes into plain Gallantmon* What?!

Daemon BM: CHAOS FLARE! *hits Gallantmon dead on*

Gallantmon: *burns and dedigivolves to Guilmon and Takato who fall in midair*

Digimon People: Takato!

Digimon: Guilmon!

Nightmon: Blackwar, Angemon, mind lending a hand?

Angemon: *flies off to get Takato*

Blackwar: *flies off to get Guilmon*

Nightmon: *sees they both managed to catch Takato and Guilmon* Good. *turns to Beelzemon and stares at him*

Beelzemon: What?

Nightmon: Who's your rival: Gallantmon the Royal Knight or Gallantmon the Human lover?

Beelzemon: Both. Why?

Nightmon: Then how come Daemon was able to defeat Gallantmon easily?

Beelzemon: Ah...*tick marks* Cuz Daemon was in Beast Mode when he defeated him!

Lucemon: *smirks* But Gallantmon was in Crimson Mode when he fought Daemon.

Beelzemon: *tick marks* Gallantmon dedigivoled, giving Daemon the advantage!

Nightmon: But you've sometimes face him in Blast Mode, no?

Beelzemon: *boiling with anger* Shut up!

Lucemon: What's wrong? Can't face the truth that you are weak? *smirk*

Beelzemon: *points gun at Lucemon's head* Well see who is weak! *growls*

Lucemon: Go right ahead. *confident grin*

Beelzemon: *about to shoot*

Nightmon: Wait! *gets in between them*

Beelzemon: Out of the way, kid! *pushes her to the side*

*BlackWar and Angemon arrive with the unconscious Takato and Guilmon and place them on the side*

Nightmon: Hey!

BlackWar: Hey! *knocks Beelzemon to the wall* Watch who you're pushing! *growls*

Beelzemon: *snarls* You watch it!

BlackWar: *throws Beelzemon out the window*

Daemon BM: *changes back to cloaked form*

Beelzemon: *crashes into Daemon*

Daemon: *growls* Beelzemon, you-!

Nightmon: Ok ok, before anybody decides to kill each other, how about I give you better opponent to fight?!

Demon Lords: Like who?!

Nightmon: You don't have to scream. Sheesh.

Lucemon: So, who is it that I get to fight as a strong opponent?

Beelzemon: *growls*

Daemon: I'm not weak.

BlackWar: No. You're just a hotheaded demon.

Daemon: *growls*

Nightmon: Calm down. *sweat drips* First, we'll need the other five Demon Lords.

Crazyfan: *pops up* Like we're getting all of them in one place.

Nightmon: What the hell?! Go back where you came from!

Crazyfan: What? You don't want your big sister around?

Nightmon: No.

Crazyfan: ...good to know you love me.

Nightmon: *sticks tongue out at her*

Crazyfan: You're such a child. *rolls eyes*

Nightmon: I'm four years younger than you! What do you expect!

Beelzemon: *annoyed* Are you going to keep arguing with her or are you going to give us our fight?

Nightmon: Fine! I'll give you your damn fight!

Digimon Crew: 0-o. _She's scary!_

BlackWar: She's just like Daemon when she's angry.

Daemon: Don't compare me to that human!

BlacWar: I'm not comparing you to her! I'm comparing her to you! Dumbass!

Daemon: What did you call me!?

Nightmon: *makes a portal to bring all the other Demon Lords who crash land on Daemon before he can attack BlackWar* Oops, sorry.

Crazyfan: *laughs* Nice one.

Nightmon: Shut up! *hits her*

Crazyfan: Ow! That hurt!

Tai: Be thankful it wasn't her tazer.

Crazyfan: Yeah but she still hits hard.

Nightmon: Now to bring in the real Demon Lords.

Demon Lords: What do you mean REAL Demon Lords?!

Nightmon: The ones in Hell. Now-

Crazyfan: Not so fast. Angemon.

Angemon: *makes a portal appear around the Demon Lords*

Demon Lords: *get sucked in there* Wait, what's-?!

Nightmon: Hey, wait-! *gets sucked in too, accidently*

*portal disappears*

Crazyfan: S**t, my sister! *goes hysterical*

BlackWar: Calm down.

Crazyfan: How can I keep calm when my sister is in Hell?!

BlackWar: She was going to Hell one way or another. -.-

Crazyfan: That's not the point!

Sora: What can be a bigger problem than Nightmon in Hell?

Crazyfan: What I'm I going to tell my parents?

BlackWar and Angemon: *eyes bug out* Crap!

Digimon Crew: Huh? ...ooohhhh... we'll you're screwed.

Crazyfan: AARRGGGHH-! *phone ringing* Huh? Hello? ...S-sure, later...*puts phone away*

Angemon: Who was it?

BlackWar: It was them, wasn't it?

Crazyfan: Yep. And they'll be here in a few minutes. Which means...*looks at the Digimon Crew*

Digimon Crew: Um…

Crazyfan: We got to hide you. But where?

BlackWar: In Hell. *snickers*

Crazyfan: This isn't funny, BlackWar!

BlackWar: Hey! The only one who can call me like that is Nightmon!

Terriormon: Aw, that's cute.

BlackWar: *glares at Terriormon* Say that one more time.

Terriormon: Aw, tha-

Henry: Terriormon, don't! *covers him*

Terriormon: Mmgghh, mmggpph.

Crazyfan: Let's just-

Dad: Hello!

Crazyfan: S**t, they're here! *panicking* Where the f**k am I going to hide all of you! And clean this f***ing mess!

BlackWar and Angemon: *staring at her*

Kiriha: She swears a lot. That's getting annoying.

Takuya: You would too if you're sister was in Hell.

Kiriha: *glares* I don't have sister.

Takuya: Or a family member.

Kiriha: I don't have a family.

Takuya: Sorry man. I-

Kiriha: Shut it. *glares at him*

Taiki: Just leave him alone, Takuya.

Shoutmon: Yeah, he's impossible to talk to when he is like this.

Akari: He's just had a bad childhood.

Kiriha: Would you all shut it?!

Crazyfan: You shut it! Now hide before my parents find you here.

Biyomon: Why should we hide?

Agumon: Yeah, it's not like we're strangers.

Crazyfan: If it took a month for them to accept BlackWarGreymon and Angemon, think how long it will be to explain all of you to them.

Matt: Good point.

Crazyfan: Now hide! *pushes all of them to the closet*

Digimon Crew: Hey! *door closes behind them*

Crazyfan: *opens the door and throws Takato's and Guilmon's bodies in there*

Digimon Crew: Ow

Crazyfan: Now what do I do with all this mess? *looks at the destroyed room*

BlackWar: Leave it like that, they are already here anyway.

Crazyfan: What-? *parents enter* Hey mom and dad!

BlackWar: *whispering* She said that with too much joy.

Angemon: *whispering* Well, Nightmon was the better actor of the two.

Dad: Hello- ...what...? *notices the destroyed room*

Mom: What happened here? *notices as well*

Crazyfan: Oh, it's just that we had a digimon fight. Hehe, sorry, we'll clean up though.

Rika: *girly dorky voice* Hehe, we'll clean up though. *normal voice* Yeah right.

Digimon Crew: Sshhh!

Mom: What was that?

Crazyfan: What was what?

Mom: I thought I heard something.

Crazyfan: I heard nothing.

Dad: Where's the little spider? (Nightmon)

Digimon Crew: 'Little spider'?

BlackWar: She is getting some food for us.

Dad: O-okay. *mumbles* Still not used to them talking.

Angemon: Why don't we go into the main room so we can talk peacefully?

Crazyfan: Good idea. I'll catch you guys later.

Mom: But-

Angemon: Come. *pushing them out* You too, BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWar: Damn angel. *goes out*

Digimon Crew: *trying to hear the conversation*

Crazyfan: *opens the door to the closet*

Digimon Crew: *fall down on the floor* Ow.

Crazyfan: Sorry. Can you guys do me a favor?

Myotismon: No.

Henry: She's not Nightmon so...

Tai: What do you want?

Crazyfan: Can you guys clean up this room the best that you can?

Davis: You owe us food then.

Crazyfan: Deal! Later. *leaves*

Kari: Let's get started then.

*everyone but Myotismon cleans up*

Tai: Aren't you going to help? *glaring at him*

Myotismon: No way in hell.

Koji: Speaking of Hell, I wonder how Nightmon and the demons are doing

* * *

**In Hell**

Nightmon: I'm going to kill that crazy k-pop girl!

Belphemon Rage Mode: Ok, so who's the weak human?

Nightmon: Who you callin' weak?

Leviamon: Can I eat her?

Nightmon: No.

Lilithmon: Aw, she is a cute human. *Gives Nightmon a bear hug*

Nightmon: C-cute? *can't breathe* H-help! *holds hands out*

Lucemon: Lilithmon, drop her.

Lilithmon: No. *crushes Nightmon even more*

Beelzemon: Drop. Her.

Lilithmon: *hesitantly let's go of Nightmon*

Nightmon: *gets up and hides behind Beelzemon* She's scary.

Daemon: You should see her when she's angry. She's the devil.

Lilithmon: What was that?

Barbamon: Before we go out of hand here, *looks at Nightmon* what are we doing here?

Nightmon: The next and final dare from Albinounicorn was that the Demon Lords, you guys, fight the real Demon Lords.

Leviamon: And who would they be?

Nightmon: Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, Mammon, Belphegor, Leviathan, and Asmodeus.

Beelzemon: Easy as done. *confident smirk*

Nightmon: To the death.

Demon Lords: What?!

Nightmon: That was the dare.

Barbamon: Then how do we find them?

Lucifer: Who enters my domain? *the rest of the demons appear*

Asmodeus: Oh, what beautiful guests we have today. *winks at Lucemon and Beelzemon*

Lilithmon and Nightmon: *growl* Back off!

Asmodeus: And what do we have here? *gets in front of Nightmon* A human. A live human. *looks up and down at Nightmon* What a shameful body.

Nightmon: What?!

Asmodeus: But you two, *walks around Lucemon and Beelzemon* what a beautiful body. *giggles*

Lilithmon: *growls* NAZAR NAIL! *lunges at Asmodeus*

Asmodeus: *gets hit*

Nightmon: Get her ugly ass, Lilithmon! *cheering*

Leviamon: Well, let's get started then. ROSTRUM! *lunges at Leviathan*

Barbamon: LAMPANTHUS! *attacks Mammon*

Belphemon RM: HELL'S FLAME! *goes for Belphegor*

Beelzemon: DOUBLE IMPACT! *surrounds Beelzebub*

Daemon: FLAME INFERNO! *burns Satan*

Lucemon: *changes into Chaos Mode* DEAD OR ALIVE! *catches Lucifer*

Nightmon: Get her, Lilithmon!

Belphemon RM: What about us?

Satan: *throws fireballs at Daemon*

Daemon: *moves out of the way, fireballs heading for a new target*

Nightmon: Woah! *jumps out of the way* Watch it, jackass!

Satan: *growls* What?! *heads for Nightmon*

Beelzemon: *pushes Satan away* Kid, you might want to get outta here.

Nightmon: Hmp! *turns away from him*

Beelzemon: What I'd do? *moves out of the way from Beelzebub's attack*

Beelzebub: Fight me, you weak being!

Beelzemon: Weak?! *changes into Blast Mode* I'll show you whose weak!

Nightmon: Finish her!

Asmodeus: *grabs Nightmon by the neck* That's enough from you!

Nightmon: *punches her in the face*

Asmodeus: Ah! *drops Nightmon* My beautiful face!

Nightmon: You're name should be changed to ASSmodeus!

Asmodeus: You little-! *gets thrown away*

Lilithmon: Get away from her, ugly b**ch.

Asmodeus: *gets frustrated*

Lilithmon: *smirks* Come and get me.

* * *

**Mansion**

Ren: Finally, were done. *sits in the floor*

Dracmon: *sits next to him*

Kouichi: Yeah.

Myotismon: Mph, humans.

Tai: *glares*

Myotismon: *ignores*

Tai: *holding the bucket of water* Payback. *sneakily gets behind him*

Myotismon: *bored*

Tai: *drops water on Myotismon*

Myotismon: *dripping wet* You little-!

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon: Agumon dgivolve to… WarGreymon! *fighting stance* Bring it!

Myotismon: Grisly Wing!

Davis: Get ready V-mon.

V-mon: V-mon digivolve to… XV-mon! X Laser! *hits Myotismon*

Akari: But we just cleaned.

* * *

**Main Room**

*loud crashes can be heard*

Mom: What was that?

BlackWar: Probably a cat.

Angemon: -.-

Crazyfan: Maybe she's back. I'll get her.

Dad: No, I'll get her. I have a few things to settle with her. *stands up to leave*

Angemon: *nudges BlackWar*

BlackWar: Oh um I think it's better if I went to get her. *leaves*

Angemon: I'll go to make sure they don't do anything. *leaves*

Mom: I still think they look ugly. Especially the black one.

Crazyfan: Even the angel?!

Mom: I just worry about me daughters.

Dad: I'm going to go anyway. *leaves*

Mom: I'll go too. *leaves*

Crazyfan: Wait! *runs out*

* * *

**Living Room**

Tai: Fight like a mon!

WarGreymon: Terra Destroyer!

Myotismon: Grisly Wing! *destroys the attack with his bats*

Davis: Attack now XV-mon!

XV-mon: V-laser! *hits Myotismon*

Angemon: *comes in* What is going on here-?! *gets Myotismon thrown at him*

BlackWar: *laughs at Angemon*

Angemon: Shut up and help me! *trying to push Myotismon off*

Myotismon: Damn angel.*gets up*

Angemon: *gets up* What is going on?

Ren: *points at Tai, Davis, WarGreymon, XV-mon and Myotismon* They got in a fight.

Tai, Davis, Wargreymon, XV-mon, Myotismon: Tattle taller.

Ren: *smiles*

BlackWar: I don't care who started the fight just clean this mess up.

Koji: But we already cleaned.

Davis: And where's our food?

BlackWar: Ate it.

Davis: Wha-?

Angemon: Calm down. We'll get your food later. Just fix this before Nightmon's and Crazyfan's parents get here.

Calumon: *looking around and notices a control* Hey what does this do? *pushes a button*

* * *

**In Hell**

Leviamon: *destroys Leviathan*

Nightmon: One down, the b**ch still left to go. *looks at Asmodeus and Lilithmon's fight* Get her!

Daemon BM: Lucemon.

Lucemon CM: *looks over at him*

Daemon BM: I think we should do it.

Lucemon CM: Alright then. Demon Lords!

Beelzemon BM, Belphemon RM, Barbamon, Leviamon, Lilithmon: *look over at him*

Lucemon CM: Get in a circle!

Demon Lords: Right! *all of them get in a circle* Digivolve to…Ogudomon!

Nightmon: Dead meat.

Mammon: So what? We can still kill them.

Lucifer: Attack all together.

Demon Lords of Hell: AAAHHH! *attack*

Ogudomon: *gets hit but doesn't get damaged to badly* CATEDRAL!

Demon Lords of Hell: *stand their ground*

Satan: *throws blue fire at Ogudomon*

Ogudomon: AAAAHHHH!

Nightmon: *throws a rock at his head* Hey, jackass!

Satan: WHAT?!

Nightmon: Yeah, you!

Satan: Do you want to die?

Nightmon: *grins* After you.

Satan: Huh?

Nightmon: *pulls out tazer from back, turns it to a million watts and tazers Satan*

Satan: *electrified and tries to get away*

Ogudomon: *shakes off the fire and sees Satan and steps on him*

Lilithmon in a green orb: Nice one.

Nightmon: *smiles*

Asmodees: Don't get so cocky! *lunges at Nightmon*

Nightmon: *steps to the side*

Asmodues: *hits the pillar behind Nightmon*

Nightmon: Sorry but I'm not the one with a cock in her mouth

Lucifer: *attacks Ogudomon from front*

Ogudomon: *easily whacks him out of the way*

Mammon and Belphegor: *attacks from behind*

Ogudomon: AARRGGHHH! *falls down*

Beelzebub: *in front of Ogudomon* Sweet dreams. *attacks Ogudomon*

Ogudomon: *dedigivolves*

Lucemon CM: *dedigivolves to Lucemon*

Daemon BM: *dedigivolves to Devimon*

Beplhemon RM: *dedigivolves to Astamon*

Barbamon: *dedigivolves to Wizardmon (red cloak)*

Leviamon: *dedigivolves to MegaSeadramon*

Beelzemon BM: *dedigivolves to Baalmon*

Lilithmon: *dedigivolves to BlackGatomon*

Nightmon: Crap! Not good! *goes to them*

Lucifer: What? They…shrunk?

Beelzebub: Easier to kill them. *ready to kill them*

Satan: Hey, why do you get to finish them off?!

Beelzebub: Well I don't see you doing anything to kill them.

Asmodeus: If one of us gets to kill them, it should be me.

Lucifer, Mammon, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Satan: Why you?!

Asmodeus: Because I'm beautiful.

Nightmon and BlackGatomon: *mumble* No you're not.

Demon Lords of Hell: *argue within themselves*

Nightmon: They're worse then you guys. *looks at Demon Lords of Digital World*

*a portal suddenly appears beneath them*

Demon Lords of Hell: Wha-?!

Demon Lords of DW and Nightmon: Wha-?! *gets sucked in*

Demon Lords of Hell: Where'd they go?!

* * *

**Unknown Place**

*Demon Lords and Nightmon come crashing down*

Nightmon: OK, now I know how that feels…

Baalmon: Oh, we're back at the castle.

Lucemon: Finally, I haven't been back for a few hundred years.

MegaSeadramon: Well don't expect a welcome back party.

BlackGatomon: Ciao.

Astamon: Where you going?

BlackGatomon: To get some beauty sleep. *leaves*

Astamon: *yawns* I'll get some sleep too, later. *leaves*

MegaSeadramon: I'll just swim in my pool, then. *leaves*

Wizardmon: I need to work in my lab.

Baalmon: More like sleep in yout lab. *chuckles*

Wizardmon: *glares at Baalmon* And you'll eat like a pig.

Baalmon: Now that you mention it, I am hungry. *smirks*

Wizardmon: *grumbles and leaves*

Devimon: Where's the girl?

Lucemon and Baalmon: Huh? *look around* Nightmon!

Nightmon: I'm right here. *sitting on a high window ledge*

Lucemon, Baalmon, Devimon: _When did she get up there?_

Baalmon: What are you doing there?

Nightmon: Waiting.

Lucemon: For what?

Nightmon: For a portal.

Baalmon: To go back to the mansion? Forget about. Stay here.

Lucemon: It's not like you have something important to do.

Nightmon: I thought you guys hated me.

Lucemon and Baalmon: Uh… well… um…

Nightmon: *looks down the window* Hurry it, BlackWar

* * *

**Mansion**

BlackWar: Calumon, give me that.

Calumon: What's the magic word~?

BlackWar: Now.

Calumon: That's not the magic word~.

BlackWar: *grumbles* Damn fur ball. *sighs* P-please.

Calumon: OK. *hands him the control*

BlackWar: You send them to the Dark Castle? *mumbles* Nightmon's having a fun trip today.

Angemon: Get her back here. I'll go stall her parents.

BlackWar: *pushes a button*

* * *

**Dark Castle**

Nightmon: *sees a portal down below the window* Finally.

Lucemon: Nightmon, what are-?

Nightmon: *jumps*

Baalmon: Nightmon!

Lucemon and Baalmon: *go to the window to see Nightmon pass through the portal*

**Mansion**

Nightmon: *crashes on top of Myotismon* I really need to fix that…

Myotismon: Get off me!

Nightmon: Hell! *gets pushed off* Damn bloodsucker!

Myotismon: Annoying little brat!

Nightmon: Tch, I've been called worse.

Tai: Yeah, like what? Angel?

BlackWar: Close.

Nightmon: BlackWar!

BlackWar: What? He does sometimes call you that.

Nightmon: Whatever. So, where the ugly girl?

BlackWar: With your parents.

Nightmon: What?! They're here?!

BlackWar: Yeah. And they're coming this way.

Nightmon: Hell. I got to hide you. *looks around* But where…? Got it! *pushes everyone to the closet*

Digimon Crew: Hey! *doors closes behind them*

Nightmon: *opens the door and throws Takato's and Guilmon's unconscious body in the closet and closes the door*

Digimon Crew: Ow.

Nightmon: Now-

Mom: My cute daughter! *runs and hugs Nightmon*

Nightmon: M-mom! Let go of me! *pushing her off*

Dad: Hi there, little spider!

Nightmon: For the last damn time, the one who loves Spider-Man is that crazy girl, not me! *still trying to push mom off*

Crazyfan: *blushing* Shut up!

Mom: Huh? You smell burned? Why?

Nightmon: I do no-! Oh…um that's because I was trying to make some food.

Dad: But as my little girl, she can't cook! Hahaha!

Nightmon: *mumbles* Shut up, old geezer.

Mom: Don't call you father like that! *let's go of her*

Nightmon: He started it!

Dad: You wanna fight? *playful fighting stance* Let's go!

Nightmon: Let's go, old panda! *real fighting stance*

Dad: *playful hit swings*

Nightmon: *dodges but gets hit with one* Hey!

Mom: Don't hit your daughter!

Dad: She started it.

Mom: *sighs*

Crazyfan: Why don't we go to the kitchen to talk now that she is here?

Mom: Yes.

Dad: C'mon princess! *drags her*

Nightmon: Don't call me princess! You old fart!

Mom: Ahem!

Nightmon: I-I mean lovable father.

Mom: *leaves with Crazyfan*

Dad: Let's go, my cute daughter~.

Nightmon: Wait, you old man. BlackWar!

BlackWar: Yeah?

Nightmon: You're in charge.

BlackWar: Got it.

Dad: In charge of what?

Nightmon: Nothing, crazy man. Let's go. *leaves with dad*

Angemon: I'm staying here.

BlackWar: Why?!

Angemon: 'Cause you'll destroy the mansion if I don't watch over you.

BlackWar: Yeah right. *goes over to the closet and opens the door*

Digimon Crew: *laughing their asses off*

BlackWar: What the hell is so funny?

Tai: Nightmon can control powerful digimon…..! *laughing hard*

Takuya: But she can't control her father! *laughing*

Davis: She's his cute little princess! *laughing*

BlackWar: *tick marks* Shut up before I kill you all!

Digimon Crew: *stop to look at him but then start laughing again*

BlackWar: *ready to slash them*

Angemon: Let's just continue with the Crack. *brings down BlackWar's claw*

BlackWar: Whatever. I'll be sure to make the dares hellish.

Angemon: Next is from Apollomon x Stingmon:

_I wonder what would happen if you had a battle between Ken, his partner Wormmon, and Apollomon vs Daemon (who was sent to the dark ocean)_

BlackWar: Guess there is already yaoi in digimon…

Angemon: Well Nightmon already brought Daemon form the Dark Ocean but where is he now?

BlackWar: Dark Castle. I'll bring him in. *pushes a button on the control*

* * *

**Dark Castle**

Devimon: Hey, Wizardmon!

Wizardmon: What?! I'm busy! *mixing potions*

Devimon: I just- WHAT?! How are you already Barbamon?! You were a champion?!

Barbamon: Magic. *continues mixing potions*

Devimon: Give me some! I hate being champion.

Barbamon: No.

Devimon: Why?!

Barbamon: It's mine!

Devimon: Share!

Barbamon: No! Now get out!

Devimon: *turns to leave* Damn old greedy- *sees the potion* Uh? *grins and sneakily takes the potion* Later, old fart.

Barbamon: What was that?!

Devimon: *leaves* Crazy old man. *opens the potion and drinks it*

Baalmon: What'cha drinkin' there, Devimon?

Devimon: *digivolves to Daemon* Nothing.

Baalmon: Wha-? Give me some!

Daemon: Too late. I drank it all.

Baalmon: Daemon!

*portal appears under their feet and sucks them in*

* * *

**Mansion**

*Daemon and Baalmon come crashing in*

Daemon: *stand up, dropping Baalmon* Who brought us back?!

BlackWar: I did. Got a problem?

Daemon Hell yes, I do!

Angemon: Please calm down. Just one more dare and you can go back.

Daemon: I already did two dares today! That's more than enough!

Terriormon: That's nothing.

Daemon: *turns to glare at Terriormon*

Henry: *covers Terriormon's mouth* You really need to shut your mouth. *sighs*

Terriormon: Mmmpphhh, mph, mhhpp.

Baalmon: *stands up* Where's Nightmon?

BlackWar: Parents.

Baalmon: ?

Shoutmon: Baalmon?

Baalmon: *turns to look at Shoutmon* What?

Taiki: What are you doing here?

Akari: How do you know Nightmon?

Kiriha: And why are you wearing a black cloak?

Baalmon: It's me, Beelzemon.

Terriormon: Our Beelzemon?

Baalmon: Since when am I yours?!

Henry: Yep, he's our Beelzemon.

Baalmon: SINCE WHEN AM I YOURS?!

Shoutmon: You look similar to our Beelzebumon.

Baalmon: Beelzebumon? The Goddesses' warrior?

Taiki: Yeah.

Baalmon: Hate him.

Daemon: What dare?!

BlackWar: Fight against Apollomon and Stingmon!

Daemon: Why?!

BlackWar: Because I said so!

Angemon: Nice combat, BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWar: Shut up!

Daemon: Well excuse me, dumbass, but I don't see Apollomon or Stingmon. Only a scrawny worm and his human.

BlackWar: Ken, digivolve Wormon!

Ken: You could say please. Sheesh.

Wormon: Wormon digivolve to…Stingmon!

Daemon: Ok, now what?

Angemon: We bring in Apollomon. *creates portal*

Apollomon: *crashes down* Ow. *rubs head* What?

BlackWar: Long story short: fight that asshole *points at Daemon* with that dude *points at Stingmon*.

Apollomon: Why?

BlackWar: He's a Demon Lord.

Apollomon: Alright then. Arrow of Apollo! *shoots Daemon*

Daemon: *dodges* Mmhh, I didn't know I was fighting against an Olympus Twelve. Flame Inferno!

Stingmon: *pushes Apollomon out of the way* Spiking Strike!

Daemon: *gets hit but not badly* That tickled.

Apollomon: Phoebus Blow! *hits Daemon*

Daemon: *smokes clears* You little-!

Ken: Stingmon, now!

Stingmon: Spinning Spiking Strike!

Daemon: *gets hit badly* Damn

Sora: Wow. They make a good team.

Matt: *teasing* Yeah, better than Ken with Davis.

Davis: But Ken's my partner.

Takuya: Are you sure you prefer Ken? What about Kari?

Tai: *send Takuya a glare*

Takuya: *smiles*

Davis: But…we're partners…

V-mon: I miss Wormon…

Gatomon: I think this dare broke them. *pokes V-mon*

Biyomon: Yep *pokes Davis' leg*

Ken: Together!

Apollomon and Stingmon: Right!

Stringmon: Spinning Spiking Strike!

Apollomon: Solblaster!

Daemon: *gets badly hit* ARHG! *falls* Damn Olympus and insect *dedigivolves to NeoDevimon* WHAT?! Why did I dedigivolve?!

Baalmon: Probably cuz of the potion from Barbamon. *smirks*

NeoDevimon: *enraged in fire* I'm going to kill him!

Apollomon: Arrow of Apollo! *hits NeoDevimon*

NeoDevimon: *tired* Damn asshole… Deep Sorrow! *launches at Stingmon*

Apollomon: *pushes Stingmon out of the way*

Stingmon: Thanks.

Apollomon: *nods*

Ken: Let's end this.

BlackWar: Crap! I can't let him die.

Zoe: Why not? You two are always fighting.

BlackWar: Nightmon will kill me if I let any one of the Demon Lords get killed on my watch.

Apollomon: Solblaster!

Stingmon: Spinning Spiking Strike!

BlackWar: *makes portal below NeoDevimon* Later, asshole.

Ken, Stingmon, Apollomon: BlackWarGreymon!

BlackWar: Shut your whining. You would have won the fight anyway.

Baalmon: Kamiuchi ! *hits Stingmon and Apollomon*

BlackWar: What the hell, Baalmon?!

Baalmon: Sorry but I can't let them humiliate Dae like that.

BlackWar: You can honor him another time. Now stop!

Baalmon: Wait

BlackWar: Sorry, I can't. Now stop, jackass!

Baalmon: *shoots at BlackWar*

BlackWar: *dodges and tick marks appear* Fine! Kill them for all I care!

Angemon: Wait, Baalmon-!

Baalmon: *starts shooting Apollomon and Stingmon*

Stingmon: *covers Ken*

Apollomon: *burns the bullets*

Digimon Crew: *watching*

Gatomon: Now I understand why Nightmon has her tazer. *sees Stingmon kicked to a wall*

Renamon: To keep the virus digimon in line. *sees Apollomon get hit from an attack*

Myotismon: Not only the virus digimon. *sees Stingmon and Apollomon launch their own attacks*

Astamon: Wonder what Nightmon will say when she sees this mess.

Guilmon and Takato: *snoring*

Digimon Crew:_Their sleeping?_

* * *

**Kitchen **

Mom: *hearing the attacks* Why is it so loud?

Nightmon: BlackWar is probably playing with Angemon. *smirks*

Crazyfan: *glares at Nightmon*

Dad: Playing as in…

Nightmon: Killing him.

Mom and Dad: *stare/glare at Nightmon*

Nightmon: ….fine, I'll go stop them. *leaves*

* * *

**Living Room**

Nightmon: *opens the door* Oi, BlackWar, what are doing-? *looks at the room* Why the hell are there holes everywhere?!

Ren: *points at Baalmon* Baalmon's fault.

Baalmon: Tattle taller.

Ren: *grins*

BlackWar: Sorry. A dare got out of hand because of *glares at Baalmon* this guy.

Nightmon: *looks at Baalmon*

Baalmon: I was just having fun. *smirks*

Nightmon: Whatever. Just continue with the other dares.

BlackWar: Sure *looking through the dares*

Nightmon: *leaves*

BlackWar: You heard the devil. Angemon, get Apollomon home.

Angemon: *makes a portal behind Apollomon*

Apollomon: Not until I'm done with Baalmon.

Baalmon: I got no problem with that.

BlackWar: *sighs* Baalmon, kick him.

Baalmon: *kicks Apollomon into the portal* O-O Hey, no fair!

BlackWar: *scoffs* You were the dumbass who listened.

Baalmon: At least I can still destroy Stingmon. *heads for Stingmon*

Angemon: *hits him in the head with his rod* Knock it off.

Baalmon: *rubs his head and grumbles* Damn angel.

Stingmon: *dedigivolves to Wormon and jumps in Ken's arms*

Ken: Well I guess that's over. *smiles*

Davis: *runs and hugs Ken* Yeah, I got my partner back!

Ken: Wha-?

Wormon: *getting squished*

Takuya: Guess he really did want Ken more than Kari. *places his arm over Tai's shoulder* You got nothing to worry about, buddy! *grins*

Tai: Guess so *smiles*

BlackWar: *sees Davis hugging Ken and mumbles* More reason for people to write yaoi of digimon. Next three dares and truth are from moonrose221: First one is:

_I dare Ren Tobari from Xros Wars to kick Myotismon in the crotch (Myotismon is not allowed to kill Ren.)_

Myotismon: Why me?!

BlackWar: Random digimon, I guess.

Tai: Or random asshole.

Myotismon: You little-! *heads for Tai*

Ren: *gets in front of Tai and kicks Myotismon in the crotch*

Myotismon: *kneels and holds his crotch* F**k!

Digimon Crew: *stifle laughter*

BlackWar: Second dare was that Baalmon can shoot him afterwards.

Myotismon: What?!

Baalmon: Goodie~. *continuously shoot Myotismon*

Myotismon: *tries to jump away but still gets hit* You'll pay for that

Angemon: *stops Baalmon* I think that's enough, Baalmon.

Baalmon: One more~ *shoots him in the crotch*

Myotismon: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Baalmon: Done.

Angemon: Truth is for Ryouma:

_If you had to pick any of the hunter boys to go on a date with who would it be and why?_

BlackWar: We all know who that would be. *gets hit in the head with a rod* Ow.

Angemon: Shut up and let him answer the question.

Ryouma: Do I have to?

BlackWar: Yes.

Ryouma: Hmp *mumbles a name*

BlackWar: Sorry, what was that?

Ryouma: *mumbles a bit louder but still not hearable*

Baalmon: Speak louder!

Ryouma: Taik! *covers his mouth quickly*

Taiki: Eh?

BlackWar: If Nightmon were here she'd say 'So a love triangle: KirihaxTaikixRyouma.…ew'

Angemon: Why?

Ryouma: B-because I saw him fighting bravely against evil digimon.

Baalmon: So he charmed you in a way.

Ryouma: Y-yeah

Astamon: Now leave him alone. *covers Ryouma's blushing face*

Baalmon: *teasing* Aw, Astamon's protecting his human~.

Astamon: Shut up.

BlackWar: Last dare:

_I dare Kari to Kiss Kouichi and have Marcus tackle Tai if he tries to chase Kouichi_

Angemon: Marcus is still in the hospital, though.

BlackWar: Then Koji will have to protect his brother from Tai.

Tai: No way am I letting-! *about to tackle Kouichi*

Koji: *tackles him* No way am I letting you hurt Kouichi!

Tai: Let go of me!

Koji: No!

Angemon: *to Kari* Just kiss Kouichi quickly before the brothers hurt themselves.

Kari: OK. *leans in to kiss Kouichi*

Davis: No! I won't let Kari kiss anyone! *about to tackle Kouichi*

Takuya: *tackles Davis* Sorry but I can't let you hurt Kouichi. Koji will go after me then.

Davis: *struggling to get free*

V-mon and Agumon: *look at their partners and shake their heads*

Matt, Sora, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gatomon: *sweat drop while looking at Davis and Tai*

BlackWar: *to Kari* Just get this over with already.

Kari: *leans in and kisses Kouichi*

Kouichi: *kisses back*

Davis and Tai: *enraged in fire*

Kari and Kouichi: *break apart and smile at each other*

BlackWar: You know, I've pictures of Kari and Kouichi being together as a couple. *smirks and looks at Davis and Tai*

Davis and Tai: *fire in their eyes and try to break free*

Takuya and Koji: *trying to hold them down*

Angemon: I think we need someone else to hold these two.

BlackWar: And I got the perfect people to do it. *smirks*

Davis and Tai: Let me go!

Takuya and Koji: No!

BlackWar: *takes Davis and Tai from Takuya and Koji*

Davis, Tai, Takuya, Koji: Huh?

BlackWar: *holds Davis under his arm and hands Tai to Myotismon who is recovering* Don't you dare kill him. *glares at Myotismon*

Myotismon: *holds a firm grip on Tai* Payback.

Tai: *gulps*

Angemon: Why did you give Tai to Myotismon? Are you insane?!

BlackWar: A little bit. More like psychopath.

Angemon: -.-

BlackWar: We have two dares and one question from shinkuso77: First one:

_Oh I really wanted to do this.__.__. Make Davis hmm dance with Akari_

Davis: How about I dance with Kari?

BlackWar: Sure, just add an A to Kari and you get Akari.

Davis: *under BlackWar's arm* That's not what I meant. C'mon make a deal with me.

BlackWar: Do I look like Nightmon to you?

Davis: *under BlackWar's arm* No but you think like her.

BlackWar: Just dance with Akari! *throws Davis to Akari's direction*

Davis: Woah! *stumbles on Akari* Sorry.

Akari: It's ok but *looks at BlackWar* do we really have to dance?

BlackWar: Hey, that's what they asked for. Not my problem.

Ren: What about the music?

BlackWar: They can dance without the music.

*Davis and Akari awkwardly get into position to dance*

Davis: I've never danced before, so you might have to lead.

Akari: Ok. *start to dance*

Takuya: *to Taiki* They look good together, huh.

Taiki: *annoyed and jealous* Yeah

Angemon: Taiki

Taiki: Yeah?

Angemon: Next dare is for you:

Taiki I dare you to say I want to kiss you Sora!

Taiki: What? Why?

BlackWar: Just do the damn dare.

Taiki: Fine. *walks up to Sora* Um…

Sora: What is it, Taiki?

Taiki: Um… I just wanted to say that…*deep breath* I want to kiss you Sora!

Matt and Tai: *surprised and look at Taiki*

Tai: Myotismon, let me go! *struggles*

Myotismon: Forget it, human. *holds him*

Angemon: Now I see why BlackWarGreymon handed Tai to Myotismon

Matt: Oi, what's with the sudden action? *walks up to Taiki (wants to beat him up)*

Taiki: Eh? It was just a dare-

Matt: *slips and pushes Taiki to accidently kiss Sora*

Taiki, Tai, Sora, Matt: 0-0''

Taiki and Sora: *get pushed farther and crash into Davis and Akari on the floor*

Davis and Akari: Ow.

Taiki and Sora: *break apart* Sorry! *cover their mouth*

Matt and Tai: *shocked*

BlackWar: That was your fault.

Angemon: *helps everyone who fell get up* BlackWarGreymon, say the truth so we can continue.

BlackWar: Don't order me around. The question is for Terriormon.

Terriormon: Cool. I get a question.

BlackWar: Why do you always say 'momentai'?

Terriormon: 'Cause it's fun to say it. Momentai.

Myotismon: What does that even mean?

Rika: You just had to ask.

Terriormon: It means take it easy. *laughs* Momentai!

Calumon: Momentai~!

Terriormon and Calumon: Momentai~, momentai~, momentai~, momentai~, momentai~ *Calumon flies out*

Terriormon: Momentai~, momentai~, momentai~, momen-

BlackWar, Baalmon, Myotismon: Shut up, rabbit-dog!

Terriormon: *smiles* Momentai~!

BlackWar, Baalmon, Myotismon: *ready to attack Terriormon*

Terriormon: Um…*gulps* Henry? ...Help!

* * *

**Kitchen**

Dad, Mom, Crazyfan: *laughing*

Nightmon: Haha, at least I don't cry for my mother when I'm fighting! *glares at Dad*

Dad: *draps arm over Nightmon's shoulder* C'mon! You know you want your mother's help when we fight! *cheery smile*

Nightmon: *mumbles* Damn old geezer

*family hears powerful shots coming from the living room*

Mom: I thought you stopped them from fighting.

Nightmon: They're digimon.

Crazyfan: It's hard to control them. Especially BlackWarGreymon.

Calumon: *comes in* Momentai~, momentai~, momentai~, momentai~, momentai~, mo- *sees the family* Hello~, hello~, hello~ *jumps in Mom's arms and puts a cute face on*

Mom: W-who, what is this?

Dad: Another digimon?

Crazyfan: That's…um

Nightmon: Calumon.

Calumon: *looks at Nightmon* Hi Night-chan~!

Nightmon: _Night-chan?!_

Dad and Mom: Another one?

Nightmon: It's the little cute digimon I showed you once.

Dad and Mom: *trying to remember*

Crayzfan: Yeah, you guys said he was cute.

Nightmon: Oi, Calumon.

Calumon: Nani~?

Nightmon: What's BlackWar doing?

Calumon: Question for Terriormon~! *spreads his ears and jumps in Mom's arms* Momentai~, momentai~, momentai~.

Mon: Who's Terriormon? *looks at Crazyfan and Nightmon*

Crazyfan: Um…

Nightmon: Don't listen to him. He may be cute but because of that he is a little…*makes coo-coo sign with her hand to her head*

Dad: Riight. Anyway, I think it's time we went home. *leads themselves to the door with Nightmon and Crazyfan following*

Crazyfan: Ok. See you around here later?

Nightmon: *elbows her in the side*

Crazyfan: Ow.

Mom: *hands Calumon to Crazyfan* Maybe. Remember to take care of your little sister, Spider-lover.

Crazyfan: Yes, mom.

Nightmon: She doesn't live here.

Mom: *turns to Nightmon* And you listen to your sister.

Nightmon: …

Mom: Ahem.

Nightmon: Yeah yeah, I got it. Listen to the annoying k-pop fan.

Mom: Good.

Nightmon: *mumbles* Not my fault if she gets killed though.

Mom: *looks at her*

Nightmon: I was kidding. *smiles and laughs but mumbles* Partly.

Dad: That's my kind of girl *hugs Nightmon*

Nightmon: Ah! Let go of me, crazy old man!

Dad: I'm not that old.

Nightmon: You're 20 years old older than me.

Crazyfan: That's because he's your father.

Nightmon: Shut up. Can't you see I was winning?

Dad: *rubs Nightmon's head* See ya later.

Nightmon: Knock it off! *pushes him a away*

Crazyfan: Say goodbye to them.

Nightmon: …..

Mom: *clears throat*

Nightmon: *sighs and speaks in dull voice* Bye, I'll miss you. I hope you come back.

Dad: And?

Nightmon: *growls* A-and I l-….l-love you.

Dad and Mom: Bye~ *waving and leave*

Calumon: *waving* Bye bye~!

Nightmon: *mumbles* Crazy old man and annoying mother.

Crazyfan: Hey they're your parents.

Nightmon: *goes back into the house with Crazyfan following in with Calumon in her arms* Yeah and you're my sister. Meaning I can do worse things to you.

Crazyfan: Hey!

Nightmon: Shut up. Now I need to see what those digimon are doing. *opens the door to the living room* What-?

Crazyfan: Happened-?

Calumon: *jumps out of Crazyfan's arms* Hey~!

*the whole room is really destroyed by BlackWar, Myotismon and Beelzemon (who dedigivolved), Rapidmon, Taomon, and Angewomon*

BlackWar: S**t

Angemon: We can explain!

Nightmon: Yeah, you better before I tazer all of you!

Crazyfan: What made you guys do all of this?

Ren: Terriormon was annoying BlackWarGreymon, Myotismon and Beelzemon by saying 'Momentai' over and over.

BlackWar, Myotismon, Beelzemon: *glare at Ren*

Crazyfan: Ok so how did Taomon and Angewomon get in the fight?

Taiki: Three against one is highly unfair.

Crazyfan: And none of you other people decided to help?

Kiriha: What? You wanted the whole mansion to fall on us?

Crazyfan: Good point.

Nightmon: *holding anger in* Just all of you go out into the forest so we can do the rest of the dares.

Digimon Crew: *sacredly go out*

Kari: What about Takato and Guilmon?

Nightmon: Just leave them there. They're not going to wake up anytime soon.

Beelzemon: *goes to Nightmon and checks her*

Nightmon: *annoyed* What are you doing?

Beelzemon: Checking if you're alright

Nightmon: Why wouldn't I be?

Beelzemon: You jumped out the window 100 floors above!

Crazyfan: You did what?!

Nightmon: Shut up before I knock you out!

Angemon: Why would you jump out the window, 100 floors up?

Nightmon: Someone got us out of Hell and send us to the Dark Castle. I was waiting for BlackWar to make a portal to take me home.

BlackWar: How did Hell go?

Nightmon: Demon Lords almost got pulverized in Hell.

Beelzemon: Put a portal appeared and got us safe. Who was it?

Angemon: Calumon.

Beelzemon: Creampuff? *looks at Calumon who is smiling and jumping*

*everyone lands in an open part of the forest, a good distance from the mansion*

Nightmon: We'll do the last dares here. Since my mansion is almost destroyed *glraes at BlackWar, Myotismon, Beelzemon, and Terriormon*

Myotismon: You never clean that room anyway.

Nightmon: Why would I clean it if I know it's going to get dirty again?

Zoe: She makes a valid point.

Myotismon: *glares at Nightmon*

Nightmon: *glares back* Get ready for payback *evil grin*

Myotismon: Try.

Nightmon: Next dare from Sundiel260-

Angemon: But the next dare is from lobamon12.

Nightmon: Sorry lobamon12 but I need to get back at Myotismon.

Myotismon: If you can.

Nightmon: *holds in anger* Dare:

_I DARE MYOTISMON TO SWALLOW 15 SWORDS WILL THEIR ON FIRE! FOR 10 HOURS!_

Myotismon: That's insane!

Crazyfan: Don't you think this is a little bit extreme?

Nightmon: Not one bit. *grins*

Myotismon: You're a monster.

Nightmon: Thanks. Since crazy here thinks it's extreme, I'll let you pick whoever you want to help you with the dare.

Myotismon: I can do it by myself.

Nightmon: Suit yourself. But BlackWar will be with you to make sure you are doing the dare.

Myotismon: Whatever. *goes a few feet away from them with BlackWar, holding the 15 swords, gasoline and matches*

Zoe: Are you sure this isn't extreme?

Nightmon: I'm sure. He deserves it anyway. It's not like he is going to die. He is 'The King of the Undead'

Gabumon: 'Undead' meaning 'not dead'

Nightmon: He rules digimon who are not dead but he himself is dead.

Biyomon: Then how were we able to destroy him years ago?

Nightmon: He's a damn vampire! He may not have the sparkles but he has the gut to swallow 15 words on fire!

Myotismon: I'm going to kill that human.

BlackWar: Kill Nightmon and she'll haunt your ass. *pours gasoline on a sword*

Myotismon: How can you stand her?

BlackWar: She grew on me. She is actually kinda fun. *lights the swords and hands it to Myotismon* Take you time swallowing it. The dare has to last for 10 hours.

Myotimon: *takes it and puts it in his mouth*

Digimon Girls: Ew.

Beelzemon: *covers Calumon's eyes*

Calumon: Hey!

Tai: Glad that's not me. *holds throat*

Ryouma: Me too.

Myotismon: *hallway with swallowing the first sword, sweating* _Damn Nightmon!_

Nightmon: Since it's going to last 10 hours, let's move on with the other dares. Lobamon12:

_I have a dare for Zoe. Have Zoe kiss Duskmon._

Frontier People: Duskmon?!

Zoe: I don't want to kiss him!

Nightmon: Calm down. Duskmon is Kouichi. I'm worrying about how you are going to kiss him with his mask on…

Koji: I'm worrying when Duskmon comes out. He's evil!

Nightmon: You're only judging evil because of what you know! Not what evil itself knows. So shut up and let Duskmon out!

Digimon Crew: *stare and look at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: *shrugs shoulders* She is a bit defensive when people judge evil.

Angemon: A strong one. Why do you think she looks up to the Demon Lords and has BlackWarGreymon as her partner?

Nightmon: I'm still here you know. *to Koji* Now give Kouichi Duskmon.

Koji: Make me

Nightmon: *growls and goes for Koji's digivice*

Koji: Hey! *fights back*

Crazyfan: Nightmon! Don't fight!

Takuya: Koji! You can't hit a girl!

Nightmon: He's an asshole!

Koji: She's a demon!

Nightmon: *somehow presses a button, releasing Duskmon*

Digimon Crew: *stare at Duskmon*

Duskmon: Stop staring at me.

Koji: Look what you did now!

Nightmon: Don't scream in my face!

Duskmon: Stop yelling.

Koji and Nightmon: Stay out of this!

Crazyfan: Ok since these two won't stop fighting with each other, I'll take Nightmon's place and continue with the dares. Duskmon.

Duskmon: *looks at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: _He's scary! _*clears throat*You got to kiss Zoe

Duskmon: And why would I do that?

Crazyfan: *trying to be tough* Because I say so

Duskmon: *holds out sword in front of Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: EEP!

Angemon: *gets in front of Crazyfan* We won't get you back locked in the digivice of Light.

Duskmon: How can I know you won't lock me up again?

Angemon: I give you my word as a Holy Digimon

Beelzemon: An Annoying Holy Digimon

Angemon: *glares at Beelzemon* Just one kiss to the human girl. That's it. But you got to take your mask off to be able to do it.

Duskmon: Only the mouth piece.

Angemon: Deal

Duskmon: …make this quick. *takes off mouth piece*

Takuya: You heard the mon, Zoe. Get to it. *makes smoochie face*

Zoe: *slaps Takuya*

Takuya: *holds his red cheek* Ow

Zoe: Alright then…*leans in, eyes close shut*

Duskmon: *stays still but leans in*

*KISS!*

Nightmon: Ugly jackass!

Koji: Crazy bi-!

Kouichi: *covers Koji's mouth* Koji…

Duskmon and Zoe: *break apart*

Kari: Well that ruined the moment.

Duskmon: *flies away*

Koji: Hey, where you going?! *turns to Nightmon* This is all your fault!

Nightmon: How is it my fault?! I'm not the one who made the deal with Duskmon!

Koji: But you let him out!

Nightmon: I was going to make him get back in there but you weren't cooperating!

Beelzemon: Shut up! You're getting annoying.

Nightmon: It's Ko- oh wait. BlackWar!

BlackWar: Yeah?

Nightmon: How's it going with Myotismon?

BlackWar: Good. He's on the third sword.

Nightmon: Barely! Hurry up and swallow those things!

Myotismon: *chokes on the burning sword*

Nightmon: Oops.

Crazyfan: Oops is right. Why are you so shouty today?

Nightmon: I don't know…maybe because mom and dad came today!

Crazyfan: True

Nightmon: Let's just move on to the last two final dares. These are from emperorgreymon:

_I have two dares. Omnimon and Suasnoomon must face off._

Koji: How we going to become Susanoomon when the Spirit of Darkness just flew off?!

Nightmon: Chill, lighty. BlackWar will beat him back here. Right BlackWar?

BlackWar: Be right back. *flies off to get Duskmon*

Angemon: What about Myotismon?

Beelzemon: I'll go help him. *goes to Myotismon*

Nightmon: That's a surprise.

Beelzemon: Hey, Creampuff

Calumon: Yeah~?

Beelzemon: Do me favor and go into the mansion and try to find a firework.

Calumon: What's a firework?

Beelzemon: Something that blows up and shine brightly.

Calumon: Oooohhhh~, ok~! *flies away*

Nightmon: While BlackWar gets Duskmon, you two will digivolve Agumon and Gabumon to Omnimon.

Tai: *sighs* We got no other choice. Ready guys?

Matt, Gabumon, Agumon: Ready!

Agumon: Warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!

Gabumon: Warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: Fusion Evolution! Omnimon!

Nightmon: Nice. Now we need- *Duskmon comes crashing down*

Digimon Crew: 0-0

BlackWar: *lands softly* Told ya I'd be right back.

Nightmon: Awesome, BlackWar! *makes portal*

*J.P. and Tommy come*

Tommy: Ow, J.P. get off me.

J.P: Sorry.

Takuya: Hey, buddies.

Tommy: Takuya! *hugs Takuya*

J.P: Hey, Takuya.

Nightmon: Hate to spoil this lovely reunion, but can you hurry up?

Takuya: Sure.

Koji: Whatever.

Frontier people: Fusion Evolution! Susanoomon!

Nightmon: Fight! Start!

Omnimon: Transcendent Sword!

Susanoomon: *steps to the side* Heaven's Thunder!

Omnimon: *dodges bolts* Supreme Cannon! *fires four times*

Susanoomon: *gets hit by two shots*

Crazyfan: Good thing we're outside.

Nightmon: Yep. My mansion would have been destroyed completely.

BlackWar: *walks towards Myotismon* Beelzemon! What are you doing?!

Beelzemon: *pouring the gasoline on Myotismon while he swallows the fifth sword* Nothing~. Just helping ol' Myotismon here. *lights a match*

BlackWar: *blows the match off*

Beelzemon: Aw, c'mon!

BlackWar and Beelzemon: *dodge and attack from Omnimon* Watch where you aiming?!

Susanoomon: Heaven's Thunder!

Omnimon: *jumps out of the way, lighting bolts aiming for Tai and Matt* No! *gets in front of the attack and gets damaged badly*

Takuya: Ha! We're winning.

Zoe: You do know this is just a dare, right?

Takuya: Huh? Oh, yeah, whatever.

Zoe: *puffs cheeks out in anger*

Tai: Omnimon…?

Matt: Why did you…?

Omnimon: I'm fine. *flex shoulders* Let's get this over with. Transcendent Sword! *lunges at Susanoomon*

Susanoomon: *jumps to the side* Celestial Blade!

Omnimon: *gets cut in the side* S-Supreme Cannon *fires a single shot*

Susanoomon: *cuts it with the blade* Heaven's Thunder!

Omnimon: *gets striked and falls, dedigivolveving to Agumon and Gabumon*

Susanoomon: *lands and dedigivolves to the humans and Duskmon*

Duskmon: *leaves*

Agumon and Gabumon: *unconscious but start to wake up*

Tai: Agumon! *runs over to him*

Matt: *runs over to Gabumon*

Zoe: *hits Takuya*

Takuya: Ow! What was that for?

Zoe: You could have killed them!

Takuya: But we didn't. And you have control of Susanoomon too to stop.

Zoe: You and Koji have the most control out of all of us.

Tommy: You did go a little overboard.

Takuya: Oh, sorry. *walks over to Tai and Matt* Are they ok?

Tai: I think so. *helps Agumon stand up*

Matt: Just a little shaken up. *helps Gabumon stand up*

Takuya: Sorry, I got a little into the fight.

Agumon: It's ok.

Gabumon: Yeah, we aren't hurt that badly. *winces from a shoulder pain*

Nightmon: Lovely. Now for the final dare:

_Willis's Lopmon must face off against fallen celestial Cherubimon. Oh and Lopmon still has the virus in him._

Crazyfan: How are you going to get Lopmon and Cherubimon?

Nightmon: You question because you're a realistic.

Crazyfan: So what if I am?

Nightmon: That's why you ain't fun. *makes portal bringing in Kokomon* See~?

Crazyfan: Hump

Nightmon: *sticks tongue at Crazyfan* Now for the second fighter *makes portal and brings Cherubimon*

Beelzemon: *trying to light up Myotismon who is one the seventh flame sword*

BlackWar: Stop! *makes a wind current, blowing Beelzemon to Kokomon who gets pushed to Cherubimon*

Cherubimon: You dare touch me! Thousand Spears! *spears aim mainly at Kokomon but some aim at the Digimon Crew*

Digimon Crew: AAHH! *runs away*

Nightmon: That's one way to make them fight

Kokomon: Koko Crusher!

Cherubimon: *flies out of the way* Pathetic. Lightning Spear!

Kokomon: *gets hit* Cable Crusher! *swing his arms at Cherubimon*

Cherubimon: *gets hit a few times but is still standing* Terminal Judgment!

Kokomon: *tries to get away but gets hit in every direction, being turned to Little Kokomon*

Crazyfan: Looks like Cherubimon won.

Nightmon: Yeah, only because he's a mega and Kokomon was an ultimate with a virus inside of him.

Cherubimon: *creates a Lighting Spear in his hand*

Nightmon and Crazyfan: And looks like he's going to delete him!

Nightmon: BlackWar!

BlackWar: Sorry. Got my hands full with this guy. *holds Beelzemon from burning Myotismon who is starting to swallow the eight sword*

Crazyfan: Angemon!

Angemon: *grabs Kokomon before Cherubimon's spear*

Nightmon: *makes a portal below Cherubimon*

Cherubimon: *gets transported to the Digital World*

Crazyfan: Is he still alive?

Angemon: Yes. He's just unconscious.

Nightmon: Hey, Kari.

Kari: Yeah?

Nightmon: Can you give Willis back his Kokomon?

Kari: Sure *takes Kokomon from Angemon's arms*

Nightmon: Thanks. Now to check on Myo- Beelzemon!

Beelzemon: *still trying to burn him but BlackWar holds him back* What?

Nightmon: What are you doing?

Beelzemon: Nothing

Calumon: Beelzemon~! I found the firework~! *flies over to Beelzemon and shows him a small bomb*

Beelzemon: *grins like crazy* Nice

Nightmon: Calumon, give that to me

Calumon: But I wanna see the fireworks

Nightmon: You can see the later. Where you find that bomb anyway?

Crazyfan: You had bombs?

Calumon: In the kitchen.

Crazyfan: Why do you have bombs in the kitchen?

Nightmon: Oh, so that's where I put it…

Crazyfan: Are you ignoring me?

Nightmon: *gives her a 'duh' look*

Beelzemon: * breaks from BlackWar's grip* Mine! *takes the bomb*

Calumon: Yay~! Fireworks~!

Nightmon: Beelzemon, wait!

Beelzemon: *looks at her*

Nightmon: Let Myotismon finish the dare and then you can blow him up.

Myotismon: *chokes on the tenth burning sword*

Nightmon: It's not like you can die. Easily.

Myotismon: *mouth to burned to talk and glares at Nightmon*

Nightmon: Just start on the eleventh sword.

Myotismon: *starts swallowing the eleventh flaming sword*

Crazyfan: You're seriously going to let Beelzemon blow Myotismon up?

Nightmon: What do you care?

Crazyfan: This is going way too far!

Nightmon: No it ain't

Crazyfan: You should stop this madness

Nightmon: Since when do I ever listen to you?

Crazyfan: …good point…

Myotismon: *swallowing the twelfth sword*

Nightmon: Only three more to go. *smiles*

Myotismon: _I'm going to kill this human! _*swallowing*

Nightmon: While we wait, I got announcements. First: Sorry for the long wait. No ineternet from where we were.

Crazyfan: Second annoumcement: -

Nightmon: Shut up. Second announcement: for the next shows, we'll have special guest from D. Gray-Man.

BlackWar: Those guests are Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Road Kamelot, and Tyki Mikk. You can give them dares, questions, truths, etc. Doesn't matter.

Nightmon: If you want another character from D. Gray-Man tell me and I'll see if I can arrange it.

Myotismon: *swallowing the final sword*

Nightmon and Beelzemon: Finally, you're done

Myotismon: *glares*

Nightmon: Go ahead Beelzemon. You already drenched him in gasoline.

Beelzemon: *grins and walks over to Myotismon*

Myotismon: *tries to escape but Beelzemon hits him with the back of his Berenjena, knocking him out*

Crazyfan: How can someone like Beelzemon be your inspiration?

Nightmon: 'Cuz he's badass and a jackass.

Beelzemon: -.- *places bomb under Myotismon and lights it up* Stand back.

Myotismon: *the bomb blows, blowing him into the air far away and firewroks exploding in the sky*

Nightmon: Mmhh, the bomb is also a firework.

Crazyfan: You didn't know that?

Nightmon: Hey, I took it out of Barbamon's pocket once. I was curious to what he carried with him.

Crazyfan: You're insane

Nightmon: And you're crazy.

Crazyfan: Exactly- hey!

Nightmon: Again sorry for the long no-show. Send in more dares and dares for the D. Gray-Man people. Check ya later~!

* * *

Myotismon: *lands inside the hospital room of Marcus*

Thomas, Gaomon, Agumon: *stare at Myotismon* Nightmon.


	8. Fireworks!

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Tai, Izzy, Sora and their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Ken, Kari and their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Ryo and their partners**

**Frontier: None**

**Data Squad: None**

**Xros Wars: Taiki, Kiriha, Ryouma, Ren and their partners**

**Regulars: Beelzemon, BlackWarGreymon, Myotismon, Lucemon, Calumon, Angemon, Crazyfan**

**Guests: Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, Kanda Yuu**

Digimon Crew: …

DGM People (Allen, Tyki, Road and Kanda*): …

Izzy: Um, Nightmon? Who are these people?

Tentomon: And why is he tied up? *pokes Kanda* And unconscious?

Allen: That's actually Kanda's own fault.

Nightmon: These people are from D. Gray-Man: Allen Walker

Allen: Nice to meet you *light bow*

Nightmon: Tyki Mikk

Tyki: Still don't get all of this.

Nightmon: And the best Noah of all…Road Kamelot!

Road: Hi~! *grins*

Ryo: That still doesn't explain why he is tied and unconscious.

Nightmon: Hey it was his own fault.

Crazyfan: Yeah? How?

Nightmon: Girly-boy insulted BlackWar.

Angemon: It's a surprise he didn't kill him.

Tyki: Why are we exactly here?

Nightmon: *sighs* This is just for entertainment. I brought you guys to make it a little bit more interesting but no one sent any dares for any of you.

Allen: Dares like Truth or Dare?

Nightmon: No-

Digimon Crew: Dares like hell

Allen: *confused smile*

Tyki: So we are here for nothing?

Road: C'mon Tyki-pon~ This'll be fun~!

Nightmon: Yeah Tyki. You get to laugh at the ones who do have the dares.

Tyki: Fine.

Nightmon: Yes! First ones from moonrose221:

_I dare Taiki to Kiss Ryouma and Kiriha_

Taiki, Ryouma, Kiriha: What?! *blushing*

Nightmon: Aw, you're all blushing~ *laughs*

Tyki: What kind of show is this?

Allen: I learned to just go with it.

Nightmon: First Ryouma and Taiki kiss.

Taiki and Ryouma: What? Why us first?

Nightmon: Cuz Ryouma is the youngest. First young then old.

Kiriha: I am not old!

Nightmon: No but you're older. So… KISS!

Taiki: But it's weird to kiss someone the same…you know…

Nightmon: Yeah and it's called yaoi.

Taiki and Ryouma: Huh?

Crazyfan: Yaoi~! Yaoi~! Yaoi~!

Nightmon: Crap. She's getting hyper. Angemon, can you calm her down?

Angemon: Not when she gets like this.

Nightmon: Then you two have to kiss, quickly.

Taiki and Ryouma: B-but but…bu-

Nightmon: Get on with it!

Taiki and Ryouma: *gulp and look at each other* Fine *grabs each other's shoulder and kiss~!*

Kiriha: *inner growl*

Nightmon: *whispers* Someone's getting jealous~

Crazyfan: Yaoi~!

Angemon: *sweatdrops*

Taiki and Ryouma: *separate with a deep blush*

Nightmon: K, now it's Kiri-

Kiriha: *violently pushes Ryouma away from Taiki and kisses Taiki*

Digimon Crew:!

People (except unconscious Kanda):?!

Crazyfan: Yaoi~!

Angemon: *shakes head*

Nightmon:?

Kiriha: *coolly separates from Taiki and walks to the door like a boss*

Taiki: *blushing mad like a tomato*

Shoutmon: Y-you okay, Taiki?

Taiki: *scared expression*

Nightmon: Oi! Where the hell you going?

Kiriha: *leaves*

Nightmon: Get your ass back here!

*doesn't come back*

Nightmon: Jerk

Angemon: Speaking of 'here', where are BlackWarGreymon and Myotismon?

Nightmon: BlackWar's getting Myotismon's ass back here

BlackWar: *drags Myotismon in* Got 'im

Nightmon: Alright! Next part of the dare from moonrose221:

_I dare Myotismon to do the Macarena in a ballerina costume, (reason I love messing with Myotismon.)_

Nightmon: *laughing*

Myotismon: Why me?

Crazyfan: Probably because you're the best villain ever

Nightmon: And deserves all the torture you can get

Beelzemon: I thought I was the best villain

Nightmon: No, you're the best Demon Lord

Lucemon: And what am I?

Nightmon: Probably the cutest

Lucemon: *huffs*

Myotismon: But why that dance? And in a ballerina costume?

BlackWar, Beelzemon, Lucemon: *snickers*

Myotismon: *glares*

Nightmon: Just do the damn dance. I promise I won't record it like all the others

Myotismon: You've been recording all the dances?!

BlackWar, Beelzemon, Lucemon: Including ours?!

Nightmon: *sarcastic tone* No, of course not. Not in a million years *pushes Myotismon in a dress room* Now get changed *throws a black ballerina costume inside*

Myotismon: Not this thing!

Nightmon: Be thankful it's black and not pink

Myotismon: *mumbles curses*

Allen: What's the Macarena dance?

BlackWar: A dance perfect for Myotismon *grins*

Nightmon: A female dance; I checked it out and Myotismon was behind me watching. That's why BlackWar had to bring him back here

Myotismon: *comes out* I'll personally send you to Hell.

Nightmon: Already been there *looks at him up and down and snickers* You look good in that

Myotismon: Shut up

Nightmon: Ready?

Myotismon: No

Angemon: Don't care *plays music*

Myotismon: *doesn't move*

Nightmon: Dance or I'll tazer you

Myotismon: *grumbles and dances the female number*

Digimon Crew: O_0

Tyki: What kind of show is this?

Road: Does it matter? It's hilarious! *rolls on the ground, laughing*

Nightmon: This is why I like Road. *rolls on the ground, laughing too*

Kanda: *starts waking up* Ow, my head. Wha- *sees Myotismon dancing*

BlackWar: Girly-boy woke up

Nightmon: Aw, you should have hit him harder

BlackWar: Yeah, I should've

Kanda: What? Where am I? What is he doing?

Angemon: *smirks at Myotismon's direction* Dancing

Nightmon: And so will you. BlackWar, a little help here.

BlackWar: *takes Kanda to the dressing room to change him a pink ballerina costume*

Nightmon: Hey, Allen, wanna play a game? *holds controller out*

Allen: Huh? *takes controller and moves it a bit*

Kanda: *comes out in a pink ballerina costume*

Allen: *dark aura* Hehehe *controls Kanda to dance Macarena with Myotismon*

Kanda: What? Moyashi!

Nightmon: Haha!

Road: Awesome! *high fives Nightmon*

Izzy: Don't you think you go a little overboard with all this?

Nightmon: Nope *smiles innocently*

Izzy: *shakes head*

Myotismon: *to Angemon* How much longer!

Angemon: Calm down. You're only half way done *smirks*

Myotismon: Damn angel

Kanda: I swear when this is over, you'll wish you've never been born, moyashi!

Allen: It's Allen, BaKanda *keeps controlling him*

Nightmon: While those two are dancing, let's go to moonrose221's question:

_I really have to know what sort of Music does Ren like to listen to? _

Ren: Anything, really. Lots of classic, some rock here and there, ooh and pop music. J-pop and K-pop mostly but pop in general.

Dracomon: Yep

Nightmon: There you have it; Ren likes any type of music, along with Dracomon.

*music ends and Myotismon stops dancing*

Myotismon: Finally! *vampire speed walks to the dressing room*

Kanda: Stop, Moyashi!

Allen: Sorry, I'm having too much fun. *makes him dance more*

Sora: Nightmon stop this

Nightmon: But this is fun

Kari: Torturing him? …or her…?

Nightmon, Allen, Road: Yes

Gatomon: Just stop this so we can continue with the dares

Terriormon: You actually want her to continue?

Gatomon: No but that guy seems like he's going to throw a fit if this dancing isn't over

Kanda: Moyashi!

Terriormon: I see what you mean

Nightmon: *sighs* Killjoys, just like Crazyfan

Crazyfan: Hey, I'm still here you know

Nightmon: Does it look like I care? No? Good. K, Allen, fun's over

Allen: Aaww *stop controlling Kanda*

Kanda: *lunges for Allen*

Road: *surrounds Kanda with pointy candles*

Agumon: Where did those candles come from?

Road: Back off! *few candles pierce Kanda*

Kanda: Tch. *heads for the dressing room*

Myotismon: *comes out in his normal clothes* I'm never doing any kind of dances in my life

Nightmon: Keep telling yourself that.

BlackWar: Next dares-

Angemon: From Apollomon X Stingmon-

Nightmon: Glad you liked the fight!

Crazyafan: Choose from one of these two dares:

_1) I guess I would like to see what would happen if Ryo and Ken fought against their biggest enemy Millenniummon. (If need Davis is the only one to help ken)._

_Or maybe..._

_2) Bring the Digimon Emperor/Kaiser and have him attack Ken (again Davis is the only one allowed to help him)_

Ken, Wormon, Ryo: Neither!

Cyberdramon: First one!

Nightmon: I agree with Cyberdramon. Let's do the first one

Ken, Wormon, Ryo: What!

Cyberdramon: As long as I get to fight *snarls*

Nightmon: Then we'll do the first one

Crazyfan: Hold up, you're not bringing Millenniummon here

Nightmon: And just why not?

Crazyfan: The whole mansion would be destroyed! Again!

Nightmon: True…then we'll just send them to the Digital World. BlackWar!

BlackWar: Yeah, yeah *makes portal*

Ken, Wormon, Ryo: B-but, b-but-!

Cyberdramon: Let's go! *pushes them into the portal*

Davis: Wait for me! *runs to the portal*

V-mon: And me! *goes through the portal*

Nightmon: Aaaand to make sure they do fiiight~, *pushes Crazyfan into the portal* Later!

Crazyfan: You little brat!

BlackWar: See ya! *pushes Angemon inside*

Angemon: BlackWarGreymon!

Nightmon: In the meantime, let's continue with the other-

Kanda: *slams dressing room open and leaves*

Nightmon: …

Tyki: Aren't you going to stop him?

Nightmon: He'll come back *holds the sword Mugen up*

Allen, Road, Tyki: You took it from him!

BlackWar: When I was changing him

Nightmon: You hold on to that *throws it to Tyki*

Tyki: *psycho grin*

Beelzemon: A prankster and a thief. Nice.

Nightmon: Yep

Sora: How is that nice? That's horrible!

Nightmon: Not in my world

Lucemon: Speaking of worlds…

_Digital World_

Crazyfan: I'm going to get her!

Angemon: In other words: you'll give her a boring lecture -.-'

Wormon: We get to fight Millenniummon? *gulp*

V-mon: Don't worry!

Davis: Cuz we're here to help!

Cyberdramon: We don't need help *snarls*

Ryo: *rolls eyes* Sure we don't

*roar echoes through the forest*

Crazyfan: What was that?

Angemon, Cyberdramon, Ryo, Ken, Wormon, Davis, V-mon: Millenniummon!

Millenniummon: *comes flying in*

Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! *hits the side of Millenniummon*

Millenniummon: *slaps him to the side*

Cyberdramon: *lands on a rock*

Ryo: Cyberdramon! Guys, a little help here!

Davis and Ken: Right!

V-mon: V-mon digivolve to… XV-mon!

Wormon: Wormon digivolve to…Stingmon!

Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! *hits around Millenniummon's body*

Millenniummon: *barely flinching*

Ryo: Cyberdramon, wait for help!

Cyberdramon: *roars madly*

Xv-mon and Stingmon: XV-mon/Stingmon warp-digivolve to…Paildramon!

Cyberdramon: *gets thrown to the trees* Ugh…

Paildramon: Eat this! Desperado Blaster!

Millenniummon: *roars loudly and slaps him to the side*

Crazyfan: He's toying with them

Angemon: Nothing we can do if that's what you're planning

Crazyfan: But they're going to die

Angemon: If we do help and make it out, Nightmon will kill us for helping

Crazyfan: *crosses arms* Humph

Paildramon: Cable Crusher!

Cyberdramon: Cyber Nail!

Millenniummon: *gets hit but not injured* Heat Viper!

Humans and Digimon: *get out of the way, mostly*

Davis: *sniff, sniff* Why does it smell like barbecue?

Ken: Huh, Davis…you're burning

Davis: What? *butt's burning* Ah! Put it out! Put it out! *runs around*

Angemon: Hold still! *tries to put it out with his red cloth*

Davis: Phew, thanks

Millenniumon: Mugen Cannon!

Digimons and Humans (except Cyberdramon): Crap!

_Mansion_

Nightmon: Crap

Lucemon: What is it?

Nightmon: The next dares include Davis and Crazyfan

Beelzemon: And they're in the Digital World

Nightmon: Ugh, then will go with the other dares until they come back

Myotismon: IF they come back

Nightmon: True, Crazy wouldn't survive one minute in the Digital World

_Digital World_

Crazyfan: Beat that thing already!

Davis: Think you can do better! *dodges a falling tree*

Crazyfan: How were you guys able to beat him the first time?

Ryo and Ken: Um…we forgot…?

Crazyfan: How could you forget?

Ryo and Ken: *shrug*

Crazyfan: We're going to die!

Davis: Uh, guys what do we do? We're getting pulverized!

Ryo: Goliath Card! Activate!

Cyberdramon: *grows thirty times his size*

Paildramon: Paildramon digivolve to… Imperialdramon!

Imperialdramon: Imperialdramon mode change to…Fighter Mode!

Davis: Yeah! Let's blast that thing!

Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw!

Imperialdramon: Giga Crusher!

Millenniummon: *gets hit but recovers*

Crazyfan and Davis: Wha?! Crap! *run from falling tree*

_Mansion_

Nightmon: We'll go with the other dares from shinkuso 77:

_Make Ryouma give a chocolate to Taiki…_

Ryouma and Taiki: What! *blush*

Nightmon: Haha, and Kiriha left. So Ryouma, give Taiki some chocolates

Ryouma: But I don't have any. Do you?

Nightmon: Nope. BlackWar hid them all *glares at BlackWar*

BlackWar: *rolls eyes* Here *hands Ryouma a heart box of chocolates*

Ryouma: That was a rhetorical question, you know?

BlackWar: Just do the damn dare

Ryouma: Fine *walks over to Taiki and holds out the box of chocolates*

Taiki: *stares at it*

Ryouma: Aren't you going to take it?

Taiki: *shakes head*

Shoutmon: I think he's still traumatized by Kiriha

Ryouma: Then you give these to him-

Nightmon: Nope, you got to give them to Taiki

Ryouma: But he's not going to accept any time soon

Nightmon: Then you'll wait until he does

Ryouma: B-but

Nightmon: No buts. That was the dare so stick to it

Ryouma: *pouts and keep holding out the chocolates for Taiki*

Nightmon: Good, now for the question from shinkuso 77:

_Well one question though... Why does Myotismon seemed annoying?_

Terriormon: Yeah, Myotismon, why do you seem always annoyed?

Myotismon: Who the hell can deal with this crazy human? *eyes Nightmon*

BlackWar, Beelzemon, Lucemon: Me

Myotismon: What?

Nightmon: *sticks tongue out*

Myotismon: How is she not annoying? All the dares she makes us do: the dancing, singing, dress-ups, everything

BlackWar: She grows on you

Beelzemon: She's fun

Lucemon: She's tolerable

Nightmon: At least I know I can annoy people. Yay!

Myotismon: How is that good?

Nightmon: If I annoy people much, they'll never want to talk to me again

Myotismon: ?

Nightmon: I'm anti-social

Myotiasmon: You're still annoying

Nightmon: Good to know

Kari: Nightmon?

Nightmon: Yeah?

Kari: I'm worried about the others

Nightmon: Oh, Ken, Ryo and Davis?

Kari: And you're sister

Nightmon: Nah I think they're alright but I do need Davis and Crazy here…

Gatomon: So how are you going to get them back?

BlackWar: Angemon has a device that can transport them back here

Sora: And why hasn't he used it?

Nightmon and BlackWar: *look at each other and shrug*

_Digital World_

Crazyfan: Guys, if we don't kill that thing, that thing is going to kill _us_

Davis: First we got to find its weakness

Angemon: And how do we do that?

Davis: …I have no idea…teehee!

Angemon, Crazyfan, Ryo, Ken: *sweatdrop*

Millenniummon: Heat Viper!

Angemon, Crazyfan, Davis, Ryo, Ken: *get out of the way*

Imperialdramon: *get blown away and dedigivolve to Stingmon and XV-mon*

Cyberdramon: *shrinks to his normal size*

Millenniummon: Heat Viper!

Angemon: This is getting too dangerous!

Davis: You think!

Angemon: *pulls out a small device*

Crazyfan: What's that?

Angemon: *makes portal* Go!

XV-mon: *grabs Davis and goes through the portal*

Angemon: *grabs Crazyfan and goes through*

Ryo, Ken, Stingmon, Cyberamon: *runs to the portal*

Millenniummon: Mugen Cannon! *destroys portal*

_Mansion_

*Angemon, Crazyfan, Davis, and XV-mon, falling through the ceiling*

Nightmon: *looks up and steps to the side*

Angemon, Crazyfan, Davis, XV-mon: *all fall on the floor where Nightmon was standing* Ow

Nightmon: They're back~

BlackWar: Good, now we can finish shinkuso 77's dares

Crazyafn: Which ones? *gets up and rubs head*

Nightmon: Ones where you get killed

Crazyfan: *gives her a 'shut up' look*

BlackWar: Shinkuso 77 dared:

_Tai and Agumon… go to their highest level and fight off Davis… (Ken or Wormon can't help that means no DNA Digivolving!)_

Terriormon: Davis going to get his ass whooped again

Henry: *threatening tone* Terriormon

Terriormon: Momentai~

Nightmon: XV-mon is already in his high level and Ken ain't here so… Tai, get Agumon ready

Tai: No way out, huh? Agumon!

Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!

XV-mon: V-Laser!

WarGreymon: Terra Force! *attacks cancel each other out*

XV-mon: *throws millions of punches*

WarGreymon: *dodges and throws a kick*

XV-mon: *hits the wall* V-Laser!

WarGreymon: *blocks it with shield* Dramon Killer!

XV-mon: *ducks and swings tail at WarGreymon's feet*

WarGreymon: *lands flat on his back*

XV-mon: *lunges at him*

Wargreymon: *kicks him in the air*

XV-mon: *backs hits the wall and turns around only to meet face-to-face with Wargreymon's dramon claw*

WarGreymon: I win

XV-mon: No fair! I was fighting Millenniummon a few minutes ago!

Davis: Yeah!

Izzy: It was a fair fight since WarGreymon is a Mega and XV-mon is a champion. The chances of WarGreymon winning were high

Tentomon: Yours…not so much

Davis: Thanks for the support Izzy

Izzy: Hehe, sorry

Nightmon: We'll that's settled

Sora: Hey Crazyfan?

Crazyfan: Yes?

Biyomon: Where are Ken and Ryo?

Crazyfan: Crap! They're still in the Digital World!

Davis: We got to get them back

Nightmon: *bored* And if we don't?

Crazyfan and Davis: Nightmon!

Nightmon: Damn, I was kidding!

BlackWar: It was Angemon's fault anyway

Angemon: How is it my fault?

BlackWar: You had the device to make the portal

Angemon: But I wasn't the one who destroyed the portal before everyone could get through

Nightmon: Then you should have let Crazy go last so she could still be in the Digital World

Crazyfan: You're mean to your older sister

Nightmon: Don't give a damn

BlackWar: You needed her for the dare so deal with it

Crazyfan: What dare?

Nightmon: Shinkuso 77's dare:

_Crazyfan to do the most craziest prank_

Crazyfan: What? How come I have a dare?

Nightmon: Hey, I got a dare too and I did it so you do yours too

Crazyfan: But I'm not good with pranks

Nightmon: Yeah that's what sucks. I should have gotten that dare. Oh well, you think of a prank while I continue with the show

Crazyfan: C'mon Angemon. Nightmon, I'm borrowing BlackWarGreymon to give me some ideas

Nightmon: Sure thing

BlackWar: What?

Nightmon: Kill her when you get a chance will ya? Along with Angemon

BlackWar: Got it *leaves with Angemon and Crayzfan*

Nightmon: And hurry up! We don't have all day!

Myotismon: Crazy sister

Nightmon: Shut up, blood sucker. Last few dares are from Albinounicorn:

_Beelzemon: Do the chicken dance. In a penguin suit. On fire_

Nightmon: *breaks out laughing*

Road: Ooh, I wanna see that too~!

Tyki: We get to see everything, Road

Road: But this one might be the best one yet

Allen: Or the weirdest

Beelzemon: Like hell I'm doing that dare!

Nightmon: C'mon *laughs* it'll *laughs* be hilarious! *laughs*

Beelzemon: No way!

Myotismon: I'll help you

Beelzemon: No I don't trust you

Myotismon: Too bad, I'm helping you anyways

Beelzemon: N-

Myotismon: You did say Nightmon was fun

Beelzemon: *shuts mouth*

Lucemon: *smirks* Ooh, right back at ya, Beelzemon

Beelzemon: Shut up! Fine I'll do the damn dare!

Nightmon: *stares at Myotismon*

Myotismon: What?

Nightmon: Nothing *looks away and mumbles* Just that you actually called me by my name

Myotismon: What? I…guess I did…

Beelzemon: Oi, let's get this over with!

Nightmon: K! Here your penguin suit *hands in a blue giant penguin suit*

Beelzemon: *mumbles curses and takes the suit*

Myotismon: And here is the gas for the fire *levitates a can of gasoline* Now get in the suit

Beelzemon: Frickin' kill ya'll *puts the suit on*

Nightmon; Ready? Wait, you know the penguin dance right?

Beelzemon: *nothing*

Lucemon: Yeah, he does *grins*

Beelzemon: Shut up Lucemon!

Calumon: Can I do the penguin dance too~?

Nightmon: Yes Calumon, you can

Calumon: Yay~! *flies next to Beelzemon*

Nightmon: Set Calumon on fire and I'll tazer you

Myotismon: Yeah, yeah *pours gasoline on Beelzemon*

Nightmon: Hey, Calumon, move over a little bit

Calumon: *moves* Here~?

Nightmon: Perfect

Terriormon: Aw~, look at Impmon and Calumon~!

Beelzemon: Wad'ya call meh!

Terriormon: Nothing~

Nightmon: Ready? Set him on fire, Myotismon

Myotismon: With pleasure *psycho grin*

Beelzemon: *on fire and starts dancing along with Calumon*

Sora, Kari, Road, Gatomon, Biyomon, Nightmon: Aw~, Calumon's so cute~!

Calumon: *having fun* Yay~! Yay~, yay~, yay~, yay~!

Beelzemon: *embarrassed and tick marks*

Nightmon: *laughing*

Myotismon: *smirks and comes up with an idea*

Lucemon: *smirking and chuckling*

Myotismon: *whispers to Nightmon* Give me a bomb

Nightmon: Eh? …*thinks for a moment* …ok… only because Beelzemon did the same to you last time *goes to look for a bomb*

Myotismon: *evil chuckle*

Nightmon: Found one *hands in the small bomb*

Myotismon: Thanks *goes behind Beelzemon*

Nightmon: What the hell is wrong with him? First he calls me by my name and now he actually thanked me?

Lucemon: It just took some time for you to grow on him. All of us viruses are starting to actually like you

Nightmon: Huh…*blush*

Beelzemon: *continues dancing and doesn't notice Myotismon*

Calumon: *dancing happily*

Myotismon: *levitates Calumon a bit away from Beelzemon*

Digimon and D. Gray-Man people: *watching curiously*

Myotismon: *places the bomb close to Beelzemon's feet*

Beelzemon: *doesn't notice*

*bomb get on fire and explodes*

Beelzemon: *fully on flames* DAMN YOU! *trying to put out the flames*

Digimon and D. Gray-Man people: *chuckling and laughing*

Calumon: Ooh, fireworks~ *continues dancing*

Beelzemon: Put me out! Put me out!

Nightmon: *tries to put Beelzemon out with a cloth*

Lucemon and Myotismon: *laugh but look at each other and nod*

Nightmon: *stops when Lucemon pulls her away from Beelzemon* Huh?

Lucemon: Look

Myotismon: *harshly levitates Beelzemon out a window, into the forest, and throws him into a pond*

Beelzemon: DAMN BLOOD SUCKER!

Myotismon and Lucemon: *laughing their asses off* Preciless!

Nightmon: Ok, I admit, that was funny *laughs*

Lucemon: He deserves that, anyway

Myotismon: From last time

Nightmon: Next dare from Albinounicorn:

_Lucemon: USE THE FORCE_

Lucemon: What force?

Nightmon: I don't know, just use the force

Lucemon: I don't know how to

Nightmon: Ask Myotismon. He's always using the force

Myotismon: Hey, don't throw this at me. I already did all my dares

Nightmon: Just tell Lucemon how to use the force

Myotismon: My powers are natural to me

Nightmon: Just help him

Myotismon: Fine, fine. Get over here Lucemon

Lucemon: *walks over to Myotismon and talk quietly*

Kanda: *slams doors open* Whose got my Mugen?

Nightmon: Damn, girly-boy it back

Allen: Hello, BaKanda

Kanda: *grabs Allen* Where. Is. My. Mugen?

Allen: I don't know. Maybe you lost it on your way out like to lost your tiny brain

Kanda: Give it to me!

Allen: The sword or your brain?

Kanda: *growls are is about to punch Allen*

Road: *surround Kanda with candles* You don't want to make me mad, exorcist

Kanda: Try me

Road: *pierces Kanda with candles*

Knada: *heals quickly* That all you got?

Road: Ggrrr!

Tyki: *stop her from attacking* Enough, Road

Road: But Tyki-pon~!

Tyki: Is this what you want, exorcist? *holds Mugen sword out*

Kanda: You! *chases Tyki*

Tyki: *runs around but accidently drops Mugen* Woops

Kanda: Mine!

Nightmon: *catches it* Nope! Mine!

Kanda: Give it back! *chases Nightmon*

Nightmon: Holy s-! *runs around with Kanda gaining on her*

Kanda: Come back here-! *gets pushed away by and invisible force* What the-?

Lucemon: It actually is easy

Myotismon: Told you

Nightmon: *hides behind Lucemon and Myotismon* Thanks, Luce

Lucemon: Give me that before he hurts you *takes Mugen*

Nightmon: Hey, no fair! *pouts* I was having fun

Kanda: Give it to me

Lucemon: No

Kanda: *tick marks and lunges for Lucemon*

Lucemon: *uses force to push Kanda towards Allen and Tai*

Allen: Ooff!

Kanda: *grunts*

Tai: Hey, watch where you're throwing!

Lucemon: *throws Mugen back to Tiky* Don't give it to Nightmon

Tyki: Sure-

Road: *takes it from Tyki* My turn to hold it~!

Tyki: *sighs*

Kiriha: *slams doors open* I- *sees Ryouma holding the chocolate box out for Taiki* What! *makes his way over*

Nightmon: Take it easy, Kiriha. It's just a dare; it's not real *trying to stop Kiriha*

Kiriha: I don't care-

Crazyfan: *slams open the doors*

Nightmon: What the hell! You guys are going to break my doors!

Crazyfan: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What?

Crazyfan: Our parents are back!

Nightmon: What! Why?

Crazyfan: *shrugs*

Nightmon: *looks at BlackWar and Angemon* Is it true?

BlackWar and Angemon: *nod heads*

Nightmon: Crap! All of you hide! *pushes Digimon and D. Gray-Man people into the closet*

Crazyfan: Not in the closet. They are going to come here.

Nightmon: Then you think of a hiding place!

Crazyfan: I got one just get changed into something that doesn't have rocker style

Nightmon: Sure, fine, whatever *runs out the room to her bedroom*

Crazyfan: You guys *turns to the Digimon and D. Gray-Man people*

Digimon and D. Gray-Man people: Huh?

Crazyfan: *pushes them along with BlackWar and Angemon out the window into a mud pile* Oops

Digimon and D. Gray-Man people: Hey!

Crazyfan: Sucks to be you *laughs*

BlackWar: You better apologize to Nightmon when-

Nightmon: WHAT THE HELL!

BlackWar: she finds out her room is painted neon pink. We are going to get brutally murdered by her

Angemon: *sarcastic tone* No, you think?

Crazyfan: You? I'm the one who had to come up with the idea!

BlackWar: Hey, I suggested green but you had to paint it pink

Nightmon; *comes in* Who the f*** painted my room f***ing neon pink!?

BlackWar and Angemon: *points at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: Hey, you guys helped me reach the high places!

Nightmon: *growls and tazers all three of them*

Crazyfan, BlackWar, Angemon: *run outside* AAAAHHH! *trample over Digimon and D. Gray-Man people*

Digimon and D. Gray-Man people: OW! HEY!

Beelzemon: *comes back from the pond and sees them in the mud* Ha, sucks to be you

Myotismon: Shut up, Beelzemon

Lucemon: *uses force to throw Beelzemon back in the pond*

Beelzemon: EH-! LUCEMON!

Myotismon and Lucemon: *high five each other*

Crazyfan: I'M SORRY! IT WAS BLACKWARGREYMON'S IDEA!

BlackWar: It was hers!

Angemon: But you didn't stop her!

BlackWar: Neither did you!

Nightmon: *uses tazer on Crazyfan and takes Angemon's staff from Angemon to beat up Angemon and BlackWar*

*fights goes on for a few minutes*

Beelzemon: *comes back* So what did they do to make her so mad?

Gatomon: Apparently they painted her room neon pink

Beelzemon: Ooohh, they're dead

Everyone else: *nod heads*

Kari: Let's just stop them before she hurts them

Terriormon: Think that's already been done

Sora: Just stop them so we can finish the show

Everyone: *look at Myotismon, Lucemon and Beelzemon*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon: What?

Takato: You guys stop her

Myotismon: Why us?

Lucemon: We'd get kill by her

Beelzemon: Weaklings

Myotismon and Lucemon: What did you call me?!

Beelzemon: Hey Nightmon!

Nightmon: What the hell you want!

Beelzemon: Scary. Stop and I'll let you use one of my Berenjena!

Nightmon: *thinks for a moment before hitting Angemon one more time* Done!

Beelzemon: *smirks* Easy as pie

Nightmon: Last three dares are still from Albinounicorn:

_Crazy sister girl person: Cover yourself with fireworks and use them to FLY. Also you are evil, trying to stop THE CHAOS!_

Crazyfan: *sore* Another one?

Nightmon: See? Someone agrees with me. So stop pouring on my fun

Crazyfan: But covering myself with fireworks is insane

Calumon: Yay~! More fireworks~!

Road: Aw~, he's so cute~!

Tyki: Please don't use him as your dolls

Nightmon: Hello! Look at your name: CRAZYfangirl

Crazyfan: But-

Tai: Just do it

Terriormon: We've all done worse than yours

Angemon: Just do the dare, Crazyfan *sore*

BlackWar: We ain't saving you from this one *sore*

Crazyfan: Traitors *crosses amrs*

Nightmon: Sweet revenge~ *psycho grin*

Crazyfan: You already had your revenge!

Nightmon: Just do the damn dare. It's already prepared for you

Crazyfan: Wha? *sees Myotismon, Beelzemon and Calumon with a seat covered in fireworks* They could have placed bombs in there!

Beelzemon: Sadly, we didn't

Crazyfan: *reluctantly goes to sit in the seat* Blow this thing up already

Nightmon: With pleasure *lights up a match and lights up the fireworks* Three, two, one…FIRE!

Crazyfan: *flies high in the air* AAAHHH!

Nightmon: Later, dumbass

Angemon: Don't call your sister like that *still sore*

Nightmon: Whatever. Second to last dare:

_Takato: Go on an adventure in the world of Pokémon with team rocket/plasma/flare/every other team trying to steal Guilmon_

Takato: Pokemon? What's that?

Nightmon: Digimon's eternal rival

Digimon Crew: ?

Nightmon: So, let's send Takato and Guilmon to the Pokemon world, though I don't want to

Takato: Then let's not do it

Nightmon: Sorry, not exceptions. Good luck over there.

Takato: *gulp*

Guilmon: Yay, we're going on an adventure!

Takato: I wanna go home

Nightmon: Don't worry; Henry will go with you to make sure you're alright

Takato: Okay

Nightmon: *transports them to Pokemon world*

_Pokemon World_

Henry: So this is the Pokemon World

Takato: You've heard of Pokemon before?

Henry: Yeah, it's a game like Digimon. They have cards, video games-

Guilmon: Hey, who are those people? *points at Flame team*

Flame member 1: What kind of pokemon are those?

Flame member 2: I don't know but that one looks like a fire type

Flame member 3: Get it!

Terriormon: Run! *Takato, Guilmon, and Henry run*

_Mansion_

Davis: Hey Nightmon, I just remembered something

Nightmon: What is it?

Davis: Ryo and Ken are still in the Digital World fighting Millenniummon

Nightmon: S***! I forgot 'bout them!

Angemon: I'll go get them *transports to the Digital World*

_Digital World_

Ryo: Cyberdramon! *runs to where Cyberdramon landed* You ok?

Cyberdramon: Yeah-ow!

Ryo: Ken, we need to get out of here!

Ken: No kidding. Stingmon!

Stingmon: *looks down at Ken*

Ken: Let's get top a safer place!

Stingmon: Alright *flies down and helps Cyberdramon stand*

Ryo: Let's go into the forest

Millenniummon: *roars*

Ken: In there! *points to a cave*

Millenniummon: Heat Viper! *aimlessly fires*

Ken, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Stingmon: *get inside the cave*

Ryo: That was a close one

Ken: Yeah

Angemon: *appears in the cave* There you are!

Ken: Thank God!

Ryo: We're saved!

*all get transported back to the mansion*

_Pokemon World_

Takato: I think we lost them *pant*

Henry: *pant* Yeah

Terriormon: Good thing you guys run fast

Guilmon: Uh, Takatomon?

Takato: Yeah, buddy?

Guilmon: *points to Plasma team*

Plasma member 1: Hey look, let's get it *runs towards them*

Henry: Oh great *runs*

_Mansion_

*Angemon, Ryo, Ken, Stingmon and Cyberdramon arrive*

Kari: Thank goodness they're alright

Davis: You ok, Ken?

Stingmon: *dedigivolves to Wormon and collapses*

V-mon: I got you, buddy *helps Wormon stand*

Nightmon: Sorry, I forgot about you guys

Ryo: At least we're all alive

*fireball comes crashing down*

Crazyfan: I'm still alive!

Nightmon: Damn

_Pokemon World_

Terriormon: Did we lose them?

Henry: I think so

Terriormon: Good 'cause I'm getting tired

Henry: You're not even running

Terriormon: Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of you when you run?

Henry: *rolls eyes*

Takato: I just want to know why they want Guilmon

Guilmon: *clueless face*

Rocket member 1: Hey look at that

Rocket member 2: Should we capture it?

Rocket member 1: Yeah. Go!

Takato: Ah! I'm getting tired of this! *runs into Flame and Plasma team*

Henry: Great

_Mansion_

Nigtmon: Now for the last and final dare for today:

_Nightmon: Press the button to spawn a clone of you. The twist? RULE 63 APPLYS!_

Nightmon: Cool, I get to clone myself *ready to get cloned*

Crazyfan, Angemon, BlackWar: NNOO! *stop her*

Nightmon: And just why not?

Crazyfan: One of you is already enough

Nightmon: C'mon I can get a whole army of me

Crazyfan: No

Nightmon: Just one

Crazyfan: No

Nightmon: *plays around like is actually going to get cloned*

Crazyfan: No

Nightmon: *pretends to push the button*

Crazyfan: Don't you dare

Nightmon: *sticks tongue and looks like is about to get cloned*

Crazyfan: I SAID NO, B**CH!

Nightmon: Does it look like I give a damn on what you say!

Crazyfan: I don't care. You're not cloning yourself

Nightmon: Party pooper. Sorry I can't do this dare. SOMEBODY here has a good record of being a party pooper *sticks tongue out at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: Little brat

Nightmon: Ugly ass sister!

Crazyfan: F****ing freak!

Nightmon: I hope Yesung dies in the military!

Crayzfan: *gasps* No!

Nightmon: Sadly I can't kill him myself

_Pokemon World_

Takato: Think we lost them

Terriormon: For sure or just guessing?

Takato: For sure

Terriormon: Good

Henry: Are we missing someone?

…

Henry, Terriormon, Takato: GUILMON!

**And Guilmon was left behind in the Pokemon captured by either the Rocket team, Plasma team or the Flame team…Nah just kidding! Sorry this took too long. School is such a drag. **

**Updates:**

**Because of school, I'll only post once a month****,**** so no more 2-3 weeks updates. But! I'm planning on a Halloween Special so look forward to that**

**D. Gray-Man people will still be in Digimon Crack for the next two (?) shows then it will be characters from other animes**

**I'll be editing the ohter chapters in Digimon Crack**

**Thnkz for helping me get this far. I really appreciate it Later~!**


	9. Halloween Part 1

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Tai, Matt and their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Kari, Ken, TK and their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo and their partners**

**Frontier: Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Kouichi**

**Data Squad: Marcus, Thomas, their partners  
**

**Xros Wars: Taiki, Kiriha, Ryouma, Ren and their partners**

**Regulars: Beelzemon, BlackWarGreymon, Myotismon, Lucemon, Calumon, Angemon, Crazyfan, Daemon, Barbamon **

**Extras/Guests: Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, Kanda Yuu**

* * *

Rika: Why are we even here if Nightmon isn't here?

Crazyfan: She said she'd be here

Terriermon: Where is she anyway?

Crazyfan: *shrugs shoulder*

Tai: You seriously don't know

Crazyfan: Nope

Tai: What kind of older sibling are you?

Angemon: An over-protective one

Tai: *stares at Angemon like he is crazy*

Angemon: She is. Like BlackWarGreymon is over-protective of his partner

Allen: There are too many over-protective people in the world as it is *shudders*

Road: But does anyone know where Nightmon is?

Angemon: I saw her going to her room

Davis: I can't believe you actually painted her room neon pink

Crazyfan: I'm just glad she didn't kill me

Calumon: Will Night-chan come back~?

Crazyfan: I don't know Calumon

Gatomon: Speaking of the virus girl, where are the virus digimon?

*BlackWar, Myotismon, Lucemon and Beelzemon are nowhere to be seen*

Angemon: In all honesty, we don't know

Crazyfan: So I guess I'll be hosting today's show!

Rika: Forget it. I'm going home *'bout to walk out the doors when they slam shut in front of her face* Hey!

*lights go off*

Kari: What happened to the lights!

Gatomon: Get off my tail!

Shoutmon: Sorry

Rika: This isn't funny, Nightmon!

Zoe: Whose hand was that?!

Agumon (Marcus): Sorry

Crazyfan: Angemon, can you turn the lights back on?

Angemon: Already tried that. Won't work

Kanda: Then try again

Angemon: I already did! It won't work

Koji: Great, we're completely in the dark

Takuya: Chill, Koji. See if you can make a ball of light

Koji: Why don't you make a ball of fire?

Takuya: I can't

Koji: Neither can I

Zoe: Stop bickering guys! *hits them*

Davis and T.K: Ow! Wrong victims, Zoe

Zoe: Oops, sorry

Road: Allen! Where are you?

Allen: Nowhere near you, thank God

*lights turn back on*

Davis and T.K: *bumps on their heads*

Taiki: At least the lights are back on

Renamon: Yes, but the doors are still locked

Rika: *trying to open the doors* Damn

Crazyfan: Hee hee, sorry, I don't know how to work Nightmon's mansion so I guess we're trapped her in the main room

Rika: I am not staying here with a crazy sister on Halloween!

Kanda: Neither am I

Crazyfan: Hey!

Rika: Not you; Nightmon!

Road: But Nightmon is cool

Allen: Because you both play with people as dolls

Road: Exactly! *grins*

Rika: That's why I'm not staying here

Crazyfan: Like I said before; today…I'll be your hostess!

Davis: I guess that would be ok

Ryouma: She isn't Nightmon

Crazyfan: Alright! But first, you guys have to change into costumes *opens closet and a lot of different costumes come out*

Kanda: Forget it, I'm out *goes to a window open and tries to open it but fails*

Tyki: Don't you understand that this whole room is locked, girly-boy?

Kanda: Don't. Call. Me. That.

Tyki: Try me *smirks*

Road: C'mon Allen! I'll choose an outfit for you! *pulls Allen*

Allen: Woah!

Digimon Humans: *inspect the costumes*

Gatomon: What about us?

Angemon: You guys can choose one too, if you want to

Guilmon and Calumon: Yay~!

Kari: C'mon Rika *grabs one of Rika's arms*

Zoe: We'll help you choose a costume *grabs the other arm*

Rika: Wait-! No! Let me go!

*15 minutes later*

Tai and Agumon: *Tai is Captain Jack Sparrow and Agumon is parrot*

Matt and Gabumon: *Matt is a hunter and Gabumon is the bear*

Davis and V-mon: *Davis is a dragon and V-mon is a giant cookie*

Ken and Wormon: *Ken is a detective and Wormon is a daisy*

TK and Patamon; *TK and Patamon are knights with real armor so Patamon can hardly lift off the ground*

Kari and Gatomon: *Kari is a pink princess along with Gatomon. Gatomon doesn't want to be a princess so she is moping*

Takato and Guilmon: *Takato is Red Mystic Force Power Ranger and Guilmon is a giant bread*

Henry and Terriermon: *Henry is the Green Ninja Power Ranger and Terriermon is a mini Hulk*

Rika and Renamon: *Rika is the Alice from Wonderland and Renamon is Red Riding Hood (or in this case Yellow)*

Ryo and Cyberdramon: *Ryo is Nick Fury and Cyberdramon doesn't want to wear a costume (he ripped his)*

Takuya: *Firefighter*

Koji: *Aladdin*

Kouichi: *Loki*

Zoe: *pink and purple fairy with magic dust*

Marcus and Agumon: *Marcus is IronMan and Agumon is Thor*

Thomas and Gaomon: *Thomas is Captain America and Gaomon is wearing shorts to dress up as a professional boxer*

Taiki and Shoutmon: *Taiki is the Duke and Shoutmon is the king (thinks he is the boss now)*

Kiriha: *Blue . Power Ranger. Greymon is too big for a costume*

Ryouma and Astamon: *Ryouma is a police officer and Astamon is the gansta*

Ren and Dracomon: *Ren is dressed up as a hippie and Dracomon is a Goth dude*

Road: *Queen of Hearts*

Allen: *King of Heart (moping)*

Kanda: *ripped his with Mugen (jerk)*

Tyki: *dressed as an Earl*

Crazyfan: *dressed as a female version of Spider-Man with a mini-skirt*

Angemon: *dressed a little like Devimon*

Calumon: *dressed up as a CreamPuff*

BlackWar: *watching from a TV* Good, they got in the costumes *goes down the hall into Nightmon's room*

Nightmon: They changed?

BlackWar: Yep

Nightmon: Then let me get out there to torture them! *tries to get pass Beelzemon and Myotismon*

Beelzemon: *holds her back* Sorry, kid

Myotismon: You need to get dressed in your costume as well *pushes her down the bed*

Lucemon: And we are going to help you

Nightmon: I'm already in a costume

Beelzemon: Which is?

Nightmon: Nightmon, the evil hostess of Digimon Crack! *evil smile*

Beelzemon: Nice try

Nightmon: What am I going to dress up as? All the costumes are lame

Lucemon: Try this *pulls out a dark purple dress*

Nightmon: Um…dresses aren't really my thing…

Beelzemon: Don't worry; it's similar to Lilith's so it's easy to move around in it.

Myotismon: Um… isn't the dress FROM Lilithmon?

Lucemon: We shrank it to fit Nightmon

BlackWar: If Lilith tries to attack Nightmon for wearing one of her dresses I'll personally send you two to hell *glares and Lucemon and Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: *rolls eyes* Chill, Blacky, Lilith wanted to give Nightmon a dress since she found Nightmon 'adorable'

Nightmon: I am not adorable!

BlackWar: Nope, you're cute *ruffles her hair*

Nightmon: *moves head out of the way*Call me that again and cut your tongue off

BlackWar: Yeah, yeah

Lucemon: *throws her the dress* So get in the dress already

Nightmon: Fine, fine *goes to her bathroom*

Beelzemon: If ya need help, just ask for mine! *snickers*

BlackWar: *hits him*

Beelzemon: Hey, it was a joke

Myotismon: *looks around the room* You really did paint her room neon pink

BlackWar: It was Crazy's idea

Lucemon: But you helped

BlackWar: No

Beelzemon: Lair, lair, armor in flames *smirks*

BlackWar: Shut up asshole

Nightmon: *out of the bathroom and don't like the dress* This dress sucks

Myotismon: When did you get out!

Nightmon: Five minutes ago *wearing the dress in sort of a gothic-demonic style*

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Myotismon: …

BlackWar: She can be real quiet sometimes

Nightmon: Can I take it off now?

Lucemon: You look good in it

Beelzemon: Yeah, better lookin' than Lilith in that dress

BlackWar: *glares at Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: *holds hands up in 'surrender' sign*

Myotismon: And now for the finishing touch

Nightmon: What finishing touch?

Myotismon: *vampire speed walks to Nightmon and pins her to the bed*

Nightmon, BlackWar, Lucemon, Beelzemon: !

Myotismon: *bites her neck*

Nightmon: *hisses* That hurts, asshole! *tries to break free*

Myotismon: *grabs her wrists harder*

BlackWar: What are you going to her! Get off of her! *ready to kill Myotismon*

Beelzemon and Lucemon: *hold him back*

BlackWar: You want him to rape her!

Beelzemon: If ya attack Myotismon…

Lucemon: You'll hurt Nightmon in the process

BlackWar: *growls*

Nightmon: *feels numb*

Myotismon: *licks the blood form her neck* Hm, her blood is tasty *get off from Nightmon but is still on top of her in the bed*

BlackWar: *throws him across the room*

Myotismon: *holds head in hand* Damn dinosaur!

BlackWar: Nightmon? *sits her up*

Nightmon: *eyes change to bloody red and grows fangs* Damn Myotismon…

BlackWar: N-nightmon, you're eyes…

Nightmon: What about them?

BlackWar: And you're teeth…

Nightmon: What?

Lucemon: You have red glowing eyes and fangs

Nightmon: I do not, but that would be cool

Beelzemon: Where's a mirror?

Nightmon: I don't have one here

Beelzemon: Then I guess you'll have to use my Berenjena as a reflector *gives Nightmon one of his Berenjena*

Nightmon: *looks in her reflection and sees red eyes and fangs* …

Myotismon: Damn, BlackWarGreymon, you're really overprotective of her-

Nightmon: *starts shooting him with the gun*

Myotismon: *dodges* I thought you liked my work!

Nightmon: You didn't have to bite me!

Lucemon: Run Myotismon or you're gonna die *smirks*

Beelzemon: By either: a) Nightmon or b) BlackWarGreymon

Myotismon: C) By neither! *runs out the room*

Nightmon and BlackWar: *chase him* Get back here, bloodsucker!

Myotismon: *barges into the main room*

Rika: I knew those doors weren't locked!

Crazyfan: Where's Nightmon?

Myotismon: Haunting my ass

Angemon: What did you do?

Myotismon: Nothing!

Nightmon: *shoots at Myotismon*

Myotismon: *dodges*

Digimon and D. Gray-Man peeps: ! *get out of the way*

BlackWar: TERROR FORCE! *throws Myotismon out the window*

Nightmon: *goes to the window and is about to shoot*

Beelzemon: That's enough kid. You gonna hurt ya self *takes gun back*

Nightmon: C'mon he's the Master of the Undead. He can't die

Beelzemon: Knowing you, you'd find a way

Nightmon: He deserves it

Lucemon: But for now we'll clean that wound of yours

Crazyfan: Nightmon, are you alright! Why is there blood? Is this your blood?

Nightmon: Nah, its Beelzemon's blood

Beelzemon: Digimon don't have blood, kid

Nightmon: I know that. I was being sarcastic

Crazyfan: Why are you bleeding? Did you cut yourself? Answer me!

Nightmon: Dang chill, I just got a bruise

Crazyfan: *places hands on hips*

Nightmon: …Myotismon raped me *hides smirk*

Crazyfan and Angemon: HE WHAT?

Myotismon: *comes back in* I did not rape you

BlackWar: Yes you did

Myotismon: No I didn't. Beelzemon, Lucemon, a little help here

Beelzemon and Lucemon: …*look at each other* He raped her

Myotismon: What!

Crazyfan and Angemon: MYOTISMON! *chase him*

Myotismon: I didn't rape her!

Nightmon: He didn't Crazy, he just bit me

Angemon: And why did he bite you?

Nightmon: So I can have red eyes and fangs to go with my costume

Crazyfan: Fine. He'll live. For now

Angemon: *punches Myotismon*

Myotismon: Hey!

Angemon: That was a warning

Nightmon: *looks at Beelzemon, Lucemon, Myotismon and BlackWar* You guys still need to get in your costumes

Beelzemon, Lucemon, Myotismon, BlackWar: No thanks

Nightmon: Get in them or I'll tazer you!

Beelzemon, Lucemon, Myotismon and BlackWar: …*dash to the dressing room*

Nightmon: Good *smiles*

Crazyfan: C'mon I still need to clean the bite

Nightmon: Screw you, I'm cleaning it myself

Crazyfan: But knowing you, you won't do a thing to clean your wound

Nightmon: It's not a wound; it's a bite-mark

Crazyfan: Just get cleaned

Nightmon: *mimics her in squeaky voice* Just get cleaned *looks at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: *disapproving mother look*

Nightmon: Later! *runs out the door to a bathroom*

Crazyfan: *sighs* Honestly

* * *

**Bathroom**

Nightmon: Damn Myotismon *looks in the mirror and neck is wrapped in bandages but the costume still looks cool* But at least the eyes and fangs look cool *pokes teeth and hisses* Nice~ *goes out the bathroom and walks to the dressing room where the virus digimon are changing and knocks* You guys done?

Lucemon: No

BlackWar: And don't open the door

Nightmon: *leans against the wall* Why would I want to see you all naked? Ew

Calumon: *comes flying through the hall* Night~! They're waiting for you~! *stops in front of Nightmon and lands on her arms and smiles so damn innocently*

Nightmon: I'm coming Calumon.

Calumon: Look~! I'm a creampuff~~!

Nightmon: I noticed *laughs* You're so cute *hugs him*

Beelzemon: *opens the dressing room and comes out dresses as a mafia boss* Hey, Night. *sees she is holding a creampuff* Oh, snack *takes dressed up Creampuff Calumon and is about to eat him*

Nightmon: Beelzemon, that's Calumon!

Beelzemon: *stops and looks at Calumon*

Calumon: Hi~! *waves and smiles*

Beelzemon: Calu-?! *releases him and Calumon flies in the air*

Calumon: Ooh~, are you a fancy rich man?

Beelzemon: No, Calumon, I'm a gangster

Calumon: *clueless face*

Beelzemon: Nevermind

BlackWar: *comes out and is dressed as a Gladiator*

Lucemon: *comes out and is a blond version of Hitler* Why do I have to be Hitler? *pouts*

Nightmon: Cuz you're the only who fits in the costume...?

Lucemon: *pouts even more*

Nightmon: Where's Myotismon?

BlackWar: He's still changing

Myotismon: *in the room* Go on without me. I'll catch you later

Nightmon: Whatever. Let's just go back to the main room before the dumbass sister does anything to my mansion.

* * *

**Main Room**

Nightmon: *claps hands* Ok, so let's get this hell fired up

Crazyfan: Can I be the hostess today?

Nightmon: Why the hell?!

Crazyfan: C'mon, you always do the other shows

Nightmon: That's because this is my idea

Crazyfan: Just this once

Nightmon: *grumbles* ...fine...but turn my mansion neon pink and I'll murder you

Crazyfan: Got it. So the first dares are from moonrose221:

_I dare Myotismon to sing and dance to Barbie Girl in pink sequined underwear (tazing is allowed at random times)_

Nightmon: Alright! I get to taze!

Myotismon: *barges into the room*

Crazyfan: Right on time, Myotismon

Myotismon: What the hell Nightmon?

Nightmon: What? *sees he is wearing an Edward Cullen outfit with sparkles everywhere* Why the hell are you dressed as Edward Cullen? And with sparkles?

Myotismon: You tell me. What kind of vampire is this?

Nightmon: A stupid one

Crazyfan: Hey, Twilight was good.

Nightmon: And then it got flushed down the toilet

Angemon: Doesn't matter, Myotismon, You get to change out of it

Myotismon: To what?

Angemon: To this *throws him the balled up pink sequined underwear*

Myotismon: What the hell is this for?

Angemon: For the dare

Crazyfan: So go get changed

Myotismon: Why are you hosting this show?

BlackWar: Myotismon, just get changed and do the damn dare. We have other things to do

Nightmon: So hurry it up

Myotismon: *leaves to change and grumbles*

Crazyfan: *looks at Nightmon*

Nightmon: Wha'cha looking at me for?

Crazyfan: You're still able to make them do the dares even when you're not the hostess?

Nightmon: Just be the boss of the show and everyone will do their dares quickly and peacefully

Crazyfan: Hmp. Angemon, got the music ready?

Angemon: Ready *thumps up*

BlackWar: Why is he dressed as Devimon?

Angemon: *throws him a pillow*

BlackWar: Watch it, angel!

Myotismon: *comes back wearing his cape around his body* All of you are insane

Nightmon: Hey, that's why craziness and insaness runs in the family and apparently digimon too

Crazyfan: Shut up and let ME do the show

Nightmon: Tch

Angemon: Take off the cape, demon

Myotismon: But all the female will have to close their eyes or turn around

Digi-Girls: *turn around without a hesitation*

CrazyFan: *turns after a moment of hesitation*

Road: *doesn't turn around and smiles*

Tyki: You too, Road

Road: Aw~*reluctantly turns around*

BlackWar: Nightmon

Nightmon: But I need to taze him at random times! For once I'm allowed to!

BlackWar: I'll to the tazing

Beelzemon: Better yet, I'll do the tazing

Nightmon: But-

BlackWar: Nightmon

Nightmon: I'm turning around, I'm turning around * throws tazer to Beelzemon and turns around* Calumon, come over here

Calumon: Calu~! *jumps in Nightmon's arms*

Angemon: Ready?

Myotismon: Just get this over with *growls*

Angemon: *plays music; Barbie Girl*

Myotismon: *removes cape and dances and tries to sing to lyrics*

Beelzemon: Lookin' good, Myotismon! *laughs along with Lucemon*

Lucemon: Keep it up Myotismon! *laughs*

Beelzemon: *laughs and tazers Motismon on the back*

Myotismon: OW! Asshole!

Angemon: Keep dancing

Myotismon: *growls and keeps dancing*

Crazyfan: *singing and dancing to the song*

Digi-Boys: My poor eyes! *cover eyes and turn around*

Kanda: This is weird s**t *turns*

Allen: *turns around with a horrified expression*

Tyki: *looks down in shame*

Beelzemon: *uses tail to taze Myotismon on the feet*

Myotismon: *jumps because of surprise and pain*

BlackWar: You're recording, right, Angemon?

Angemon: I think so *holding blackmail camera*

BlackWar: No you're not!

Angemon: Yes I am! How do you know I'm not recording?

BlackWar: Cuz the red dot isn't blinkin!

Angemon: Oh *turns camera on and films Myotismon dare halfway through as a blackmail video*

BlackWar: You're useless as Crazy

Angemon: Think you can do better?

BlackWar: I _know_ I can do better

Beelzemon: *tazers Myotismon on the neck*

Myotismon: *hisses and growls*

Beelzemon: *grins*

Nightmon: While Myotismon wraps up his dance number, go on ahead with the next dare, sis

Crazyfan: *still dancing*

Digimon and D. Gray-Man peeps: *stare at her*

Nightmon: Let's just move on since this girls isnt-

Crazyfan: *stops dancing* Who's hosting this show?

Nightmon: Me if you don't move along

Crazyfan: Just be quiet and let me do this by myself, ok

Nightmon: Whatever

Crazyfan: Next dare from moonrose221:

_I dare Taiki to take Ryouma on a date (their pairing is soooo sweet!)_

Nightmon: *opens mouth to speak but shuts it quickly*

Crazyfan: So, hop to it guys

Taiki: C'mon, we've suffered enough with the last show

Ryouma: Give us a rest, please

Crazyfan: Sorry, I don't wa-*coughs* can't do anything about it

Nightmon: I'm going to interwine here so shut up, Crazy

Crazyfan: *rolls eyes and sighs*

Nightmon: You guys can go on your date but the date will be held inside my mansion

Ryouma: Why inside? Why not outside?

Nightmon: Cuz my mansion is in lock down right now and I don't want to open it

Taiki: You can't open the doors?

Nightmon: I said I _don't_ want to because then you guys might escape before we finish here

Taiki and Ryouma: ... _Any sane person would to that..._

Nightmon: Just go off in your date in the mansion and come back in...three hours?

Crazyfan: Four hours

Nightmon: Later~! *pushes Taiki and Ryouma out the door and purposely leaves Astamon and Shoutmon inside the main room*

Crazyfan: Please for the rest of the show be quiet as a mouse

Nightmon: I'll be quiet as a dinosaur. How 'bout that?

Crazyfan: *sighs and reads the next dares in head*

Kari: Hey guys?

Takuya: What's wrong, Kari?

Kari: Where's Kiriha?

Digimon and D. Gray-Man peeps: *look around for Kiriha*

Crazyfan: He left!

Nightmon: Let him go. It's not like he can do anything. He does, I'll tazer him so badly, he'll have to be sent to the hospital *evil aura around*

Digimon and D. Gray-Man peeps: _Scary_

Beelzemon: *tazers Myotismon's legs*

Myotismon: Knock that off, Beelzemon! *a minutes left in the dance*

Beelzemon: One more~ *tazers Myotismon close to the butt*

Myotismon: *stops dancing and holds his butt* Damn Beelzemon! *grabs cloak and leaves to changing room*

Beelzemon: *laughs and high fives Lucemon*

Lucemon: That was awesome! *laughs*

* * *

**Hallways**

Taiki: Guess we got nothing to do except explore this place huh?

Ryouma: Y-yeah *light blush*

Kiriha: *hiding and spying on the lovely couple*

* * *

**Main Room**

Nightmon: *gesture to Crazyfan to continue with the show*

Crazyfan: Next is a question from moonrose221:

_Does Ren like the X-men franchise at all? If so, who is his favorite character._

Davis: Man, Ren's lucky to get no dares at all

Ren: *smiles*

Nightmon: *thinks of something* Crap! I need to do something. Crazy! My mansion better not be pink when I come back! *'bout to run out the doors*

Lucemon: *grabs her arm* Where are you going?

Nightmon: To Myotismon *runs out*

Lucemon: ...

Beelzemon: ...

BlackWar: ...COME BACK HERE! *runs after her alone with Lucemon and Beelzemon*

Crazyfan: *watches them leave* Don't know what that was about. So, Ren, do you like X-men?

Ren: Yeah, X-men in general. I like all the movies, cartoons, seasons, everything. I can even name all the characters in every show there has been made of X-men

Crazyfan: Yes, another fan of X-men! So, who's you're favorite character?

Ren: Can I have multiple?

Crazyfan: Heh, anything goes here

Ren: Alright. I got like ten favorite characters: Pyro, Beast, Magneto, Storm, Professor X, Wolverine, Gambit, Bobby the guy with freezing power, Rouge and my top one Jean Grey.

Digimon people: *stare at him*

Ren: What?

Crazyfan: Yay most of my favorite ones are your favorite ones too!

Ren: Cool!

Marcus: Uh oh, fangirl mode is on *laughs*

Ken: This saves us from dares for a moment

Road: I hope Nightmon comes back quickly

Kanda: I hope she doesn't

* * *

**Hallway**

Nightmon: Yo, Myotismon, where are you?! *keeps walking*_ He's not in the changing room, so where can he be?_

BlackWar: *down the hall* Nightmon!

Nightmon: Oh, Black-!

?: *someone grabs her from behind and pulls her in the closet and closes the door*

Nightmon: *reflexes kick in and elbows the person in the stomach*

?: *sucks up the pain and covers Nightmon's mouth and holds her tightly* Calm down

Nightmon: _Myotismon!_

BlackWar: *outside the closet* I thought I just heard her...

Beelzemon: *catches up to BlackWar* Slow down, will ya? She's probably in the kitchen

Lucemon: *catches up* You just want food, don't you?

Beelzemon: Hey, I'm not the only one who likes to eat

Lucemon: *mumbles* And it's amazing how both of you don't gain any weight

BlackWar: Fine, we'll try out the kitchen, she just better not be with Myotismon *leave*

Nightmon: *struggles to get free from Myotismon's grip*

Myotismon: *trying to hear of they are still out there*

Nightmon: *grows impatient and gets him off of her*

Myotismon: Oh, sorry. I forgot I had you

Nightmon: What the hell, Myotismon? Why you drag me in here?

Myotismon: 'Cause you're over-sized dinosaur will crush me if he sees me with you

Nightmon: Got'cha. Oh, I remember. You still need to get in your costume

Myotismon: Aw, come on! Not the Edward Cullen one! That is the most ridiculous character ever!

Nightmon: I know. That's why I got a better costume for you

Myotismon: Which one?

Nightmon: Let's go to the dressing room.

Myotismon: *nods and opens the door to check for any signs of BlackWar* Let's go *pulls Nightmon along with him*

Nightmon: I can walk, ya know? *trips on dress* Damn dress

Myotismon: *decides carrying her while be faster and carries her*

Nightmon: Put me down Myotismon

Myotismon: Sshh

Nightmon: Don't you sshh me

Myotismon: *telepathically levitates to the dressing room and puts her down*

Nightmon: That's the last time anyone is carrying me

Myotismon: You don't like being carried?

Nightmon: No *goes to a pile of costumes which aren't very many* I know I saw that costume before...got it!

Myotismon: What is it?

Nightmon: *shows him an elegant black suit with a blue tie* You're going to dress up as Crowley the King of Hell from Supernatural

Myotismon: I like the 'King of Hell' part

Nightmon: That's why this one is perfect for you instead of that Edward Cullen one. Now go get changed *shoves the suit to Myotismon and turns around* Hurry up, will ya?

Myotismon: Yeah, yeah, just don't turn around or go outside the door

Nightmon: Got it

* * *

**Hallway**

Taiki: Hey let's check this room out *grabs Ryouma's hand*

Kiriha: *hiding behind a wall and gets mad when their hands touch*

Ryouma: S-sure *follows Taiki into the room*

Kiriha: *stand close to the open which is a bit open*

Ryouma: What is this room?

Taiki: I don't know. Must be an arcade room *all types of games are in the room including a few small rides and lights are dimmed* Hey, let's go on that one! *pulls Ryouma to a two seat shaker ride*

Ryouma: Ok!

Kiriha: *enters the room and spies on them*

* * *

**Kitchen**

BlackWar: Where is that girl?

Lucemon: Don't treat her as a child, BlackWarGreymon

BlackWar: But she is a child

Beelzemon: And a child wants to have fun. Let her have her freedom before she gets old like us

BlackWar: I'm not that old

Lucemon: You're 1.2 billion years old

BlackWar: And you're 2.4 billion years old in a child's body

Lucemon: And sometimes I like to have fun, so what?

Angemon: *comes in the kitchen* Oh Lucemon, you got a dare

Lucemon: Damn

Beelzemon: *smirks* Go have fun, Lucy~

Lucemon: F**k you *leaves with Angemon*

BlackWar: Maybe Nightmon is in her room

Beelzemon: Let's go check it out *leaves with BlackWar*

* * *

**Hallway**

Myotismon: Hurry up, Nightmon

Nightmon: This dress sucks! *trips over it for the fourth time*

Myotismon: Then I'm going to have to carry you again

Nightmon: Hell nah, don't you dare-

Myotismon: *carries her bridal style*

Nightmon: I'll tazer your ass later *huffs*

Myotismon: Try, let's see what happens

Nightmon: Then we'll see what happens in a couple of minutes

*enter the main room*

Crazyfan: Lucemon, ready for your dare

Lucemon: Like I'll ever be ready for a ridiculous dare

Crazyfan: This is still from moonrose221:

_I dare Lucemon to cover himself in butter running or flying around yelling "I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin!" at the top of his lungs!_

Angemon: This dare is perfect for Lucemon

Lucemon: Hey, torture Myotismon, not me

Myotismon: *puts Nightmon down* What? Can't deal with the angel *sees Angemon dressed as Devimon* or devil...?

Lucemon: At least I don't have to wear clothing like yours

Myotismon: Shut up-

Crazyfan: *high pitch fangirl squeal*

Nightmon: Shut up! *covers ears*

Crazyfan: OMG! Myotismon, you're dressed up as Crowley! *runs over to Myotismon*

Nightmon: *steps out of the way from Crazyfan's path*

Crazyfan: *hugs Myotismon*

Myotismon: Let go of me, human! *trying to pull her off*

Nightmon: Oh, yeah, Crazy here is a huge ass fan of Supernatural. Heh, heh, forgot *rubs back of head*

Myotismon: Great, now I have a crazy human stuck to me

Angemon: Crazyfan, let go of the vampire

Crazyfan: *squeals* But he's Crowley!

Angemon: Let go! *tries to pull her off*

Crazyfan: Never!

Koji: C'mon you get to see Lucemon say he's a muffin *laughs*

Lucemon: I'll get you for that

Crazyfan: I'll watch him and still hug Crowley!

Nightmon: No can do

Crazyfan: Why not?

Nightmon: Read the last dares of moonrose221

Crazyfan: *reads out loud*

_I dare CrazyFan to join in on Lucemon's dare. (Only she screams I'm Princess Pretty Pants! while covered in glitter)_

Crazyfan: No fair!

Nightmon: Yes fair! Now get off of Myotismon and do the dare

Lucemon: But for how long?

Nightmon: It doesn't say so let's do...like...ten, fifteen minutes...?

Lucemon: That's torture

Nightmon: That's the point of Digimon Crack

Lucemon: *opens mouth to argue but thinks_* If I finish this quickly, Beelzemon will never see the dare I got today... _Let's go crazy human *pulls Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: Crowley, save me!

Myotismon: Not in a billion years

Lucemon: *pulls Crazyfan off*

Angemon: You two, ready?

Crazyfan: No...

Lucemon: Let's do this quickly

Angemon: *pours a gallon of melted butter on Lucemon and a gallon of glitter on Crazyfan*

Nightmon: So Lucemon flies and Crazy runs. This is gonna be hilarious!

Lucemon: *glares*

Nightmon: On Crazy's part

Lucemon: *flies* Ugh, this butter feels disgusting

Crazyfan: Try having glitter in your eyes *can barely see*

Nightmon: Start running, you two-or-flying

Lucemon: *flies around and tries to say I'm a muffin* Damn...I'm a muffin! *flying around* I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin!

Crazyfan: *doesn't run*

Nightmon: Run, dumbass!

Crazyfan: I can't see!

Nightmon: *resists from punching her* Myotismon

Myotismon: What?

Nightmon: Can you just be like a fishing lure and make her chase you around?

Myotismon: No

Nightmon: Please. It's not like you're gonna be the one saying 'I'm Princess Pretty Pants'

Myotismon: What do I get out of it?

Nightmon: Whatever the hell you want. Just make that annoying human run!

Myotismon: Fine, just don't go back on your word

Nightmon: I never back down on my word

Myotismon: *stand in front of Crazyfan* Listen

Crazyfan: Crowley! Where are you? *holds hands out to reach for Myotismon*

Myotismon: Just follow me quickly *levitates off the ground a bit and flies around*

Crazyfan: Crowley! Crowley! Crowley!

Nightmon: Oi, get her to say 'I'm Princess Pretty Pants'!

Myotismon: Tch. Say 'I'm Princess Pretty Pants' and I'll let you hug me

Crazyfan: I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants! *runs at full speed to Myotismon*

Myotismon: S***! *flies around quicker*

Crazyfan: I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants! *goes faster*

Lucemon: I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin! *goes faster* This is disgusting!

Crazyfan: I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants! I'm Princess Pretty Pants!

Lucemon: I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin! I'm a muffin!

Terriermon: They're getting annoying

Ryo: Same thing when you say 'momentai' like a broken record

Terriermon: Yeah but at least I say it cute

Crazyfan: I'mPressessPrellyPanks! I'mPressessPrellyPanks! I'mPressessPrellyPanks! I'mPressessPrellyPanks! I'mPressessPrellyPanks! I'mPressessPrellyPanks!

Lucemon: Immamuffing! Immamuffing! Immamuffing! Immamuffing! Immamuffing! Immamuffing!

Myotismon: I'm getting tired of this Nightmon!

Nightmon: Yeah, they're getting annoying. Alright you two, you can stop now

Lucemon: Finally *sets down on the floor* Damn butter *tries to take it off*

Myotismon: *sets down* Alright, crazy human stop-

Crazyfan: Crowley! *heads straight for Myotismon*

Myotismon: ! *gets out of her way*

Crazyfan: *runs towards Lucemon blindly because of the sparkles*

Lucemon: *gets trampled by Crazyfan and because of the melted butter, slides to the doors and crashes* Ow

Crazyfan: That hurt

Lucemon: No s***, Sherlock

Angemon: Crazyfan! *walks over to Crazy and helps her up* Are you alright?

Crazyfan: Better than ever now that I get to hug Crowley! *smiles*

Myotismon: I'm out *runs out*

Crazyfan: Crowley! *runs after him*

Angemon: Hey! *runs after the two*

Nightmon: Crazy girl *sweatdrops* C'mon Lucemon, go get changed into another costume

Lucemon: *'bout to leave* BlackWarGreymon's looking for you, you know?

Nightmon: Damn. I'll look for him later. Right now I need to host this since the crazy sister left

Lucemon: *leaves*

* * *

**Arcade Room**

Taiki: *gets off the ride and smiles* That was fun, wasn't it?

Ryouma: *shaking a bit* Yeah… *tries to get off but stumbles and is about to fall*

Taiki: *catches him before he falls and both fall on the floor with Ryouma on top*

Ryouma: Ah, sorry!

Taiki: It's okay. You're not hurt, are you?

Ryouma: *shakes head*

Taiki: Good *both stare in to each other's eyes for a long time* …

Ryouma: …

Kiriha: *face is boiling mad and tries to think of ways to separate them* _Got it!_ *goes to a switch and turns the light full on*

Taiki and Ryouma: *look up* Huh?

Kiriha: _Yes!_

Taiki: Let's get out of here *grabs Ryouma's hands and pull him up yet still holds his hand*

Ryouma: Yeah *blushes and hold son tight to Taiki's hand and walks out*

Kiriha: *slams head on arcade game* _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

* * *

**Main Room**

Nightmon: We're still with moonrose221:

_Kari has to be honest would she date T.K. or Kouichi?_

Kari: Who's Kouichi between the two of you? *looks at Koji and Kouichi*

Kouichi: Me

Kari: Oh…_he looks sort of cute…_

Agumon: Haha, it looks like a story from a fairy tail

Gabumon: Yeah, Kari's the princess and T.K. is the knight trying to save her from the evil wizard, Kouichi *high fives Agumon*

Shoutmon: That does look like a fairytale when you put it that way

Nightmon: So, Kari, who you choosing?

Kari: I'd say T.K.

Nightmon: Why?

Kari: Obviously I know T.K. for a longer time. But I'm sure Kouichi is a good person *smiles at Kouichi*

Kouichi: *smiles back*

Nightmon: *mumbles* That's the thing with the child of light. You see everything in a good way

* * *

**Nightmon's Room**

Beelzemon: Guess she ain't here

BlackWar: Then where is she?

Beelzemon: Maybe back with the others

BlackWar: Probably *walks out the room with Beelzemon and is about to close the door*

Myotismon: *whooshes by them and enters the room* Hide me!

BlackWar and Beelzmeon: ? From who?

Myotismon: *trying to find a good place to hide* From her of course!

BlakcWar and Beelzemon: Nightmon?

Myoitsmon: No, from-

Crazyfan: Crowley!

Myotismon: Her! *goes in the closet*

BlackWar: Get out of there! *tries to open the doors but Myotismon holds them shut*

Crazyfan: *walks up to Beelzemon* Have you seen Crowley?

Beelzemon: What?

Angemon: She means Myotismon

Beelzemon: Oh, yeah, he went to the kitchen *points in the direction of the kitchen

Crayzfan: Thanks! *runs to the kitchen and leaves a trail of glitter*

Angemon: Wait! *runs after her*

Beelzemon: *confused face*

BlackWar: Open up!

Myotismon: *whispers loudly* Shut up!

Beelzmeon: Chill Vampy, I sent to her to the kitchen on a wild goose chase

Myotismon: You sure?

Beelzemon: I'm positive

Myotismon: Only fools are positive

Beelzmeon: You sure?

Myotismon: I'm positive…*thinks of what he said* Damn, I fell for it!

Beelzemon: *laughing*

Myotismon: *gets out of the closet*

BlackWar: Where's Nightmon?

Myotismon: She's with the other humans doing her show

BlackWar: Good

Beelzemon: And Lucy? *a ball of wrapped up clothes in butter hits him* Hey! Ew

Lucemon: Shut up Beelzemon *standing at the doorway*

Beelzemon: Sup? Why you change costumes?

Lucemon: Cuz I got dirty *is wearing a costume of a dark monarch costume from the late 17th century*

Myotismon: Mine's better

Lucemon: Oh, yeah? Why?

Myotismon: I'm the King of Hell

Lucemon: You rule under my feet and I rule above your wasted land *smirks*

Myotismon: Why you-?!

BlackWar: Let's just get back to Nightmon before you two decide to blow up her mansion

* * *

**Main Room**

Nightmon: Alright, let's go with moonrose221's dare:

_I dare the Goggles boys (Marcus too!) to kiss their seconds (i.e. their best friends)_

Nightmon: Kiss to it!

Leaders and Seconds: No way!

Nightmon: Why not?

Tai: It's weird

Takuya: I'll get killed

Matt: We're only friends, nothing more

Marcus: No way I'm kissing brainiac over there

Thomas: Same can go to you Marcus

Shoutmon: Oi, aren't we forgetting about Taiki?

Astamon: And Ryouma?

Greymon: And Kiriha?

*doors slam open*

Kiriha: *walks in, dragging Taiki and Ryouma in too*

Nightmon: Stop slamming my doors open, Kiriha!

Taiki: Let us go, Kiriha!

Ryouma: Hey, that hurts!

Kiriha: *throws Ryouma to Astamon*

Astamon: *catches Ryouma* Hey! Be gentle

Kiriha: *holds Taiki by the wrists* Taiki and I need to talk; in privacy

Shoutmon: No! Let Taiki-

Nightmon: Sure go ahead

Shoutmon and Taiki: What!

Nightmon: *goes to Kiriha and whispers something*

Kiriha: *smiles evilly and leaves the room dragging Taiki along*

Taiki: What-? Where we going?

Shoutmon: Oi, leave Taiki here!

Kiriha: *walks out with Taiki*

Shoutmon: I'm going to kill him! *takes his microphone out*

Greymon: Calm down, Shoutmon. Kiriha is a mature human boy

Nightmon: *mumbles* You sure about that? *clears throat* Like I said before…kiss to it!

Tai and Matt: No! *cross arms*

Nightmon: Hey, it's either the tazer of the controller

Tai and Matt: Hump!

Nightmon: I'm letting you choose *holds tazer and controller out*

Tai and Matt: *don't move*

Nightmon: Tazer is it *tazers Tai and Matt in the butt*

Tai and Matt: Ow! *hold butt*

Nightmon: Kiss or you'll get another tazering

Tai and Matt: …

Nightmon: *tazers them*

Tai and Matt: Alright! Alright!

Agumon and Gabumon: *laughing*

Matt: *grumbles and blushes*

Tai: *grabs Matt's face and kisses Matt passionately*

Matt: *deep blush*

Kari, Gatomon, Agumon, Gabumon: 0-0 !

Tai: *separates from Matt and is blushing hard*

Matt *speechless and blushing madly*

Nightmon: Next!

Davis: We don't have a choice to do? _Please say no. I really want to kiss Ken_

Nightmon: *holds tazer up*

Davis: Guess not._ Yes!_

Ken: *turns to Davis and kisses him*

Davis: *tries to hide blush*

Wormon and V-mon: *close eyes and scrunch faces*

Davis and Ken: *separate after a minute*

Nightmon: Takato and Henry!

Takato: I'm not the leader!

Henry: I'm not the second in command!

Nightmon: *to Takato* You have the color red of the leader and *to Henry* you are Takato's best friend.

Henry: Rika is too

Rika: Don't get me in this mess

Takato and Henry: *look at each other* …

Nightmon: Go on

Takato: Guilmon, turn around

Guilmon: Ok! *turns around*

Henry: Terriermon either close your eyes or turn around

Terriermon: *closes his eyes with his long ears*

Takato: *gulp*

Henry: *gulps and kisses Takato*

Terriermon: *lifts one ear up, sees Henry and Takato kissing and quickly closes his eye again*

Henry: *separates*

Takato: *light blush*

Henry: *light blush but tries to shake it off*

Nightmon: Takuya and Koji!

Takuya: But Koji will kill me!

Koji: No way I'm doing that dare

Nightmon: It's the dare of the tazer

Takuya: *jumps to Koji* I think I prefer the dare

Koji: *rolls eyes* Wimp-

Takuya: *kisses him*

Koji: !

Takuya: *separates and gets away from him quickly*

Koji: *shocked that he can't even react*

Nightmon: And last are Marcus and Thomas:

Marcus: Hit me with your best shot with your tazer, girl!

Nightmon: *tazers him badly*

Marcus: That all you got?

Nightmon: *tazers him again*

Marcus: *holding his side* I can hit better than you girly

Thomas: Marcus, you are going to get yourself killed

Agumon: When doesn't he?

Gaomon: When he's already dead

Nightmon: *about to tazer him again until remembers the controller* Dumbass

Marcus: What you call me?!

Nightmon: *controls Marcus to kiss Thomas*

Marcus and Thomas: *eyes wide open*!

Nightmon: *leaves them kissing for a few more seconds* Payback *wicked smile*

Marcus and Thomas: HMP! HHHMMMPPPP! MMMHHPPPP!

Nightmon: Sorry, couldn't hear you. What was that?

Marcus and Thomas: HHHMMPPP! MMHHHPPP! *Thomas tries to get away from Marcus*

Nightmon: *makes Marcus grab unto Thomas, making it look like a make-out session*

Digimon peeps: *grossed out face*

D. Gray-Man peeps: *don't know what to think* _Weird people_

Nightmon: Ok, I've have my revenge on Marcus *let's go control of Marcus*

Marcus and Thomas: *break apart and are huffing for air and blushing madly*

Nightmon: *laughs*

Shoutmon: What about Taiki and Kiriha?

Nightmon: I don't know. Kiriha is probably raping Taiki

Shoutmon: WHAT?

*doors slam open and Kiriha walks in with a messed up Taiki*

Nightmon: I swear to God, Kiriha, you slam my doors open I'll cut your guts out- what's wrong with Taiki?

Shoutmon: *walks over to Taiki along with Ryouma* He got molested by Kiriha, that's what!

Ryouma: Taiki, are you alright?

Taiki: *shaking*

Kiriha: *glares at Ryouma*

Ryouma: *confused and scared*

Kiriha: *goes to Greymon*

Greymon: Kiriha-?

Kiriha: Not a word

Greymon: …

Nightmon: Posessive blondie

Kanda: *mumbles* Crazy girl

Nightmon: *tazers him*

Kanda: Oi that hurt!

Nightmon: Shut up girly-boy

Kanda: It's Kanda!

Nightmon: It's Yuu!

Kanda: *takes out mugen and points it at her face* What did you say?

Nightmon: *smirks* Yuu

Kanda: *ready to slice and dice her*

*mysterious force pushes Kanda against the wall*

Kanda: What?!

Allen, Tyki, and Road: *laugh at Kanda*

Kanda: *growls*

Myotismon: *enters the room with BlackWar, Beelzemon and Lucemon* Got him

BlackWar: Nightmon, are you alright?

Nightmon: 'Course I am

BlackWar: Good

Kanda: *gets up* Freaks

Nightmon: *tick marks* Shut up girly-boy!

Kanda: Make up, baka

Nightmon: Hold this *hands the controller to Allen*

Allen: *takes the controller confused*

Nightmon: Last dare from moonrose221:

_I also dare the girly-boy to sing Weird Al's Truck Driving song in the frilliest, girliest dress Rika's mother can find with matching heels. (Allen can control his body to make him dance)_

Allen: *evil aura smile*

Kanda: No way!

Nightmon: Not your choice. Rika, since we can't your mom here, you get to choose the girliest dress your mother would choose with matching heels

Rika: *thinks for a moment* Got it *leaves*

Nightmon: Allen, think you can control Kanda to the changing room?

Allen: *nods and makes Kanda walk to the changing room*

Kanda: Damn moyashi

Allen: *makes Kanda smash into the wall as payback*

Kanda: Moyashi!

Allen: You deserve that *smiles innocently*

Road: Oh~, my Allen is evil

Tyki: *rolls eyes*

Nightmon: While Kanda gets changed *looks at leaders and seconds who are blushing and shocked* try to gain your dignity back *leaves*

Beelzemon: What dare were you guys on?

Zoe: Leaders were to kiss their seconds or their best friends

BlackWar: Oh, that one. That's why Kiriha raped Taiki

Taiki: *still shaking*

Shoutmon: Kiriha traumatized Taiki!

BlackWar: Chill, he'll get over it soon

Nightmon: *comes out the changing room* They'll be ready in a few minutes *looks at the leaders and the seconds* Still haven't regained their dignity?

Rika: *comes out* He's ready

Allen: *comes out and makes Kanda walk out*

Kanda: F*** you all! *wearing a short pink dress that reaches the thighs and 10-inch high heels and a pink bow on his 'beautiful' long hair*

Tyki: *covers his mouth and laughs silently*

Road: *burst out laughing*

Nightmon: *trying not to laugh*

Allen: *having fun controlling Kanda's body*

Nightmon: *gets the music ready* Ready, Allen?

Allen: Ready!

Kanda: Don't you dare-!

Nightmon: *starts the music*

Allen: *makes Kanda dance*

Kanda: F*** you all!

Nightmon: Sing, dumbass!

Kanda: *doesn't sing*

Nightmon: *smirks and tazers him*

Kanda: F***!

Nightmon: Watch your language *whispers to BlackWar* Go get his sword

BlackWar: Right *leaves to the changing room and comes back out* Here *gives the sword to Tyki*

*doors slam open*

Nightmon: That's it! I'm killing that person who slams my doors open! *tazers the ones who just came in*

Crazyfan: OW! Watch who you're tazering!

Angemon: Ah! That stings!

Nightmon: *to Angemon* Sorry *to Crazyfan* Screw you

Crazyfan: Why are you so mean to your sister?

Nightmon: 'Cuz that's the job of the little sister

Crazyfan: *looks around and notices the indignity leaders and second and Kanda dancing* You've been hosting the show!

Nightmon: You're fangirling ass left ages ago and never came back!

Crazyfan: I'm taking over the dares now. Humph!

Nightmon: *mimics her* Hump!

Crazyfan: *gives her a mean look*

Nightmon: Fine fine. Just give me a moment *to Allen* Oi Allen!

Allen: Yeah? *still controlling Kanda dancing

Nightmon: Make him dance like three times to the song

Allen: Ok!

Kanda: This is hard with a f***** dress and high heels!

Allen and Nightmon: Don't give a damn

Crazyfan: While Kanda dances, I'll say the dares from Apollomon X Stingmon; these are specifically for Ken, Davis, Ryo, and Daemon- Daemon?

Nightmon: Oh yeah I forgot to bring Daemon *makes portal*

* * *

**Dark Castle**

Daemon: Oi, Barbamon, have you seen Lucemon or Beelzemon?

Barbamon: *working on something* No. I think they are with the human Nightmon

Daemon: Maybe…oh yeah! Because it's Halloween in the Human World *sees Barbamon pour a liquid in something* What are you working on?

Barbamon: Something special for Nightmon *smirks*

Daemon: Right…later *leaves* Crazy old *portal appears beneath him* GEEZER!

* * *

**Mansion**

Daemon: *drops from the ceiling* Ow *rubs butt* Who-?! *look up*

Nightmon: Daemon! *smiles*

Daemon: Should've known *gets up and notices what she is wearing* Nice dress. Looks better on you than Lilithmon

BlackWar: *glares at Daemon*

Daemon: *ignores him*

Crazyfan: *clears throat*

Nightmon: *sighs and makes a 'continue' gesture*

Crazyfan: First one from Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Have Ken (with Ryo's help) explain how he got the dark spore in him_

Ken and Ryo: Oh boy

Nightmon: And it seems they remember red

Ken; It was like, I don't know, maybe four, maybe five years ago

Ryo: Yeah, the first time we went to the Digital World and met Wormon

Wormon: We had lots of fun when we met! *smiles*

Ken: Yeah but then our fun got destroyed by Millenniummon

Ryo: It was a long fight, right?

Ken: Yeah, we would have gotten killed easily if Cyberdramon wasn't around

Ciberdramon: *growls*

Ryo: During our little 'adventure', Cyberdramon and I teamed up and Ken and Wormon got together

Ken: But it turns out, Ryo was supposed to be with Millenniumon

Ryo: *shivers* Good thing that never happened. We defeated Millenniumon in the desert, right.

Kne: Yeah, it was so hot! Millenniumon got mad for his defeat and sent out those dark spores

Ryo: But Ken pushed me out of the way and got the dark spores instead *nuggies Ken* That was brave for a little kid like you Ken *laughs with Ken*

Nightmon: *bored look* Fascinating

Crazyfan: Shut up already

Nightmon: *zips lips*

Crazyfan: Good *turns around*

Nightmon: *stciks out middle finger*

Crazyfan: *doesn't notice* Next question is for Daemon

_Daemon: Why did you go to the human to look to for ken's dark spore? What did you want to do with it?_

Daemon: What did it look like I wanted to do with it? I wanted to play with it

Virus Digimon: *laugh*

Crazyfan: Please be serious

Daemon: Use the dark energy that has been building up over the years to make myself stronger to destroy the Digital World and the Human World

Nightmon: And you should have gotten the spore!

Daemon: I would have, if those damn kids hadn't gotten in the way

Nightmon: True

Crazyfan: Be quiet already!

Nightmon: You never shut up when I'm talking!

Crazyfan: Respect your elders!

Nightmon: I hardly respect that old geezer!

Crazyfan: He's your father and that's that!

Nightmon: *sticks tongue out*

Crazyfan: Real mature *rolls eys*

Nightmon: What'cha expect? I'm younger!

Crazyfan: *ignores her* Last question if for Davis

Nightmon: Don't ignore me!

Davis: Sweet, a question. Shoot!

Crazyfan: It says;

_Davis: how would you feel if Nightmon or BlackWar handed Ken over to Daemon? (And__-_

Nightmon: *covers the other part*

Crazyfan: *cosnufes*

Nightmon: Sshh

Angemon: How would you feel Davis?

Davis: Terrible 'cause Ken is one of my friends. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of them

BlackWar: Yes but this is specifically about Ken

Davis: Well…I guess lonely.

Nightmon: Why?

Davis: 'Cause Ken and I are partners for life! *smiles energetically*

Nightmon: *whisper* He means partners for life as in a couple

V-mon: Aren't we partners? *teary eyes*

Wormon: But I want Ken! *teary eyes*

Davis: No I mean I'll be lonely of a human partner to compete with. Hee, hee *scratches back of head*

Ken: Thanks, buddy

Nightmon: BlackWar~

BlackWar: Here you go *pushes Ken to Daemon*

Ken: Hey!

Daemon: I'll be back later *leaves in portal*

Davis: Ken! *panicking look*

Wormon: Ken…Bring Ken back!

Nightmon: Chill, Daemon doesn't know which portal he went through

Wormon: Huh?

Crazyfan: It's because of the next part that Nightmon didn't let me finish;

_(And because I'm feeling evil today wait for his reaction before handing ken over to daemon *EVIL LAUGH*)_

Few minutes later

Davis: *tapping his foot* They should be back by now

Wormon: Bring Ken back!

Nightmon: I'm trying but the damn portals won't work!

Wormon: You mean he's lost! *tears up*

Nightmon: Chill. Nothing going to happen to him

Davis: How are you so sure?

Nightmon: 'cuz the place they went was to the-

Davis: That what?

Nightmon: *bites lips*

Crazyfan: Nightmon

Wormon: Where's Ken?

Nightmon: They are in the Dark Ocean

Crayzfan: So in other words…

Davis: …Ken is…

Nightmon: Screwed

* * *

**Sorry but this'll be the first half of the Digimon Halloween Special. I'll try to post the second half tonight of tomorrow but I will have the chapter up. Sorry for the long wait. If you are going to send dares for the DGM people don't cuz I ain't going to have them around anymore**

**Hope you guys liked it and again sorry for the long wait and for only having half the chapter but I am working on the second half right now.**


	10. Halloween Part 2

**I'm back for more. So sorry, again. So we left off with Ken and Daemon in the Dark Ocean and Ken is screwed. But there is more to come! It just took a moment…but it's here! Characters are the same I'm just too lazy to write the characters. Continue!**

* * *

Wormon: Ken should be back by now

Davis: Yeah it's been like an hour

Nightmon: Chill goggle-boy. Let me fix this

Davis: You can't fix anything

Nightmon: *tazers him*

Davis: Ow!

Nightmon: Give me five minutes and I'll bring your precious Ken back

*ten, not five, minutes later a portal appears above and Daemon and Ken fall down with a weird smell*

Gatomon: Ew, what's that smell?! *covers nose*

Beelzemon and Lucemon: Daemon

Daemon: It was his fault *points at Ken*

Ken: You wanted to burn me! *glaring match*

Wormon and Davis: Ken! *run to him* Are you alright?

Ken: *gets up* I'm fine

Wormon: *jumps into his arms and nuzzles to him*

Davis: *inhales and exhales deeply* For a minute there, I thought you were dead

Ken: Not yet *smiles*

Nightmon: Oi, Daemon, so what's the reason my mansion is going to stink up horribly? *covers nose*

Daemon: The portal we went through took us the Dark Castle

Nightmon: *mumbles* So that's where I sent you. At least it wasn't the Dark Ocean

Ken: And this creep wanted to burn me!

Daemon: What did you expect me to do? Invite you to a tea party? This guy runs his ass all over the castle!

Ken: And I accidentally got lost and ended up in…whose room again?

Daemon: Barbamon's

Beelzemon: You're dead if you go into Barbamon's room without telling him first

Lucemon: We hardly go there

Daemon: Yeah, well he went inside and Barbamon got mad and chased us around

Ken: I accidentally bumped into one of his cabinets and a potion fell out

Daemon: And the potion was a stink bomb

Angemon: Well Barbamon did a good job in creating a stink bomb *waves around in the air*

Ken: The rest you know

Nightmon: Yeah. Now I know my mansion is going to stink up horribly

Kari: Perfume

Nightmon: What?

Zoe: Yeah, use perfume to make the room smell better

Nightmon: That's just going to make it worse!

Crazyfan: It's either the perfume or opening the windows but since you don't want to do that~

Nightmon: Spray the damn place with perfume then!

Kari: *takes out her pink perfume and sprays the whole room*

Nightmon: *grumbles and hold nose* Damn girlies. Continue, crazy girl

Crazyfan: Next dare from Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Have T.K. and Kari confess their love for each other and go on a date, since it's so obvious. (Sorry Davis you can't have Kari. she is taken and does not like you that way!). Nightmon decides on the location, what they wear and what they do *have fun Nightmon*_

Kari and T.K.: *blush*

Davis: *shocked and torn apart from choosing Ken or Kari*

Kari: I wouldn't say 'love'…

T.K.: We're just friends…

Tai: And that's how it's going to stay like

Nightmon: *tazers Tai out*

Kari: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What? Now you can talk freely of your feeling for T.K.

Kari: Look it's true I love T.K. but you don't have to go knocking my brother out! *gasps and covers her mouth when she realizes what she just said* Oops

T.K.: *blushing*

Gatomon and Patamon: Finally! They admit it!

Davis: *heart broken and gloomy*

Nightmon: We _all_ know you two like each other

Patamon: You guys just took a long time to admit it

Gatomon: A really long time

Nightmon: And your date will be after we finish the show cuz my mansion is in lock down right now …so yeah…but I got a perfect place for you two

T.K.: *laughs nervously* What kind of place?

Nightmon: A good place

Kari: *mumbles* I don't trust her

Crazyfan: Next;

_Bring in Beelzemon's Tamers and have him express how much he loves them and misses them. (awwww) then he can beat up any of the "villain" who happen to laugh at him_

Beelzemon: Don't!

Nightmon: Sorry dude. I gotta bring them in. I promise I won't do anything to them and if they want they can stay, if not they can leave

Beelzemon: *about to talk*

Nightmon: And they won't fall from the ceiling

Beelzemon: Fine

Nightmon: *makes a portal and Ai and Mako come through*

Ai: Where are we?

Mako: Huh? *looks around* Beelzemon!

Ai: Yay~! Beelzemon! *both of them jump on him*

Beelzemon: Oof! *lands on him tail* Hey kids *rubs their heads*

Ai: Look Beelzemon I'm a fairy!

Mako: And I'm a demon * shows an outfit similar to Beelzemon mixed with Impmon* Ggggrraa!

Beelzemon: Nice *hears Lucemon and Myotismon chuckling*

Ai: Are you going trick-or-treating with us?

Mako: That'd be awesome!

Lucemon: Yeah, Beelzemon, go take them trick-or-treating *laughs*

Myotismon: Go spend some time with the children *laughs*

Beelzemon: *tick marks*

Ai: Who are they?

Beelzemon: Some bad digimon that I need to be their asses up

Mako: We can help!

Ai: Yeah! *takes out digivice*

Mako: *takes out a card*

Ai and Mako: Digi-modify! *slash card* Blast Mode!

Beelzemon: Dead meat! *heads straight for Myotismon and Lucemon and point gun at them*

Lucemon: Move! *jumps out of the way*

Myotismon: *levitates up*

Beelzemon: Corona Blaster! *shoots the doors down*

Nightmon: Hey, don't go knocking down my mansion!

Mako: Who are you?

Nightmon: I'm, uh, a friend of Beelzemon…?

Ai: Can we go trick-or-treating now?

Nightmon: I have to stay here and Beelzemon still needs to beat them *watch Beelzemon beat the crap out of Myotismon and Lucemon* Don't you guys want to stay here?

Mako: Nah, I want to go trick-or-treating

Ai: Me too

Nightmon: Ok *makes portal for them*

Ai and Mako: Bye Beelzemon!

Beelzemon: *stops for a moment* Later kids! *continues to beat Lucemon and Myotismon*

Ai and Mako: *step through the portal*

Nightmon: Now that they are gone…Beelzemon stop killing Lucemon and Myotismon!

Beelzemon: Corona Blaster! *shoot them and they get hit dead on* All done

Nightmon: Crazy, continue

Crazyfan: And last from Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Have Ryo kiss Ken (five minutes max) then Davis. Ken: who was the better kisser? Between the two who would you go out with?_

Crazyfan: Yay, yaoi~!

Calumon: What's yaoi~?

Nightmon: Nothing important to you Calumon *pets Calumon's head*

Ken: But we already kissed!

Nightmon: Yeah but this one is a five minutes max, making it a make-out session like Marcus' and Thomas'

Marcus and Thomas: *gloomy aura when they remember their make-out session*

Ryo, Ken, Davis: B-but it'll be embarrassing!

Nightmon: Because of that and because we got Calumon here, I'll give you guys a room to make out but there will be a video camera making sure we get to see you guys do the dare

Ken: But I have to kiss them both!

Nightmon: *shrugs* Not my problem. Off you go! *pushes all three of them to a private room*

Ken, Ryo, Davis: But Nightmon!

Nightmon: No buts!

Crazyfan: *gets inside*

Nightmon: What the hell are you doing?

Crazyfan: Yaoi~! *girly-fangirl mode*

Nightmon: *weird look* Whatever, weirdo *closes the door* BlackWar, are they making out?

BlackWar: *watching a screen* Yep, first is Ryo and Ken. Aaand Crazy is jumping like a Mexican jumping bean…with a weird face on

Nightmon: *sighs*

*Ryo and Ken are kinda making out but not with a lot of effort. Davis is there waiting for his turn and Crazyfan is literarily like a Mexican jumping bean hoping all over the place*

Matt: So yaoi is…

Henry: …guys making out…

Koji: ...and the word more precise would be…

Ren: Gay?

Nightmon: Yeah

Males: EW!

Kanda: What kind of freak girls are you?!

Tyki: Definitely not lady-like

Nightmon: We living the 21th century not the late 19th, Tyki! And other is yuri that guys like, ya know!

Kari: What's yuri?

Nightmon: The opposite of males

Females: EW!

Nightmon: Everything's ew

*Ryo and Ken finish. They are blushing like and but Ken still has to suffer and make-out with Davis. Davis quickly grabs Ken and makes out with him. Crazyfan is still jumping like a Mexican jumping bean*

BlackWar: This'll be over soon, but not soon enough *disgusted face*

*Davis and Ken finish making-out and all four of them head out to the main room*

Nightmon: So, how were the make-outs?

Davis, Ryo, Ken: *blushing mad and can't talk*

Crazyfan: *Mexican jumping bean* Yaoi~! Yaoi~! Yaoi~!

Nightmon: That good huh? So, Ken, who was the better kisser?

Ken: *still blushing and is trying to decide*

Nightmon: Ken?

Wormon: Ken, are you alright?

Kne: *mumbles*

Nightmon: Sorry, I didn't hear *leans in*

Ken: *soft, quiet voice* Davis

Davis: _Yes!_

Nightmon: Of course

Crazyfan: Davis was so passionate! It's like they were actually a couple-!

Ken and Davis: *covers her mouth in embarrassment and are blushing*

Takuya: K! We don't need to know the full details!

Crazyfan: But it's yaoi~!

Nightmon: *rolls eyes* So you would go out with Davis, too?

Ken: *shakes head*

Nightmon: You liked how he made-out with you so that has to be a yes

Kne: No!

Nightmon: A yes it is then! Now that the dares are over, finally, I'll be taking over the show completely

Crazyfan: No fair!

Nightmon: Does it look like I give a damn!

*Nightmon and Crazyfan start to bicker*

Tai: Is Crazyfan really the oldest one of these two?

Angemon: Yep, she's older by four years

BlackWar: But Crazy can't really boss Nightmon around that easily

Angemon: And that makes her get beaten up by Nightmon

Kari: Siblings shouldn't treat each other like that *sees Crazyfan and Nightmon still fighting*

Davis: That's just how some siblings are Kari. Look at me and my sister Jun *smiles*

Angemon: Don't worry. Like Davis said, that's how they get along

Gatomon: By yelling at each other?

Nightmon: Shut up, kamikaze!

Crazyfan: You shut up, b****!

BlackWar: Pretty much

Beelzemon: Yo, Night', we need to get a move on!

Nightmon: Right! Now we are going to play a game

Crazyfan: What game? You never told me about a game

Nightmon: Because you're not supposed to be here in the first place!

BlackWar: *sighs at the two sisters* Each one of you gets to pick a name out of the skull *passes a skull with an open head filled with slits of papers around*

Zoe: This isn't a real skull, is it? *picks out a piece of paper with a name written on*

BlackWar: It's Halloween

Digi-Girls: Eeewww!

Road: Cool~ Where'd you get it *picks out a paper*

BlackWar: Ask Nightmon

Nightmon: I got it from a guy in a cemetery

Road: Nice~

*everyone picks slit of paper with a name on it*

Nightmon: Nobody pranks Calumon! That's the only rule in this game.

BlackWar: The battlefield will be the whole mansion except the perimeter outside. You can use whatever methods you want to prank your victim

Virus Digimon and Road: Sweet~

Nightmon: Let the hunt...Begin! *everybody darts out of the main room

* * *

**First up...Kouichi**

Kouichi: *walking with Koji* How do I prank Davis?

Koji: You got Davis? I got Ken

Kouichi: Alright, we can do our pranks together! *high fives Koji*

Koji: But how do we prank them?

Kouichi: I have no idea. …got any?

Koji: *thinks*No…wait! Yes! C'mon *pulls Kouichi along*

Kouichi: Where are we going?

Koji: I'm going to the closet and you're going to the bathroom

Kouchi: Huh? *gets pushed in the bathroom*

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Koji: *comes inside the bathroom*

Kouichi: There you are. Where were you? Why do you have two buckets?

Koji: So we can kill two birds with one stone

Kouichi: *confused*

Koji: *places one bucket in the tub and turns the hot water on* I throw a bucket of hot water on Davis-

Kouichi: -And I throw a bucket of cold water on Ken?

Koji: Yep

Kouichi: *shrugs* Better than nothing, I guess

Koji: *takes bucket of hot water out*

Kouichi: *places bucket and waits for it to be filled up with cold water*

Koji: Let's go

* * *

**In the hallway**

Davis: Man, I get to prank Rika. She'll kill me

V-mon: Who's worse? Rika or Nightmon?

Davis: Nightmon

Ken: At least you got Rika. I got Koji

Wormon: I don't think it's even possible to prank Koji

V-mon: Let's see, what do they hate? They hate Nightmon

Davis: Rika hates boys

Ken: Koji hates Takuya

Wormon: Koji hates Lucemon

V-mon: Rika hates dresses

Davis: V-mon, that's it!

V-mon: What's it?

Davis: Rika hates dresses. We get a dress for her.

V-mon: A really pink one with lots of bows!

Davis: Yep!

Wormon: What about us?

Ken: I don't know buddy

Davis: Koji hates smiling

Wormon: Maybe we can help him smile?

Ken: How?

V-mon: Tickling!

Davis: Yeah! No one can resist the tickling!

Ken: Maybe…

Wormon: We got no other ideas

Ken: Then tickling it is

Koji and Kouichi: *sneak up behind a wall*

Davis: I think we got our pranks good!

Ken: Now we just need to prank them

Davis: Yep

V-mon: Let's go!

Koji and Kouichi: *nod heads and throws buckets of cold and hot water*

Kne and Wormon: Huh? COLD! COLD! COLD! *jump and shiver from cold*

Davis and V-mon: Wha? HOT! HOT! HOT! *jumping from hot water* IT'S FREAKING HOT!

Koji: *laughs*

Kouichi: *trying not to laugh*

Ken and Wormon: *shiver and get together for heat*

Davis and V-mon: *burned* Not funny!

Koji: *smirks* Yes it is

Davis: Whatever I got to go. Later *walks away with V-mon*

Ken: *teeth chattering* Y-you g-g-guys are m-me-mean

Kouichi: Sorry Ken

Koji: *goes back to frowning*

Ken and Wormon: *nod their heads at each other*

Wormon: *jumps on Koji* Tickle! Tickle!

Koji: Hey! *laughing* S-stop! *laughing*

Ken: *joins in*

Koji: *laughing hard that he can hardly breathe* Stop! My stomach hurts! *laughs*

Ken: I think that's enough *stop tickling*

Wormon: *jumps into Ken's arms*

Koji: *controls breathing* Nice *smiles*

* * *

**Clothing Closet**

Davis: I know Nightmon has to have a dress here somewhere

V-mon: Or something girly

Davis: Aha! Found one! *pulls out the pinkest dress ever with a million bows and matching pointy-heels* Perfect!

V-mon: I found a box *pulls out a little box for clothing*

Davis: Nice, we can use this

V-mon: How?

Davis: Tell her this is from her secret admirer

V-mon: You?

Davis: No! Ryo

V-mon: Oh, well let's give it to her already

Davis: C'mon then *runs down the hallway*

* * *

**Kitchen**

Rika: I still don't get your prank

Crazyfan: We are just giving them some kind of drink *takes a powder cheese packet*

Renamon: A false drink

Angemon: Which can get them killed *gives Crayzfan a pitcher*

Crazfan: It's harmless; I promise *pours the power cheese in*

Rika: Yeah, well I need help to prank Nightmon

Crzyafn: So you got her. Good luck *walks to the sink*

Rika: That's why I came to you for help

Renamon: Do you have any ideas?

Crazyfan: Not really *places the pitcher in the sink*

Angemon: The only idea she had was to paint her room neon pink

Rika: What doesn't she like?

Crazyfan: All I know is that she doesn't like girly things

Rika: Neither do I

Crazyfan: Whatever you do, good luck with it *turns the water on*

Angemon: Nightmon is the master of pranking

Renamon: Making it harder for us to prank her

Rika: Well I ain't giving up yet *crosses arms and thinks*

Renamon: Who is the drink for?

Crazyfan: *takes the pitcher out and puts it on the counter* It's for Tai *mixes the pitcher and it looks like orange juice*

Angemon: Poor Tai and Agumon. They get to taste the 'orange juice'

Crazyfan: *shrugs* Hey, it's who I got. *shivers* Damn Nightmon. I told her to put the heater on

Rika: *thinks* No, leave it off for a little more time

Crayfan: What? You thought of some way to prank her?

Rika: Maybe. Let's go, Renamon *walks out*

* * *

**Hallway**

Davis: Where is Rika?

V-mon: *points up the hallway* There she is!

Davis: Yes! Hey, Rika!

Rika: *stops walking* What do you want?

Davis: *scared* Um, Ryo told me to give this to you *hands her the box*

V-mon: He would have done it himself wouldn't stop shaking and blushing

Rika: *opens the box and pulls out the dress* What?! *blushing*

Davis: Yeah, so now that my job is done…later! *runs away from Rika*

Renamon: *watches them go* That was weird *looks at Rika* Rika?

Rika: Ryo, that jerk! *storms off*

Renamon: Oh boy *follows her* Before you hit Ryo, please remember of the prank you were going to pull on Nightmon

Rika: Right *still blushing and goes off somewhere*

* * *

**Kitchen**

Crazyfan: Now we just need Tai and Agumon

*Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Matt, Gabumon, Tai and Agumon walk in*

Kari: Hello

Crazyfan: Hi!

T.K.: Are you always cheery?

Crazyfan: Most of the time

Angemon: More like all of the time

Crazyfan: Hey, you prefer for me to be like Nightmon?

Angemon: No

Agumon: I'm thirsty

Tai: Me too. Hey do you have anything to drink?

Crayzfan: Yeah, I got some sweet orange juice right here *places the pitcher of 'orange juice in front of them*

Angemon: *places a few cups in front of them*

Tai and Agumon: Sweet! *grabs cup and pour some juice*

Crazyfan: *watches expectantly*

Kari: Hey, can I use the kitchen?

Crazyfan: *not listening*

Kari: Um?

Gatomon: Hello?

Angemon: *sighs* Yes, go right ahead

Kari: Thanks

Tai: *drinks and gulps with a disgusting face*

Agumon: *spits the drink out* EW!

Tai: What kind of drink is this?!

Matt: Let me try it *grabs a cup and pours*

Gabumon: I'm thirsty too *grabs a cup and pours himself*

Matt: *disgusting face*

Gabumon: *swallows hard and makes a disgusting face*

T.K.: What is it?

Patamon: *sniffs the pitcher* Doesn't smell like orange

Crayzfan: *giggling* That's 'cause it's not orange juice

Tai: Then what was it?

Angemon: Macaroni powder cheese

Agumon, Gabumon: EW!

Matt: *stares at it, disgusted*

Tai: Who was the prank for?

Crazyfan: You and Agumon *laughing*

Tai and Agumon: Not funny

Crazyfan: *laughing* Sorry

Angemon: She's just happy that she can actually prank someone

Crazyfan: Now I need to learn how to prank Nightmon. See you guys later. You can use the kitchen however you want *leaves with Angemon**

Kari: Thanks! *looks at recipe book* You got the ingredients, Gatomon?

Gatomon: Got them *puts baking ingredients on the counter to make cupcakes*

Kari: Let's get started *starts cooking with Gatomon's help*

T.K.: What are you making?

Kari: Cupcakes

Agumon: Mmmhhhhh, Kari's cupcakes are the best!

Gatomon: *laughs* Sorry, Agumon, but these are going to be special cupcakes

Agumon: What kind of special?

Kari and Gatomon: The kind that explodes

Tai, Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, T.K., Patamon: *stare at them*

Kari: It's a little explosion; nothing serious

Patamon: Who are those for?

Gatomon: Zoe

Gabumon: And how are the cupcakes going to explode?

Kari: With these cupcakes, instead of baking powder, you have baking soda.

Gatomon: You pour the sweet liquid juice, and a chemical reaction will occur when the baking soda and the sweet liquid meet

Kari: Making the cupcakes explode; a tiny explosion

Matt: That's a good idea

Tai: I'll help you Kari

Kari: Thanks, Tai

Agumon: Can I help lick the spoon?

Gatomon: *laughs* Yes, Agumon

Matt: We'll leave you guys to it then

Patamon: Bye-bye~! *leave*

T.K.: Who do you have to prank, Matt?

Gabumon: We got Henry and Terriermon

Patamon: luckies! We have to prank Lucemon

Matt: Ooohhh, good luck with that. You'll need it

T.K.: I know. It's a good thing we didn't get Myotismon

Patamon: We would have been in real trouble

Matt: If it were somebody else, I might have let you use my prank too

T.K.: What's your prank?

Gabumon: We are going to tazer Henry and Terriermon with a gum tazer

Matt: Oh, there goes Henry. Later! *runs towards Henry's direction*

T.K.: Bye

Matt: *give Gabumon a gum tazer* Hey, Henry

Henry: Hi, Matt

Gabumon: What's up Terriermon?

Terriermon: *waves his ears up* My ears

Gabumon: *laughs* You want a gum?

Terriermon: Sure!

Matt: Want one too, Henry?

Henry: Yeah

Matt and Gabumon: *hold out the little tazer gum each*

Henry and Terriermon: *pull on the sticking gum out and get tazered on the fingers* Ow!

Matt: *chuckles*

Gabumon: *laughs* Sorry, wrong gum *shows them the little gum tazer*

Henry: *rubbing his fingers* Nice, the old gum trick

Matt: Yeah

Terriermon: So we were your victims?

Matt: Yeah

Henry: I still need to get an idea to prank Allen

Gabumon: The white haired boy?

Terriermon: Bingo!

Matt: He seems like an easy target

Henry: Yeah but-

Terriermon: But Henry doesn't want to prank him with a shaken up soda can

Henry: That'll get him dirty

Matt: You don't have a choice, man

Henry: Guess you're right

Gabumon: Maybe there are some sodas in the kitchen

Henry: I'll go check it out. Thanks *goes for the kitchen*

Terriermon: How come you listened to them but not to me?

Henry: 'Cause you have a big mouth

Terriermon: True *enter the kitchen*

Kari: Hello, Henry

Henry: Hi, Kari. Hi, Gatomon

Gatomon: *waves spoon* Hi

Kari: *opens oven and places the cupcakes inside* Done

Gatomon: Finally. Now we need Zoe

Henry: Do you guys know where the sodas are?

Kari: They're next to the fridge *cleaning up*

Henry: Thanks *walks to the side of the fridge* But which one does Allen like?

Road: *on top of the fridge* Allen likes 7up

*everyone looks up startled*

Terriermon: When did you come in?

Road: I few minutes ago. Have any of you seen Tyki?

Kari, Gatomon, Henry, Terriermon: *clueless*

Road: The tall Portuguese man who looks like a pedo-bear

Kari, Gatomon, Henry, Terriermon: *shake heads*

Road: *jumps off the fridge* Thanks anyway! *skips and leaves*

Terriermon: She's weird

Henry: Found a 7up!

Terriermon: Unto Allen, the white haired alien!

Henry: *gives him a disapproving look*

Terreirmon: Don't just stand there. Go!

Henry and Terriermon: Bye, Kari. Bye Gatomon

Kari and Gatomon: Bye! *oven dings* They're ready! *take them out*

*Zoe, Thomas, Gaomon, Ryo and Cyberdramon walk in*

Zoe: Hi, what are you baking?

Kari: *smiles proudly and shows them* Cupcakes!

Zoe: Oooh, can I have one?

Kari: Sure

Gatomon: Just make sure you add the spice to makes it sweeter

Zoe: *grabs a cupcake and the sweet liquid and pours it*

Kari: *hides giggles*

Thomas: Are you alright, Kari?

Kari: *smiles*

Gatomon: She's alright

Gaomon: May I have one too?

Kari: *signals him to wait*

Thomas and Gaomon: *confused*

Zoe: *about to eat the cupcake but hears a rumbling* Huh? *leans into the cupcake and the cupcakes explodes in her face* What? *blinks*

Kari: *giggling*

Gatomon: It's an exploding cupcake!

Zoe: *laughs* You got me *cleans herself*

Kari: You guys want one? Just don't add the sweet spice if you don't want it to explode *laughs*

Gaomon and Thomas: *grab one*

Ryo: *grabs one* Want one, Cyberdramon?

Cyberdramon: *growls*

Ryo: Ok, ok *eats the cupcake*

Gatomon: Who do you guys have to prank?

Thomas: We got Beelzemon

Zoe: Good luck

Ryo: Who did you get, Zoe?

Zoe: Matt

Kari: Not a virus digimon, that's for sure

Gaomon: What about you, Ryo?

Ryo: Takato

Cyberdramon: *growls* Easy target

Gatomon: Cyberdramon's right. Takato and Guilmon are easy to prank

Kari: So what are you guys going to do?

Thomas: I'm not sure about Beelzemon

Gaomon: We'll get killed in an instant

Zoe: Mmhh *gets a water bottle* I hope Matt is thirsty

Kari: Oh, that prank?

Gatomon: *laughs* Matt was accidently prank by Crazyfan to drink an 'orange juice'

Kari: But the 'orange juice' turned out to be macaroni powder cheese mixed with water

Zoe: Then I'm sure Matt is thirsty. *adds sugar and salt to the bottle water* And he'll be even more thirsty after this. See you guys later *leaves*

Gaomon: Maybe we can make Beelzemon a dish, sir?

Thomas: How do you mean, Gaomon?

Gatomon: Yeah, Beelzemon is the Demon Lord of Gluttony so he likes to eat a lot

Gaomon: So why don't we fill his empty stomach?

Thomas: I think I get where you're going. Let's start *him and Gaomon start to make a simple plate of food*

Kari: What about you, Ryo?

Ryo: I wanted to make hard bread and soggy bread but that will take too long to make

Gatomon: Way too long

Ryo: So I thought of maybe scaring them with a walking zombie?

Kari: Maybe. Both of them do seem to be able to get scared easily

Ryo: Then zombie it is. Let's go Cyberdramon

Cyberdramon: *growls and leaves with Ryo*

Gatomon: That's the only thing he says *mimics his growling*

Kari: *laughs* Yeah. Let's go find the others

* * *

**Hallway**

Allen: How I prank Ren and his Dracomon?

Takuya: I'll help you with pranking Ren if you help me prank Thomas

Allen: Deal

Takuya: Ren, how can you get pranked?

Allen: Thomas is smart is maybe…

Henry: *shows up with Terriermon* Hey guys

Allen: Hello

Takuya: Hey, Henry, Terriermon

Terriermon: *hiding the soda in his ear and shaking it* Hi

Henry: You thirsty?

Allen: Yeah, I'm parched

Takuya: Me too

Henry: I only have one soda so…*hands it to Allen* Sorry Takuya

Takuya: Nah, I'll get something to drink later

Allen: 7up, my favorite *opens the cap and the soda sprays on his face* You guys shook it, didn't you? *licks his face*

Terriermon: Yep

Allen: *laughs* You got me. But now I need to get Ren.

Takuya: And I need to get Thomas

Henry: Wish I could help but I got to find the others *leaves*

Terriermon: *waves with his ear* See ya later, alligators

Takuya: Oh, I just got a perfect prank for Thomas

Allen: Wait, you still need to help me with my prank

Takuya: Sorry, gotta run *leaves*

Allen: *thinks* Maybe I can use…yeah! *leaves*

* * *

**Hallway**

Zoe: Where is Matt? *sees him* Matt! *runs up to him*

Matt: Hey, Zoe, need something?

Zoe: Yeah I'm looking for somene but I can't find them

Matt: You still trying to pull you're prank?

Zoe: Yeah

Gabumon: Good luck. We're already done with ours

Zoe: Luckies. I still need to come up with mine

Matt: We might be able to help you

Zoe: Thanks. Hey you look like you're thirsty

Matt: I am. That 'orange juice' tasted awful. Ew

Zoe: Want some water to wash the taste off? *hands him the bottle*

Matt: *garbs the bottle of water* Thanks *opens it and drinks it. Gulps when he tastes it and spits it out* Not again

Gabumon: What is it Matt?

Matt: *hands him the bottle of water*

Gabumon: *confused, takes the bottle and drinks it only to spit the water out* Yuck!

Zoe: Got'cha! *giggles*

Matt: Nice one Zoe

* * *

**Hallway**

Guilmon: Who do we have to prank, Takatomon?

Takato: We got Taiki and Shoutmon

Guilmon: Oh the kings.

Takatomon: Yeah Guilmon the kings *hears something and stops walking* Did you hear that?

Guilmon: Huh? *stops walking and listens*

?: *moan* Food

Takato and Guilmon: *looking around*

?: *moan* Food!

Takato: Hello?

Guilmon: Takatomon *hides behind takato*

?: *moans louder* Brains

Takato and Guilmon: *gulp* Brains?

?: *behind them and places it's claws on their shoulders* Your brains! *growls*

Takato and Guilmon: *jump ten feet in the air* AAHH!

?: *chuckles*

?: Sorry

Takato and Guilmon: Two?

Mosnter: *takes off head* Hi! *Ryo pops up*

Takato: Oh, Ryo

Guilmon: Scary moster

Ryo: Sorry Guilmon

Monster: *body moves and claws are up*

Ryo: Cyberdramon put me down

Cyberdramon: *growls and takes Ryo off his shoulders*

Ryo: Thanks buddy. Sorry I scared you guys like that. I had no other idea

Takato: Nah, it's ok. We still need to prank Taiki and Shoutmon

Ryo: Good luck. Got any ideas

Takato: Not yet

Ryo: Keep thinking, man. Later *leaves with Cyberdramon*

Takato: *waves* Bye. Got any ideas Guilmon?

Guilmon: I can't think on an empty stomach

Takato: *sighs* Let's go get some food then

* * *

**Kitchen**

Thomas: I think that should do it. Gaomon?

Gaomon: Yes, sir

Thomas: Let's go *steps out of the kitchen with Gaomon*

Takuya: *pops out of nowhere* AAAIIIHHHHYYYAAA!

Thomas and Gaomon: *startled and jump with surprised and almost drop the tray* Takuya!

Takuya: HAHAHAHAHA! Your faces! *holds stomach* Priceless!

Thomas: Nice one, Takuya. You really got us

Gaomon: But we have somewhere else to be.

Thomas: Have you seen Beelzemon?

Takuya: *controlling his laughter* Nope, sorry. I did see him leave with Nightmon though.

Takato: *comes up with Guilmon* Hey guys

Takuay: Hey, Takato

Guilmon: Oh, food *tries to get some food from Gaomon's tray*

Gaomon: Sorry, Guilmon, this is for Beelzemon

Guilmon: *drops ears* Aw

Thomas: There is some food in the kitchen. Go help yourself

Guilmon: Yay~! *energetically walks into the kitchen*

Takato: Sorry about him

Takuya: He's hungry, let him eat *laughs* Later

Tkato: Bye

Thomas: Hey, Takato, have you seen Beelzemon?

Takato: I saw him earlier

Gaomon: Which way was he heading?

Takato: Uh, east, I think

Thomas: Thanks *leaves with Gaomon*

* * *

**Hallway**

Ren: Got any ideas, Dracomon?

Dracomon: *shakes head*

Ren: Damn

Allen: *walks up* Hey, Ren

Ren: Hi Allen. Can you help me how to prank Road?

Allen: *shocked* You got Road?

Ren: *nods head*

Allen: Good luck. Make sure not to make her mad because she is real scary when she does that

Ren: Thanks for the advice

Allen: Hey, I got something to show you

Ren: What is it?

Allen: Wait *turns around*

Ren and Dracomon: *trying to peek*

Allen: *turns around and his left arm turns to a huge, giant, white claw and his left eyes goes black with three red rings*

Ren and Dracomon: *scared that they jump back* Ah!

Allen: *goes back to normal* Sorry *scratches back of the head* Didn't mean to scare you that bad

Ren: That was so cool! Can you do it again?

Allen: Huh? You weren't scared?

Ren: We were but that was so cool!

Allen: Ok *shows them again*

Dracomon: *nods head, approvingly*

Ren: Awesome!

Allen: *smiles*

Ren: Can Roa do something like that?

Allen: Something similar but scarier

Ren: Cool!

Allen: You don't want to see her like that. She'll kill you

Ren: She's going to kill me either way with the prank I'm going to give her

Allen: What are you going to do?

Ren: Try to make her jump twenty feet in the air

Allen: *confused*

Ren: And you're going to help me *drags Allen somewhere and Dracomon follows them*

Allen: Wait-!

* * *

**Nightmon's Room**

Nightmon: So who did you guys get?

Beelzemon: I got your weird sister

Nightmon: That's easy then

Myotismon: I got the annoying child of hope

Lucemon: Easy, just corrupt his hope *smirks*

BlackWar: Who did you get Lucemon?

Lucemon: The one who has the Agumon

Nightmon: Tai?

Lucemon: No the other one

BlackWar: Marcus?

Lucemon: That one

Daemon: I didn't get anyone but I am going to prank someone

Nightmon: Who?

Daemon: Secret

Nightmon: Well besides Daemon, you guys got the easy ones

Beelzemon: Who'd you guys get?

BlackWar: Ryo and his hot-headed cyber-dragon

Nightmon: That dragon can't take a joke

*someone knocks at the door*

Nightmon: *opens the door* Road, what are you doing?

Road: Have you seen Tyki?

Nightmon: Nope. Why you looking for him?

Road: War of Black gave him girly's sword

BlackWar: It's BlackWarGreymon!

Road: Whatever! And I want it to get back at that exorcist

Nightmon: Sorry

Road: Alright, later~! *skips down the hall*

Beelzemon: I swear that girl is weird

Nightmon: But she's cool

Beelzemon: And weird

Nightmon: *rolls eyes* So what are you guys going to do?

Beelzemon: Scare the crap out of your sister

Myotismon: Play with the child of hope

Lucemon: Make him eat something disgusting but you are going to help me *pulls on Nightmon out the door*

BlackWar: Hey! *goes after them*

Beelzemon: And that just leaves us. Who you pranking Dae?

Daemon: Like I said; it's a secret

Myotismon: Well I have to go find the child of hope *leaves*

Beelzemon: And I have to find the spider-girl sister and her damn angel *leaves*

Daemon: And I need to get back home *leaves*

* * *

**Kitchen**

Nightmon: So what'cah gonna make?

Lucemon: Taffy apples

Nightmon: Ew I hate taffy apples

Lucemon: With onions

BlackWar: How are you going to make taffy apples with onions?

Lucemon: Just help me out

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Nightmon: They do look like taffy apples *stares at the taffy apples*

Lucemon: Told you

BlackWar: So take them to them *shoves the tray to Lucemon*

Lucemon: You're kidding right? *shoves it back to BalckWar*

BlackWar: No *shoves it back*

Nihghtmon: Gimme that *takes the ray* Calumon!

Calumon: *comes flying in* Yes, Nightmon~?

Nightmon: Can you give this tray to Marcus and Agumon?

Calumon: The superheroes~?

Nightmon: Yep! *smiles*

Calumon: Ok~! ManIron and Tor~! *leaves with the tray*

Nightmon: *turns to BlackWar and Lucemon* Easy. Now we have to prank Ryo and Cyberdramon

Luycemon: Why not use your tazer? That'll be shocking *smikrs*

BlackWar: Yeah, if we want the cyborg to go after Nightmon

Lucemon: You can protect her, can't you?

Nightmon: Yeah, but tazering them is for the Crack; not for pranking *thinks*

Tyki: *walks into the kitchen*

Nightmon: Hey, Tyki

Tyki: Hello.

Nightmon: Road's lookin' for you

Tyki: Why?

BlackWar: Because I gave you girly-boy's sword

Tyki: Oh yeah, his innocence *holds out the sword*

Kanda: *pops out of nowhere and tackles Tyki* Give me that! *takes the sword*

Tyki: Damn, exorcist *sends butterflies after Kanda*

Kanda: Hell instects! *attacks eat the butterflies and Kanda leaves*

Tyki: *mad*

Lucemon: Butterflies? Really?

Nightmon: They eat human, you know?

Tyki: And maybe your kind too *lifts a purple butterfly up to Lucemon*

Lucemon: Get that away from my face

Tyki: *smirks and lets the butterfly go* Coward

Lucemon: What did you call me?!

Tyki: Have you seen your other coward friend?

Lucemon: Why you-?!

Nightmon: The over-grown lizard, the vampire of the cloaked creepy dude?

Tyki: The cloaked creepy dude

BlackWar: Last we saw him, he was in Nightmon's room

Tyki: Thank you *about to walk out*

BlacWar: *stops him* You aren't going in Nightmon's room

Tyki: Try and stop me *phases through him*

BlackWar: Wha-?

Tyki: *walking down the hall*

Nightmon: Tyki! *runs to catch him*

Tyki: *stops* What is it?

Nightmon: Can I borrow a few of your butterflies?

Tyki: Why?

Nightmon: To prank some people

Tyki: Their dangerous, you know.

Nightmon: Yeah but I don't want them to eat them. I just want them to scare them a bit

Tyki: Alright *gives her ten purple butterflies* Just be careful

Nightmon: *takes them* Thanks! *runs down the hall*

Tyki: Now to find the creepy man *walks down the hall*

* * *

**Hallway**

Kanda: Damn those Noahs

Marcus: *walks up the hall with Agumon next to Kanda* What's up, man?

Kanda: *glares at him*

Marcus: Chill, dude. I need help to prank that tall dude

Kanda: *glares at him*

Agumon: Scary

Calumon: Man of Iron and Tor~! *flies in with the tray of taffy apples*

Agumon: Sup, Calumon?

Calumon: Want one~? *shows them they tray of taffy apples*

Marcus and Agumon: Sure *grabs one*

Calumon: Want one~? *offers to Kanda*

Kanda: Get away from me, you freak

Calumon: *drops ears*

Marcus: Hey, that's not what a man should say to someone like Calumon

Agumon: Yeah

Kanda: Whatever

Marcus and Agumon: *eat the taffy apple* Yuck! Onions!

Agumon: *spits his out* Who made these, Calumon?

Calumon: *still sad* Lucemon and Nightmon

Marcus: No wonder

Agumon: Don't be so sad Calumon

Takuya: *walks up* Hey, guys. Calumon, what's wrong?

Calumon: *sad face and makes whining noises*

Takuya: What's wrong with Calumon?

Marcus: Jerk over here insulted Calumon

Takuya: Not cool man

Knada: Will all of you shut up and leave me alone! *draws his sword out* Hell insects! *insect attack Takuya, Marcus and Agumon*

Takuya, Marcus and Agumon: AAAAHHH!

Calumon: *one hell insect goes for Calumon* Help!

?: *throws candle at the insect and the insect disappears*

Calumon: Huh?

Road: How dare you attack this cute little thing? *hugs Calumon*

Calumon: *cheers up and laughs*

Kanda: Tch *gets in a fighting position with his sword*

Agumon: Baby flame! *bruns the rest of the hell insects*

Takuya and Marcus: Jerk!

Kanda: Tch

Takuya and Marcus: Don't 'tch' us!

Road: Looks like the exorcist needs to learn some manners ~ *psycho grin*

Takuya, Marcus, Agumon: *scared*

Kanda: *ready to fight*

Road: *throws candles at Kanda*

Kanda: *dodges and slices them*

Road: *throws Takuya, Marcus and Agumon at him*

Takuya, Marcus and Agumon: Hey-! Oof!

Kanda: *drops his sword* Get off of me!

Road: *gets the sword* Later, exorcist~ *skips away*

Kanda: *pushes the three stooges off of him* Come back here! *goes after Road and passes the cheered up Calumon*

Road: *runs down the hall and laughing* Can't catch me~!

Kanda: *behind her and growls*

Road: *opens the door to a room and a blow horn goes off but she doesn't care and closes the door*

Ren: *in the door* That should've worked! Allen!

Road: What are you doing here?

Ren: What about you?

Road: Running

Ren: Oh. Have you seen Allen?

Road: Nope

Ren: But he was supposed to lure you in here

Road: What? *both of them hear Kanda running up to the door*

Dracomon: Hide *all of them hide in the room*

Kanda: *opens the door* Where are you-? *the doors handle pushes down on the air horn and the air horn honks loudly making Kanda jump ten feet of surprise*

Road: *laughs out loud* Stupid exorcist!

Kanda: *tick marks* Damn Noah *lunges for her*

Road: *steps to the side* Ah, ah, aah~ *waves finger as in 'no'* Lookie what I got~ *shows his sword*

Kanda: Give it back!

Road: No *breaks the sword in two*

Kanda: *eyes wide open and he lunges again for Road*

Road: *drops the useless sword purposely* Woopsy~ *runs out and laughs*

Kanda: Damn brat *grabs the two pieces and runs out for Road*

Ren: *pops out* Weirdoes

* * *

**Hallway**

Allen: Where's Road?

Nightmon: Hey Allen. Who ya looking for?

Allen: Road

Nightmon: You sure you want to look for her? She never leaves you alone

Allen: I got to help Ren

Nightmon: I get it now

Ren: *walks up to them* Hey guys

Allen: Why aren't you waiting in the room?

Ren: Road cam in by herself but she didn't get scared like I hoped she would

Nightmon: Then try again

Ren: But she's impossible to scare

BlackWar: That is true

Nightmon: Fine, you don't get to prank her. She might kill you if you got her mad

Ren: Hey, I got to go find Ryouma, Later *leaves with Dracomon*

Allen: And I have to look for Kanda and Road *waves and leaves*

Nightmon: And we need Ryo and Cyberdramon

*Ryo, Tai, T.K., and their partners walking through the hall*

Tai: Hey, Nightmon

Nightmon: Sup guys, Oh Ryo I got something for you and Cyberdramon

Ryo: What?

Nightmon: This *let's all the ten butterflies out*

Ryo: *looks at the butterflies and holds a finger out* What are these things?

Cyberdramon: *growls*

Butterflies: *bites Ryo's finger*

Ryo: Ow!

Butterflies: *attack them*

Cyberdramon: *growls and tries to swat them*

Ryo: get these off us! *runs to get away*

Cyberdramon: *keeps swatting them away and follows Ryo*

Nightmon: Hey, butterflies! Don't eat them!

Tai: Aren't you going to help them?

Nightmon: Cyberdramon can destroy them

T.K.: That's true

Nightmon: Have you guys done your pranks get?

Tai and T.K.: Nope

BlackWar: And why not?

Tai: I have to prank my sister!

Nightmon: So

Agumon: He doesn't want to prank her

Nightmon: Either you prank her or I'll prank her

Tai: Fine I'll do it

Nightmon: You T.K.?

T.K.: I got Lucemon

BlackWar: Lucemon is easy

T.K.: No he isn't!

Patamon: He'll try to kill us

Nightmon: Then I don't know what you guys are going to do

*they all hear Cyberdramon use Desolation Claw to destroy the butterflies and roar*

Nightmon: I gotta go. Cyberdramon is coming for my ass. Later! *runs with BlackWar behind her*

Cyberdramon: *growls and runs past them*

Tai, Agumon, T.K., Patamon: 0_0

Ryo: *runs up to them* Have you seen Cyberdramon?

Tai, Agumon, T.K., Patamon: *point in the direction Cyberdramon chased Nightmon*

Ryo: Thanks *runs away*

Tai: Nightmon'll never learn, will she?

Agumoin: Guess not

T.K.: I'm hungry

Patamon: Me too. Let's go get something to eat

* * *

**Kitchen**

Taiki: So how do we prank Myotismon?

Shoutmon: Give him fake blood?

Taiki: Maybe but…

Takato: *runs in* Taiki! Kiriha is beating up Ryouma!

Taiki: What?!

Shoutmon: Why would he do that?!

Takato: I don't know but you got to help him!

Taiki and Shoutmon: *runs out of the kitchen only to slip on banana peels and fall on their butts* Ow

Takato: Did it work? *steps through the kitchen door*

Guilmon: *eating a banana* Can I have more bananas?

Takato: *looks at the floor with ten banana peels* I think you've had enough, Guilmon

Guilmon: Aaw, ok

Taiki: *gets up* You had to prank us, huh?

Takato: Yeah, sorry about the fall

Taiki: *helps Shoutmon up* It's okay. We didn't hit our heads

Shoutmon: *rubbing his back* Luckily we landed on our soft bottms

Takato: Yeah *laughs*

Taiki: But Kiriha and Ryouma aren't fighting, right?

Takato: No that was just for you guys to get out of the kitchen

Taiki: Oh, ok

*Tai, T.K., Agumon, and Patamon come from the hallway*

Tai: Hey guys

Takato: Hey

T.K.: Why are there banana peels on the floor?

Guilmon: Prank food

Patamon: Oh that explains it

Takato: C'mon Guilmon. Let's look for Henry and Rika

Guilmon: Ok, bye *waves and leaves*

Taiki: And we have to prank Myotismon

Shoutmon: But we have no idea how

Tai: Neither do we

Agumon: Kitchen might help us

Shoutmon: You're hungry aren't you?

Agumon: When aren't I?

*all enter the kitchen*

T.K.: So what can we make?

Taiki: A sundae

Agumon and Patamon: To eat!

Taiki: *laughs* For the prank

Shoutmon: How will a sundae be a prank?

Taiki: With wrong ingredients

T.K.: And I can make a horrible drink for Lucemon

Tai: Then make those

*Taiki and T.K. get started on their food pranks and in a few minutes…*

Taiki: Done! *shows them the ordinary looking sundae*

T.K.: Done! *shows a regular looking bottle soda*

Patamon: *playing with a paper bag*

Tai: I admit, the sundae looks tasty looking and the soda looks normal

Shoutmon: All we need are Myotismon and Lucemon

Patamon: *blows up the paper bag*

T.K.: We're going to need bait *think on who has to be the bait*

Patamon: *pops the bag and it makes a loud banging sound that scares the others*

T.K.: Patamon!

Patamon: Sorry

Tai: That's cared us! *thinks8 Can you give me a paper bag?

Patamon: *hands him a paper bag*

Tai: Let's go Agumon *leaves with Agumon*

Taiki: Well we can't use them for bait

Shoutmon: Which leaves one you guys

Patamon: Why us?

Taiki: Cuz out of Myotismon and Lucemon, one of them knows you to want to get revenge

T.K. and Patamon: Oh yeah *walk into the hallways*

Taiki and Shoutmon: *follow them*

T.K.: Ready Patamon?

Patamon: Ready

T.K. and Patamon: *take a deep breath* LUCEMON AND MYOTISMON ARE GAY!

*Myotismon and Lucemon are across the mansion*

Myotismon and Lucemon: Damn brat! *run to the other side to see T.K. and Patamon*

T.K.: Run! *both of them run to the kitchen*

Taiki and Shoutmon: *see them in trouble* Uh oh

Myotismon: *gets his bats out and the bats grab T.K. and Patamon and lift them into the air*

T.K.: Put us down, jerk!

Myotismon: As you wish *the bats go away and T.K. and Patamon drop to the floor*

T.K. and Patamon: AAAHH! *about to hit the floor but the bats grab them again and lift the in the air. They repeat the step for a couple of time more and on the last one, they actually drop them* Ow *look up*

Lucemon: Get out

T.K. and Patamon: *run out and blow out a breath of relief*

Taiki: You guys ok?

T.K.: Yeah

Patamon: They didn't kill us and we didn't have broken bones so I think we're fine

Shoutmon: Let's see what they are doing *all four of them go to the kitchen door and see Myotismon and Lucemon*

Myotismon: Annoying brat

Lucemon: Look what we have hear *sees the sundae and soda*

Myotismon: Must have been for the brats

Lucemon: Now they are for us *takes the soda*

Myotismon: *takes the sundae*

T.K., Taiki, Patamon, and Shoutmon: *watch expectantly*

Lucemon: *drinks and then runs to the sink and spits it out* What the f*** is this?! Soy sauce and water?!

Myotismon: *eats a spoonful of sundae and swallows* This is mashed potatoes!

T.K., Taiki, Patamon, and Shoutmon: *laughing*

Myotismon and Lucemon: *hear them and Myotismon throws bats at hem*

T.K., Taiki, Patamon, and Shoutmon: *run for their life*

Lucemon: Assholes

* * *

**Hallway**

Crazyfan: Where is Nightmon?

Angemon: I wonder if Rika already pranked her

Crazyfan: I hope not. I wanted to see when she gets pranked

Angemon: And you say your sister is mean. Um Crazyfan…

Crayzfan: Yeah?

Angemon: Don't move

Crazyfan: Why?

Angemon: Just don't *reaches for her shoulder*

Crazyfan: *feels something on her shoulder and pales* What is it?

Angemon: *keeps quiet and takes the thing from her shoulder*

Crazyfan: *sees the 12 inch Goliath spider on Angemon's hand* AAAAHHHH! *runs away*

Angemon: Crazyfan, wait! *drops the spider and runs after her*

Beelzemon: *hiding behind a wall and laughing* That was hilarious! *still laughs and pick up the Golaith spider* I got to prank her again with this thing *hold the spider in his hand and turn to see a food tray on the floor* Huh?

Thomas and Gaomon: *hiding behind a wall*

Beelzemon: I am hungry *leaves the spider on the floor and opens the food tray to reveal lasagna* Smells good *eats some of the lasagna and spit it out* Wha-? *removes the tinfoil and it reveals garbage pack nicely to look like a lasagna and gets mad*

Thomas and Gaomon: *high five and run before Beelzemon can figure out it was them*

* * *

**Hallway **

Kari: *walking with Gatomon* I wonder where the others are?

Gatomon: Don't worry. We'll find them

Tai and Agumon: *hiding behind a wall with the paper bag*

Tai: *whispers* Sorry Kari *fill the paper bag with air and gets ready to pop it*

Gatomon: Let's go back to the main room

Kari: Ok *turn to Tai and Agumon's wall*

Tai: *pops the bag in Kari's face*

Kari: *gasps and jumps*

Tai: *chuckles* Sorry Kari

Kari: Oh, Tai. So you had to prank me?

Tai: *scratches back of head* Yeah but I didn't want to. If I didn't Nightmon would have pranked you and done something worse

Kari: Thanks for pranking me then. *smiles*

Tai: Heehee, let's get going then *all four of them leave for the main room*

* * *

**Dark Castle**

Daemon: *appears from the portal* Payback, Barbamon *goes to Barbamon's room and is about to open he door*

Barbamon: *exits from his room, holding a box, and sees no one and walks away*

Daemon: *hiding and releases a breath* Almost got caught *enters Barabmon's room* Where do I start?

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Daemon: *standing in the middle of the room* That should do it *cleared all of his potions andhide them along with papers and burned the place* Later, sucker *leaves through a portal*

* * *

**Mansion**

Daemon: *lands in the hallway*

*Marcus and Agumon are in the hallway*

Marcus: Sup, Daemon dude?

Daemon: Don't call me that

Agumon: Chill

Daemon: *rolls eysa nd turns to leave when butterflies surround him* What is this?! *tries to swat the away and a butterfly bites him* Ow!

Tyki: *comes through a wall* Do you like them? *psycho grin*

Daemon: Why you-! *burns most of the butterflies*

Tyki: *makes more come out* Let's see if you can handle that

Daemon: *keeps burning them and sand a ball of flame to Tyki's, Marcus' and Agumon's direction*

Tyki: *phase through it*

Marcus and Agumon: *step out of the way* Watch where you're aiming!

Daemon: How did you not get burned?! It hit you dead on!

Tyki: *smirks and sends more butterflies to Daemon*

Daemon: *gets pissed and goes Beast mode*

Tyki: *watches a little bit interested*

Marcus: Agumon, now's our chance to prnak this dude

Agumon: Right, boos

Marcus: *hits Tyki on the back of the head*

Tyki: *falls on his knees*

Marcus: Got'cha!

Tyki: *gets up and looks as if he isn't hurt* That's all you got?

Marcus: Agumon!

Agumon: Agumon to Burst Mode! *is still Agumon but with a glowing red aura*

*a whole fight goes down with butterflies, flying ball flames and a glowing red dinosaur*

Nightmon: *comes down the hall with BlackWar*

BlackWar: I think they are talking the pranks to seriously, Nightmon

Nightmon: And it had to be these three *takes out tazer to stop them but get sprayed but a water hose filled with green, slimy goo* What is this?

Rika: Got her!

Nightmon: *makes a ball of goo and throws it at her*

Rika: *dodges and sprays her with more*

Nightmon: *goes after her*

Rika: *keeps spraying her with goo*

Nightmon: *throws her tazer at Rika*

Rika: *gets tazed and drops the goo* Ow!

Nightmon: *throws her some goo and goes for the goo hose to spray her* Payback *laughs*

Rika: Renamon!

Renamon: *gets the hose goo from Nightmon* I think that is enough for the prank

Rika: That's not even half of the prank

Nightmon: You got me?!

Rika: I should've done something worse

Nightmon: Well that was your chance and now you missed it *a burned butterfly passes them*

Rika: What was that?

*Daemon, Tyki, Marcus and Agumon are still fighting like men*

Nightmon: *rolls her eyes* Men *grabs the tazer and tazer them*

Tyki, Marcus, Agumon, Daemon: What was that for?!

Nightmon: For being men

Marcus: A man always fights

Nightmon: A man is always an asshole

BlackWar: C'mon let's go to the main room and get you guys cleaned up

* * *

**Main Room**

Ryouma: How am I going to prank Kiriha? He hates my guts

Astamon: Leave that to me, Ryouma *sinister smile*

Ryouma: *sees his smile* Just don't kill him*

Astamon: *mumbles* I'll try not to

Kiriha: Hello, Ryouma

Ryouma: *gulps* H-hello Kiriha

Kiriha: *gives him and angry look* Back off of Taiki

Ryouma: Taiki decides for himself who he wants to be with

Kiriha: He is mine *about to punch Ryouma*

Astamon: Hellfire! *shoots a million bullets at Kiriha*

Kiriha: *jumps out of the way* Oi!

Greymon: *tackles Astamon and growls* Big mistake

Astamon: Bring it *start to fight* Hellfire!

Greymon: Mage Flame! *burns Astamon*

Astamon: Marvel Kick!

Greymon: Atomic Tail! *throws Astamon to the wall*

Astamon: *continues to fight*

Greymon: *fights back*

Kiriha: Taiki. Is. Mine

Ryouma: *gulps*

*fight goes on for a few minutes*

Nightmon: *comes and sighs* Jackasses *tazers Ryouma and Kiriha*

Kiriha and Ryouma: OW! *jump*

Nightmon: Enough, Kiriha. You're way too possessive *everyone else comes in*

Crazyfan: Nightmon, why are you and Rika covered in goo?

Nightmon: Can't we be covered in goo?

Rika: It was Nightmon's fault

Crazyfan: *looks at Nightmon*

Nightmon: Yeah, yeah, chill, sis.

Beelzemon: Hey, Crazy, I got something for you

Crazyfan: What?

Beelzmeon: *shows her the Goliath spider*

Crayzfan: AAAAHHHHHH! *high pitch scream*

Nightmon: *laughing* Nice one Beelzemon!

Crazyfan: Get it away! Get it away!

Angemon: *takes the spider and places it on the window* Calm down

Nightmon: *laughing* Did everyone prank and get pranked?

*everyone nods*

BlackWar: Some of you even got into fights

Road: Oh were they bloody~?

Kanda: *holding his two pieces of his sword*

Allen: How'd you break your innocence?

Kanda: Ask your crazy girlfriend

Allen: She's not my girlfriend. But you do know Komui is going to have to fix it right?

Kanda: That's the problem

Calumon: Hey Nightmon~! I found a box for you~!

Nightmn: A box? From who?

Calumon: I don't know *gives the box to Nightmon*

Nightmon: *opens the box and stares at it and pales*

Lucemon: What is it?

Nightmon: *drops the box and hides behind BlackWar* BlackWar!

BlackWar: What?

Myotismon: *grabs the box and sees a doll inside* You're scared of a doll?

Nightmon: That's not just any doll

Zoe: That's Chucky

Terriermon: What's a chucky?

Tai: Not what but who. It's a doll that has evil and comes alive to kill

Beelzmeon: Don't you like those kinds of things, Nightmon?

Nightmon: I got traumatized by that thing! *still hiding behind BlackWar*

Crayzfan: She did. She woke up to see the face of Chucky

Myotismon: *looks at the doll* This is obviously a doll *takes Chucky out and waves it around* Nothing else

Chucky: *moves and bites Myotismon's hand*

Myotismon: Ow! Little mother-!

Chucky" *laughs in a scary voice* Boo! *takes out a knife and waves it to the Digimon and DGM peeps*

Digimon peeps: *get out of the way and runs away*

Allen: *jumps out of the way*

Tyki: *phases through it*

Kanda: *kicks it*

Chucky: *hits the wall but stand up and goes after them*

Road: He is so cool! Can I keep him?

Chucky: *throws the knife at Road's head and hits her eyes*

Digimon peeps: *scream*

Road: *takes the knife out and licks the blood off* Sorry, doll, can't hurt me

Kari: Why aren't you dead?!

Nightmon: 'Cuz they are superhuman beings that can't die easily! *runs form Chucky* BlackWar! Destroy that thing!

BlackWar: Terror Force! *hits Chucky dead on*

Chucky: *burned face but still gets up and walks around with the knife* HAHAHAHAH!

Nightmon: Run! *all run out the main room*

Henry: *running* Somebody has to get rid of that thing!

Nightmon: And you all thought it was a regular doll!

Chucky: *following them* Come back I want to have some fun!

Myotismon: *levitates Chucky up and bangs him against the walls an drops him*

Chucky: *gets up and goes after them running*

Tai: Nice one Myotismon! Now you've made him mad!

Myotismon: Think you can do better?!

Beelzemon: Double Impact! *shoots Chucky's eyes out*

Chucky: *grins evilly and still goes after them*

Rika: Great! You made him more ugly-looking!

Beelzemon: Shut up!

Nightmon: Break! *all break apart through the halls* I swear when I find who did this, I'm killing them! *knifes get throwns at ther, BlackWar, Crayzfan, Angemon, and Calumon*

Calumon: *flying but is slowing down*

Nightmon: *gets him before Chucky can*

Angemon: Hand of Fate! *misses Chucky*

BlackWar: Great aim!

Angemon: Shut your mothyalready! *all turn down the hall and go into a closet*

Chuky: *trying to open he door* Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!

Nightmon and Crazyfan: *holding the door shut*

Chucky: *leaves*

Angemon: Is he gone?

Nightmon: I ain't opening the door to find out!

* * *

**Hallway**

Rika: Hurry up goggle-heads! *running ahead of Taiki, Takato and Marcus*

Agumon: Baby flame!

Shoutmon: Rock Damashi!

Guilmon: Pyro Spear!

Chucky: *all attacks hit him, burning him, but he still chases after them*

Rika: Renamon!

Renamon: Diamond Storm!

Chucky: *arm is cut off but he still goes after them*

Takato: Run! *they eventually out run him*

Guilmon: Takatomon, I'm tired

Takato: C'mon buddy, just a little more

Taiki: In here! *all go inside a room*

Agumon: Luckily for us, Nightmon has a lot of rooms in her mansion *mouth gets covered and everyone sshh's him*

* * *

**Kicthen**

Gatomon: He's not here right? *gets out a cover*

Terriermon: You guys do know it is a dangerous to be in a kitchen filled with knifes? Just pointing that out

Ryo: Terriemon is right. We need a better place to hide

Cyberdramon: Too late. *growls* He's here*

Kari: Hide! *all get inside the ocver except Cyberdramon*

Chucky: *enters* I know you're in here *stabs covers*

Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! *cuts his head off*

Chucky: *his body stops moving and head is away from the body*

Henry: Nice one, Cyberdramon

Cyberdramon: *growls*

Kari: Is it dead?

Gatomon: *kicks his leg and gets away from him quickly but his body doesn't move* I think so

Terriermon: Finally

Chucky: *opens eyes and body starts to move and laughs in an evil child voice*

Kari: *screams and all of them run out*

Chucky: *body gets up and gets a knife and head jumps on the floor*

* * *

**Hallway**

Beelzemon: *looks around the hallways* Coast is clear *behind him are Lucemon, T.K., Patamon, Thomas, Gaomon, and Takuya*

Lucemon: You sure?

Beelzemon: Positive

Lucemon: Only fools are positive

Beelzemon: Why you-! *point gun at him*

Patamon: Do you guys hear that? *everyone stays quiet with Beelzemon pointing a gun at Lucemon*

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Gaomon: What is it?

Thomas: I have no idea

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Takuya: Sounds like it's getting closer

*all are expecting to see a figure up but look down and see Chucky's eyeless head with a psycho grin*

T.K.: Holy s***!

Chucky: Found you!

Beelzemon: *takes his gun away from Lucemon and aims at Chucky's head*

Thomas: What good will that do?! *runs with the tohers*

Beelzemon: *leaves Chucky's head and runs too* What do you want to do then?! Keep running till he catches us?!

Lucemon: Grand Cross! *attack slices Chucky's head in half and he stops moving completely* I think it's over

Beelzemon: You sure?

Lucemon: I'm positive *thinks on what he saiad* Damn you Beelzmeon!

Beelzemon: *laughs*

Patamon: *pokes the head* I think it's over

T.K.: Yeah but where's the body?

* * *

**Hallway**

Daemon: Run, you weird humans! *runs with Allen, Kanda, Tyki, and Road*

Allen: *running behind all of them* You're weird too!

Tyki: How did the doll loose its head?

Road: I don't know but it's cool *skipping*

Kanda: If you think it's cool, keep it!

Tyki: No!

Road: Aw~ why not?

Daemon: Annoying humans *Flame Inferno! *burns Chucky's body* That should do it *all stop to look at Chucky's burnt body*

Allen: But just to be safe *his left hand goes to its giant claw and slices the burnt body*

Tyki: *takes out a butterfly and the butterfly eats the body completely* All done

Road: Aww

* * *

**Main Room**

Nightmon: I don't see Chucky

Kari: Maybe it's after the others

Daemon: *comes in with the DGM peeps* We burned the body

Allen: But we don't know where the head is

Beezlemon: Right here *enters with his group and shows the sliced head*

Nightmon: *tazers him*

Beelzemon: What was that for?!

Nightmon: For bringing the eyeless, ripped face here!

Beelzemon: It's dead now

Rika: And now I'm going home for real so unlock your mansion

Nightmon: Yeah yeah *goes to a laptop and types*

Koji: We could have gotten killed by that hing

Nightmon: But you didn't so be thankful you're still alive. There, the mansion isn't in lock down

*Digimon peeps go home and DGM peeps get transported home but Nightmon, Crazyfan, BlackWar, Angemon, Myotismon, Lucemon, Daemon and Beelzemon stay*

Crazyfan: That was some Halloween *kicks Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: *hold knee* What was that for?!

Crazyfan: For that spider!

Lucemon: Not you're night, Beelzemon *laughs*

Beelzemon: *growls* Shut up

Myotismon: What do we do with this? *holds the two sides of Chucky's head*

Nightmon: Like hell that thing is going to stay here *shivers*

Daemon: And if we take it to the Dark Castle for Barbamon to dissect it?

Nightmon: Yes!

Beelzemon: Maybe *looks at Lucemon*

Lucemon: Yeah, let's take it

Nightmon: *makes a portal for Myotismon to his castle and a portal for Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Daemon to the Dark Castle*

* * *

**Dark Castle**

Beelzemon: Home sweet Hell

Lucemon: Let's take that to Barbamon first

Daemon: Maybe you two should take it to Barbamon *shoves the head to Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: Why?

Daemon: Because I took his potions away and burned his room

Beelzemon: You dead

Barbamon: DAEMON!

Lucemon: Looks like you're still dead if you go to him or not

Barbamon: *comes up to them* What the hell did you do, Daemon?!

Daemon: *puts his arms between him and Barbamon* It was a harmless prank.

Barbamon: Where are my things?!

Daemon: In a closet cabinet.

Barbamon: You're cleaning my room

Daemon: WHAT?! No!

Beelzemon: Changing the topic *gets in fornt of Barbamon* We got this for you *gives him the two head slices*

Barbamon: Oh, you destroyed it? *examines the damage*

Lucemon, Beelzmeon, Daemon: You made that?!

Daemon: It was a Halloween prank for Nightmon. Did she like it? *looks up to see them*

Lucemon, Beelzmeon, Daemon: *attack him*

Barbamon: What did I do?! *gets shot, burned and thrown around*

* * *

**And there you have it people! Sorry for the long wait. DGM peeps won't be here anymore so it's back to the normal Digimon crew**


	11. Too many things

**Characters~:**

**Adventure: Tai, Matt and their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Kari, Ken, TK and their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo and their partners**

**Frontier: Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Kouichi**

**Data Squad: Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and their partners**

**Xros Wars: Taiki****,**** Ryouma, Ren and their partners**

**Regulars: BlackWarGreymon, Beelzemon, Myotismon, Lucemon, Calumon, Angemon, Crazyfan, Daemon, Barbamon**

**Extras: Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Soul, Maka, Wolverine and Barney**

* * *

Nightmon: *looks in the mirror of her bedroom* Mmmmhhhh…they are still red…*looks at her red eyes* and I still got the fangs…*pokes fangs*

BlackWar: *sitting in the bed* Imma kill that bloodsucker *crosses arms*

Nightmon: Chill, we got other people to worry about

BlackWar: Like who?

Nightmon: Getting Crazy and Angemon out of here. They aren't supposed to be here in the first place

BlackWar: About time- *a loud crash is heard in the main room* What the hell was that?

Nightmon: It better not be Crazy *runs out the door with BlackWar*

* * *

**Main Room**

Crazyfan: *in to bottom of the pile of the Digi-Crew* Will you please get off me?

Rika: Who brought us back?!

Crazyfan: Get off me!

Kari: Sorry *her and the rest of the human pile get off of Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: *stands up* Finally

Nightmon: *comes in* Wha-? *sees the Digi-Crew* What did you do, Crazy?

Crazyfan: I just came to check on you and I got bored and poked around

Nightmon: And if you set off a bomb?

Crazyfan: They're bombs here?!

Angemon: Crazy, Nightmon always talks like that. Why do you believe her?

Crazyfan: Cause she is capable of having bombs here!

BlackWar: Yeah, to throw you two out

Angemon: Shut up, demon

BlackWar: Shut up, angel

Nightmon: *looks at the Digi-Crew* Well, since you all are here, we might as well do the dares and questions

Digi-Crew: NNNOOO!

Nightmon: Chill, there are like a few dares and questions for a couple of you

Crazyfan: Can I host it this time too?

Nightmon: Hell nah!

Crazyfan: Why not?

Nightmon: One, you didn't bring the virus digimon *makes a portal to bring the virus digimon*

*Beelzemon, Lucemon, Daemon, Myotismon and Barbamon crash on the floor*

Lucemon: *gets up* You know, you should really get that fixed

Nightmon: I know *rest of the virus digimon gets up*

Barbamon: Oi, human girl-

Nightmon: I got a name you know!

Barbamon: *ignores her* Did you like the present I sent you?

Nightmon: What present?

Beelzemon: This geezer sent the Chucky-doll

Barbamon: I'm not a geezer!

Nightmon: You were the one?!

Barbamon: It was a special gift for Halloween

Angemon: Celestial Arrow! *scraps Barbamon*

Barbamon: What was that for?!

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike!

Angemon (T.K.'s): Hand of Fate!

Barbamon: *doges all three attacks* Oi!

BlackWar: When did they digivolve?

Rika (inside the blue sphere): You're the one who made that doll attack us?!

Koji: We could have gotten killed!

Tai: That thing was scary!

Barbamon: That was the point!

Yoshi: Why are you attacking him? Besides being a bad guy?

Nightmon: Oh yeah, you weren't here for the last one

Lalamon: And what happened?

Gaomon: It was hell *shivers*

Nightmon: Last part was hell *shivers*

Yoshi and Lalamon: Huh? *confused*

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

Rapidmon: Rapid Fire!

Shoutmon: Rock Damashi!

Barbamon: *dodges Shoutmon's attack but gets hit by MetalGaurumon's and Rapidmon's* Stop it!

Angemon (Crazyfan's): *to virus digimon* Why aren't you attacking Barbamon? You guys were scared too

Beelzemon: I wasn't scared! *tick marks*

Lucemon: We already attacked him

Daemon: We literarily burned him back at the castle

Nightmon: BlackWar, finish his ass!

BlackWar: With pleasure. Terror Force!

Barbamon: *gets hit badly* Enough or I'll bring the doll back!

Nightmon: …*stares at him*…*tazers him*

Barbamon: Ow! Why you little-!

BlackWar: Terror Force! *knocks Barbamon to the wall* Try to get her one more time and I'll send you to hell

Barbamon: *growls*

Myotismon: You have a lot of protection, Nightmon *looks at Nightmon*

Nightmon: Cuz I get in a lot of trouble

Crazyfan: You! *steps up to Myotismon*

Myotismon: *looks at her*

Crazyfan: Why are her eyes still red and she still have those fangs?

Myoitsmon: *scoffs* Like I need to answer to you

BlackWar: But you will answer to me *holds claw up to Myotismon's face*

Myotismon: I don't have to answer to you either *glares at BlackWar*

BlackWar: *glares back*

Nightmon: *get in between them* Chill, demons, before you destroy my mansion. First off for the dares is moonrose221:

_Hi Night-chan. I dare everyone to team up and beat the living daylights out of Barbamon for unleashing the trauma inducing thing known as Chucky on you all. (I HATE THOSE DAMN MOVIES!)_

Beelzemon: Night-chan?

Nightmon: Shut up

Crazyfan: Well that dare was already done even before you read it

Nightmon: Since that one is already done-

Lobomon: Lobo Kendo!

Agunimon: Pyro Tornado!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!

XV-mon: V-laser!

Astamon: Hellfire!

*all attacks aim for Barbamon*

Barbamon: *dodges some but gets hit by two* Enough! *waves staff around and Chucky's head appears* Don't make me use this thing!

Nightmon: *tazers him*

Barbamon: What the hell?! *drops head*

Nightmon: *kicks the thing out the window* Why the hell would you bring that thing back here?!

Barbamon: It's just a doll!

Nightmon: A murdering doll!

Barbamon: Shut up annoying, human!

Nightmon: Go to heaven, demon!

Crazyfan: *pulls Nightmon away from Barbamon* Calm down before the old guy kills you

Barbamon: I am not old!

Beelzemon: You're the oldest out of the seven Demon Lords, geezer

Barbamon: Shut up Beelzemon!

Nightmon: You shut up, you damn bearded ass mouth!

Barbamon: Weak human!

Nightmon: *wants to tazer Barbamon*

Crazyfan: *holding Nightmon back* BlackWarGreymon! A little help here with your partner!

BlackWar: She ain't going to stop until she tazers the hell outta Barbamon

Crazyfan: Then if she doesn't stop, I'll continue with the show

Nightmon: Hell no! *gets out of Crazyfan's grip* Touch me again and I'll destroy every Yesung picture you have

Crazyfan: *gasps* No!

Nightmon: And you! *turns to look at Barbamon* I'll get your ass later

Barbamon: Try, human *gets a piece of black metal thrown at him in the head* Hey!

Nightmon: *sticks tongue out to Barbamon* Next part of moonrose221's is this:

_Also I dare Myotismon to go up against Soul and Maka from Soul Eater Myotismon can't use his attacks!_

Myotismon: I can beat anyone without my powers *smirks to himself*

Beelzemon: *whispers to the other virus digimon* Except Nightmon *they all laugh*

Myotismon: *send bats to attack them*

Virus Digimon: HEY! *try to swat them away*

Myotismon: Weaklings *smirks*

Nightmon: *transports Soul and Maka to the mansion*

*Soul and Maka land on top of Barbamon*

Nightmon: *smirks*

Barbamon: Get off! *pushes Soul and Maka off him*

Soul: *helps Maka up* Are you alright, Maka?

Maka: I'm fine but…where are we?

Soul: Don't know…must be the same place Kid got to a few months ago

Maka: Maybe…*sees the Digi-Crew* Hello

Kari: Hi. Sorry you have to be here.

Maka: Where is here?

Zoe: This place is a little insane.

Nightmon: Hey, don't go scaring them off. *to Maka and Soul* Hi, welcome to my mansion.

Soul: Why are we here?

Maka: *elbows him* Don't be rude

Nightmon: Simple, you got to take that guy down *thumb-points to Myotismon* or at least try to fight him

Myotismon: *notices Soul and Maka* I get to fight against two weak children? Pathetic

Soul: Who you callin' pathetic?!

Maka: *sighs* Soul, calm down

Myotismon: *looks at Soul* You may be able to put up a fight but not a good one

Soul: *fired up* I'll show you a fight!

Nightmon: So are you going to fight or talk all day?

Soul: Maka!

Maka: Fine, fine but we'll stop the moment it gets too dangerous

Soul: Yeah, sure whatever *transform into a giant death scythe*

Maka: Let's go, Soul!

Nightmon: Oh, and you can eat his soul after you've defeated him!

Soul: Alright!

Myotismon: Shut up Nightmon!

Maka: Aaahh! *swings Soul at Myotismon*

Myotismon: *levitates* Pathetic

Nightmon: *throws a black piece of metal to Myotismon*

Myotismon: *gets hit* What was that for?!

Nightmon: Levitating is still a part of your powers!

Myotismon: F*** you

Nightmon: Jackass!

Soul: *inside the weapon* No biggie, right Maka?

Maka: Right! *jumps high into the air and swings the weapon at Myotismon*

Myotismon: *levitates down to the ground* Fine, you want no powers in this fight…

Maka: *comes down*

Myotismon: *disappears into his cloak*

Maka: Where'd he go?

Nightmon: No powers!

Myotismon: *appears behind Maka and wraps her inside his cloak* Shut up, Nightmon

Maka: Hey! *uses Soul to rip the cloak and gets out*

Myotismon: Why you little-!

Maka: *hits Myotismon in the stomach with the end of the scythe*

Myotismon: *hunches over*

Maka: *hits Myotismon with the end of the scythe in the head*

Soul: Nice one, Maka!

Myotismon:*steps back* Brat *holds his face*

Maka: *swings the weapon to Myotismon*

Myotismon: *jumps away in time and uses the force to push Maka to the wall*

Maka: Ow!

Nightmon: Use your powers one more time and I'll throw you ass out into the bloody sun!

Myotismon: Shut up!

Maka: *gets up*

Soul: You ok, Maka?

Maka: Yeah. Let's go *runs over to Myotismon and swings the scythe at him*

Myotismon: *dodges*

Maka: *continues to swing at him*

Myotismon: *dodges most of the swings and jumps into the air*

Maka: *jumps and swings at Myotismon*

Myotismon: *levitates further up*

Maka: *comes down and frowns*

Soul: Maka, let's do it!

Maka: Alright!

*Maka and Soul stop and synch their soul waves together for a moment*

Soul and Maka: *synchronized* Witch Hunter! *Maka swings the scythe but slips under the heavy and powerful attack*

Myotismon: *gets a scratch on the side and is wounded a bit while the attack takes out a wall*

Nightmon: *mouth drops open*

Maka: Oops

Soul: What do you mean 'oops'? You failed that!

Maka: Not my fault you're so heavy!

Soul: You callin' me fat?!

Maka: You eat too much!

Soul: And you eat nothing! *reverts back to human form*

Soul and Maka: *get in a glaring match*

Myotismon: *looks at them and gets ready to attack them*

Nightmon: *pushes him off the broken wall and into the sun*

Myotismon: *gets burned* AAHH! *runs inside but Nightmon pushes him back out* B****! *hides in the shade of the trees*

Nightmon: *ignores him and inspect the wall* My wall…

Crazyfan: You always fix it so no big deal, right

Nightmon: Still, my mansion keeps on getting destroyed one way of another

Beelzemon: *looks out the window to look where Myotismon is* He's lucky the other days we were out there were clouds to cover up the sun

Lucemon: *looks out too* He just has to be a vampire digimon

BlackWar: *sees Myotismon is wounded* He's still alive *whistles at Maka and Soul who are fighting* Hey!

Soul and Maka: What!

BlackWar: Beat the blondie and you can go home!

Lucemon: Hey!

BlackWar: Not you! Myotismon!

Soul: We're kinda busy over here!

BlackWar: You get to eat his soul

Soul and Maka: *stop fighting and think* We do need souls…Alright!

Soul: *transforms back to a weapon scythe*

Maka: *grabs him and jumps out the window to get Myotismon* Aaaaahhhh!

Myotismon: *burning up* What? Whoa! *jumps to another tree's shade* What the hell?!

Maka: *swings Soul at Myotismon rapidly*

Myotismon: *tries to dodge but is moving at a slow speed* Damn…*jumps from tree shade to tree shade* I'm going to get cut if I don't-

Maka: *manages to slightly cut Myotismon's arm*

Myotismon: *jumps to a faraway tree shade and holds his arm* Damn

Maka: Yes!

Soul: Maka, let's try it one more time!

Maka: Right!

*both match their soul wavelengths*

Soul and Maka: *power surges through them* Witch Hunter! *swing a powerful attack at Myotismon*

Myotismon: *too weak to run but slides to the side, getting a bigger scratch*

Maka: We got him!

Soul: Yeah!

Myotismon: *too weak and starts losing data* Damn children *a dark red orb-kinda-soul appears next to Myotismon. Myotismon passes out but doesn't die*

Soul: *transforms back to human and grabs the soul and eats it* Mmhh, has a weird taste to it but eh

Maka: You may have eaten his soul but why is he still alive?

Soul: Have no idea *nudges Myotismon's body with his foot*

BlackWar: They really did kick his ass…

Tai: Wha? They were only two! How did they beat him and not us?

Davis: Including us?

Beelzemon: 'Cuz you guys are weak.

Lucemon: There is a secret to beat Myotismon and they had the advantage of it

Agumon: Which is…?

Virus Digimon: The sun *answer with a 'duh' look*

Nightmon: *goes to Soul and Maka* Good work you two. You actually beat him

Soul: Yeah but why isn't he gone?

Maka: Yeah, Soul eat him

Nightmon: Probably cuz he's not a human. He's a digimon that are made up of data and not living flesh.

Soul: He's not human?

Nightmon: Nope

Maka: Then…that means…we lose all the other souls…

Soul: What?! NO!

Maka: All our hard work…

Soul: I'll never be a Death Weapon…

Nightmon: Sorry…guess I should have warned you not to eat his soul…hehe *rubs back of the head. Transports them back to their world* Now that it's settled *looks down at Myotismon's body and groans* I don't wanna carry him *drags his body to a tree's shade* I'll get him later *leaves*

Davis: We are not weak!

Beelzemon: I ain't sayin' you're weak! I'm sayin' you're weak _and_ stupid!

V-mon: And you're a stupid lizard!

Beelzemon: *takes gun out and points it at V-mon's head* Say that one more time, shrimp *growls*

V-mon: *gulps* It was a joke, pal, hehe… *backs away*

Beelzemon: *growls and is about to trigger the gun*

Nightmon: *tazers him*

Beelzemon: Ow! What the hell!

Nightmon: No killing today!

Beelzemon: I ain't gonna kill 'im. I'm gonna teach him a lesson *smirks evilly*

Nightmon: Want me to tazer you again?

Beelzemon: Tazer some other victim, kid *walks away like a boss*

Nightmon: *makes an ugly face behind his back*

Crazyfan: Wow, so mature *rolls eyes*

Nightmon: Oh my God!

Crazyfan: What?!

Nightmon: You're so ugly!

Crazyfan: *not amused*

Nightmon: *laughs*

Crazyfan: Brat

Nightmon: Dumbass

Crazyfan: Hey!

Nightmon: Ok, back to the dares! We're still on moonrose221:

_I dare Koichi and Ren to sing It's My Life dressed up as bikers._

Nightmon: Yes, a cool song!

Ren: Oh, I've heard that song before! It's awesome!

Kouichi: I think I've heard it before.

Nightmon: It's my life by Bonjovi. An awesome song

Crazyfan: A rock song

Nightmon: *sarcastic* No, it's a lovey-dovey song

Crazyfan: You have weird music

Nightmkn: Says the girl who went from a k-pop fan to a British fan

Crazyfan: One direction is good!

Nightmon: So is Coldplay!

Crazyfan: I give up!

Nightmon: *turns to look at Kouichi and Ren* You guys get dressed in the biker outfits *pushes them into the changing room*

***4 minutes later***

* * *

Kouichi: *comes out wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket and leather pants with black heavy boots*

Ren: *comes out wearing a white shirt with a black vest and a leather jacket with fingerless gloves and leather pants with heavy boots* This is so cool!

Beelzemon: I look better than you two

Nightmon: You're the original, Beelzemon. *gets the music ready* You guys ready?

Ren: Does this thing make me look fat?

Nightmon: -.- *starts the music* Sing!

Ren: _**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted **_

_**No silent prayer for the faith-departed **_

_**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd **_

_**You're gonna hear my voice **_

_**When I shout it out loud**_

Kouichi and Ren: *chorus* _**It's my life **_

_**It's now or never **_

_**I ain't gonna live forever **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**(It's my life) **_

_**My heart is like an open highway **_

_**Like Frankie said **_

_**I did it my way **_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive **_

_**It's my life**_

Kouichi: _**This is for the ones who stood their ground **_

_**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down **_

_**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake **_

_**Luck ain't even lucky **_

_**Got to make your own breaks**_

Kouichi and Ren: *chorus* _**It's my life **_

_**It's now or never **_

_**I ain't gonna live forever **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**(It's my life) **_

_**My heart is like an open highway **_

_**Like Frankie said **_

_**I did it my way **_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive **_

_**It's my life**_

Kouichi and Ren: _**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**__**,**__** don't bend don't break, baby, don't back down!**_

Kouichi and Ren: *chorus (x2)* _**It's my life **_

_**It's now or never **_

_**I ain't gonna live forever **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**(It's my life) **_

_**My heart is like an open highway **_

_**Like Frankie said **_

_**I did it my way **_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive **_

_**It's my life**_

Ren: *bows*

Digi-Crew: *applause*

Kouichi: *gives a shake bow*

Nightmon: *puts headphones on and listens to loud rock music*

Beelzemon: That song was pretty good

BlackWar: Out of all the songs I've heard while living with Nightmon, this one is my favorite

Angemon: Only because it relates to you the most

BlackWar: Well Nightmon listens to good music, unlike Crazy

Angemon: Her music is good taste too

BlaclWar: Yeah, only if you're into love

Crazyfan : *walks over to Nightmon* Nightmon

Nightmon: *listening to the loud music*

Crazyfan: Nightmon!

Nightmon: *still not listening*

Crazyfan: NIGHTMON!

Nightmon: *pulls headphones out* What?

Crazyfan: Shouldn't you continue with the dares?

Nightmom: Oh, yeah. Hey Calumon!

Calumon: *flies over* Yes~?

Nightmon: Wanna listen to some music?

Calumon: Yeah~!

Nightmon: *puts headphones on Calumon*

Calumon: *listening to children music*

Crazyfan: So what's the next dare?

Nightmon: It's this:

_I dare Henry to swear in front of everyone (except cute little Calumon)_

Henry: I don't swear

Terriermon: Yeah right! You've swore at home!

Henry: Shut up Terriermon

Takato: I've never heard Henry swear before

Rika: Yeah, cause he doesn't look like the type of guy to swear

Henry: Thank you

Terriermon: But he does swear

Henry: Terriermon

Terriermon: *ignoring him* Just not in public

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: *innocently* What?

Henry: Would you shut up already?

Terriermon: But you can swear! You swore when Suzy broke your new computer

Henry: I did not

Terriermon: And when she accidently misplaced your digivice and dropped it in the lasagna

Henry: First, you were the one to put my digivice in the lasagna and second, you've never heard me swear before

Terriermon: What about when-

Henry: God, Terriermon would you shut the f**** up already! You Can be a really f***** annoying little b**** sometimes, you know?

Terriermon: *smiles triumphant*

Henry: *covers mouth* Oops

Digi-Crew: O.0

Nightmon: As you can see, even the most calm and collected one can swear when his anger reaches its limit

Henry: *embarrassed*

Calumon: *takes headphones off* Nightmon~! The music stopped...

Nightmon: Want to listen to more music, Calumon?

Calumon: Yes, please~!

Nightmon: *puts music back for him* Next item on the dares list from moonrose221:

_What is Ren's ideal girl?_

Nightmon: Ren, I swear you are a lucky ba**** in here

Ren: *smiling* Well I guess it be a girl who knows how to have fun like playing video games, a sporty-kinda-girl, and who knows how to kick butt!

Crazyfan: Basically, a girl who is not so girly

Ren: Yeah! Who likes to watch cool anime and shows and knows how to rock!

Nightmon: This guy knows how to pick his girls...next dare!

_I dare Beelzemon to get into a cage and fight Wolverine. (I gotta give Ren props cause he likes the same X-men characters I do)_

Nightmon: *looks at Ren* You are just one lucky ba****

Beelzemon: Why do I have to fight? Why not blondie? *thump-points to Lucemon*

Lucemon: Hey!

Nightmon: Random victim

*a cage pops up from the floor*

Nightmom: * pushes Beelzemon in it*

Beelzemon: Hey!

Nightmon: Good luck! You're gonna need it *transport Wolverine into the cage*

Wolverine: *drops into the cage* Wha-? *rubs head* My head...where am I?

Beelzemon: I gotta fight this old man?

Wolverine: *gets up quickly* Who the hell are you? *pops his claws out*

Beelzemon: *surprised of the metal claws*

Ren: *pumps fist up* Yeah, the claws came out!

V-mon: Did you see that?!

Patamon: Claws popped out of his fists!

Terriermon: Like daisies!

Beelzemon: Freaky weird

Wolverine: I'm only going to ask one more time, bub. Where am I?

Beelzemon: First, chillax. Second, I didn't bring you here. Third, you're here to-

Nightmon: To beat this guy's ass

Beelzemon: ! Hey!

Wolverine: Who are you?

Nightmon: We're -

Ren: Workers for Magneto.

Nightmon: *looks at him like he is crazy*

Ren: The only way for you to escape is if you beat this guy

Wolverine: *mumbles* Another one of Magneto's games. *gets in a fighting stance* Alright, bub. Get ready to die

Beelzemon: Hold the f*** up-! Woah!

Wolverine: *lunges for Beelzemon with his claws*

Beelzemon: *jumps out of the way* Guess we'll have to do this the hard way *takes out his guns* Double Impact!

Wolverine: *dodges the bullets and lunges again*

Beelzemon: *dodges and keeps on firing bullets*

Wolverine: *dodges the bullets and growls with anger* Let's end this, bub

Beelzemon: *thinks while dodging* Yeah, let's end it, bub. *smirks. Puts guns away and his claws start glowing* Darkness Claw! *jumps and scratches Wolverine in the back* Ha!

Wolverine: *drops to his knees and breathes hard* Nice one but...*scratches heal*

Beelzemon: Wha!

Ren: The healing factors!

Wolverine: *gets up* That's not enough to beat me *lunges to Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: Stay down already! *dodges and tries to scratch him*

Wolverine: *jumps back and flips behind Beelzemon and scratches him*

Beelzemon: *gets scratched but doesn't stop moving around*

Nightmon: Good thing digimon don't bleed. Beelzemon would be bleeding to death

Takayu: That dude is strong

Lucemon: *smirks* What's wrong, Beelzemon? A human is beating you

Beelzemon: *tick marks* Shut up, blondie!

Lucemon: When did I become "blondie"?

Crazyfan: 'Cause you have blonde hair that stands out more

Nightmon: If you look at it closely, most digimon have blonde hair. You, Myotismon, Beelzemon, BlackWar,-

Crazyfan: Angemon, Angewomon, Wizardmon, Agunimon, Lobomon,-

Nightmon: Lowemon, Rosemon, Apollomon, Piedmon, Ophanimon, MagnaAngemon,-

Crazyfan: Baalmon, Duskmon,-

Nightmon: A lot of digimon.

Lucemon: So why am I blondie?

Nightmon: 'Cuz your hair color stands out the most

Ren: *throws a folded chair inside the cage*

Nightmon: What the hell are you doing?!

Ren: The fight's getting boring *bored look*

Nightmon: That doesn't mean you throw in a chair like in wrestling!

Dracomon: *motions to the cage*

Nightmon and Ren: *look inside the cage*

Wolverine: *grabs the chair and slams it on Beelzemon's back*

Beelzemon: *hits the floor*

Nightmon: *sweatdrops* Men...

Wolverine: *slams the chair on Beelzemon's one more time and throws the chair to the side*

Beelzemon: *unconscious*

Wolverine: Looks like this is your end, bub *cracks knuckles and slices his claws out*

Beelzemon: *pretending to be unconscious*

Wolverine: *ready to plunge his metal claws on Beelzemon's back*

Beelzemon: *uses his tail to grab Wolverine's and stop him* Gotcha!

Wolverine: *surprised*

Beelzemon: *throws Wolverine to the side*

Wolverine: *hits the poles of the cage* Ugh *heals*

Beelzemon: Now to really end this *grabs the chair and hits Wolverine with it. Then he cuts it with his claws. His claws glow and he uses the energy to cut one of the poles around the cage* Payback *hits Wolverine in the face with the pole a few time and hits he back of Wolverine's head, knocking him out*

Nightmon: That settles the fight

Beelzemon: Open the cage already!

Nightmon: I'm going, I'm going, chill *open the cage*

Beelzemon: *leaves Wolverine's body in the cage and walks out*

Nightmon: *looks at Wolverine's body and shakes head* Men...*transports him back to the Xavier Institute*

Beelzemon: *angry* Who threw the chair in there?

Nightmon and Ren: ...*point at each other*

Beelzemon: *raises eyebrow*

Nightmon and Ren: *look at each other* Lair! It was you! No it wasn't!

Beelzemon: *rolls eyes* Why did I even ask?

Nightmon: *resists from tazering Ren* OK back to the dares. Moonrose221 next dare is

_I dare Lucemon to be locked in a room with Barney songs playing over and over for two hours straight_

Crazyafn: Barney! *child mode*

Nightmon: And she says I'm childish

Lucemon: Barney?

Nightmon: It's a giant purple t-rex dinosaur that doesn't know he's extinct

Lucrmon: ?

Nightmon: And I hate that dinosaur

Crazyfan: Why? He's cute!

Nightmon: You never saw anything besides that over-grown stuff dinosaur!

Crazyfan: Hump! Well at least my taste in cute is fine. You think a bat is cute!

Nightmon: They are cute! You're ugly as hell!

Crazyfan: *rolls eyes*

Nightmon: *pushing Lucemon to a room*

Lucemom: Hey, wait!

Nightmon: No waiting. *keeps pushing him* Oh and sorry Lucemon

Lucemon: What for? *enters the room*

Nighmon: 'Cuz instead of songs you'll have the real deal

Lucemom: What does that mean?

Nightmon: I'm going to lock you in the room with the purple Dino

Lucrmon: What?! No!

Nightmon: Too late *about to lock the door*

Crazyfan: Wait! I want to be in there too!

Nightmon: Whatever *let's her in*

Calumon: *notices what is going on* I want to have fun~!

Nightmon: Fine, Calumon *let's him and locks the door behind him* Oh I forgot *throws the plushy small Barney inside and locks the door*

* * *

**Inside the locked room**

Lucemon: *looks at the plushy Barney* That thing is going to sing? It's not even an over-grown dinosaur

Crazyfan: Wait for it

Barney plushy: *magic sparkles appear around it and it jumps in the air to turn into the jolly purple dinosaur all kids know and love* Hello!

Calumon: *laughs* Cool~!

Barney: Oh my, we have three new friends! Wonderful!

Lucemon: *sweatdrop* you've got to be kidding me...*eyes twitches*

Barney: Let's sing!

Calumon: Yay~! Yay~! Yay~!

Crazyfan: *smiling*

Barney: *starts singing a friendship song*

Calumon and Crazyfan: *sing along*

Lucemon: *annoyed*

Barney: Uh oh, someone isn't singing *steps closer to Lucemon*

Lucemon: Not a another step, over-grown...plushy

Barney: Now that's no way for a young man like you to talk. Sing with us! *starts singing again*

Lucemon: *groans* Kill me now

* * *

**Main room**

Nightmon: Lucemon's gonna kill me...eh I don't care. Next from moonrose221:

_If Ken had to choose between Yolie and Davis to date who would he choose and why?_

Ken: After the date with Yolie, I'd choose Davis

Davis: *inner 'YES!'*

Nightmon: That's you're only reason why?

Ken: Pretty much

Nightmon: *doesn't say anything*

Ken: Don't give me that look

Nightmon: What look?

Ken: That look that you're planning something

Nightmon: I ain't planning anything. _'Cuz I already planned it_

Ken: *leaves it at that*

Nightmon: And last dare from moonrose221 for now-

Gatomon: what do you mean for now?

Nightmon: there's more dares from moonrose221 but I go from order of who sent the dares first then second, third, etc. Now the dare was:

_I dare Beelzemon to shoot Myotismon in the butt tent times with you tazering Myo-chan!_

Season 1 and 2 people: 'Myo-chan'? *hold in laughter but burst out laughing either way*

Angemon: Where is Myotismon anyway?

Nightmon: *remembers* I left him outside! *runs outside*

Beelzemon and BlackWar: *follow her outside*

Nightmon: *gets to the try she left Myotismon under* Where is he?

Beelzemon and BlackWar: *reach her*

Nightmon: *looks around the other tree shades*

Beelzemon: So, where'd you leave him, kid?

Nightmon: I left him right here *gestures to the tree*

BlackWar: He couldn't have just walked away. He was badly wounded.

Nightmon: *shrugs shoulders*

BlackWar: Let's go back *starts walking back with Beelzemon*

Nightmon: *takes a step but then is dragged underground* What-! *lands on the dirt ground* Ow...

Myotismon: Brat *a bit better but is still wounded*

Nightmon: Myotismon, that fricking hurt! *gets up*

Myotismon: *grabs her from behind firmly*

Nightmon: What are you-!

Myotismon: *bites her neck and sucks blood*

Nightmon: *instincts kick in and elbows him in the guts and stomps on his foot*

Myotismon: *let's go of her * Damn brat!

Nightmon: *tazers him* Take us back to the mansion!

Myotismon: Not until I've regained my strength *makes a move for her*

Nightmon: *holds tazering up* I will tazering you to hell!

Myotismon: *growls and stand still for a moment*

Nightmon: *doesn't move*

Myotismon: *growls and takes them back to the mansion*

Nightmon: *tazers Myotismon and goes to stand next to BlackWar*

BlackWar: Where were you?!

Nightmon: Tazering a non-sparkling vampire

BlackWar: *looks at her*

Nightmon: He dragged me underground

Beelzemon: Now that his ass is here...*pulls out his guns and starts shooting Myotismon three times*

Myotismon: *dodges two of the double bullets but the third set hits him in his side* What the hell!

Beelzemon: Dare *continues shooting*

Myotismon: *gets hit three times* Stop that!

Beelzemon: No way. This is fun *continues shooting*

Myotismon: *gets hit two more times*

Nightmon: *comes up from behind and tazers him*

Myotismon: *jumps at the sudden electricity* Ow!

Nightmon: That was for dragging me underground and this is for sucking my blood me *tazers him*

Myotismon *get tazered and hit by bullets* Enough already!

Beelzemon: *fires but is out of bullets* Aw, man *puts them away to let them reload*

Nightmon: *stops*

Myotismon: Finally

BlackWar: TERROR DESTROYER! *throws Myotismon out the still broken wall and into the still shining sun* When did you sucks her blood?!

Myotismon: *groans and gets under shade* Damn over-grown lizard

Nightmon: Chill, BlackWar. He's pretty wounded right now.

BlackWar: *mad as hell but calms down*

Nightmon: OK were moving on to shinkuso77:

_First off is the dare hmm could I have Yoshino and Thomas admit their feelings_

Thomas and Yoshi: WHAT!

Ngihtmon: Chill. Feelings as in hate, like what you think about them, love, whatever

Thomas: Well...Yoshi is a good friend and comrade.

Yoshi: Thomas is a really smart guy and a good friend that listens *looks ant Thomas and smiles*

Thomas: *smiles back at her*

Marcus: *rolls eyes*

Nightmon: *smirks* Then how come you guys panicked when it said 'admit feelings'?

Thomas: *coughs* I was confused on what it asked

Yoshi: *hiding blush* I thought it was saying to say we love each other

Thomas: I do not feel a thing for Yoshi-san. She is a good friend. Nothing more

Yoshi: Yeah, Thomas is a respectful guy and I respect him

Nightmon: *has a look of 'I-don't-believe-you'*

Marcus: Yeah right! You guys had a thing for each other last month!

Lalamon: *covers Marcus' mouth*

Agumon: Yeah, you guys-

Gaomon: *elbows Agumon in the gut hard*

Agumon: Oof!

Nightmon: Ha! So you two did love each other!

Thomas and Yoshi: *don't say anything but are blushing*

Nightmon: *decides to leave them be* Next part of shinkuso77 ' dares:

_Secondly... Takato must eat as much hot chili in 25 minutes without a drink_

Takato: Say wha? Why me?

Nightmon: *sighs* how many people are going to ask that question? You're a random victim, probably. I'm not the one giving out the dares.

Takato: but that's just insane. 25 minutes is too long

Nightmon: then be glad it's no longer than that

Takato: But-

Nightmon: look, after you've done the chili dare, you can a have whatever you want to cool down. A bucket of ice, water, milk, ice cream, a Frigimon, whatever

Takato: *hesitant* A-alright

Nightmon: good *goes to the kitchen grabs a jar of hot chili and comes back* Ready?

Takato: Even if I said no, you'd still move on

Nightmon: yeah, you're right. Now hurry it up *opens jar and places it in front of Takato*

Takato: *gulps and takes a deep breath. Grabs a chili and bits it and chews it*

Ryo: You know, there's a secret one how to eat hot stuff and not get burned

T.K.: And what's the secret?

Ryo: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know

Rika: *shakes head* Useless

Takato: *gulps down the chili and is about to take another bite but gets burned in the throat* Water! Water!

Nightmon: Sorry, Takato. No drink

Takato; *whimpers and continues eating*

Kari: Poor Takato

Zoe: *nods head in agreement*

Takato: *eats the second chili and grabs another one. His face turns red from the spiciness*

Guilmon: Takatomon's face is red like mine

Terriermon: It sure is *laughs*

Takato: *sweating and eats another one making it his fourth hot chili* I can't do it no more! *gasps for air and waves his hand in front of his face*

Nightmon: But you only ate four in…five minutes! There's still twenty minutes left

Takato: It's too spicy! *gasps for air*

Nightmon: Either chew the hot chili's slowly of swallow them

Takato: *sucks up the spiciness* Alright! *grabs another chili and swallows it whole*

Matt: He swallowed it all *shocked/surprised like the others*

Takato: *chokes on the chili*

Daemon: And he's choking *shakes head at Takato's dare* Humans are weird

Zoe: *pats Takato's back* How about you try chewing it slowly?

Takato: *eyes are red and nods head to what Zoe said* O-ok *takes another chili and bits it and chews it slowly*

Nightmon: *checks time* Twelve minutes left. He's doing good. So far he's eaten six chilies

Terriermon: *to V-mon* Bet I can eat more chili than you can!

V-mon: You're on! *goes to the kitchen and brings four jars of hot chili and comes back and hands Terriermon two jars*

Gatomon: *notices them* What are they doing?

Terriermon: *opens jar* Ready?

V-mon: *opens jar* Ready!

Both Agumon: Go!

Terriermon and V-mon: *grab a handful of chilies and pop them in their mouths*

Patamon: Their breaths are gonna stink later on *holds nose*

Wormon: Shouldn't we stop them?

Renamon: We should but they won't listen

Terriermon and V-mon: *grab another handful and eat the chilies. They continue to do so until the first jar is done*

Gabumon: That's too much chili, even for a digimon

Rest of digimon not including Viruses: *nod head in agreement*

Terriermon and V-mon: *get an idea and open the jar and drops all of the chilies into their mouths*

Digimon: *stare at them shocked*

Terriermon and V-mon: *swallow the chilies and after a moment their mouths are burning up* WATER! WATER! WATER! *jump around*

Shoutmon: Maybe we should have stopped them…*sweatdrops*

Terriermon and V-mon: *runs around*

Takato: *eating his tenth chili*

Nightmon: Aaaaaand times up! Way to go Takato. You ate ten chilies

Takato: *swallows and runs out to get something to cool him down with Guilmon right behind him*

Nightmon: Guess the dare was a little too much

Terriermon and V-mon: *running* WATER! *run into Nightmon*

Nightmon: Oof! Hey what's the big deal!

Terriermon: We need water!

V-mon: Ice!

Nightmon: *smells their breaths and pinches her nose* Ew! What did you guys eat?

Gatomon: They had the idea to do the chili dare *sweatdrops at Terriermon and V-mon*

Henry: Terriermon *angry tone*

Davis: V-mon *embarrassed and sweatdropping*

Terriermon and V-mon: *jump on Henry and Davis* Water!

Davis: Alright, Alright *leaves for water with Henry, Terriermon and V-mon*

Nightmon: *waves the air around her* Damn, their breath smells bad. Next dare *reads the dare in her head* Damn, I need Lucemon out here

Myotismon: *still wounded but better than last time* And where is he?

Nightmon: In there *thump-points to the locked room door* But he's doing his own dare and only an hour has passed by

BlackWar: Then we'll skip his dare and come back later-

*a loud crash comes from the locked room, followed by a boom*

Nightmon: Lucemon! If you killed Calumon, I'll kill you! *runs to the locked door*

Tai: You'd think she'd be worried about her sister

Nightmon: *opens the door*

Lucemon: *enraged* Give me that annoying plushy!

Crazyfan: *hides Barney plushy from Lucemon* No!

Nightmon: Where's Calumon?!

Calumon: *pops out of nowhere* Night-chan~! *jumps unto Nightmon's arms*

Nightmon: *sighs a relief*

Lucemon: Give it to me!

Crazyfan: F*** off!

Lucemon: *gets even more enraged* Grand Cross! *aims for Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: *doesn't move*

Angemon: *comes in and gets her out of the way*

Crazyfan: Thank, Angemon

Angemon: *nods head and flies to the other side of the main room*

*attack hits another wall, cracking it*

Nightmon: Stop destroying my mansion!

Lucemon: Then give me that annoying plushy! *points at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: No!

Nightmon: Just give up that thing and shut up!

Crazyfan: But it's Barney!

Nightmon: I don't care if it's a bear plushy. Just give it to him!

Crazyfan: *stay quiet for a few moments. Suddenly she throws the Barney plushy to Myotismon*

Myotismon: *looks at the plushy* Huh?

Lucemon: *takes the chance* Grand Cross! *hits dead-on on Myotismon*

Myotismon: *blown out the broken wall* Damn you all! *throws the plushy at Lucemon*

Lucemon: *aims at the Barney plushy* Grand Cross*

Barney plushy: *gets burned to ashes and lands on the ground. Wind blows the ashes away*

Lucemon: Hump!

Demon Lords: *stare at him* Child pride

Lucemon: Shut up or you're next!

Nightmon: How about you get Myotismon?

Myotismon: *comes in and is a bit burned by the sun* Damn, you Lucemon. You're such a child!

Lucemon: *gets angery* Grand Cross! *blows Myotismon outside again and goes after him, attacking him*

Crazyfan: *shakes head* You're insane, Nightmon

Nightmon: Hey, that was the next dare from shinkuso77:

_Third... Lucemon could you torture Myotismon for it cause I kinda hate his ways for acting like a cool villain… (Personal)_

Nightmon: Looks like Myotismon got himself in this dare *looks out into the forest* Man, he's not a getting a rest this time

Crazyfan: He's going to die

Nightmon: He's a vampire digimon, so chill. Besides, he can be reborn.

Crazyfan: *sighs*

Nightmon: Next on the dares:

_And lastly I want Davis and Rika have a date or some sort strolling through the park anything you pick *pointing to Crazyfan*_

Nightmon: *looks at Crazfan*

Crazyfan: What?

Nightmon: *mumbles* I need to kick your ass outta here

Crazyfan: *confused*

Rika: No way I'm having a date with Davis!

Nightmon: He ain't even here so you're going to have to wait for your date

Rika: I'm not going on a date!

Nightmon: Too bad

Rika: *fired up angry*

Nightmon: *doesn't give a damn* So, ugly sister

Crazyfan: *gives her a 'don't-start' look*

Nightmon: *ignores her look* Where would you choose for their date?

Rika: There's not date!

Crazyfan: Um…I don't know maybe….oooh! I know! London!

Nightmon: *sweatdrops* Seriously? London?

Crazyfan: *nods hyperactively*

Rika: No! No date, no London, no Davis!

*Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Davis and V-mon came back from their little water hunt*

Davis: What about me?

Nightmon: Davis, you got a little dare

Davis: Oh, no

Nightmon: Oh, yes! You get to take the lovely Rika on a date

Rika: *mad as hell*

Davis: I'll die!

Nightmon: Then I'll revive you

Davis: B-but-

Nightmon: No buts. Crazyfan already chose a place for your date soooo off you go! *pushes them into a portal to send them to London*

Rika and Davis: NIGHTMOOOOOO-!

Nightmon: Later, suckers! Next and finally from shinkusso77:

_Finally a question to Ryouma What is your favorite anime and tell me the top 5 characters you like…_

Nightmon: For a moment there, I though it said Ren

Crazyfan: Why Ren?

Nightmon: 'Cuz he's been the only one who gets the questions. So Ryouma, favorite anime

Ryouma: Hmmm, I'd think I'd chose Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

Crazyfan and Nightmon: Yeah! *high five*

Digi-Crew: *stare at them*

Angemon: It's a one-in-a-life sister high five

BlackWar: And then they're back to hating

Nightmon: *rolls her eyes at them* Ok, top five characters

Ryouma: *thinks for a moment* From 5 to top 1 it'd be Roy Mustang, Riza Haweye, Edward Elric, Envy, and top one is Greedling

Nightmon: This guy knows his characters. Ok, next are from Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Crazyfan: you have the power to make people tell the truth._

Nightmon: *looks at Crazyfan* I hate you. Apollomon X Stingmon dare is:

_Have all the digidestined say who they love/like/or have a crush on. (Crazy use your powers if they refuse or say they don't like anyone)_

Tai, Matt, T.K., and Kari: No!

Nightmon: Don't give a damn. Now we just need the other digidestined *makes a portal and brings in Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe*

*they all land face-first on the ground*

Joe: I think I broke my leg bone

Mimi: *gasps* I chipped a nail!

Sora: Chill, Mimi

Izzy: *gets up along with the others* So what are we here for?

Nightmon: For a dare

Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe: *groan*

Nightmon: First up, Tai!

Tai: Why me first?

Nightmon: *shrugs* 'Cuz you're the leader

Tai: Hump *crosses arms infront of chest*

Nightmon: Yo, Crazy, time to use your powers

Crazyfan: I'm going. Wait a moment, will you? *uses powers on Tai*

Tai: *trying not to speak and covers mouth*

Crazyfan: C'mon Tai. Tell us

Tai: *says something with his mouth still covered*

Nightmon: Crazy, are you even trying?

Crazyfan: I am!

Tai: *bursts out* I-I l-lo-love Sora *covers mouth again and blushes*

Sora: *blushes*

Nightmon: *not surprised* That's to be expected. Next, Matt!

Matt: Wait, what?

Crazyfan: *uses powers to make him tell the truth*

Matt: *covers mouth* Wait, man

Nightmon: No waiting. Spit it out

Matt: I h-have a c-c-crush on….*mumbles name*

Nightmon: On who?

Matt: Jun *blushes and look away*

Season 1 and 2 people: O.0

Davis: *shocked* Someone actually has a crush on Jun? Wow

Nightmon: That one really was a shock. Next, Izzy

Izzy: *doesn't move *

Crazyfan: *uses powers*

Izzy: *mouth doesn't twitch*

Nightmon and Crazyfan: *wondering what is going on*

Nightmon: Do you love somneone?

Izzy: No

Nightmon: Have a crush on?

Izzy: Nope

Nightmon: At least like?

Izzy *shakes head*

Nightmon: ? *looks over at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: I'm trying

Izzy: I mean love as in a relationship no but I do love Tentomon. He's my best pal

Nightmon: That's why it didn't work. Izzy is a geeky computer. *shrugs shoulder* Fair enough. Sora, you're turn

Sora: No thanks. I'm not sharing any personal things

Nightmon: Hey, I didn't ask for you to say. You have to say it

Sora: No *crosses arms and turns away*

Nightmon: *looks over at Crazyfan*

Crazyfan: *makes Sora tell the truth*

Sora: *mumbles* M-matt *quickly covers mouth*

Tai: *heartbroken*

Matt: *surprised and rubs back of head*

Nightmon: *wants to tease them but knows she'll get in trouble* Joe

Joe: *blushing* You already know who I like

Nightmon: *tries to remember* Oh yeah, a dare made you confess you're feeling to Mimi before

Joe: *blushing mad* Y-yeah

Nightmon: Mim, what about you?

Mimi: *blinks* Well, you see, that's a problem

Nightmon: Why?

Mimi: Because there are some other cute guys

Nightmon: *mumbles* Girls…

Crazyfan: But I thought you liked Joe

Mimi: I do. It's just that Joe is busy and I don't want to bother him.

Crazyfan: *mumbles* Well at least she isn't like some other girls who go insane…

Nightmon: True *looks at Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi* Now that you guys are done with the dare, you can go home *transports them home and turns to T.K. and Kari*

T.K.: Oh no. We already said who we like last time

Kari: Yeah, you made us admit it forcefully

Nightmon:' Forcefully' would be with actual force not 'making you' say it.

T.K.: You already know who we like

Nightmon: But Yoshi doesn't know

Yoshi: Don't drag me into this

Nightmon: C'mon just say who you like and we can move on

Kari: We already said we liked each other

Tai: *even more heartbroken*

Nightmon: Al least Davis isn't here to be on with Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Crazyfan: out of all the yaoi dares or (make outs between the guys) which was your favorite? Why? Would you like to see it again? (Nightmon: make it happen)_

Crazyfan: Yeah, I'm not really into the Digimon yaoi fandom. I like yaoi ship like SuJu, One Direction, Sherlock and Watson

Nightmon: *coughs* Gay freak *coughs*

Crazyfan: *glares at her* Hey, you also like yaoi ships

Nightmon: Shut up, dude. You're like a freak for yaoi. Now choose one

Crazyfan: *opens mouth to speak*

Nightmon: And not out of digimon yaoi

Crazyfan: *closes mouth and grumbles* Fine…maybe…Tai and Matt…?

Tai and Matt: *scared*

Other boys: *sigh a relief*

Nightmon: Why?

Crazyfan: I don't know. 'Cause they are the first yaoi couple in the season, but I wouldn'tl ike to see it again

Nightmon: Good 'cuz I'm not replaying that

Tai and Matt: *sigh a relief*

Crazyfan: You have to.

Nightmon: No I don't. Now shut up

Crazyfan: *sighs*

Nihtmon: Oh crap I need to bring back Rika and Davis from their date *makes a portal to bring them back*

*Rika and Davis come land-crashing in and dump on Tai and Matt who accidently kiss*

Tai and Matt: *ugly look and get away from each other*

Nightmon: That was unexpected

Davis: *is covered in dirty water with leaves and branches sticking out of him*

Rika: *is covered in dirty water and all types of different flowers are hanging on here* Damn you Nightmon!

Renamon: Rika, what happened to you? *goes to help her take of the flowers*

Rika: Nightmon is what happened!

Nightmon: Obviously I wasn't there in London for your date.

Zoe: What happened to make you guys look like this?

Takuya: *playfully elbows Davis* Yeah, buddy. Was there trouble in paradise? *grins*

Davis: It was just a horribly day out in London. I tried to hail a taxi but when it passed by, it splashed us rainwater

Rika: And then Davis pushed me into the flower stand

Davis: I didn't push you! I accidently tripped on the sidewalk and bumped into you

Rika: Same thing.

V-mon: So how did Davis get covered in leaves and branches? *helps Davis get cleaned*

Rika: I chased him into a well infected park with trees

Nightmon: That's all you did? Play tag?

Davis: If we did anything else she'd kill me

Nightmon: Ok, moving one with the rest of Apollomon X Stingmon's dares:

_Crazyfan: Use your powers on Ken &amp; Davis_

_Replay the make out sessions between Ken__,__ Davis and Ryo._

Ken, Davis, Ryo: NO!

Crazyfan: What am I supposed to do?

Nightmon: I don't know. Make Davis and Ken confess to each other.

Davis and Ken: No!

Nightmon: And to make them make out, probably

Ken, Davis, Ryo: No!

Nightmon: Too bad, you guys don't get a say in this *shoves them all in a room to make out* You guys better make out. There is a video in here so we'll be checking *goes out and lock the door*

Ryo: *tries to open the door* Hey, let is out! *bangs on the door*

Ken: I don't want to this again *mopes*

Davis: *doesn't want Ken to make out with Ryo and grumbles* Damn

*the guys are able to hear Nightmon's voice from a voice transmitter*

Nightmon: Starts making out already?

Ken, Davis and Ryo: No!

Nightmon (voice): Crazy!

Crazyfan (voice): I'm going, I'm going, geez *everything grows quiet*

Ken, Davis, Ryo: *waiting* …

*suddenly Ryo and Ken get together and make out*

Ken and Ryo: *have a look of horror and try to separate from each other but fail*

Davis: *trying to separate them*

Crazyfan (voice): This is fun *keeps controlling*

Nightmon (voice): Weirdo

Kena nd Ryo: *after a few more minutes of making out, they separate and breathe hard*

Davis: *acts as if being controlled and grabs Ken and makes out with him*

Kne: *trying to get away from him*

Davis: *doesn't let him go*

Digi-Crew: *knows Davis is doing this on his own* Ew…

Davis: *lets go of Ken and they both breathe hard*

Ken: *blushes hard and get away from both Ryo and Ken*

Ryo: *bangs on the door* Now, let us out of here, Nightmon!

Nightmon: *opens the door* Liked your make outs? *smirks*

Ken, Davis, Ryo: *shove past her*

Nightmon: Rude

Wormon: *jumps on Ken's arms* Poor Ken…*nuzzles on him*

Ken: *pats Wormon*

Nightmon: These next questions are from Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Davis: how did you feel to see Ken make out with Ryo? Share your feels. Did you feel Jealous? Angry? Sad?_

Ken and Ryo: *blush*

Davis: I'm not talking about it

Nightmon: What? Were you glad they were making out?

Davis: Of course not!

Nightmon: Then how did you feel?

Davis: *grumbles* Angry

Nightmon: That's it?

Davis: *grumbles something*

Nightmon: I'm taking that as jealousy too.

Davis: *doesn't say anything*

Nightmon: C'mon say something or I'm making Ken and Ryo make out again!

Ken, Davis, Ryo: No!

Nightmon: Then answer the question, Davis!

Davis: I just don't like it. It's doesn't look or feel right when those two are together  
Ken and Ryo: *don't know what to think*

Nightmon: Ok, we got answer. Moving on:

_Davis: Did you enjoy kissing your bf? Why? How did you feel about him? Would you like to do it again?_

Nightmon: And we're still on Davis

Davis: That's private

Nightmon: You're right and for once I'm going to let you answer to someone who won't share you answer. You choose who you want to tell

Davis: *thinks* I'd chose to tell it to…*sighs* Crazyfan

Crazyfan: Me?

Davis: Yeah 'cause you don't really support the yaoi in here

Crazyfan: Ok, then let's talk somewhere else *about to leave with Davis and their own partners*

Nightmon: Hold it, Davis got anothwer question so you might as well answer it when you're talking

Crazyfan: Ok *leaves with Davis, V-mon and Angemon*

Koji: And what do we do? Wait?

Nightmon: Might as well. There's nothing else to do-*Myotismon comes crashing in*

Digi-Crew: Where did he come from?

Myotismon: *gets up weakly* Damn Lucemon

Daemon: Where is Lucemon?

Lucemon: Right here *comes flying in*

Barbamon: You really outdid yourself with Myotismon, Lucemon

Lucemon: Hmp

Beelzemon: What? You're still mad, blondie? *smirks*

Lucemon: *glares* Don't start with it

Beelzemon: Why not, Luci~?

Lucemon: *growls and lunges at Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: *dodges and they both start to fight*

* * *

**Random Room**

Crazyfan: So, Davis, did you like kissing Ken?

Davis: No, I mean, yeah but- I don't know

Crazyfan: Hey, take it easy. Just say what comes to your mind

Davis: *breathes deeply and sighs* I do like Ken but I don't know if as a friend or more than that

V-mon: *pats him in the shoulder*

Davis: I mean I feel like there is a special bond…more than a DNA Digivolution partner…you know

Crazyfan: I get it. Would you like to kiss him again?

Davis: *hesitates* Yeah, maybe but not if Ken is against it

Crazyfan: *smiles* You're a good friend, Davis. Next question is:

_Davis: how would you feel if Ken was force to date someone else (other than you)? Or kidnapped? Would you like to date him?_

Davis: *rubs back of head* I would like to take Ken out somewhere…maybe secretly of without him knowing but not forcing Ken

Crazyfan: So you wouldn't want someone else to date Ken by force?

Davis: No

Crazyfan: Not even Yolie?

Davis: No way!

Crazyfan: *laughs* Possessive, aren't we?

Davis: Hehe…

Crazyfan: I guess even kidnapping would fall with the same aswer

Davis: *nods head*

Crazyfan: C'mon let's go back *head to the main room*

* * *

**Main Room**

*Beelzemon and Lucemon are fighting*

Crazyfan: What's going on here?

Nightmon: Demon fight

Crazyfan: And you're not going to stop them?

Nightmon: Why? They always fight, my mansion is already destroyed again and I don't care if they hurt themselves

Crazyfan: *blinks at Nightmon's response and looks at Deamon and Barbamon*

Daemon: No way I'm stopping them

Barbamon: It's always the same with those two

Nightmon: Moving to important matters, what did Davis answer for the last question?

Davis: Hey, that's personal!

Nightmon: I just need a yes or a no, that's it, chill

Crazyfan: Um, the last question...he said yes

Nightmon: Ok, then later you two *pushes Davis and Ken along with their partners into a portal*

Davis: Hey!

Ken: Wait! *both get in the portal*

Nightmon: *shouts in the portal* I already reserve a table for you two! *portal closes*

Takuya: What was up with that?

Nightmon: That was part of Apollomon X Stingmon's dare

Agumon (Marcus'): To push them in a portal?

Nightmon: No. For them to have a dinner date:

_Have Davis take Ken on a romantic dinner date (and since I enjoy messing with Davis feelings and love seeing his heroic side, half way towards the date secretly have Mummymon, Arukenimon, and one other villain of your choice kidnap Ken for whatever evil purpose.)_

Kari: You're going to kidnap Ken?

Nightmon: Not me. Three digimon are. *a bullet flies by her head* Hey, stop fighting already!

*Beelzemon and Lucemon ignore her and continue fighting*

Nightmon: BlackWar, get them out of here

BlackWar: TERROR DESTROYER! *knocks them into the forest*

* * *

**Dinner Date**

Ken: *sitting in a table* This is awkward

Davis: Yup

V-mon: But the food is great! *eats*

Wormon: And it's a good view *looks and then eats*

Davis: Yeah the view of the Eiffel Tower *he and Ken look at the tower and around the French restaurant*

Ken: Can't believe Nightmon sent us to France, of all places *puts head down*

Davis: Hey, look at it this way

Ken: *looks up*

Davis: *grins* There's great food *eats*

Ken: *smiles and eats*

* * *

**Mansion**

Nightmon: It's still from Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Have Blackwar and Angemon (Crazyfan) fight to see who is better?_

BlackWar: Obviously I'm better

Angemon: You only use muscle in battle, not brain

BlackWar: And you're too weak to even go against me

Angemon: Yeah right

BlackWar: Let's go, angel *both get in a fighting stance*

Nightmon: *tazers them*

BlackWar and Angemon: What was that for?!

Nightmon: You guys ain't fighting here! If you're going to duel it out, then go out in the forest *points to the forest*

BlackWar and Angemon: *look at each other and whisper for a moment*

Nightmon: What are you doing?

Angemon: Alright. Crazyfan-

BlackWar: Get over here!

Crazyfan: *goes to them and they whisper*

Nightmon: Wha?

Crazyfan: Oh, ok

BlackWar: Don't fail

Crayzfan: I won't

*BlackWar and Angemon go out in the forest to fight*

Nightmon: *to Crazyfan* What was that about?

Crazyfan: Nothing *smiles nervously*

Nightmon: *raises eyebrow but decides to let it be* And this is last from Apollomon X Stingmon:

_Nightmon: you have the power to control your sis. Have her do your bidding for the rest of the show. Enjoy!_

Nightmon: Yes!

Crazyfan: No!

Nightmon: Hey, you're always bossing me around so now it's my turn!

Crazyfan: Hump!

Nightmon: Go bring some snack

Crazyfan: *tries not to move*

Nightmon: *tazers her* Go!

Crazyfan: *takes a slip of paper of the dare cards and leaves*

Nightmon: Hey! *looks through the cards*

Zoe: What did she take?

Nightmon: I think she took WarGreymon X's dare. And that was the next dare

Crazyfan: *comes back with snacks* Here are your snack *drops them all at the table*

Terriermon: Can we have some too?

Nightmon: Yeah, I don't care

Digi-Crew: *gets some snack*

Nightmon: Give me back the card

Crazyfan: I can't

Nightmon: Why not?

Crayzfan: Because I burned it…

Nightmon: You what?!

Crazyfan: *puts hands up as if to defend herself* BlackWarGreymon and Angemon told me to do so!

Nightmon: *tazers her*

Crayzfan: OW! That hurts!

Nightmon: I'm going to get those two…

* * *

**Forest**

BlackWar: TERROE DESTROYER! *launches it at Angemon*

Angemon: *flies out of the way* HAND OF FATE!

BlackWar: *gets hit but doesn't really get hurt* BLACK TORNADO!

Angemon: *gets caught in the tornado and flies higher up*

BlackWar: *reaches his height level* Scared?

Angemon: I know you should…Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon! *is a MagnaAngemon with the color of red instead of purple*

BlackWar: Leveling up isn't going to help you. TERROE FORCE!

MagnaAngemon: GATE OF DESTINY! *gate swallows BlackWar's attack* SOUL VANISHER!

BlackWar: *gets hit and is damaged* Damn you…DRAMON KILLER!

MagnaAgnemon: *gets a little scratch* EXCALIBUR!

BlackWar: *dodges* TERROR DESTROYER!

MagnaAngemon: *dodges*

*attack lands on Beelzemon and Lucemon who are in another part of the forest fighting*

* * *

**France**

V-mon: I'm so full…

Davis: Me too…

Ken and Wormon: *laugh at the sight*

Davis and V-mon: Dessert time!

Ken and Wormon: *laugh even more*

*Arukenimon and Mummymon are strolling the streets*

Arukenimon: My, my, my, what do we have here? *look at Davis and Ken's direction*

Mummymon: Eh? *look in the same direction* I believe they are part of the Digidestined kids

Arukenimon: *hits him* I know that. *look back at Ken and Davis* It's because of them we lost…*thinks of an idea* Let's go Mummymon!

Mummymon: TO where, honey-bun?

Arukenimon: *smack him* Don't call me that!

Mummymon: *face is red where she hit him* Whatever you say, sweetie!

Arukenimon: *growls*

Davis and Ken: *laughing*

Wormon: I remember that! *laughs*

V-mon: *frowns* Hey, I had a bad day that day, ok?

Ken: *controls laughter* C'mon let's go walk around *gets up*

Davis: Good idea *gets up* We'll leave the payment to Nightmon *leave*

Wormon: *Look at the store windows* There's a lot of things here!

V-mon: And a lot of food!

*Ken is suddenly wrapped in spider thread and hanged up in a pole*

Davis: Hey!

Arukenimon: My, my, look at the catch of the day

Mummymon: *grabs Ken*

Ken: Let me go!

Arukenimon: Not a chance

Davis: Let him go Arukenimon or I'll-!

Arukenimon: Or you'll what? Step on me? *laughs*

Davis: *angry*

Arukenimon: Toodle-doo! *leaves with Mummymon and Ken*

Wormon: Ken!

Davis: V-mon!

V-mon: V-mon: digivolve to…XV-mon!

Davis: *gets on XV-mon with Wormon* Follow them!

*XV-mon follows them*

Mummymon: *looks back* We're being followed!

Ken: *struggles to get free from Mummymon*

Arukenimon: Let them follow. He can deal with them *both go farther away and reach a certain building*

Wormon: *points to the building* They went in there!

Davis: Go XV-mon!

XV-on: *stops in front of the building and Davis and Wormon get off*

?:*on top of the building* Look what we have here! More of my fans!

*Davis, Wormon and XV-mon look up to see Etemon*

Davis: Who is that?

Arukenimon: Etemon!

Etemon: *looks at Arukenimon*

Arukenimon: Deal with them *about to leave with Mummymon and Ken*

Etemon: Nuh, uh, darling *snaps fingers and black wire cords wrap themselves around Arukenimon and Mummymon* You can leave but the human stays with meh, uh, huh, uh

Arukenimon: WHAT?

Mummymon: Let us go this instant!

Etemon: *fixes his hair-do and adjusts his sunglasses* Nope

XV-mon: V-LASER! *aims at Etemon*

Etemon: *ducks under the laser* Now that's no way to treat a celebrity, son, uh, huh, uh

*Davis and Wormon go inside the building and up the stairs while Etemon and XV-mon fight*

Etemon: DARK NETWORK!

XV-mon: *gets hit but gets back up* V-LASER!

*Davis and Wormon reach the top and try to get Ken out of the web ropes*

Etemon: DARK NETWORK! *hits XV-mon*

XV-mon: *gets badly hit*

Etemon: Uh, huh, uh, that'll show you not to mess with the king! Yeah!

Ken: Ready, Wormon?

Wormon: Wormon digivolve to...Stingmon!

Stingmon: SPIKING STRIKE! *aims for Etemon*

Etemon: *jumps out of the way*

Davis and Ken: Let's go!

XV-mon and Stingmon: XV-mon...Stingmon...DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!

Etemon: Sorry to ruin you hopes but that ain't gonna help you defeat me! *digivolves to MetalEtemon* Uh, huh, uh! *strikes an Elvis pose*

Davis: Shut his mouth once and for all, Paildramon!

Ken: Get him, Paildramon!

Paildramon: DESPERADO LASER!

MetalEtemon: *takes the full hit but isn't scratched* What I'd tell you? *grins*

Davis: Let's go another level then!

Ken: Right! Paildramon!

Paildramon: Paildramon digivolve to...Imperaildramon!

MetalEtemon: *shakes head* Let me show you something, sonnies, METAL PUNCH!

Imperaildramon: *gets pushed back* GIGA CRUSHER!

MetalEtemon: *gets thrown back* Not bad, but not good enough for the king! METAL PUNCH!

Imperaildramon: *resists getting thrown back* GIGA CRUSHER!

MetalEtemon: *takes full hit* Sorry, sonny but you can't penetrate my shiny coat of silver! *cracks appear on his shoulder* Honey, say what?!

Imperaildramon: Not so tough, are you?

MetalEtemon: *gets cracked up more* No! This can't be happening to me! Not the king!

Imperialdramon: one more should do it. GIGA CRUSHER!

MetalEtemon: *gets cracked and disintegrates* I'll get you for this-!

Imperialdramon: *dedigivolves to V-mon and Wormon*

Davis: *hugs Ken* Alright, we did it!

Ken: *surprised but shakes it off* Yeah!

Arukeniemon: *still wrapped up in the wire cords along with Mummymon* That's great now can you help us out here?

Davis and Ken: *look at each other*

V-mon and Wormom: *look at each other*

Mummymon: Pretty please with cherry on top?

Arukeniemom: C'mon just let us down!

Davis: Later *leaves with Ken, V-mon and Wormon*

Arukenimon: You can't just leave us here!

Mummymon: Come back!

* * *

**Forest**

BlackWar: TERROR DESTROYER! *launches at MagnaAngemon*

MagnaAngemon: *dodges* Same old tricks, BlackWarGreymon! EXCALIBUR!

BlackWar: *dodges and smirks* DRAMON KILLER!

MagnaAgnemon: *ready to dodge the dragon punch*

BlackWar: *switches from punch to kick*

MagnaAngemon: *shocked and gets thrown back* What was that? *holds stomach*

BlackWar: That was me teaching the dog a new trick *smirks*

MagnaAngemon: *growls* GATE OF DESTINY!

BlackWar: *gets pulled* Aw s***

*suddenly, Grand Cross attack comes and destroys the Gate of Destiny*

MagnaAngemon: What?!

Lucemon: *flies by*

Beelzemon: Come back here you little runt! *chases Lucemon*

Lucemon: Catch me if you, wimp!

Beelzemon: F****** brat! *run by with Lucemon and leave BlackWar and MagnaAngemon*

BlackWar and MagnaAngemon: *watch them go by and go back to fighting* TERROR DESTROYER! /EXCALIBUR! *attacks cancel out*

* * *

**Mansion**

Nightmon: I'm tired of waiting for those assholes

Crazyfan: Just let them fight for a few more minutes and then you can tazer them, ok?

Nightmon: *grumbles but Rembrandt something* Oh yeah, I forgot. T.K. and Kari had to go on a date

T.K. and Kari: We what?

Nightmon: It was part of the dare from last time but from all the excitement, I forgot

Rika: The excitement?! We nearly got killed by the doll from Barbamon! *points accusing finger at Barbamon*

Barbamon: Watch where you point that finger. You might just loose it

Nightmon: Whatever and I have to choose the location. For your date

T.K.: I bet you'd choose our date at a haunted house

Nightmon: I was going to but since Halloween already passed, I'll have to choose another location for the date. But where...?

Crazyfan: London!

Nightmon: London was already used for a dare and I'm the one choosing not you! *thinks* I got it!

T.K. and Kari: Uh oh

Nightmon: *makes a portal* Now go before Davis comes back and takes Kari away *pushes T.K. and Kari into the portal*

On the road side

Ken: *walking* Hey Davis?

Davis: *walking* Yeah?

Ken: I just remembered something

Davis: What is it?

Ken: We don't know where Nightmon's mansion is

*Davis, V-mom, Wormon and Ken stop walking*

Davis: Aw man

*a portal appears beneath them and sucks them up*

* * *

**Mansion**

*Davis, V-mon, Ken and Wormon drop in the main room*

Nightmon: Hello, how waste dinner date?

Davis: *gets up and dust himself off* Great before Ken got kidnapped-where's Kari?

Gatomon: Nothing gets past Davis

Nightmon: Chill Davis. She's out on a dare

Davis: Is it a hard one?

Nightmon: Naw it's an easy one for her

Davis: Ok

Patamon: He didn't even ask for T.K. *sweatdrops*

*Beelzemon is thrown inside the main room and hits the opposite wall*

Beelzemon: *grunts and shakes head and glares* Fight like a mon!

Lucemon: *flies in* Face it Beelzemon. You're no match for me

Beelzemon: *snarls* I'm stronger than you! *lunges at Lucemon*

Lucemon: *dodges* I'm older *punches Beelzemon* Faster *kicks him* Smarter

Beelzemon: *manages to grab Lucemon with his tail and throw him*

Daemon: *watching* But not slick

Digi-Crew: *snicker*

Lucemon: *gets angry*

Beelzemon: *smirks and motions for Lucemon to attack*

Lucemon: *about to attack*

Nightmon: *gets in between them* OK, enough of this, you two

Beelzemon and Lucemon: Stay out of this!

Nightmon: *get angry and tazers them*

Beelzemon and Lucemon: Ow!

Nightmon: Knock it off before I tazer you with a thousand watts!

Beelzemon and Lucemon: *growls and stop*

Nightmon: Good. Now-

*MagnaAgnemon comes crashing in*

Crazyfan: MagnaAngemon! *goes to him*

MagnaAngemon: *grumbles and gets up* GATE OF DESTINY!

BlackWar: *gets blown up to the mansion* DRAMON KILLER! *AIMS FOR MagnaAngemon:

MagnaAngemon: *grabs Crazyfan and gets out of the way*

Nightmon: Hey! No fighting in here!

MagnaAngemon: *places Crazyfan on the ground and goes to fight BlackWar*

Crazyfan: How long have they been fighting?

Nightmnon: More than enough

BlackWar and MagnaAngemon: TERROR DESTROYER! /SOUL VANISHER! *attacks cancel each other out and blow away the two digimon*

Nightmon and Crazyfan: *go to their digimon*

Crazyfan: *holds Patamon who has red bloody eyes for eye color*

Nightmon: *helps BlackAgumon stand up* Are you two done now?

BlackAgumon: I'm back to a rookie!

Nightmon: So is he *gestures to Patamon in Crazyfan's arms*

*BlackAgumon and Patamon go up to each other and glare*

Patamon: Extinct Dinosaur!

BlackWar: Potato head!

*Crazyfan and Nightmon get in between them*

Crazyfan: Calm down *holds Patamon*

Nightmon: You

BlackAgumon: What?

Nightmon: What was WarGreymon X's dare?

BlackAgumon: I don't know

Nightmon: *shakes him* What do you mean do don't know?! Frickin' black ass!

BlackAgumon: *gets her hands off him* Just forget about it!

Nightmon: Tell me!

BlackAgumon: No!

Nightmon: *growls* Fine, whatever.

BlackAgumon: *motions to the digi-girls*

Digi-girls: Huh?

BlackAgumon: *eyes Nightmon and then eyes the door*

Digi-girls: *confused*

BlackAgumon: *facepalms*

Rika: *rolls eyes* Hey, Nightmon! I need to talk to you for a minute

Nightmon: About what?

Rika: Something private

Nightmon: *waits for a minute* Fine *goes out with Rika*

BlackAgumon: *once Nightmon and Rika are out of hearing range* How was Rika able to understand but not you?

Zoe: We were confused, hehe

Gatomon: We couldn't exactly catch your message

BlackAgumon: *sighs* At least Nightmon is out

Crazyfan: Why did you want Nightmon out?

BlackAgumon: 'Cuz WarGreymon X's dare is one Nightmon will not like

Koji: What's the dare?

BlackAgumon: It's this:

_Renamon and Blackwargreymon become a couple for an entire chapter_

_Rika hates it and does insane things to break them up and hurt Blackwargreymon_

Terriermon: Good thing Rika left with Nightmon *laughs*

Ryo: Or she'd be an exploding volcano right now *laughs*

Tai: *looks at Renamon and then at BlackAgumon* You guys…?

Takuya: Dating…?

Ren: *bursts out laughing and then the other guys and virus digimon laugh too*

BlackAgumon: Haha, I'll be back to Mega before you all know it

Beelzemon: Sure you'll be *laughs*

BlackAgumon: *growls* BABY FLAME! *burns Beelzemon's butt*

Beelzemon: Hey! *puts out fire*

*the Demon Lords laugh at Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: Shut up!

*Nightmon and Rika walk back in*

Nightmon: Ok let's continue with the dares-

Crazyfan: No, we're stopping here

Nightmon: What?!

Digi-Crew: Yes!

Nightmon: Hell nah we're not!

Crazyfan: Yes we are. We need to do Christmas shopping for the family

Tai: I need to go Christmas shopping too

Taiki: I forgot all about Christmas

Nightmon: Screw the family! I don't even like any of them!

Crazyfan: No backing out

Nightmon: Fine but for that we're having a Christmas Special after Christmas

Digi-Crew: *groan*

BlackAgumon: So WarGreymon X's and the rest of moonrose221's dares will be on that special along with other new dares

Nightmon: What's WarGreymon X's dare?!

BlackAgumon: My mouth is sealed *zips lips*

Nightmon: *chases him*

BlackAgumon: *runs out the doors*

Nightmon: Come back here! *runs after him*

Crazyfan: *sighs at the two* You guys can go home now *everyone leaves*

* * *

**With T.K. and Kari**

Kari: Where are we?

T.K.: Don't know. But knowing Nightmon, she probably sent us somewhere dangerous *walk around*

Kari: *almost trips* It's doesn't walking when it's dark and foggy

T.K.: *trips* Ow

Kari: *goes to him* You ok?  
T.K.: Yeah I'm fine but what did I trip on? *feels the ground and feels a rock* What's this? *lifts it up*

Kari: It looks like a piece from a stone table

T.K.: *looks at the stone closer* It has some words written on it

Kari: What does it say?

T.K.: I don't know it's to foggy to see

Kari: *sighs* Let's just find a way out of here *gets up but trips on a bigger stone* Ow

T.K.: Kari! *goes to help her up*

Kari: I'm fine but…*takes a look at the stone* T.K….

T.K.: Yeah?

Kari: I think I know where we are…

T.K.: Where?

Kari: *points at the stone* A cemetery

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DDDDDUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! So, what you guys think of this? I will put WarGreymon X's and moonrose221's dares in the next chap and with new ones on the Christmas Special! Later~! **


	12. Sorry!

Merry Christmas everybody. I wish all a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year. I know it is Christmas and special presents are given out to everyone but this little announcement isn't a very good present. I'm putting Digi-Crack on hiatus, whatever the hell that us.

Nah, I know what it means. I'm putting it on hold. I'm sorry! Really, I am! The problem is that I can't keep up. My brain has too many ideas to write for Digi-Crack and I don't have enough time to write it all out. Sorry!

But I will continue it! Later on. Probably during the year or post random things with funniness. I'm not taking it off Fanfiction like my other story. I'm really sorry, again.

I'll try to make it up to you guys in some way so yeah…bye!


	13. I'm Back!

**Nightmon:** Hi everyone, long time no see! How y'all been doing? Good? Good! So...

**BlackWar:** To keep this short and simple, this is just an update. *looks at her* Lazy ass.

**Nightmon:** Stfu. So anyway, I'm sorry I've been lazy and done nothing for this crazy thing. I'm deeply sorry. But! I might get back in it but in a differently style. I just need to get some things off my chest

**BlackWar:** First off: this is the craziest messed up thing you've ever done. Seriously? Digimon _Crack_?

**Nightmon:** Dude, you're supposed to be supporting me!

**BlackWar:** *gives her a blank stare*

**Nightmon: **But yeah I've noticed what I have been doing and all I can say is...I must have been high or something cuz look at the shiz!

**BlackWar:** Second, we have noticed how there is some _(a lot!)_ people who like this craziness of Nightmon and have come up with dares and such. So we're going to ask you guys to hold until your dares and ideas until we get the last dares from people up. You can still send in dares but they'll be put in a waiting list.

**Nightmon:** Right! And the third thing is that I want to take a poll; should I continue with this Digimon Crack or should I just leave it like it is? If I continue, it's going to be different but still the same concept. So… You guys decide!

**BlackWar:** That will be all. Vote in the comments or vote in the poll this little girl has created. Result will be given when God knows when.

**Nightmon:** And real quick: sorry for not updating and sorry to those who messaged me and I have not messaged back. So sorry! Well, that's it! Have a good day (or night)!


End file.
